


養兒防老 by 慕父

by orphan_account



Category: asdffbl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 廢柴穿越成為omega。一開始，想小心保住自己的菊花，避免生孩子，可是最後，怎麼變成主動獻出菊花了啊摔！這絕壁是發情期的緣故！簡而言之，就是一個小直男被他爹美貌引誘，自願給他爹壓倒生娃的甜（bei）蜜（ju）史養父子，無血緣，父子年上堅定不動搖！握拳腹黑禁欲誘攻X廢柴健氣受內容標籤：生子 遙遠星空 不倫之戀 機甲搜索關鍵字：主角：西瑞爾•伊文，穆澤•伊文 ┃ 配角：懷文，羅恩，格爾曼 ┃ 其它：未來星際，ABO，父子年上，輕鬆寵溺





	養兒防老 by 慕父

書名：養兒防老[未來星際ABO]  
作者：慕父  
地址：http://www.jjwxc.net/onebook.php?novelid=1950858  
備註：  
廢柴穿越成為omega。  
一開始，想小心保住自己的菊花，避免生孩子，可是最後，怎麼變成主動獻出菊花了啊摔！  
這絕壁是發情期的緣故！  
簡而言之，就是一個小直男被他爹美貌引誘，自願給他爹壓倒生娃的甜（bei）蜜（ju）史

養父子，無血緣，父子年上堅定不動搖！握拳  
腹黑禁欲誘攻X廢柴健氣受

內容標籤：生子 遙遠星空 不倫之戀 機甲  
搜索關鍵字：主角：西瑞爾•伊文，穆澤•伊文 ┃ 配角：懷文，羅恩，格爾曼 ┃ 其它：未來星際，ABO，父子年上，輕鬆寵溺  
==================

☆、入學很坑爹

“西瑞爾，西瑞爾，該起床了。”一個溫潤的男聲輕柔叫喚著躺在床上還在熟睡的少年。  
西瑞爾有些不滿的皺起眉，勉強睜開眼，就看到一個有著鉑金色的頭髮的英俊男人。  
“西斯先生。”西瑞爾頓時如同見了敵人的鬥雞一般，一下子翻身坐起來，頂著一頭亂毛，沉聲道，“你是不是應該解釋一下，你為什麼會在這裡？”  
懷文•西斯聞言並沒有露出尷尬或者不安，而是以極為不經意的語氣道：“穆澤上將已經將我的指紋錄入，讓我擁有這座房子的部分許可權，怎麼，將軍沒有告訴你嗎？”  
西瑞爾怒氣頓時爆表，臥槽，你還敢再無恥一點嗎？  
正當西瑞爾準備組織語言想要狠狠羞辱他的時候，懷文已經轉身往外走去，邊道：“西瑞爾，早飯想吃什麼，最近剛研發了12號營養劑，有鹽焗雞的口感，你要試一下嗎？”  
“不需要！”西瑞爾暴躁的揉了揉頭髮，他現在最想做的就是把眼前這個男人丟出去。  
從小，西瑞爾就看出這個懷文副官對他爹不懷好意，若不是他只是個beta，他爹又是個性冷淡，估計早就勾搭上去了。  
想到他爹萬年不變的冷漠神情，西瑞爾又覺得前途一片黯淡。  
穿戴洗漱好之後，餐桌上已經擺了煎蛋以及芝士餅，懷文穿著粉紅色的圍裙，襯著他金色邊框眼鏡，怎麼看怎麼人面獸心，心理扭曲！  
西瑞爾憤恨的從冰箱裡拿了營養劑出來，擰開後咕嘟咕嘟的喝，傳說中的鹽焗雞口味，其實真不怎麼樣……  
懷文無奈的歎口氣，走到西瑞爾眼前，道：“西瑞爾，你總該吃些自然食物，不能因為跟我慪氣而糟蹋自己的身體。”  
西瑞爾白了他一眼，轉身回房間準備收拾行李。  
懷文早就習慣了這種狀況，跟在後頭道：“雖然海勒倫帝國的Alpha身體素質都很優秀，但是還是會有身份的差異，將軍雖然並不介意您以後的伴侶是不是貴族，但是我聽說陛下有意同將軍結親，大皇子殿下還有一年便要畢業，二皇子殿下卻是與你同齡……”  
雖然西瑞爾很想維持下自己的紳士風度，但這個人顯然已經觸犯了他的底線，西瑞爾轉身，指著門口道：“出去！”  
“西瑞爾……”  
“出去，別逼我強制執行！”  
“好吧，那我先出去，司機就在樓下，將軍那裡還有些事情，我要趕回去處理。”懷文好脾氣的笑笑，道，“那麼，我先告辭了。”  
說完，便轉身走了。  
西瑞爾頓時覺得世界清淨了，鬆口氣，一屁股坐在行李箱上。  
他來到這個世界已經十五年，從一開始什麼都不懂，到如今完全融入，他自己都覺得自己適應良好。  
他本來只是個活在二次元的廢柴，來的時候，剛突擊四個月過了司法考試，正當要重新開擼遊戲的時候，卻因為電腦漏電而穿越。  
這不是重點，重點是，遊戲系統呢？金手指呢？就算是爛了大街的空間給他來一個也好啊！可是統統都沒有，而且最不幸的是，他還是一個Omega！  
初來的時候，他並不知道什麼是Alpha、Beta、Omega，後來瞭解了之後，只能含一口老血，罵一聲坑爹。  
Alpha一般是男人中的男人，身體素質特別優秀，樣貌英俊帥氣，身材高大壯碩，是帝國不可或缺的戰士。  
Beta就比較普通些，從事的行業比較多，而且可以受孕生子，只不過生出來的後代大多也是beta類型的人，因此，在擇偶方面，並不是太受歡迎，大多都內部消化了。  
而omega，是用來繁衍的，尤其是在海勒倫帝國這樣常年遭受蟲族與粒子風暴侵襲的地方。而且，Omega身體太特殊了，竟然會有發情期！一旦發情，會毫無羞恥心的糾纏Alpha，根本無法抵擋他們身體散發出來的雄性資訊素！這種絕對的被吸引，會讓Omega從骨子裡臣服於Alpha，甚至會泯滅自己的人格。  
簡而言之，這三種人可以簡單歸類為純1，可0可1，純0.  
至於女人，那是什麼，能吃麼？  
西瑞爾曾經十分納罕自己的身體構造，明明不是雙性人，只有JJ跟菊花，但是怎麼生孩子，從菊花裡出來麼？要不要這麼重口？！  
只不過後來他偷偷用家用醫療儀器檢測過，他的肚子裡確實盛著一個子宮，一端與直腸相接，在發情期到來的時候，埠會打開，排出卵子，若遇到足夠強大的精子，便可以受孕……他怎麼不乾脆連同大姨媽一起來？  
智慧型機器人歐文走過來，道：“小主人，已經到了該出門的時間了。”  
西瑞爾抬頭，看著歐文人性化的表情，撇了撇嘴，道：“好……”  
給他老爹發了信息，等了一會兒也沒收到回復，心想他大概還沒開完會，因此只能一個人出門。  
今天是海勒倫帝國學院的開學日，這也就預示著新一批水嫩嫩的Omega要入學了。因為Omega數量太過稀少，因此享有諸多特權，但同樣，要履行許多義務，諸如，在發情期的前一年，十五歲的時候，要入學海勒倫帝國學院，與Alpha相處，找到伴侶。學業分為三年完成，畢業的唯一一個要求便是生出一個孩子，而且多多益善，如果能生兩個以上，他找尋的Alpha甚至可以在軍隊直接擔任一定官職（因為能讓Omega受孕說明他本身素質極好）。如果不想畢業，就會被強制與alpha結合生孩子——反正發情期的Omega是無法抗拒Alpha的。  
雖然理解帝國需要新生力量，但是這種赤.裸裸的壓榨，卻依然讓人為Omega心疼。  
不過每一個Omega自出生後便被洗腦，此生以生孩子為目標，除了西瑞爾這個非原裝的覺得人權被侮辱了之外，其餘Omega顯然已經開始在人群搜尋強大而俊美的Alpha了。  
西瑞爾身邊只有歐文，司機被他打發回去，他是他爹手底下的戰士，這種時候還是回到真正需要他的地方比較好。  
這名戰士有些猶豫，看著對面如同饑渴的狼一般的Alpha們，遲疑道：“我還是把你送進去吧。”  
西瑞爾看了看他胸前顯眼的標誌，道：“不用了，門口都有維護秩序的學長，不會被吃了的。”他爹的軍隊的標誌太明顯，他可不想一入學就那麼高調。  
戰士在聽到“吃”的時候明顯臉紅了一下，接著才道：“如果這是您的要求的話。不過我暫時不會離開，如果有什麼需要，請立刻找我。”  
“嗯，好的。謝謝。”西瑞爾朝他一笑，推門下了車。  
駕駛座上的士兵臉頓時爆紅，眼神呆迷，Omega，Omega對他笑了……  
行禮都放在次空間，由歐文幫他拿著，因為學院要求住宿的緣故，因此他爹難得吩咐人給他買了全能型機器人，以求讓他這一年的時光，能住的舒服些。  
雖然依舊做好了準備，可是西瑞爾在走到學院門口的時候，還是被震撼到了。  
幾百個Alpha被攔在紅外線網後面，朝著每一個新入學的Omega呼喊。  
有的展現自己雄健的肌肉，卻因為太過擁擠而戳到別人因此被胖揍一頓，還有人利用自己英俊的外貌，呲牙想笑的玉樹臨風，但因為笑的時間太長而怎麼看怎麼像是抽了……總之，千奇百怪吸引Omega注意的方式成功讓西瑞爾笑了出來。  
“他笑了，他笑了，哦，我覺得我的心都被填滿了。”一個Alpha捂著胸口陶醉的說著。  
“好漂亮的Omega，他一定是在對我笑，被我翩翩風度吸引了！”  
“你少自作多情，明明是對我！Omega，看這裡！”說著就要掀衣服。  
“滾！”  
“……”  
西瑞爾滿頭黑線，今年這屆的Alpha，怎麼都像是從精神病院跑出來的？  
怕影響食欲，西瑞爾連忙跑進校門，在學長的指引下找到了Omega報到登記處。  
負責登記的學長是個溫柔的Beta，他笑著道：“歡迎來到海勒倫帝國學院，請將你的ID卡給我，我做一下登記，這邊是學院的宿舍區，你可以選擇一棟。”  
西瑞爾轉頭，就看到三維的分佈圖，ABC三個住宿區都標記了出來，基本上，A區與O區是緊密相連的，西瑞爾看了一會兒，挑了離A區最遠的一棟。  
學長有些訝異，他在看到西瑞爾的身份之後就有些驚訝，不過今年入學的貴族不少，西瑞爾的身份雖然尊貴些，可也不需要大驚小怪。  
將宿舍與他的ID卡綁定之後，學長又溫柔笑道：“稍後關於學校的資料以及今後上課的安排會發到宿舍的光腦裡，請注意查收。”  
“謝謝。”西瑞爾禮貌道謝。  
剛要叫歐文離開，後面突然爆發出一陣尖叫聲，西瑞爾轉身一看，就看到一輛最新型的懸浮跑車開了進來，停在離地面約莫兩米的空中，接著一個十分帥氣英俊的少年，瀟灑的跳了下來。  
作者有話要說： 寫了好幾次的開頭，終於敲定這個了~\\(≧▽≦)/~啦啦啦，給自己撒花~~  
第一次挑戰未來星際，又是ABO設定，因此會有很多不足，請多多包含，鞠躬_(:з」∠)_  
還有，這個文裡只是大部分借鑒ABO設定，有些我不太擅長描寫的地方就給去掉了，並非完全的ABO，請見諒(*ˉ︶ˉ*)

☆、他爹太美貌

他身上穿著時下貴族流行的服飾，雙排金色紐扣令他顯得十分精神，黑色的長褲包裹住他修長的腿部，躍下來的時候甚至隱約能看到勃發的肌肉。他的頭髮是亞麻色，臉很白，五官深邃俊美，雖然還帶著稚氣，可是高挑纖細的身材已經讓他初具Alpha的迷人風範。  
“是安格斯王子！好英俊。”幾個正在報到還沒離開的Omega掩住嘴驚歎。  
學長卻立刻走過去，盡力維持風範，道：“安格斯殿下，Alpha報到的地方在那邊。”  
“……”安格斯聞言有一瞬間的尷尬，隨即卻板著臉道，“我當然知道，我只不過是過來視察的。今年Alpha人數太多，我擔心會發生意外。”  
學長恭敬道：“殿下費心了。”  
“哼。”安格斯哼了一聲。  
西瑞爾卻眼尖的看到他還紅著的耳尖。  
自從他要入學，懷文就在他耳邊說了數次安格斯的事情，並且將他的照片不經意放在桌子上，因此西瑞爾早就知道這位殿下雖然年紀不大，脾氣卻不小，但是今天看來，他似乎並不是個脾氣壞的人。  
既然說了來視察的話，就不能只露個面就走，安格斯走過去，對著幾個Omega，詢問了幾句。西瑞爾見他沒關注自己，因此就叫上歐文準備回宿舍。  
誰知剛邁步，就聽見安格斯叫他：“喂，黑色頭髮的Omega，你叫什麼名字？”  
西瑞爾停下步子，轉身道：“殿下，我是西瑞爾。”  
“西瑞爾？”安格斯的神色頓時變了下，疑惑加了句，“西瑞爾•伊文？”  
“是的。”  
“嘖，你就是西瑞爾？”安格斯皺眉，上下打量著他，道，“也不怎麼樣嘛，乾巴巴的沒幾兩肉，一看就不好生養。”  
西瑞爾頓時倒吸一口氣，又迅速平復下來，笑著道：“那還真是不好意思，礙著殿下的眼了。”心裡則想，去你丫的，我好不好生養關你什麼……啊呸，誰要生養了！  
安格斯聽得出西瑞爾話裡的反諷，脾氣更大的他自然不會忍讓，抬起下巴倨傲道：“既然知道自己不怎麼樣就不要在我面前出現，免得壞了本殿下的心情。”  
“如您所願。”西瑞爾行了一個完美的Omega禮節，然後道，“那我立刻離開，殿下請自便。”  
說完，轉身就走。跟這種小屁孩根本沒什麼好計較的，一看就正處在中二期。  
安格斯覺得自己被輕視了，頓時很暴躁，可是想說些什麼，又覺得不符合他矜貴的王子身份，這麼一猶豫，西瑞爾已經走遠了，於是安格斯就更加暴躁了。  
在場的眾人雖然不明所以，但還是知道，王子殿下對那個叫西瑞爾的Omega看不順眼，那是不是說明，競爭對手少了一個？一旁的Omega心裡頓時有些歡欣。  
西瑞爾沿著指向牌慢悠悠走著，一邊觀察著學院的樣子。  
海勒倫帝國學院不愧於它的名字，整座學校的建築處處透露出恢弘大氣與歷史的厚重感，透明的防護罩完全籠罩住學校的上空，在粒子風暴襲來的時候，也可以阻擋而不受傷害。  
學校的建築採用哥特式，尖尖的屋頂讓西瑞爾想起上輩子在電腦裡看到的西方建築群，道路上種植著星球最容易存活的沙加樹，尖細的葉子倒與建築相互輝映。  
O區的宿舍群是在學院靠北的地方，四周皆被防護罩保護著，防止激動的Alpha控制不住自己而造成麻煩。一排排整齊的三層小樓建成別墅的樣子，紅色的屋頂瓦片頓時讓西瑞爾產生了好感。  
西瑞爾在門口又登記了一次，領到了通用於學院的晶片，然後在門上刷了一下，便到了之後一年要入住的宿舍。  
宿舍的裝修是米色調，擺放的十分簡約整齊，一間廚房，一間會客廳，一間洗手間，小錯層上面是一張看起來就十分豪華舒適的大床。  
西瑞爾坐在會客廳的沙發上，吩咐歐文開始收拾房間。  
宿舍的光腦放在客廳的角落，西瑞爾過去打開，就聽到一板一眼的電子音：“歡迎入住O104號房間，希望在我的幫助下，您能生活愉快。”  
西瑞爾在螢幕右下方看到信件的標識，剛要打開，就看見通訊儀開始閃動。  
是他爹。  
西瑞爾先是反射性咽了口口水，拍了拍臉，深呼了幾口氣，才接通了，下一刻，一個男人的影像便出現在西瑞爾的面前。  
男人身材挺拔，穿著一身墨綠色軍裝，黑色的皮質腰帶扣住腰部，勾勒出性感的弧線，左胸前佩戴了一枚花紋獨特的金色勳章，再往上，是微微裸.露出白皙皮膚的脖頸，然後……是一張令所有人都要著迷的臉。  
黑色的短髮只在軍帽的邊緣露出些許，一雙眼睛如同他的頭髮一般，是墨一樣的濃黑，因為鼻樑挺直而愈加顯得眼窩深邃，濃長的睫毛在陽光的照射下灑下一片投影，看人的時候，明明毫無表情，卻依然有著令人瘋狂的魔力。他的唇習慣性微抿著，看起來冷漠不易親近，但他性感完美的唇形還是讓帝國的Omega尊崇為最想親吻的嘴唇。  
雖然五官俊美，卻沒有絲毫女氣，襯上他冷漠禁欲的氣質，更是如神祗一般完美。  
雖然早就做了心理準備，可是對著這極具侵略性的美貌，西瑞爾仍然看呆了幾秒鐘，呼吸都屏住了。醒過來的時候暗暗鬆口氣，還好他爹不怎麼回家，不然他不得心肌梗塞而死。  
穆澤看了看西瑞爾所在的地方，道：“已經住進宿舍了？”聲音有些清冷，卻十分好聽。  
“嗯，歐文正在收拾。”西瑞爾點頭，然後道，“你開完會了？”  
“嗯。”穆澤簡短應了聲。  
西瑞爾抓抓頭髮，每次都是這樣，如果他不主動找話說，他爹就會一直沉默，也不關掉視訊，就這麼看著他。天知道，被一個冰山美人注視著，他會多不自在。  
因此他開始努力找話說：“爸，我今天報到的時候看到了安格斯殿下，他似乎對我很有敵意。”  
“沒事，不用在意他。”  
“可是還是覺得奇怪，我之前又沒見過他，更沒惹著他。”西瑞爾有些氣憤，“他看不我不順眼，我還看他不順眼呢。不過那就是個沒長大的小屁孩，我才不跟他一般計較。”雖然說，總覺得自己跟他爹有種無形的距離，但多年的陪伴還是讓西瑞爾對他有了依賴，初來這個世界的時候，雖然害怕，可是因為有他守著，總是覺得安心，因此說話的時候不自覺便有些撒嬌。  
穆澤顯然也感受到了，嘴唇微微彎起。  
西瑞爾悄悄又咽了一口，然後突然想起個事情，登時又有些火大：“爸，那個懷文怎麼回事，為什麼可以出入咱們家，他說你對他開放了許可權，可是我真的受不了他了。爸，你就疼我一次，別讓他隨便進咱們家的門，我不想咱們家被外人打擾。”那個咱們家和外人格外加重了語氣。  
他睜大眼睛哀求的目光分外惹人疼愛，如同小狗崽一般，穆澤有些想摸摸他腦袋，卻不動聲色道：“我不常回家，總要有人照顧你。”  
“爹地——”西瑞爾一般不喊這麼娘氣的稱呼，覺得有損他的男子漢氣概，可是為了達成目的，還是喊了，“有歐文在嘛，我自己也會照顧自己，而且我現在住校，一個周才會回家一次，根本不需要嘛！”  
如果有尾巴，西瑞爾一定會用力再搖上幾下，以求讓他爹心軟。  
面前的男人頓了頓，點頭道：“好，我會取消他的許可權。”  
西瑞爾心裡比劃了一個“V”，俊秀的臉上笑眯眯的：“爹地最好了。”  
西瑞爾大概不知道，當他笑起來的時候，會讓人想把全星際最美好的東西都給他。穆澤也不例外，如果說這個世界上唯一能讓他在意心軟的，恐怕就是西瑞爾了。  
作者有話要說： 嗷……只對一個人寵溺縱容~\\(≧▽≦)/~不管什麼要求都不會拒絕……乃們喜歡這樣的爹地咩~  
求收藏求撒花=v=

☆、一場小鬧劇

父子倆又聊了一會兒，然後西瑞爾就看見他爹抬手解開襯衣最上面的扣子，他頓時又有些看呆，瞅著露出來的一小片皮膚咽口水，怕被他爹發現，西瑞爾連忙找個了話題，問道：“爹地最近好像總是開會，是有什麼大事情要發生嗎？”  
穆澤俊美的臉上仍然沒什麼表情，只點點頭：“是有些事情，不過很快就有結果了。”  
“嗯，那就好，爹地要照顧好自己。”  
穆澤定定看著光幕裡的西瑞爾，眸色回暖，微微笑著道：“嗯，你也是，我的西瑞爾。”  
關了通訊儀，面紅耳赤的西瑞爾還覺得有些熱，抬手做扇的扇了幾下，才覺得好受了些。一邊吐槽他爹這個磨人的老妖精，一邊點開光腦裡頭的郵件。  
關於學校的介紹，西瑞爾之前已經瞭解到了，大體上翻看了一下便關掉了。  
在打開課程表的時候，西瑞爾還是有些期待的，可是在看到的一瞬間，他頓時想掀桌。  
《音樂鑒賞》《插花藝術》《廚藝培養》什麼的就算了，尼瑪《如何吸引最優秀的Alpha》以及《孕育知識講座》是怎麼回事？！這麼直白的課程真的適合教給未成年人嗎？  
西瑞爾已經對海勒倫帝國學院的節操表示了懷疑，但是在看到下面的課外實踐活動時候，才恍然明白，原來他們根本沒有節操——《與Alpha進行野炊》、《與Alpha一同參加機甲比賽》、《出席Alpha策劃的表白活動》……怎麼沒有《與Alpha共度一夜》？差評！  
西瑞爾已經不想吐槽了，他只想知道如果現在找他爹出面申請退學還來得及不？  
歐文已經整理好了房間，站在西瑞爾面前等候下一個指令，西瑞爾此時心情很低落，沒什麼想做的，因此就讓他進入休眠狀態。  
配套的課本以及學習光腦也整齊放在宿舍，只不過西瑞爾實在不想為難自己，因此就任它們堆在那裡。  
爬上床之後，西瑞爾上了會兒虛擬網，覺得沒什麼意思，又退了出來。  
躺了一會兒，漸漸有了睡意，想起今早上一大早就被懷文吵醒，是應該補個覺，於是便閉上眼睛，沒一會兒就睡了過去。  
西瑞爾是被餓醒的，揉著肚子砸吧砸吧嘴，叫醒歐文讓他拿些零食過來吃。他對於做飯僅限於倒油倒菜，炒熟，放鹽起鍋，因此味道實在讓人無法恭維，他也不想折磨自己可憐的胃。  
吃了個半飽，看看時間，已經快要到午飯時間，因此西瑞爾就拿了通用晶片，出門了。  
O區就有兩個食堂，此時已經開始供應飯菜，西瑞爾買了一份套餐，吃起來味道竟然還不錯，不由開心了一些。  
吃完飯之後，西瑞爾就開始四處溜達消食，順著石子路不知不覺走到防護罩邊緣，剛要往回走，就看見前面圍著的人群中突然爆發出一陣呼喊。  
西瑞爾好奇的走過去看，幾個Alpha頓時眼睛亮了起來，但是也沒有做出過分的舉動，只是圍在西瑞爾身邊，沒等他問就自發向他解釋剛才發生的事情。  
“也不是別的事情啦，就是一個Omega在向安格斯殿下表白。”Alpha說完就趕緊開始自我介紹，“我是裴拉，機甲系新生，Omega我可以知道你的名字嗎？”  
賠啦……他爹地好像不是很愛他啊。西瑞爾丟給裴拉一個憐憫的眼神，就踮起腳想往裡看。  
可是前面都是身高一米九多的Alpha，剛過一米七線的西瑞爾完全看不到，於是就往前走，仗著身材嬌小，迅速擠了進去。  
站在原地裴拉抓了抓腦袋，有些不明所以。  
前邊還有幾個Omega，正一臉憤恨，而圈子中心，一個非常漂亮精緻的Omega抬著下巴，仰視安格修，雖然是在告白，可是卻完全不輸氣勢：“殿下，我覺得我足以匹配你，你要不要考慮一下？”  
安格修雙手抱胸，懶散站著，聞言並沒有太大反應，道：“伊萊，我記得我曾經說過，我對你沒興趣，你沒有聽懂麼？弄出這麼大的陣仗，是想逼我就範？那我告訴你，我最討厭的，就是被人威脅。”  
叫做伊萊的Omega微微白了臉，卻還是不放棄：“為什麼？明明你也沒有喜歡的Omega，為什麼不能考慮一下我？”  
安格斯突然惡劣的笑了一下：“因為啊，我已經有了要結婚的物件。”  
西瑞爾突然有種不好的預感。  
沒等他想溜走，安格斯突然轉身，一把把他揪出來，拖到身邊，對著伊萊道：“他就是我打算結婚的物件。”頓了頓，還是加上句，“不過還在考察期。”  
伊萊憤恨的目光頓時如同釘子一般紮在西瑞爾身上，指著西瑞爾道：“殿下，就為了這麼一個長相醜陋，上不了檯面的Omega，你就要拒絕我？”  
正在掙扎的西瑞爾頓時停下動作，心裡罵了句臥槽，我招誰惹誰了。  
用力一甩手，西瑞爾終於掙脫出來，黑著臉，對著安格斯道：“殿下，在下不知道什麼地方得罪了你，什麼結婚物件，根本就是子虛烏有的事情，還請您請不要侵犯我的名譽。即使您是王子殿下，也要遵循法律的，侮辱他人名譽，要被拘禁一個月——想必殿下十分熟知吧？”  
然後又對伊萊道：“我認得你，你是文森特將軍家的。所以，我想告訴你的是，看人不能看外表，你雖然很好看，卻不代表你可以用外表彌補你缺失的智商。我爹是你爸的上司，若是我不開心，我爹也會不開心，給你家找點麻煩也是輕鬆的很。”  
“還有，不是所有人都會喜歡王子殿下，這句話還請你記住。”西瑞爾上下掃了他幾眼，道，“不過王子殿下拒絕你，還真是有原因的。……殿下不必發笑，身為王子卻沒有該有的風度，這是件很榮耀的事情麼？”  
西瑞爾說完，全場鴉片無聲。  
他歎了口氣，轉身往回走，伊萊在背後大聲叫道：“你有什麼資格說這些話，竟然教訓王子殿下，不要命了嗎？”  
西瑞爾停住，轉頭道：“所以我為我說過的話負責，若是有什麼懲罰，儘管來就好了。”  
圍觀的Alpha紛紛給西瑞爾讓路，目光各異。  
安格斯頓了許久，突然輕笑出聲，喃喃道：還挺有意思的。  
伊萊臉紅一陣白一陣，最終頂不住壓力，哭著跑走了。  
西瑞爾，一“說”成名。  
很快，大家也打聽到西瑞爾是伊文上將的獨子，原本該有的各種心思也都收了起來，開玩笑，與將要成為帝國唯一一位元帥的兒子做對，用伊萊的話說就是，不要命了嗎？  
也有些平民不知道穆澤•伊文將軍的來頭，但是稍微打聽了下，也就知道了。  
當年陛下與伊文將軍一同入學，兩人住一間宿舍，感情很是深厚，上了戰場之後，伊文將軍更是救了陛下好幾次，甚至就連如今的王后殿下，也是伊文將軍幫他追到的……再加上伊文將軍體能精神力以及駕駛機甲的等級都是絕無僅有的3S級別，對抗蟲族也戰功赫赫，因此除了陛下，說他是的帝國第一人，也不為過。  
就連一向與皇族不太對付的元老院，也不敢為難置喙伊文將軍一句。  
西瑞爾下午去吃飯的時候，被人來回瞻仰了好幾遍，甚至還有Omega湊過來拉著他道，我們做朋友吧。這讓西瑞爾十分鬱悶，他本來是想低調的過完這三年的，沒想到計畫卻安格斯打亂了。  
這個可惡的傢伙，到底看自己哪裡不順眼啊！  
於是他爹與他聯繫的時候，西瑞爾還是一副我很生氣的模樣。  
“西瑞爾，你說的很好。”穆澤難得誇獎他，“我為有你這樣的孩子而感到驕傲。至於安格斯，我會讓蓋洛收拾他的。”  
西瑞爾想起他說的“我不高興，我爹也會不高興”那樣任性的話，頓時有些不好意思，臉皮也有些熱，訥訥道：“爹地，不好意思，我好像給你惹麻煩了。”  
“沒有。”穆澤道，“你是我伊文的孩子，本來就不能讓任何人欺負了。若是再遇到這樣的情況，無需忍耐。”  
穆澤很少說這樣的話，卻讓西瑞爾瞬間感動了。他用力點頭：“我知道了，爹地！”  
“乖。”  
所以，伊文將軍，你真的不擔心西瑞爾被你寵壞麼？  
作者有話要說： 

☆、擁抱神馬的

海勒倫帝國學院在博亞那星球上還有十個分院，以便那些不方便來首都柯特城上學的人入學。  
但是開學典禮，是通過衛星同步轉播，同一時間開始的。  
足以容納五萬人的大廳此時涇渭分明的坐滿了新生，西瑞爾坐在Omega區域，正好奇看著落地光屏上放著的海勒倫帝國學院的歷史以及歷屆優秀畢業學生。  
在看到他爹出現的時候，西瑞爾頓時坐直身子，一邊看一邊想，他爹這麼多年怎麼一點改變都沒有？在看到他爹所獲得的榮譽時，更是生出一種自豪的情緒來，他爹就是這麼優秀！  
旁邊一個圓臉的Omega突然碰碰西瑞爾，得到回應之後一臉羡慕道：“西瑞爾，你真幸福，有個那麼優秀的爹地，真是讓人嫉妒啊。”但他語氣真誠，絲毫沒有惡意。  
西瑞爾有些不好意思，抓了抓後腦勺，憨笑道：“是啊，啊哈哈。”  
“不過大家都在猜測你的另一位爹地身份呢，是怎樣的Omega才能迷住英俊的將軍大人？”  
西瑞爾突然愣了一下，沒想到他會突然提到他的“母親”。  
老實說，他並不知道生他的人是誰，他穿過來的時候，已經是出生的第六天了，當時一睜眼就看到他爹守在床前，看到他睜開眼睛，眼裡露出的驚喜複雜的光芒。  
後來他能發音，會說話之後，也曾問過他的另一位父親是誰，可是卻從來沒得到回答，因此西瑞爾只能猜測，或許是因為難產而死亡了？  
然後，他還有一個想不明白的問題，他爹那麼優秀的基因，為什麼會生出自己這樣普通的後代呢？  
看到西瑞爾陷入沉思，圓臉的Omega頓時有些抱歉：“對不起，我不該問這個。”  
“沒事啦，我也很好奇，因為我自己也不知道嘛。”西瑞爾安撫他，又問道，“你叫什麼名字？”  
“格吉。”  
“你好啊，格吉。”  
兩人又說了會兒話，便初步建立了友誼。格吉雖然臉很圓，可是五官非常精緻漂亮，身體散發的資訊素也昭示著他是個基因強大的Omega，這樣的人，肯定很受歡迎。  
開學典禮在九點鐘正式開始。頭髮花白的校長筆直站在臺上，宣讀校規，然後歡迎新生的到來，一系列程式與地球上的其實並沒有太大差異，只是廢話少了很多，讓人不會反感。  
校規裡大部分是限制Alpha的，因為明年Omega開始發情之後，散發出來的誘人的甜美氣息會讓Alpha發狂，只剩下源於本能的強佔欲，因此他們的第一課，就是學會控制自己的衝動。  
這種課程並不是雞肋，若是Alpha上了戰場，不會控制自己的衝動，那麼只要敵人模擬Omega發情期的氣息就能夠不戰而勝了。  
不到一個小時，開學典禮就結束了，西瑞爾已經知道自己的班級，他恰好跟格吉一個班級，因此兩人一起去了教室。  
這一屆，本部的Omega僅有一千來人，被分成三十個班級，西瑞爾是在一班。  
因為去了趟洗手間，回來的時候，人已經差不多坐齊了。  
西瑞爾一進教室，就聽到一聲嗤笑：“真的搞不明白，一班是基因最完美的Omega班級，某些人怎麼有資格進來？看來有個當將軍的爹地，真的很了不起嘛。”  
順著發聲的地方看過去，一眼就望見了那個傲慢的伊萊。  
看來他還是沒受到教訓啊。  
老師已經在教室了，聞言有些尷尬，因為學校在安排班級的時候，確實考慮到了西瑞爾的父親，於是這時候就不知道該怎麼為西瑞爾辯駁。  
倒是西瑞爾看出了老師的為難，走過去低聲問了自己原本該分到哪個班級，老師輕聲告訴他，應該分到二十九班。  
西瑞爾：“……”雖然對自己的基因沒抱什麼期望，但是二十九班也太低了一些吧？  
他自己倒無所謂，只是覺得挺給他爹丟人的。  
西瑞爾想了想，告訴老師他想調換班級，老師十分訝異，對著學生吩咐了幾句，就帶西瑞爾出來了。  
“西瑞爾，你該知道，一班的所有配置都是最好的，也可以跟機甲系一班進行聯誼活動，安格斯王子與貴族的Alpha都在一班。”老師勸他，“你要不要再考慮一下？”  
“不，老師，很感謝你為我著想，可是我不能因為爹地，就違反學校的規定。我是自願去二十九班的。”西瑞爾神情堅定。  
反正都是要生孩子，在哪不是一樣生？而且能避開伊萊跟安格斯，西瑞爾還求之不得呢！  
老師看他態度堅決，歎了口氣，點頭道：“好的，那麼我們尊重你的意見。”  
“謝謝。”  
格吉知道西瑞爾要換班級，很有些捨不得新朋友，西瑞爾笑著道：“只不過是上課的時間不在一起罷了，那麼多空餘的時間，你可以來找我啊。還是說，你要跟Alpha約會，沒空理睬我？”  
“西瑞爾！”格吉紅了臉，道，“怎麼會，我才不要跟討厭的Alpha在一起呢！”  
“是嗎？”西瑞爾壞笑，“不要口是心非啊。”  
“西瑞爾！”  
告別格吉，西瑞爾在老師的帶領下去了一樓的二十九班。  
二十九班的老師是個中年的Beta，長相端正，不算英俊但很和善的樣子，他聽說了西瑞爾的事情，笑著道：“歡迎你，西瑞爾，雖然我們班級沒有太好的條件，但是我也會盡力讓你們過得愉快些。”  
西瑞爾點頭道：“謝謝老師。”  
他自我介紹叫做德維特，給西瑞爾排了位置，又囑咐了一些事情之後，老師便宣佈先開始自習，或者進行自我介紹。臨時選了西瑞爾作為班長，然後便拍拍屁股走人了。  
西瑞爾茫然站著，周圍三十幾個同學除去幾個趴在桌子上發呆的，剩下的都在看他。  
咳嗽一聲，西瑞爾儘量很威嚴的說道：“那麼，接下來就開始自我介紹吧，先從南邊那組開始。在座位上或者到前面都可以。”  
雖然只過了一天，可是西瑞爾顯然還是出了名，並且越傳越走樣，將他傳成是特別兇悍的Omega，因此同學們竟然真的按照西瑞爾的話，乖乖開始自我介紹。  
西瑞爾拿著學習光腦，去資料庫下了二十九班的資料，一邊聽大家自我介紹，一邊將資料裡的名字跟人對上。  
他記性還算不錯，不過一圈下來，他也只是記住五六個，不過這個急不來，相處一段時間，自然會熟悉。  
他的同桌叫湯尼•列夫，是個挺悶的男孩子，表現在自我介紹的時候，只說了自己的名字，然後趴下繼續看他的光腦，半長的棕色頭髮蓋住他的側臉，讓西瑞爾看不清他長什麼樣子。  
西瑞爾好奇看了他的螢幕一眼，卻發現上面滿是奇奇怪怪的藥水，以及植物，不想打擾他因此自己也開始預習下午上課的內容。  
老師臨近放學的時候才過來，直接宣佈了放學。  
西瑞爾剛走出教室，通訊儀就閃了幾下。  
是一條訊息，他爹發來的，說他在校門口等他，讓他放學後過去。  
西瑞爾有些奇怪，不知道找他有什麼事。  
到達校門口的時候，西瑞爾一眼就看見了他爹的座駕，三兩步跑過去，拉開門跳上去，還沒等說話，他爹突然拉住他的胳膊，一下子將他拽進自己懷裡抱住。  
呃……這是怎麼了，突然這麼熱情？西瑞爾滿臉通紅的想。  
作者有話要說： 哎呀，將軍大人這麼熱情啊_(:з」∠)_

☆、來龍與去脈

西瑞爾的臉貼在穆澤寬厚的胸膛，鼻端滿是他的氣息，清冷的氣息與資訊素讓西瑞爾既覺得溫馨又有些酥軟。雖然沒到發情期，可是源於天性的臣服還是讓西瑞爾十分不自在——即使他爹的資訊素其實並不算太強，這也是帝國最令人費解的一點，一個資訊素不太強的人，基因與能力怎麼會達到那樣完美的高度。  
西瑞爾也是由此推斷出他爹是個性冷淡的。  
微涼的金色勳章被西瑞爾的臉暖熱，西瑞爾頓了許久，仿佛感受到穆澤的不安，終於伸出雙手回抱住。  
“發生什麼事了，爹地？”西瑞爾輕聲問。  
“沒事。”說話帶動胸膛微微顫動，縈繞在耳邊的聲音讓西瑞爾的身體又忍不住軟成麵條。  
西瑞爾卻不滿足，他爹那是多強的人啊，能夠示弱肯定是發生了了不得的事情。如果今天不知道，他一定會被好奇心折磨死。  
“爹地，我不信。”西瑞爾手無意識戳他後背，“爹地一向很厲害，什麼事都難不倒你，現在卻這麼不安，肯定是有事情。”  
“爹地會解決的。”  
西瑞爾腰部用力，屁股往後挪從他爹懷裡拱出來，抬眼直視著穆澤，認真道：“爹地，也許在你眼裡，我只是個小孩子，可以隨意敷衍，可是我已經有了自己的想法，如果你不說，我也會去查，能讓你煩惱的事情……”西瑞爾掰著指頭開始數，“懷文又向你告白了？元老院又讓你們削減軍隊？”兩件事明明是後面的比較重要，可是對西瑞爾卻不是。  
“……”穆澤歎口氣，道，“我聽說高級文明星球的艾普斯帝國要來海勒倫。”  
西瑞爾卻沒覺得這是件大事情，因此追問道：“還有呢？”  
“他們帶了Alpha作為交換生，卻要帶走我們的Omega，做為期兩年的交流學習。”  
西瑞爾立刻反應了過來，兩年，Omega最晚十七歲發情，而發情期的Omega完全無法抗拒來自Alpha的求.歡，兩年，他們會發生什麼事，用腳趾頭也能想明白了！艾普斯這險惡的用心！  
“不能拒絕嗎？”西瑞爾擔憂的問。  
而穆澤的神色已經告訴他否定的答案。  
博亞那星球因為地處星系邊緣，常年遭受粒子風暴與蟲族侵襲，在七百年前，抗戰到了最艱苦的時刻，蟲族旺盛的繁殖力與強悍的攻擊力讓帝國的戰士疲于應對，屢屢敗退，當時的皇族棄星球而逃，軍心潰散，博亞那幾乎失守。後來艾普斯帝國出手援助，重創了蟲族，但是卻要博亞那成為他們的殖民星球，每年進貢大量材料，或者移民艾普斯，但卻要成為奴隸。殖民星球畢竟比奴隸好些，因此他們都選擇留下，艾普斯就扶植當時膽小的貴族——蓋洛家族為皇族，簽訂了條約後才離開。  
蓋洛家族家主登基後，建立海勒倫帝國。  
後來，隨著時間推移，高級文明在走向最興盛之後漸漸衰落下來，五十年前，開始出現內亂，發生過大規模衝突，從此兩極分化。而海勒倫，經過七百年的休養生息，已經具備了強大的力量，尤其在出現穆澤•伊文這樣天縱奇才的人物之後。  
西瑞爾瞭解的就是這些，他活了兩世，因此對於事情看得能更透徹些，他知道歷史的規律，如今放在星際間也依舊適用：月盈則虧，盛極必衰。  
他隱約感覺到，他爹跟皇帝陛下，要有大動作。  
“爹地是擔心我被選中？”西瑞爾問道。  
穆澤點頭，沒有說話，擔心的目光卻通過他深邃的眸子裡透出來。  
“我覺得，他們應該會挑選基因強大的Omega吧？畢竟這代表能更大幾率生出優秀的後代。”西瑞爾皺著眉，說這樣的話，讓他心裡不舒服，還有些悲哀，但卻是事實，艾普斯的人不是傻瓜，不會要那些平凡的Omega的，他低下頭，輕聲道，“所以，我不會被選中的。”  
一隻溫暖的手突然觸到他的臉，西瑞爾順著力道抬起頭來，迎上他爹的目光，沉聲道：“我不是自卑或者感到慶倖，因為我知道，不管是誰被挑走，爹地終有一天會將他們都帶回來。”  
這句話讓穆澤的心震撼，同時讓前面駕駛座的士兵燃起一股鬥志，是的，他們已經在謀劃一些事情，即使現在還不能反抗，但總有一天會脫掉“殖民星球”的帽子！  
西瑞爾的眸子不是純黑色，而是帶著棕綠的琥珀色，他笑的時候仿佛陽光都浸染在裡面，他堅定的時候，眸子就像是一把利劍一樣，直直的插.進人的心臟。  
穆澤眼裡的擔憂散去，換上同樣的堅定，心臟洶湧的情緒讓他一時有些無法適應，也不知該做什麼，只能又將面前嬌小的Omega抱進懷裡，緊緊抱著。  
感受到他爹的情緒，西瑞爾沒有掙扎，被美男爹地擁抱什麼的，其實可以死而無憾了。  
吃飯的時候，西瑞爾說起今天換班的事情，穆澤皺眉，讓副官跟校長聯繫，卻被西瑞爾擋住：“既然本來就應該去二十九班，那我還是不要違反規定好了。爹地，我沒事的。我只是覺得，身為爹地的孩子，卻這麼差勁，有些丟人而已。”西瑞爾吃東西的動作慢了下來，看起來很沮喪。  
“怎麼會？”穆澤自然道，“西瑞爾是最優秀的。”  
西瑞爾搖頭：“今天還有人問我，為什麼爹地這麼完美，而我卻這麼平庸，是不是生我的人不好？”對不起格吉，讓你背一次黑鍋，但我想套話啊，西瑞爾心裡默念。  
“阿嚏——”格吉猛地打了個噴嚏，一旁的Alpha連忙拿紙巾給他擦臉，關心問道：“怎麼了？”“沒事，可能著涼了吧？”圓臉的格吉不確定道。  
西瑞爾說完之後，有些緊張的看著穆澤，可是卻發現他的身體僵硬，如同前幾次一樣，臉色迅速晦暗起來，嘴唇抿的更緊，眼睛也看向遠方，微微遊移，瞭解他的西瑞爾知道，他這樣是表示不想說話。  
雖然好奇他的生身母親，但他卻不願逼迫他爹，更何況他並非真正的小孩子，之前也有過疼愛自己的父母，因此他更多的是同其他人一樣想知道是怎樣的Omega能夠征服他爹而已。  
但是西瑞爾今天卻突然對他爹的態度感到不舒服，他爹一直沒有再找，是因為對他念念不忘麼？一提起來就諱莫如深，真的那麼讓他介懷麼？  
這個答案，讓人莫名不爽啊。  
作者有話要說： 

☆、小八真相帝

西瑞爾對自己的反應有些不適應，可隨即一想，又覺得有些釋然。  
人對於美好事物總是有一種獨佔欲的，他的爹地這麼完美，與自己又有著最親近的關係，理所當然會想著他只寵著自己。而一個素未謀面的人，卻輕易佔據他爹的一部分記憶，在他之前就參與了他爹的人生，這就讓他很糾結了。  
就像女生在小的時候想長大嫁給自己爸爸，與媽媽“爭風吃醋”一樣，西瑞爾雖然不是女生，可是心態上，卻與之無異。  
吃完飯之後時間還早，穆澤也難得不需要馬上回到軍部去，因此還有兩個小時左右的時間。  
西瑞爾想著馬上要進入秋季了，他爹已經許久沒有添置衣服，只幾套軍裝換著了事，不由想幫穆澤買幾身衣服。  
穆澤聽了這個提議，沒有反對，他對於西瑞爾的請求，從來都是縱容的。  
開車到了購物中心，從外面望去，高達幾十層樓的建築十分壯觀，在未來的世界，樓高的不像話，人走在路上，幾乎像是螞蟻一般。  
西瑞爾下了車子，左右環顧了一下，因為現在虛擬網十分發達，購物不需要再自己出門，因此縱使購物中心建的奢華，人也是不多的。  
穆澤讓開車的副官先回去，到時間再過來接，然後走到西瑞爾身邊，抬手自然的環抱住他的肩膀。  
兩人一同走進購物中心，很快便有智慧型機器人店員迎了上來：“您好，我是IM908號，您可以叫我小八，很高興為您服務，請問您需要什麼？”  
“……”西瑞爾囧囧有神的看著一臉笑意的IM908，道：“你好小八，我們想買一些秋裝。”  
小八的眼睛裡的紅光微微閃動一下，馬上又笑著說：“好的，請跟我來。”  
帝國約有七千萬人口，大部分都在從事比較高端的職業，服務業基本上由智慧型機器人代勞了。  
穆澤身材頎長，一身軍裝更是襯得他身姿挺拔，俊美不凡，雖然看著並不壯碩，但西瑞爾卻知道，脫了衣服的爹地，身上的肌肉線條，漂亮性感的能讓人噴鼻血。  
乘坐電梯，很快就到了二樓男裝部，小八甚至十分人性化的詢問他們有沒有常穿的牌子，西瑞爾搖了搖頭，於是小八便帶他們到了比較受歡迎的店鋪。  
小八站在門口，道：“您可以自行選擇，有中意的可以在更衣室試穿，祝您能夠買到合心意的衣服。”  
“嗯，謝謝。”雖然是機器人，但是因為實在太像真人，西瑞爾不自覺便對他說了感謝。  
“不客氣哦，為您服務是小八的榮幸。”小八甚至做了個鬼臉，只不過因為機器人天生的限制，鬼臉做的有些僵硬。  
西瑞爾只覺得一陣雷轟隆而過，汗毛都豎起了幾根，不忍再看，他連忙拉著穆澤進了店裡。  
一排排男裝都是時下最新最流行的款式，西瑞爾一邊看著，偶爾還拿一件踮著腳在穆澤身上比試著，但是一直都覺得不滿意，完全不能襯出他爹出塵的氣質有木有。  
而穆澤絲毫沒有不耐煩，眼裡露出的寵溺讓小八都看了出來。  
“這位Alpha先生真的是好福氣，能找到這樣貼心的伴侶，不知道二位什麼時候登記呢？這麼好的人，小心被搶走。”  
因為西瑞爾身上並沒有被標記過，而智慧型機器人也不可能看出兩人的真正關係，因此這句打趣雖然發自內心（？），但還是讓西瑞爾很尷尬。  
但是對著一個機器人解釋，又覺得很沒意思，西瑞爾只能滿臉通紅，搖手道：“我們不是那種關係。”  
小八卻看了看沉默的穆澤一眼，露出個“我懂得”的眼神來。  
西瑞爾頓覺頭頂冒煙，耳朵尖兒都紅了，連忙轉過身去，裝作認真挑選衣服的樣子。  
他卻沒看到，穆澤含笑寵溺的眼睛。  
西瑞爾是個做事認真的人，一旦定下了目標，就必定要完成的，這從他掛了無數科，卻仍能堅持考過司法考試就能看出來，因此儘管小八像是程式壞了似的一直調侃西瑞爾，他也堅定不移的想給他爹買幾套合身的衣服。  
純白色的襯衫，最上面的扣子沒扣，隨意敞開的衣領能夠看到完美的鎖骨，墨綠色的風衣一直垂到膝彎處，精緻的剪裁完全映襯出穆澤的氣質與容貌，同色系的修身長褲勾勒出他筆直修長的腿部，他似乎有些不太適應這樣休閒風格的打扮，抬手摸著空蕩蕩的胸前——這姿勢，豈是一個“性感”能形容的。  
西瑞爾呆呆看著，腦內反復浮現出六個大字：臥槽，血槽空了！  
捂著鼻子，西瑞爾甕聲甕氣的對小八道：“買這套。”  
“好的。”小八伸手，掃了掃標籤，報了價格，然後對西瑞爾道，“需要紙巾嗎？”  
“你真的是機器人嗎，不是人嗎？！”西瑞爾徹底陣亡。  
穆澤被西瑞爾逗笑了，抬手揉了揉他的頭髮，然後指著衣架上稍短一些的墨綠色風衣，以及白色線衫道：“西瑞爾，去穿一下試試。”  
西瑞爾憤憤瞪了小八一眼，取了衣服進了試衣間。  
出來的時候，穆澤正坐在沙發上，隨意翻看著雜誌，聽見聲音，抬眼望去，頓時怔了怔。  
清秀的五官稚氣未脫，墨綠色的衣服更顯得他皮膚白皙，體型嬌小，裡頭的白色線衫有些緊，十分清晰的勾勒出他單薄的小胸膛跟纖細的腰身。  
穆澤站起身，走到西瑞爾身邊，與他站在一起，寬大的落地鏡前，兩個人仿佛天作之合一般，相配的不得了。  
於是小八誇張的驚歎道：“你們是我見過的最登對的情侶了！”  
“閉嘴！”西瑞爾揮舞拳頭，“我一定會給你差評的！”  
小八立刻做西子捧心狀，“可憐”道：“請你不要，我這個月的獎金快扣沒了。”  
你一個機器人要獎金做什麼？升級智商嗎？  
雖然小八一直說著這樣曖昧的話，可是父子倆誰也沒想糾正一下。西瑞爾對穆澤，雖然有依賴，可他畢竟不是真正的小孩子，因此對他並沒有太多的父子之情，只是當做長輩來敬重，而且他會在看穆澤的時候臉紅，會因為Omega的天性而對穆澤的靠近有反應，這又讓他的潛意識，對穆澤的父親身份模糊處理了。  
至於穆澤為什麼沒糾正，那就太好理解了，你什麼時候見過將軍大人搭理過別人？  
總之，父子倆在買了一堆東西，準備離開時，在小八的苦苦哀求中，西瑞爾想了想，就給了小八五星好評。  
小八頓時十分感激，危機解除之後又開始嘴賤：“有這麼一個面硬心軟的Omega，真是一種甜蜜的負擔啊。”  
“你！”西瑞爾頓時後悔了，他就不該同情這個機器人！  
“歡迎您的光臨，歡迎下次光臨！”小八見西瑞爾要發怒，說完後立刻逃走。  
西瑞爾下意識抬腳就追，卻被穆澤抬手拎住後衣領：“好了，不要調皮了。若是不喜歡，爹地就讓人拆了它。”  
“誰調皮了！”西瑞爾弱弱辯駁，然後道，“它那麼愛耍嘴皮子，遲早會有人收拾它，這次就算了，下次我一定要他好看。”  
穆澤微微勾起嘴角，道：“嗯，都聽西瑞爾的。”  
這聲音太寵溺，西瑞爾登時有些承受不住，腦子裡不自覺浮現出小八的話：你們是我見過的最登對的情侶了！  
真的，有那麼像情侶麼？  
作者有話要說： 補全了=v=下一章大概九點半，唔……以後我儘量八點之前更文，塞到存稿箱裡哈，這樣親們就不用辛苦刷了=v=

☆、小受要投資

因為穆澤已經提前打了電話，因此副官很快就開車來了，但是這個副官，卻換成了懷文。  
西瑞爾冷著臉看著懷文，站在原地，拒絕上車。  
懷文也穿了一身軍裝，只是他實在沒有軍人的氣質，他更像是個從商的生意人，奸猾狡詐。  
他笑著說：“伍德臨時有點事，因此就讓我替他來。西瑞爾，我駕駛技術不賴，你完全不必這麼擔心。”  
西瑞爾知道，論心機，自己絕對敵不過這只老狐狸，但是他實在不想見到他，就對穆澤道：“爹地，我不想坐車，你陪我做公共懸浮車好嗎？”  
話音落下，西瑞爾跟懷文都看向了穆澤。  
穆澤面色冷清，他一直這樣，因此讓人猜不出他的情緒，他皺眉看了懷文一眼，道：“你先回去，我送西瑞爾回學校。”  
“將軍，我……”懷文剛要說話，就被穆澤抬手打斷：“這是命令。”  
懷文有些不敢置信，但最後還是微微握了握拳，抬手敬了軍禮：“是，將軍。”  
雖然穆澤讓他走，但是懷文可不敢讓將軍去做公共懸浮車，因此只能自己去坐。  
他走了之後，西瑞爾頓時高興了，想追他爹地，得先過他這關！  
穆澤無奈的看著興高采烈往車上塞東西的西瑞爾，寵溺道：“這下滿意了？”  
西瑞爾正撅著屁股將衣服放到後座上，聞言，從車裡探出頭來，不倫不類敬了個軍禮，露出個燦爛的笑來：“是的，將軍大人！”  
按理說，懷文其實是個不錯的人，雖然是Beta，但基因不錯，貴族出身，軍部裡好些娶不到Omega的Alpha也在打他的主意，可是西瑞爾就是不喜歡他，不喜歡他對他爹有企圖，總覺得他一肚子壞水兒。  
穆澤親自開車，將西瑞爾安全送回學校，一直送到O區宿舍門口，西瑞爾身上就穿著剛買的新衣服，雖然遺憾他爹又換回了軍裝，可是今天已經賺到了。  
“爸爸再見。”西瑞爾朝穆澤揮手。  
“嗯，再見。”  
看著穆澤的車子走的沒影兒了，西瑞爾才轉身往防護罩的入口走，可是後面突然傳來熟悉的聲音，記性很好的西瑞爾頓時辨認出來，是格吉。  
西瑞爾轉身，果然是格吉，他身邊還跟著一個金發藍眼的高大Alpha。  
“格吉！”西瑞爾突然出聲。  
格吉嚇了一跳，循著聲音看去，發現是西瑞爾，這才鬆口氣，道：“西瑞爾，你去哪兒了？”  
“跟我爸去買了些衣服。”西瑞爾朝格吉走過去，一邊壞笑道，“你做什麼去了，身邊這位是誰，不介紹一下嗎？”  
格吉有些臉紅，拉住身邊的Alpha的手，道：“西瑞爾，這是安德魯，是我的……是我的……”後面的話有些說不出來了。  
“你好西瑞爾，我是格吉的伴侶，安德魯。”安德魯朝西瑞爾打招呼。  
“你好安德魯，很高興認識你。”西瑞爾笑著說，“格吉，什麼時候結婚的話，記得叫我去喲。”  
“什麼結婚！”格吉道，“沒影兒的事呢！”  
安德魯頓時急了：“格吉，你答應我的，有了孩子……”  
“你閉嘴！”格吉一腳跺在安德魯腳背上。  
安德魯疼的吸了口氣，但不敢抽出來，還關心格吉：“腳疼不疼？”  
西瑞爾差點笑抽了，這對活寶怎麼這麼可愛。“《海勒倫帝國婚姻法》規定，Alpha十八歲，Omega十六歲就可以成婚，所以格吉，我想我很快就能參加你們的婚禮了。”  
安德魯用力點頭。  
格吉於是又跺了他一腳。  
西瑞爾剛想繼續打趣他，突然腦子一閃，想起他爹跟他說的事情，艾普斯會帶走Omega，格吉基因這麼好，會不會被選中？  
這麼一想，西瑞爾的臉色頓時難看起來，本就白皙的臉愈加蒼白，格吉注意到，連忙問他：“西瑞爾，你怎麼了？”  
西瑞爾搖頭，道：“沒什麼。”不管他剛才的念頭會不會成真，這個消息都不該由他來說。  
格吉見他不說話，也就沒再問，西瑞爾跟他告別之後，就回宿舍放衣服去了。  
Omega上課的地方距離宿舍並不太遠，但仍然有校內班車可以搭乘，西瑞爾乘車到了教室，此時教室裡已經零星有了幾個人。  
大家都在做著自己的事情，教室裡十分安靜。  
下午第一節課就是《古典音樂鑒賞》，西瑞爾帶著耳機，聽著課本附帶磁片裡的音樂，心裡卻一直覺得不安。如果這個消息宣佈，大家還會像今天這樣悠閒的坐在這裡麼？  
他的同桌湯尼沒過多久就來了，一入座，仍像是上午那般趴在桌子上搗鼓螢幕裡的東西。西瑞爾想找人說話，排解下心裡的情緒，因此捅了捅湯尼的胳膊，道：“你總是盯著看，不實際操作可以嗎？”  
湯尼有些驚訝的看了西瑞爾一眼，然後又垂下頭，道：“我沒有錢。”  
西瑞爾頓時覺得很抱歉：“對不起，我不知道。”  
湯尼笑了笑，說：“不是你想的那樣，我的家庭雖然不富裕可是還是有些閒錢的，但是我的愛好太奇怪，所以家裡人都不支持我罷了。”  
“什麼愛好？”西瑞爾有些好奇，“可以告訴我嗎？”  
“可以啊。”湯尼將螢幕推到桌子中間，指著螢幕裡的植物道，“這種植物是謝香草，在森林裡十分常見，有些繁殖能力強大的動物在覺察到種族數量龐大，食物稀少的時候，會吃這種植物，抑制發情期，控制繁衍。我想，把這種植物的基因提取出來研究一下，看能不能適用於Omega。”  
“你想抑制Omega的發情？”西瑞爾小聲問他，“為什麼要這樣做？”西瑞爾完全理解湯尼的想法，因為Omega如今全部的作用差不多就是生孩子了，作為一個土著，湯尼能有這種想法，真的是很稀奇。  
湯尼見西瑞爾神色並沒有震驚，也沒有上來就說他違背了海勒倫帝國的道義，因此對他的好感一下子升到了最大值，他抿了抿嘴，看著西瑞爾道：“你若是能幫助我，我就告訴你。”  
“……”這是把他當成土豪了嗎？  
西瑞爾想了想：“湯尼，雖然我很想知道，也想幫助你，但是卻不能輕易答應你，你總該讓我知道，你做這件事情的目的，完整的計畫，以及可能產生的後果。做事情不光要認真、堅持，還要有計劃性。”他豎起食指搖了搖，“吊胃口對我不適用的。”  
湯尼卻沉默的轉開臉，然後把光腦拖走了。  
西瑞爾沒有追問，因為他能感覺到，湯尼的迫切，他一定是想儘快的研究出來。不過，也許是因為不熟悉，對他還沒有撤掉防備，因此現在還是沒有告訴他。  
《古典音樂鑒賞》的老師依然是個Beta，他氣質溫和，穿著一件奶白色的長款風衣，略長的頭髮隨意別在耳後，卻沒有絲毫的違和感。  
他的聲音也溫潤動聽，在講解的時候，很能調動人的感官，讓人不自覺的隨著他的話語，而浸潤在古典音樂的魅力中。  
西瑞爾原本覺得這裡的音樂並不如地球上的，必定地球的歷史比博亞那星球長的多，而且博亞那太過動盪，縱使有音樂，也多是鼓勵振奮人心的歌曲。  
但是聽到老師的分析之後，西瑞爾卻覺得，這種綻放在奮鬥生命中的音樂十分的有力量，它可以調動起人的鬥志與熱情，將全部的生命都投入到奮鬥當中去，也可以在悲壯的抗爭中，開出浪漫的花朵。  
一節課結束，大家還有些意猶未盡，但是老師卻沒有拖堂，下課鈴一響便收拾了東西離開了。  
Omega的學院生活是十分自在的，一天只有兩節課，其餘的時間全部自由，學院的一切都毫無保留的對Omega開放，甚至包括Alpha機甲訓練廳的更衣室……  
西瑞爾也收拾了東西準備回去，然後逛一逛這個學院，但是剛起身，衣袖就被湯尼拉住了。  
“西瑞爾，我想跟你談談。”  
作者有話要說： 媽蛋，起的標題好廢_(:з」∠)_

☆、奇怪的情緒

西瑞爾點頭道：“咱們邊走邊說吧。”  
湯尼抿了抿嘴，點頭答應。  
一條由南到北的人工河上建了一座精緻小巧的亭子，河裡種了蓮花，若是忽略不遠處的建築，倒真的跟地球有些相像，也不知道設計者是從哪裡尋獲的靈感。  
西瑞爾坐在亭子裡，對湯尼道：“你想說什麼？”  
湯尼隨身不離的帶著光腦，一直拿手指摩挲著它的邊緣，半晌才道：“我不想做Omega。我還有一個哥哥，也是Omega，他已經結婚三年，也生了三個孩子。他根本不想生，上一次生產的時候，甚至差點出了事。但是所有人都不在意他的想法，甚至包括我的父親跟爹地，他們覺得生孩子才是人生最大的意義，是一件無上光榮的事情。發情期的Omega太悲哀了，除了臣服，什麼都做不了，我不想我將來的命運落到那麼悲慘的地步。”湯尼說著，眼睛有些濕潤，他抬起頭，直視著西瑞爾，棕褐色的眼睛滿是祈求，“西瑞爾，我知道你是將軍大人的孩子，你一定可以幫我弄到設備，我在虛擬網學過製作藥劑，所有的步驟我都演練了無數遍，我一定不會浪費的！”  
聽完湯尼的話，西瑞爾很受震撼，他雖然知道自己是個Omega，也一直沒有什麼抵觸的情緒，可那是因為他還沒有體會到發情期是什麼樣子，甚至他現在對於ABO，也只是一個概念，很多事情，沒有經歷，就覺得無關痛癢。  
但是現在聽到湯尼說的話，西瑞爾就不能不重視起來了，如果有一天，他被迫嫁給一個Alpha，被逼著一直生孩子，他一定會瘋了。  
到那時，不知道他爹會不會為自己出頭，還是跟湯尼的父親一樣，也覺得生孩子是一件光榮的事情？  
西瑞爾道：“我很想幫助你，但是卻不一定能成，我只能保證我會盡力去做。……不過，我還有一個問題，就是藥劑製成之後，誰來試驗效用呢？”  
“當然是我。”湯尼想也不想的回答。  
西瑞爾很想說你瘋了嗎，可是話在嘴邊一直說不出來。Omega十分稀少珍貴，有誰肯試藥呢？而且是試這種藥。  
湯尼將心裡壓力許久的東西吐露出來，很明顯輕鬆了許多：“我知道這件事情十分難辦，因此能否成功我其實也不抱希望的，但是我覺得，終有一天，Omega可以不必呆在家裡生孩子，也可以跟Beta一樣，擁有一份體面的工作，甚至跟Alpha一樣開著機甲去戰鬥！”湯尼站了起來，輕輕環抱住自己，“不管怎樣，謝謝你西瑞爾，沒有嘲笑我的不自量力。”  
西瑞爾也站了起來，笑著說：“這件事情也並非沒有一點可操作性，未來能發生什麼誰也猜不到，所以湯尼，我相信你，你可以做到的。”  
湯尼呆了呆，然後臉上的笑容愈加燦爛。伸出手來，跟西瑞爾握到了一起。  
也許正是西瑞爾在他最壓抑的時候給予他支持與鼓勵，因此湯尼才能戰勝所有的挫折，最終成為帝國最有名的藥劑師。  
西瑞爾回去後，又回想了一遍湯尼說的話，越想越覺得應該找他爹弄一套設備來，供湯尼研究。  
想到就做，西瑞爾頓時打開手腕上的通訊儀，聯繫他爹。  
穆澤很快就接了，然後西瑞爾就看見穿著休閒裝的爹地坐在客廳的沙發上與他通話。  
“爹地。”西瑞爾坐在床上，懷裡抱著軟枕，對他爹說，“如果我不想生孩子，你會支持我嗎？”  
“嗯？”穆澤有些疑惑，挑了挑眉，問道，“怎麼突然問這個？”  
西瑞爾盤起腿，道：“我覺得生孩子太辛苦了，我還有很多事情想做，不想整天待在家裡。”  
“西瑞爾想做什麼都可以。”穆澤道，“爹地支持你。”  
“太好了！”西瑞爾一拍手掌，道，“那麼，如果第三年我不生孩子，無法畢業的話，爹地也會幫我嘍？”  
穆澤聞言沉默了，手搭在下巴上定定看著西瑞爾，不知在想什麼，好一會兒才說：“西瑞爾不願意做的事情，沒有人可以強迫你。”  
穆澤說的傲慢，但他就有這樣的能力，因此只顯得他十分有氣魄。西瑞爾頓時安心了，恨不能撲到他爹懷裡打個滾，無法抑制心裡的感動，西瑞爾突然給了他爹一個飛吻：“我最喜歡爹地了！”  
有了他爹的保證，最起碼自己這三年是安全的，至於以後的事情，還由他爹繼續護航。  
穆澤看著在床上打滾的西瑞爾，微微皺眉，思索著剛剛一瞬間心裡湧出的陌生複雜的情緒。  
西瑞爾上輩子就住過校，因此沒過幾天，就完全適應了學院的生活，每天精神飽滿的去上課，並且用課餘時間坐著校內懸浮車將學院逛了個遍，在週五到來的時候，西瑞爾甚至覺得時間過得好快。  
不過能夠看到自家老爸，西瑞爾還是很開心的，一放學，就跑了出去。  
穆澤親自開了車子來接他，西瑞爾坐在前面，歐文處於待機狀態被放進次空間，等到回家再把他放出來。  
回到家的時候，西瑞爾還特地留意了門口的指紋鎖，抬頭問他爹：“你把懷文的許可權取消了嗎？”  
“嗯。”穆澤有些無奈的看著西瑞爾，“怎麼這麼記仇？”  
“反正不喜歡他。”西瑞爾從來不掩飾自己對懷文的厭惡。  
“你啊。”穆澤歎息一聲。  
進了門，西瑞爾自然接過他爹脫下來的風衣，在門口的掛衣架上掛好，然後打開鞋櫃，拿出兩雙相同款式不同大小的藍色拖鞋。  
父子倆在回來之前去了趟超市，買了些西瑞爾愛吃的菜與肉類。因為西瑞爾的習慣，穆澤竟也習慣了兩人一起去買菜，而不是通過網上訂購。  
穆澤回房間換了衣服出來，就拎著菜去了廚房，他在有西瑞爾之前，從來沒踏進過廚房，可是西瑞爾喜歡吃炒菜，又不習慣外面的味道，說是沒有家的溫暖，因此穆澤覺得，作為一個合格的父親，應該滿足孩子的一切要求。本著炒菜看起來不是很難，依照他的能力應該很快學會才是，穆澤學了做菜。西瑞爾吃了一年半生不熟，一年又甜又辣，一年不倫不類的菜之後，終於迎來了舌尖上的美味。  
歐文在客廳收拾家，西瑞爾坐了一會兒覺得無聊，便起身鑽進廚房。  
廚房很大，白色為基調的裝修雖然不耐髒，但是未來的科技十分發達，清潔是非常簡單的事情。  
“爹地，我來幫忙。”  
穆澤正在給番茄去皮，聞言拿了一頭蒜遞給他：“那把蒜剝皮。”  
“是的長官！”西瑞爾鄭重接過了蒜。  
穆澤唇角微勾起，心情十分愉悅。  
他並非天生性格冷淡，而是由於服用了違禁的提升基因等級的藥物，能力的極限提高帶來了許多負面作用，諸如感情的缺失，資訊素減弱，對於Omega的需求仿佛也消失了——他從未對任何一個發情期Omega有過反應，不然這麼多年，他怎麼會把持的住。  
想起強行給他注射基因藥物的那個人，穆澤的眼神又冷冽下來，但在看到一旁剝蒜皮也能剝出花樣兒來的西瑞爾，又覺得十分溫暖。  
幸好，上天將西瑞爾賜給了自己，如果沒有他，他的人生大抵也沒什麼意義了。  
而他也時常覺得，跟西瑞爾相處這麼久，他缺失的感情已經回來了許多。但這些感情，也只對他一人而已。  
不過他還有個秘密，一定要守住，不能被西瑞爾發現。  
西瑞爾剝好了蒜瓣，也沒有離開，就站在門口，一邊看著他爹做飯，一邊與他說話。  
他爹做飯的動作十分乾淨俐落，很有軍人的風範。他穿著藍色的圍裙，與他的氣質不太相符，但是他垂眸看著鍋子，不時翻攪的動作，還是讓西瑞爾深深迷醉，只覺得他爹上天入地，無所不能。  
“爹地，我在學校認識了許多新朋友。”西瑞爾道。  
“嗯。”穆澤隨意答應著。  
“有個朋友需要你幫忙，爹地，你不會拒絕我吧？”西瑞爾歪頭看著穆澤。  
穆澤見菜要熟了，便關了燃氣，撒了鹽與調料，起鍋裝盤，分給西瑞爾一個眼神，問他：“什麼事？”  
西瑞爾道：“你忘記我之前跟你說過不想生孩子的事情麼，但是我們到了……嗯……那個時期總是控制不住自己，所以我那個朋友想研究一種抑制劑，可以讓我們輕鬆度過這段時間，而不會總想著……那個。”  
穆澤手頓了頓，轉頭看向西瑞爾，臉上依然沒太多表情，讓西瑞爾頓時有些心虛，他抓抓頭髮，討好道：“那個，我也知道這個事情有些不符合法律，可是我真的不想隨便找個Alpha，我只想跟爹地在一起。”  
西瑞爾說完後，緊張的看著他爹，可是他爹卻好像在想別的事情。  
穆澤的確有些出神，因為那股奇怪的情緒，又冒了出來。  
作者有話要說： 小攻是個純潔的老男人_(:з」∠)_

☆、無意識勾引

第一次出現這種情緒，是聽到西瑞爾對他說“最喜歡爹地了”，當時他只覺得心臟狠狠一縮，然後一股說不清楚的感覺在那裡炸開。第二次便是剛才，他說起不想隨便找個Alpha的時候，他突然明白，自己養大的孩子，是要嫁人的。  
這讓穆澤覺得不舒服，在他看來，西瑞爾是任何人都配不上的。  
穆澤看著西瑞爾，直把人看的緊張了才收回視線，將盤子遞給他示意端出去，然後解了圍裙，端了另一盤菜走了出去。  
西瑞爾殷勤的將穆澤這邊的凳子拉開，才小跑回自己位子上坐好。  
“你說的這個事情，對於帝國來說，是一種阻礙。而且，我也絕不可能讓你用那種藥劑。不想生有很多辦法，我也不會強迫你。”穆澤開口便潑了西瑞爾一盆冷水，“所以，若是你繼續堅持，總要向我證明它存在的必要性。”  
其實穆澤沒說的那麼直白，他心裡想的是，西瑞爾用不到，就不需要去研究，與他無關。  
西瑞爾頓時垮了臉，被穆澤養的圓潤的下巴磕在飯桌上，霜打的茄子一般，無精打采。  
要怎麼證明，難道要去取得Omega們的支持麼，先不說他們會不會同意，單就是牽扯的人多了的話，一定會暴露出來，他會被請去喝茶的，理由是妨礙人口增加。  
現在帝國的新出生人口已經在逐年減少，這種危害國家的罪，他還沒膽子去犯。  
但是他已經在湯尼面前說了那樣的話，做不到的話，總覺得很沒面子啊。而且，雖然理解他爹是個將軍，一切以帝國利益為先，但是他又不是想將抑制劑推廣開來，只不過私人用一下，至於麼。  
西瑞爾慢吞吞扒拉飯，不時用哀怨的小眼神瞟他爹，悲戚戚的樣子又可憐又讓人想抽他。  
穆澤覺得好氣又好笑，很想伸手揉他腦袋，可是卻克制住了，冷著臉道：“看什麼，好好吃飯。”  
西瑞爾癟嘴，他爹這是怎麼了，吃炸藥了麼？  
因為在他爹面前碰了一鼻子灰，因此西瑞爾決定暫時不理他爹，縱使他爹用美貌勾引自己，他也絕不……唔，如果勾引兩次，還笑一下，那就原諒好了。這麼想著西瑞爾又覺得自己很沒出息，於是趴在床上胡亂打滾。  
被冷落的穆澤卻不動聲色，吩咐歐文收拾一下之後，也回了房間洗澡。  
西瑞爾左等右等，都過了九點了，他爹怎麼還不來，這在以前可是沒有的事情啊！  
每次自己單方面生氣，他爹都是先來與他和好的，怎麼這次不奏效了？  
他跑下床，看了看門，沒關牢，確定一推就開了，不由嘀咕：“怎麼還不來？”  
Alpha各方面能力都十分出眾，因此穆澤站在走廊上，十分清楚的聽到了西瑞爾的嘀咕。  
當西瑞爾正在想要不要出門裝作喝水的時候，門被推開了，西瑞爾嚇了一大跳，睜圓了眼睛看著他爹，反應過來後頓時站直了身板，一臉不在意道：“你來做什麼，我正要關門睡……”剩下的話在看到他爹的穿著之後，咽回了肚子裡，滿腦子回蕩著：他爹這是犯規！嚴重犯規！  
還有些濕潤的頭髮結成一縷縷的淩亂散落下來，微微遮蓋住視線銳利的眼眸，薄而性感的嘴唇並未像往常一樣抿著。他只穿了一件長及膝蓋的綢質睡衣，大敞的衣領露出鎖骨以及一小片肌肉結實的胸膛……  
整個人仿佛從漫畫裡走出來一般，對於常年混跡在二次元的西瑞爾簡直是要命的誘惑！  
“先喝杯牛奶，再睡吧。”穆澤像是什麼都沒察覺似的，將牛奶遞給他，然後抬手揉揉他頭髮，溫聲道，“好好休息。”然後轉身，準備要離開。  
“爹地！”西瑞爾突然叫住他，“我錯了。是我太任性了，明明爹地說的是對的，卻為了面子而冷落爹地。我……真的對不起。”  
先是不動聲色的誘惑，然後是父愛攻勢，西瑞爾就算是神也無法抵擋。  
穆澤伸開手臂將他抱住，道：“我永遠不會生西瑞爾的氣。只是西瑞爾不理爹地，爹地也會難過，以後不可以這樣，知道麼？”  
鼻尖碰到溫熱的皮膚，西瑞爾用盡全力才能控制住脆弱的鼻腔，哪裡還能聽到他爹說什麼，一概只知道點頭答應了。  
直到迷迷糊糊躺在床上，腦袋觸到微涼的枕頭，西瑞爾才驀地一拍手心，臥槽，又被勾引了！  
只是對著那樣的爹地，能抵擋了的了才怪，所以也不能怪他意志不堅定了。  
捂著心跳紊亂的心臟，西瑞爾折騰了好久才睡了過去，並且在夢中扒了他爹的衣服。  
第二日西瑞爾起床的時候，他爹已經去了軍部，餐桌上只留了早餐，歐文過來盡職彙報穆澤交代他的事情，基本就是若他今天晚上不能回來，便讓西瑞爾自己解決，或者叫外賣。  
西瑞爾早就習慣了他爹缺席，並且覺得沒有父親爹地的照顧他仍然根正苗紅的長大真的是一件非常不容易的事情，也只有天賦異稟的自己才做得到。  
將早飯解決掉之後，西瑞爾玩了半個小時，消了食才回臥室上網。  
未來星際的網早就實現了接通腦電波，躺著就能夠進入虛擬的世界。  
虛擬的世界其實跟現實沒什麼差距，只是人多了些，大家都調整了自己的外形，甚至可以偽裝成其他類型的人。  
西瑞爾的虛擬形象就是一名高大的Alpha，銀髮金眼，特別的帥氣。只是他空有其表，以前好奇去虛擬機器甲比賽場比賽了一次，結果兩秒鐘敗下陣來，從此再也不想踏足那裡一步！  
全息網遊也研製了出來，西瑞爾曾經興沖沖的買了遊戲艙，只是這遊戲完全沒有劇情，唯一的主線就是：談戀愛，生孩子，模擬AO或者BB生活。因此西瑞爾只玩了半個小時，就把遊戲艙丟到一旁了。  
因為是白天，所以人少了些，西瑞爾走在街上，打量著街道兩邊的店鋪，終於在看到一家有可能賣製藥儀器的店後，停了步子。  
雖然請求被駁回，可是老爹所有的家當都在自己這裡，偷著花一些根本毫無壓力。  
沒錯，西瑞爾準備自己偷偷買一套來研究。  
走進店裡，只有一個頭髮花白的Beta坐在椅子上看書，見他進來，就笑著問道：“你好先生，需要點什麼？”  
“這裡有可以製作藥劑的儀器嗎？不需要一整套，只要能夠萃取融合檢測就好了。”  
“你真的來對了，這裡正好有一套，是製藥公司換下來的，因為用的時間不長，扔了太可惜，就折舊賣在這裡了，你需要看一下嗎？”  
西瑞爾點頭：“好的，麻煩你了。”  
老闆很快拿了模型過來道：“這是按照等比例縮小的模型，這邊可以提取藥材，這邊是有機合成，這邊是檢測，保證好用，並且價錢也不貴。”老闆抱了個價錢，雖然有些小貴，但在西瑞爾接受的範圍內。  
“……我先預定，後天我再來，告知你送貨地點，可以嗎？”  
“好的，那先過來付一下定金吧。”  
正在看資料的穆澤突然收到一條訊息：上午好伊文將軍，您的個人帳戶支出20萬星幣，明細可查。  
大概西瑞爾不知道，因為他爹地位太特殊，所以星際銀行直接自動贈予了VIP服務，不管誰花了他的錢，都會發來通知訊息。  
穆澤並不是不相信西瑞爾，而是好奇他怎麼突然支出大筆數額，於是便順手查了下，點開之後頓時有些無奈，這孩子……  
以為自己做的神不知鬼不覺的西瑞爾正興致勃勃繼續逛街呢。  
作者有話要說： 突然發現，將軍大人的屬性應該是天然腹黑禁欲誘攻……也只有將軍大人才能把禁欲跟誘毫無違和的結合在一起啊_(:з」∠)_  
——————————  
謝謝懿~團親的手榴彈，愛死你啦，麼麼噠╭(╯3╰)╮

☆、交換生報名

因為覺得有些心虛，因此西瑞爾想在虛擬網上給他爹買點東西，可是想了很久，也沒想出他爹缺什麼。一路走走停停，在路過一家店的時候，被櫥窗擺放的杯子吸引住了目光。  
杯子設計的並不算奢華，清冷的月光白，質地宛如瓷器，西瑞爾來到博亞那後，知道這裡並沒有瓷器，因此走近了看發現其實這個杯子也是合金做的，只是不知道用什麼方法處理成這樣。  
杯身上一片空白，西瑞爾走進去詢問時得知竟然可以自己設計圖案，印在上面，他繪畫也是廢柴，因此只能從幾千萬備選圖案裡面挑，然後做一下變形，成為專屬的圖案。  
最終靠著繪畫軟體的説明，成功確定了設計圖案：一隻寒梅傲立在雪中，底下站著兩個人，一高一矮，都穿著古裝，黑色的長髮，容貌是按著穆澤跟他自己來的，弄成了三分相似。  
看著成型杯子的模擬圖，西瑞爾十分滿意。寫了送貨地址，付款後，西瑞爾看了看時間，已經快要到中午了，也不知他會不會回家吃飯。  
下了虛擬網，西瑞爾走到廚房，對著冰櫃裡的菜開始折騰。  
於是穆澤好不容易擠出時間回家給西瑞爾做飯的時候，就看到餐桌上賣相……一般的飯菜。再抬頭，就看到西瑞爾穿著藍色的圍裙，端著菜從廚房裡出來。  
因為家裡四季恒溫，因此西瑞爾只穿了一件白色的居家服，薄薄的料子有些透，他的頭髮有些長了，軟軟的搭在額前，琥珀色的眼睛在看見穆澤的時候亮了起來：“爹地，你回來了。”  
穆澤的眼神不易察覺的暗了暗，脫下外套，掛在衣架上，換了鞋往裡走：“嗯，今天怎麼自己做了飯？”  
“因為覺得爹地上班很辛苦，還要回家做飯的話就太累了，我在學校有上廚藝課，所以做點菜還是不成問題的。”西瑞爾笑的特別燦爛，只是怎麼看怎麼有些討好的味道。  
穆澤坐在西瑞爾拉開的椅子上，也不戳穿，只是道：“不錯，比以前進步多了。”  
“是吧，我也這麼覺得。”西瑞爾頓時信心大增，“以後我一定可以做出更好吃的菜來。”  
“嗯，那以後廚房交給你了。”穆澤順著他的話說，俊美的臉上毫無玩笑的神色。  
“呃……”西瑞爾呆住了，他只是說說而已，爹地你不用這麼認真的。  
但是今天實在心虛，於是西瑞爾也只能硬著頭皮答應下來，在心裡悄悄祈禱，他爹會忘了這件事。  
只是接下來的一天半，西瑞爾充分感受到了他爹的認真。  
西瑞爾覺得很糾結，讓他爹那麼不食人間煙火的人吃如此簡陋的飯菜簡直是對他的褻瀆！但他從來沒說做的不好，這讓西瑞爾又是感動又是愧疚，恨不能變出一桌滿漢全席來。  
這也讓他下定決心以後好好磨練廚藝。  
在網上訂購的杯子第二天就送了來，西瑞爾一臉邀寵的表情讓穆澤又有些心癢，拿去軍部後特意放在顯眼的位置，並且拒絕懷文為他倒水，而是親自來。  
而週末過後，西瑞爾也回了學院，穆澤沒空去送他，本想安排手下的戰士來送他，卻被西瑞爾拒絕了。  
臨走時，穆澤與他說近期便會宣佈交換生的事情，吩咐西瑞爾不要露出任何意向來。  
西瑞爾點點頭，示意明白。  
海勒倫帝國學院依舊跟之前一樣，Alpha忙著追求Omega，Beta每天要學許多課程，西瑞爾在跟湯尼說了他買了可以製作藥劑的機器之後，頓時收穫了一個熱情的擁抱：“西瑞爾，我就知道你能做到，真的太感謝你了。”  
正當西瑞爾想矜持一下的時候，湯尼又豔羨的說：“將軍大人真的是太寵你了，好羡慕你有一個這樣的父親。”  
於是那些矜持的自誇就被西瑞爾咽回了肚子裡，死要面子的點頭：“哦，是啊，我爸當然是最好的。”  
“我一定會報答你的。”湯尼堅定看著西瑞爾，“這是我的承諾，你將來找我做任何事情，只要不違背帝國的道義，我一定盡力做到。”  
西瑞爾笑著說：“這是小事情，不用這麼鄭重的。”  
之後，西瑞爾跟湯尼要了送貨位址，又去了虛擬網將剩下的錢付了。  
週三下午的時候，德維特老師來開班會，宣佈了交換生的消息，他拿著一張紙，沒有附加感情的宣讀：“艾普斯帝國使者團將來到海勒倫進行友好訪問，並且因為想瞭解海勒倫的文化，因此想與海勒倫帝國學院建立合作關係，雙方各選出優秀的交換生，進行為期兩年互換學習。如果有意向，可以來我這裡報名，僅限於Omega。”  
最後一句話話音落下，班裡頓時開始討論的聲音，嗡嗡的聲音裡夾雜著幾聲清晰的疑問：“為什麼只要Omega？他們也會派過來Omega麼？”“明年怎麼辦，難道要與艾普斯帝國的Alpha……”後面的話沒有人說出來。  
西瑞爾低著頭，他早就知道這個消息，可是在聽到德維特老師宣讀的時候，還是感到陣陣心揪，落後就要挨打，身為殖民星的博亞那毫無說不的權利。  
湯尼伸手戳了戳西瑞爾，低聲問道：“西瑞爾，你去嗎？”  
“我？我當然不去，我捨不得離開我爸。”  
湯尼點頭：“我也不去，艾普斯是什麼樣子誰也不知道，而且我總覺得有些陰謀，若是去了，能不能回來，還是未知數。”  
西瑞爾有些驚訝，沒想到湯尼這麼敏銳，一下子看出了不對勁，也難怪腦子裡會有那麼多想法，甚至“異想天開”的想發明出抑制劑來。  
“安靜。”德維特老師拍拍手掌，道，“現在有人報名嗎？”  
Omega們端正坐著，聞言，沒有人說話。  
德維特似乎松了口氣，剛要說話，就看見一個長相清秀的Omega舉手：“老師，我想去，但是我想跟我的父親商量一下。”  
西瑞爾沒想到竟然會有人願意去。舉手的人叫華希，平時是個寡言的人，西瑞爾幾乎沒注意到他的存在。  
德維特老師有些擔憂道：“華希，你應該知道，明年是十分關鍵的一年，若是去了艾普斯帝國，會發生什麼事，誰也無法預料，即使這樣你也想去嗎？”  
華稀有些緊張，但依然點頭道：“我想去。”  
德維特無奈，只好說：“那我先登記一下，等你跟你父親商量之後再來我這裡確認。還有人想去嗎？”  
這次，再沒人回答。  
“今天晚上跟明天，可以跟家裡商量一下，或者回家都可以，最晚週五來我這裡報名。今天的班會就到這裡。”  
德維特老師走後，教室裡又開始喧鬧起來，大家都好奇看著華希，跟他交好的人直接問他為什麼想去，可是華希卻握著拳頭，什麼都不肯說。  
華希只是個開始，接下來，當全帝國的人都知道了這件事情後，反應真的各不相同。  
甚至有貴族自願報名前往，這是西瑞爾沒有預料到的。  
西瑞爾問穆澤原因，穆澤就跟他解釋了一番：“艾普斯畢竟是高級文明，並且那裡氣候宜人，十分適宜居住。且行走商人倒買倒賣各個星球的商品，艾普斯的東西一向十分緊俏搶手。而博亞那，卻並非如此。因此他們想通過結親而去艾普斯居住，也無可厚非。”  
“但是博亞那是我們的家啊。”西瑞爾十分不理解，“他們怎麼能保證，去了艾普斯一定會過得更好？”  
“那就是他們的事情了。”穆澤冷笑一聲，像是還隱瞞著什麼事情，但卻沒有說出來，然後結束了話題，安撫的對西瑞爾道，“好了，別想太多，這幾天不要隨便亂跑，下週一艾普斯的人就會來了，我不在你身邊，注意保護好自己。”  
西瑞爾點頭：“爹地也照顧好自己。”  
“嗯，我還有事，再見，西瑞爾。”  
“再見，爹地。”  
關了通訊儀，西瑞爾揉揉額頭，依然不理解，博亞那是艾普斯的殖民星，他們過去的話，身份必定不會太高，他們圖什麼呢？  
作者有話要說： 這幾天收藏抽風看不到它動，於是特別沒動力碼字QAQ雖然看不到收藏變化，但是親們還是記得收藏一下喲╭(╯3╰)╮或者冒個泡給小慕點動力~~~~(>_<)~~~~ 愛你們~

☆、同床共枕啊

抱有這種想法的人到底還是少數，因此截止到週五的時候，只有十四個人報名，離五十個交換生名額，還差了三十六個。  
西瑞爾週五晚上回家的時候，還在跟穆澤說這個事情：“爸爸，剩下的名額要怎麼湊齊？”  
穆澤目視前方，側臉的輪廓十分完美，開車的姿勢也英俊的一塌糊塗。  
也難怪未來星際科技十分發達，飛行器星際航艦比比皆是，可是車卻始終沒有被淘汰，因為車子對於許多男人來講，是令人非常著迷的東西，最起碼，西瑞爾就是非常喜歡他爹現在開的這款跑車，只不過因為沒有取得駕照而不能夠駕駛罷了。  
穆澤的唇習慣性抿著，聽了西瑞爾的問話才冷淡說道：“我也不清楚，陛下自有決斷。”  
西瑞爾想著大概他們有什麼機密的事情不方便說，因此就沒有再追問。  
一切都像是暴風雨前的寧靜，西瑞爾明顯感覺到他爹有些焦躁，雖然他的臉上依然是一貫的少有表情，可是與他相處了十五年的西瑞爾卻十分明顯的感覺到了。  
西瑞爾在學校認真上了廚藝課，不得不說他還是有點天分的，最起碼這次端出來的菜不像上次那麼糟糕，味道也好了些。  
在回來的路上，西瑞爾買了甜點，飯後，便坐在沙發上，跟他爹挨在一起，分享甜點。  
穆澤只吃了幾口便不再吃，西瑞爾於是將剩下的全都吃光。  
電視裡新聞正在播報著艾普斯下週一訪問海勒倫的事情，長相端正的Beta主播聲音裡聽不出情緒：“對於此次來訪，國家十分重視，陛下及元老院決議啟用最高規格接待儀式。在海勒倫訪問期間，行程如下：參觀軍事主艦及常備設施；艾普斯帝國教育部長席勒閣下訪問帝國學院，進行交流學習及交換生的選拔……”  
參觀軍事主艦，這是赤.裸裸的查看隱私，可是可悲的海勒倫完全不能反抗。  
身邊的男人坐姿清冷孤傲，西瑞爾忍不住湊上去，本想拍拍他的肩膀，但想了想覺得不太好便伸手挽住他的手臂，擔憂道：“爹地……”  
穆澤微微側目，對上西瑞爾的目光，怔了怔，隨後，裡頭的冰冷開始融化，他道：“沒事，西瑞爾，一切都只是暫時的。”  
“是的，一切都只是暫時的。”西瑞爾重複了穆澤的這句話，鼓勵道，“爹地是帝國最厲害的將軍閣下，之前沒輸過，以後也不會輸。”剩下的話，西瑞爾沒有說出口，但兩個人都知道，那就是，為了帝國的獨立。  
艾普斯愈加過分了，年前剛剛違約多索要了一批材料，如今又要從海勒倫帶走Omega，也不知道是察覺了海勒倫的意圖以示警告還是單純的因為內亂而需要。  
西瑞爾洗了澡，在幹發機那裡站了十秒鐘，頭髮就完全幹了，而且一點都不毛躁，柔順的落下來仿佛做了護理一般。  
他穿了一件中間系帶式的睡袍，淺藍色的衣服襯得他十分白淨，領口有些大，小半個胸膛都露出來，只不過身體還沒完全發育成熟，因此半點都不性感，只是個小弱雞身材。  
西瑞爾對於長高已經沒什麼執念了，帝國的Omega最高的也沒超過一米八，他能長到前世一米七六的高度就行，要求真心不高。  
出了浴室，西瑞爾就看到在床上坐著的穆澤。  
西瑞爾沒有插門的習慣，因此他爹能夠進來不是件奇怪的事情，西瑞爾也只是疑惑為什麼大晚上的他爹跑來他這裡。  
不過這個疑惑很快就被他爹解開了，穆澤已經站起身，拎起了西瑞爾深藍色的枕頭，道：“收拾一下，今晚上去我那裡睡。”  
“啊？”西瑞爾覺得自己沒聽明白，反射性的問了句。  
“去我房間。”穆澤扔下這句話，便抱著他的枕頭走了。  
西瑞爾腦中瞬間閃過一行字：他爹這是劫持自己的枕頭逼他就範嗎？  
可是為什麼？  
在西瑞爾的記憶裡，從三歲開始他就沒再跟穆澤一個房間睡過了，因為他本來就是個成年人，跟另一個成年男人睡一個屋總覺得怪怪的，因此三歲一到，就申請自己一個房間。穆澤開始的時候不放心，晚上會過來看他，偶爾遇到雷電天氣，還輕輕把他抱回自己床上，可是這種動作，也在西瑞爾滿了十歲後再沒有過了。  
今天是為什麼？  
西瑞爾想了會兒，仍然想不明白，望著床頭枕頭應該在的地方，決定去問個明白。  
他爹房間的門沒有關，西瑞爾躡手躡腳的靠過去，透過門縫往裡看，房間裡沒人，只有浴室有嘩啦啦的水聲，看來應該是在洗澡。  
西瑞爾一邊腦補著美男沐浴圖，一邊走了進去。  
枕頭跟穆澤黑色的枕頭放在一起。西瑞爾當時圖省事，買了一樣款式顏色不同的，因此現在看起來就有點曖昧了……  
西瑞爾忽然打了自己一下，強迫自己別想歪，可是作為一個宅男，想直真的不是件容易的事情……  
儘管十分努力的克制了，可是西瑞爾仍然沒管住自己的視線——浴室的門是磨砂玻璃做成，看不清，但是能看到投影到上面的人影，並且某些部位放大了些，看起來就格外的刺激。  
西瑞爾臉已經開始不自覺紅了，偷窺長輩洗澡什麼的，真的是很羞.恥啊。  
抱起枕頭，西瑞爾想趁著穆澤沒出來的時候溜走，他實在沒勇氣在這裡待了。  
只是西瑞爾註定沒法得逞了，因為他剛挪步子，水聲就停了，接著浴室門就開了。  
“西瑞爾，把枕頭放下。”穆澤沒有走出來，只聲音傳了出來。  
被抓包的西瑞爾只好將枕頭放回原位，然後坐在床上。  
穆澤很快就出來了，也穿著一件綢質睡袍，光著腳才在羊絨地毯上，行走間能看到結實強健的小腿。  
西瑞爾看著穆澤走過來，突然有些緊張，不自覺揪著衣袖，聲音都打顫兒：“爸……爸爸，你叫我來做什麼？”  
“睡覺。”穆澤說的言簡意賅。  
西瑞爾咽了一口，勇敢繼續說道：“可是我已經不是小孩子了，怎麼能跟父親一起睡覺？”  
穆澤頓了頓，然後才道：“你是我的孩子，跟我一起睡覺還需要理由麼？”  
是不需要，可是突然來這麼一次讓他很忐忑啊！“可是，可……”  
“沒什麼可是。”穆澤打斷他，“脫了衣服，上.床吧。”  
還……還脫衣服？！西瑞爾頓時震驚了。  
西瑞爾那眼神表情太糾結太可愛，以至於穆澤這樣冷漠的人都被他逗笑了，伸手揉搓一把他的頭髮：“想什麼呢，怕我吃了你麼？”  
“爸你怎麼這麼會說笑，哈哈，哈哈。”西瑞爾傻不拉幾的笑著，在穆澤伸手解他衣服的時候還神經錯亂了一下，“我自己來，我自己來。”  
穆澤抱胸站在床邊，看著西瑞爾脫了睡袍只穿了一條四角褲迅速鑽進被窩裡，然後也解開腰間的系帶，準備脫衣上.床。  
“爸，你……”西瑞爾簡直要淚奔了，這真的是他冷漠如雪，不食人間煙火的爹麼，真的不是被什麼奇怪的東西附身了？怎麼這麼可怕？Q_Q  
穆澤想笑，可是想到自己這麼做的原因，以及可能產生的後果，又笑不出來了，他躺進被窩，將躲的遠遠的西瑞爾撈過來嚴實的抱在懷裡，分出一隻手來關了燈，低頭準確在他額上親了親，然後才輕聲道：“睡吧，我的孩子。”  
被迫臉貼在他爹胸前，並且碰到奇怪凸起的西瑞爾覺得自己今晚一定會鼻血長流而亡。  
作者有話要說： 啊哈哈哈哈，充滿了我的惡趣味~~  
——————  
明天光棍節，漫漫說她是光棍所以明天會雙更，我也是光棍QAQ在考慮要不要雙更(⊙v⊙)  
祝有男盆友的娃永遠幸福，祝單身的妹子明年不需要再過光棍節=v=

☆、艾普斯使者

西瑞爾只覺得自己心臟砰砰跳得厲害，在安靜的房間裡格外清晰，他努力控制著自己的呼吸，但不是很成功，身體也僵硬的厲害，沒一會兒，就覺得半邊身子麻了。  
不自覺的動了動，西瑞爾頓時倒吸了口氣，好麻……  
“睡不著？”頭頂突然傳來低低的聲音。  
西瑞爾悶悶的小聲的“嗯”了一聲。  
穆澤也動了動身子，將抱住西瑞爾的手臂拿開，往旁邊挪了挪，說道：“你轉過去吧。”  
西瑞爾猶豫了一下，還是轉了過去。  
然後後背又貼上來一個溫暖的人體，他爹繼續把手臂搭在他的腰上。  
西瑞爾：“……”  
不是不想問清楚原因，但西瑞爾知道，他即便問了，他爹也不會回答的。  
反正早晚都能知道原因，也不急於一時了。  
這麼想著，西瑞爾的身體漸漸放鬆了，閉著眼睛，開始數羊，沒數多久，就睡了過去……意識迷蒙的時候突然想，咦抱著睡也挺舒服的。  
確定西瑞爾已經完全睡熟之後，穆澤睜開了眼睛，伸手將他埋進被子裡的腦袋撥出來，糾正了一下他的睡姿，又閉上了眼睛，慢慢睡去。  
第二天一早，西瑞爾就醒了，他習慣性的伸了個懶腰，可是腰間的一條手臂讓他成功回想起昨晚的事情，讓他懶腰伸到一半就停住了。  
“早安，西瑞爾。”  
西瑞爾抬頭，正對上穆澤墨色的眼睛，然後才發現，自己不知道什麼時候竟然又轉了過來，滾到他爹懷裡了。  
“早……早安爹地。”西瑞爾拘謹的說，然後慢慢從他爹懷裡退出來。  
只是搭在他爹腰間的腿在退下來的時候不小心碰到了一團軟軟的東西，登時嚇了他一大跳，連忙垂下腦袋，埋進被子裡，不敢看他爹的表情。  
只是穆澤沒有說什麼，小八爪魚從自己身上逃離後就翻身下了床，赤著腳走到衣櫃面前，一邊找衣服一邊問西瑞爾：“早餐想吃什麼。”  
西瑞爾從被子裡悄悄露出一隻眼睛，一邊感慨他爹的後背好性感一邊說：“都行。”  
可惜他爹動作很快，白皙勁瘦的腰很快就被白色的軍式襯衣蓋住，這讓西瑞爾感到遺憾。  
他爹走出房間之後，西瑞爾還賴在床上不願意起來，床上滿是他爹的味道，明明與他用的是同一款沐浴乳，但是西瑞爾就覺得更加好聞些。他抬頭望著天花板，然後伸手往下面摸去。  
Omega只有在發情期到來後才會勃.起，因此現在沒有反應是很正常的事情，但是Alpha卻不一樣，他們在十四五歲第一次夢.遺之後，一年四季都會有旺盛的精力，除非身體受到什麼傷害，否則不會跟他爹一樣，早晨沒有絲毫反應。  
難道他爹……  
西瑞爾一想到這個可能，就覺得有些心疼，他那麼優秀的爹地，怎麼會……不.舉呢？  
發覺自己的思維已經飄向奇怪地方的西瑞爾一下子捂住腦袋，強迫自己停止想這個事情，一軲轆爬了起來。  
抱著枕頭，頂著一頭亂毛，西瑞爾準備回自己房間洗漱，可是還沒走到門口，穆澤就推門進來，拿了軍裝外套，邊穿邊道：“我有事回軍部，你在家好好待著，枕頭放回去，今晚上還睡這裡。”  
不等西瑞爾反應，就轉身離開了。  
西瑞爾呆在原地，還……還來一晚？！  
西瑞爾撓了撓頭，戀戀不捨的看了枕頭一眼，然後將它放了回去。  
到底他爹想做什麼啊？  
在家也是十分無聊，西瑞爾玩了一會兒，就想起他的好夥伴湯尼來了。接通湯尼的通訊儀，西瑞爾看著光幕裡正在忙碌的湯尼，問他：“你的抑制劑研究的怎麼樣了？”  
湯尼正拿著一支試管搖晃，然後放到檢測儀裡，湊近了看資料，只能抽空回句：“不算太好。我畢竟不是專業的，提取的時候出了差錯，細胞活性被破壞了。”說著，就有些像是喃喃自語，“看起來應該去生物系上課，應該會讓我旁聽的吧？”  
然後湯尼放下試管，拿起另一樣試劑，比對合成，將西瑞爾完全忘到腦後了，湯尼•列夫的研究狂屬性已初露端倪。   
西瑞爾看了一會兒，沉浸在研究之中的湯尼看起來十分迷人，渾身上下都閃耀著智慧的光芒。不想打擾他，就默默切斷了聯繫，仰面躺在寬敞的沙發裡，對著天花板思索。  
誠然繼續做一個廢柴沒什麼不好，他爹肯定也願意養他一輩子。可是在壽命已經被延長到二百歲的未來星際，庸碌無為一百多年實在是一件可怕的事情。雖然Omega根本不需要做什麼工作，但是他卻不想讓他生命的意義變成繁衍。而且他爹那麼優秀，自己若是沒有點成績，以後別人提起他來就會說：啊，將軍閣下怎麼會生出這樣的孩子，雖然是珍貴的Omega，可是也覺得不配做將軍閣下的孩子呢。  
雖然今年才十五歲，可是西瑞爾卻覺得應當規劃好之後的人生，確定目標。他當初大學學的是法律，但這個專業局限性太強，四年下來，他只會背法條，難道要做回與專業相關的工作嗎？當一名律師？看起來也很不錯的樣子。  
或者他玩過的遊戲那麼多，許多遊戲劇情仿佛刻在他腦子裡一樣，可以隨手拈來，那麼，也就可以做一名遊戲策劃，豐富一下帝國的業餘生活，但是這個可行性不高。  
西瑞爾接連想了幾件事，最終決定還是先熟悉一下做律師需要哪些條件。  
中午的時候他爹發消息回來，說沒有忙完讓西瑞爾自己解決午飯，並說如果晚上不能按時回去，也會提前通知他，最後說明他一定會趕回來睡覺。  
西瑞爾看完，心裡默默想，如果忙不完可以在那裡休息，不需要特意趕回來的……  
他爹晚飯果然沒有回來，西瑞爾獨自吃完飯，跟歐文聊了會兒天。他本來想聯繫格吉，可是格吉卻沒有接通，因此只能選擇有些寡言的歐文。  
直到九點鐘，他爹也沒有回家，並且再沒有消息發過來，西瑞爾已經準備要睡了，就關了電視，摘了4D眼鏡，在門口玄關處留了一盞小燈，回了房間。  
在兩個房間中間徘徊了一會兒，西瑞爾還是乖乖去了他爹房間。  
躺在床上的時候，西瑞爾想起明天艾普斯來訪的事情，腦中突然閃現出一個念頭，只是這個念頭溜的太快，讓他沒抓住。  
穆澤回家後，推開房門，暗黃色的光線裡，西瑞爾背對著自己躺在床上，柔軟的被子完美的展現出他身體的曲線，隨著呼吸一起一伏。  
穆澤的心臟像是被重重一擊，然後變成一團溫暖的情緒溫柔的散開，這種溫暖的感覺讓他十分觸動，也讓他的嘴角不自覺上翹起來。  
進了浴室，穆澤開啟了隔音模式，快速洗完澡之後便回到了床上。  
自背後將人抱在懷裡，Omega的資訊素加上他身上獨有的氣息，穆澤只覺得空缺了多年的心都被填滿了……  
微微收緊了手臂，穆澤也睡了過去。  
第二日依然不是尷尬的早晨，兩個沒有反應的男人溫馨自然的道了早安，然後一個先洗漱完去準備早餐，另一個賴了一會兒床才起來。  
吃過飯後，穆澤並沒將西瑞爾送回學校，他需要最後一次確認主艦上的設備，務必保證看起來沒有威懾力卻又不會顯得太弱。  
西瑞爾對此沒有任何怨言，跟穆澤道別後就去搭乘懸浮車去了。  
艾普斯帝國的使者團是在上午十點鐘的時候準時登陸海勒倫的，西瑞爾這時候已經上完了課，因此跟湯尼格吉窩在宿舍裡看衛星直播。宿舍裡的光腦可以投影出光幕，連接上衛星信號就可以當做電視使用了。  
一旁有主播介紹的聲音，使者團每個人都給了特寫鏡頭：“……這一位是教育部長席勒閣下，身後是五十名優秀的Alpha交換生……”  
席勒是一名身材高大的Alpha，他長相並不年輕，眼角有許多細紋，雖然笑起來感覺和善和親，可是卻被他的鷹鉤鼻子破壞了，只讓人覺得他笑的不懷好意。而後面五十個Alpha則長相英俊，如同同一條流水線生產出來的一般，就連倨傲的神情都相似的厲害。  
格吉皺著眉頭，開口道：“等他們來，一定不能讓他們靠近O區，我們可以聯名提議升級防護罩等級，最大限度的保障Omega的安全。”  
西瑞爾十分贊同的點頭：“對，就算路上遇到了，也要裝作不認識，一定不能跟他們說話。”  
湯尼一向沉默，並沒有發表自己的看法，但他仍然贊同的點頭。  
鏡頭裡還有海勒倫最高統治者，巴爾特•蓋洛陛下，巴爾特陛下挺拔英俊，歲月的增長為他留下了成熟的印記，整個人風度翩翩，儒雅從容——這是西瑞爾記憶裡的陛下，也是在電視上看到過的陛下的形象，因為他小時候曾被他爹抱去王宮，因此對於巴爾特陛下有更立體的印象。  
但是如今陛下卻先伸手與艾普斯使者團的人握手，甚至在與內閣元老握手後行了半禮。他身後跟著的王后陛下與大王子狄修斯殿下，兩人卻是要行全禮。  
宿舍裡的三人沒有再說話，安靜看著陛下對著使者團稍露痕跡的討好，心裡十分沉重。  
直到直播結束，都有些回不過神。  
格吉輕輕歎了口氣，呢喃道：“什麼時候才不需要這樣啊。”  
西瑞爾沒有說話。  
之後參觀海勒倫帝國軍事主艦的行程沒有被曝光出來，即使有報導，也沒什麼價值，他爹也一直沒有出現。  
關了投影，西瑞爾看了看時間，道：“快中午了，咱們先去吃飯吧。雖然說沒什麼胃口，但是吃飽了總比餓肚子好。來吧，咱們三個搭夥，吃的豐盛點。”  
格吉沒精打采的點頭：“那我跟安德魯說一聲。”  
雖然說學院對於Omega的配置是最好的，包括食堂也是，但是其他區也會有比較特色的飯菜，據說B區食堂有一種面，一碗只有一根面，特別細，湯也很好喝，西瑞爾之前吃過，知道那是拉麵，但是格吉與湯尼沒嘗試過，因此幾人決定去B區吃飯。  
要去B區，就要從A區邊緣穿過，三個人走在路上的時候，偶爾路過的Alpha都十分熱情。  
快要走到B區時，西瑞爾就看到安德魯可憐兮兮站在路口，對著三人道：“帶我一個吧，不然我吃不下。”  
格吉有些尷尬，覺得他特別丟人，但還是看了看西瑞爾。  
西瑞爾笑著點頭：“那就一起吧。”  
安德魯加入隊伍之後，突然看了看西瑞爾，眼裡閃過若有所思的光芒。  
作者有話要說： 

☆、不是親生的

此後安德魯的神情明顯怪怪的，總是控制不住的往西瑞爾那裡看去，細心的格吉察覺到，就問：“安德魯，你怎麼了？”倒不是懷疑安德魯突然看上了西瑞爾什麼的，對於從小一起長大的准伴侶，他還是很放心的。  
安德魯張了張嘴，想說什麼卻沒說出來，最後只搖搖頭：“沒什麼。”  
西瑞爾覺得奇怪，但是也沒問。  
四個人去了Beta區的食堂吃飯，食堂裡的人不少，但其中有別的Alpha跟Omega在，他們四個不是很顯眼。  
安德魯主動坐在西瑞爾旁邊，對面是格吉，湯尼坐在格吉旁邊，吃飯的時候，安德魯也有些心不在焉，終於忍不住，低聲問西瑞爾：“你被Alpha標記，是想躲避過交換生的選拔嗎？”  
“噗——”西瑞爾剛吃入嘴裡的麵條，一下子噴了出來。  
“你說什麼？！”被標記？什麼時候的事情，西瑞爾詫異的看著安德魯。  
“難道不是嗎？”安德魯見他十分詫異的樣子，還以為自己弄錯了，可是雖然微弱，但他確實已經被標記了。  
交換生的消息宣佈之後，有些擁有基因強大的Omega，又不想去艾普斯的貴族開始活絡了心思，以轉學來逃避選拔，但是還沒實行，陛下就宣佈近期不得轉學。  
這是為了平衡，若是貴族都跑光了，一定會觸怒艾普斯的人，同時，平民也會有所不滿，在海勒倫，平民還是佔據大多數的。  
因此安德魯察覺出西瑞爾身上有Alpha氣息的時候，第一反應就是西瑞爾借此逃避選拔。  
一個Omega通常只能被一個Alpha標記，但若是Alpha的資訊素很強大，那麼他就可以抹消掉上一個Alpha的留下來的標記。西瑞爾身上傳來的資訊素昭示著標記他的Alpha很強大，輕易無法抹消。  
西瑞爾知道標記這回事，就是發生X關係之後自然而然就留下了印記，但是他除了跟他爹裸睡過兩晚上之外沒有跟其他……等等，裸睡？  
“安德魯，格吉，湯尼，這件事情還請你們保密，我有事先回去了。”西瑞爾覺得自己察覺了了不得的東西，必須要確認一番。  
格吉也神情凝重，聞言點頭說：“嗯，你小心些。”  
“好。”西瑞爾想了想，說，“如果這個辦法奏效的話，安德魯格吉你們也可以試試的。”  
格吉的臉上頓時爆紅。  
西瑞爾下意識捂緊了衣服，一路匆匆回了寢室，打開光腦，連上網，開始查詢有關標記的事情。  
但是網上只顯示了一種標記方法，就是最基本的進入，留下精.液。西瑞爾不死心，繼續翻查，終於在一個不起眼的網站上發現一條不確定的資訊。  
“精.液與汗液血液中的血漿等都屬於j□j，汗液中同樣含有少量資訊素，因此，在理論上，假設Alpha與Omega赤身裸體抱在一起，彼此汗液交融，或者Alpha的血液沾到Omega的皮膚上面，那麼Omega就會顯示出暫時標記狀態……”  
原來他爹不放心，所以想出這樣的辦法來麼？西瑞爾心裡湧上一陣暖流，他不是說過自己基因很差，肯定不會被選上麼。  
但是還沒等西瑞爾高興太久，一個終於反應過來的念頭讓他登時臉色蒼白。  
直系血親之間，是無法標記的，因為他們身上基因有一半相同，散發出來的資訊素雖然種類不同，但是卻是同宗。  
而安德魯說了他已經被標記……西瑞爾不敢再想下去。  
西瑞爾回到床上，蓋著被子蒙住臉，在黑暗中慢慢思索。  
其實，若穆澤不是自己的親生父親，也不是件很了不得的事情，因為他本來就不是這個時代的人，對於穆澤也沒有太多的父子之情，而是當成一個成熟寬容的長輩跟十分性感讓人著迷的男性。  
但這麼多年，西瑞爾已經徹底融入了這個時代，也喊了他這麼多年的爸爸，一朝得知自己不是他親生的，西瑞爾頓時就有些茫然，會猜測穆澤為什麼收養他，以後若是他不喜歡自己了，也沒有血緣可以羈絆，那麼他能去哪裡？一想到那些只對自己的溫柔寵溺其實很脆弱，西瑞爾就有些發慌。  
至於自己的親生父親，西瑞爾更沒辦法想像。  
西瑞爾很想馬上問清楚，可現在顯然不是個好時機，艾普斯的人剛來，穆澤很忙，他不能再給他添麻煩。  
只能暫時壓抑著，等人走了再說。  
中午西瑞爾走了之後，三個人顯然也沒了心思吃飯。Omega對於標記察覺不出來，因此並不知道西瑞爾的異常，安德魯說了之後，格吉跟湯尼就十分意外。  
安德魯在琢磨標記的事情，看著格吉的神情有些害羞卻依然躍躍欲試。格吉已經確定自己要嫁給安德魯，因此若是這個辦法真的有效的話，也可以試一試。  
但卻沒來得及實行。  
本以為席勒會過後幾天才來帝國學院，沒想到，他下午就帶著Alpha辦了入學手續，而且讓校長將新一屆的Omega集中到小禮堂裡，預備做選拔工作。  
狄修斯，安格斯殿下以及幾個貴族Alpha也坐在禮堂裡，握著拳頭，眼裡露出憤怒的光芒，恨不能沖上去，將這個可惡的席勒痛揍一頓。  
西瑞爾一直心事重重，垂著腦袋，呆呆看著自己的手指。湯尼也沉浸在自己的世界裡，想著抑制劑的研究。  
席勒的話極具教育煽動性，不愧是教育部長，在他講完後，又有五個Omega動了心，報名交換生。  
“並非人人都能適應艾普斯的生活，因此我將讓我的助手，仔細挑選。”席勒講話的時候，帶著一股不自覺流露出來的高高在上，仿佛底下的人不是珍貴的Omega，而是可以任他挑選的貨物。  
他的話音一落，底下的Omega頓時開始緊張起來。  
作者有話要說： 關於暫時標記是我胡編的=v=  
好冷QAQ宿舍在陰面，呆久了好想哭，爪子都凍麻了，據說我們這裡冬天暖氣只從淩晨燒到上午十點鐘，下午跟晚上不管/(ㄒoㄒ)/~~  
——————  
啊啊啊，我為什麼總是忘記QAQ，十四章是作者這個蠢貨又弄錯了，不要點進去，裡面木有內容的QAQ對不起，我明天發文前一定看清楚Orz  


☆、靜默的守護

四名助手帶著檢測儀往這邊走過來的時候，不少Omega的臉上都呈現出惶恐的表情，在場的Alpha則滿臉憤懣，恨不能將這群人生吞活剝！安格斯站了起來，滿臉怒氣的想往這邊沖，卻被狄修斯殿下硬生生攔住。  
“哥，放手！”安格斯正值衝動的年紀，見到這樣的情形，讓他十分受不了。  
狄修斯長相溫文，動作也不疾不徐，但拉住安格斯的力道卻昭示著他內心也不平靜，他有一雙深紫色的眼睛，仿佛水晶一般，既純淨又讓人看不出內容：“你這樣沖過去有什麼用，只會給父王添麻煩。”  
其餘幾個貴族Alpha也開始勸說：“安格斯殿下，請忍耐。”  
安格斯眼睛都紅了，死死咬著嘴唇，拳頭用力握起甚至能看到手背上暴起的青筋，他低聲說：“總有一天，總有一天我會把他們全都殺光！”  
然後，動作僵硬的慢慢坐回了位子上。  
狄修斯歎口氣，伸手拍了拍安格斯的肩膀。  
檢測儀的形狀跟上輩子西瑞爾在考場見過的掃描器差不多，但是內裡的構造，不知道先進了多少倍，四名助手依次走到Omega面前，對著他們的下腹部位輕輕一掃，各項數值便迅速分析呈現保存，也因此，他們速度很快，沒一會兒就走到了西瑞爾面前。  
助手是個Beta，同樣沒有鑒別是否被標記的能力，但是檢測儀卻不同，上面清晰的顯示西瑞爾的標記狀態，不由停住，深深的看了西瑞爾一眼，臉上也帶著似笑非笑又有些嘲弄的表情。  
西瑞爾儘量平靜的站著，但他的手心已經開始慢慢出汗，他在這個時候，腦子不受控制的一片空白，然後這片空白裡慢慢浮現出一個人，是他的爹地，穆澤。  
如果穆澤在這裡……西瑞爾見助手已經掃過了湯尼，輕輕籲了口氣，腦袋不自覺轉向窗外，卻驀然外面一顆高大的沙加樹下，站著一個熟悉的身影。  
周圍也有很多Alpha站在那裡，但是西瑞爾卻一眼認出了穆澤，他沒有穿一身顯眼的軍裝，而是穿著上次兩人一起買的那套衣服，這樣的穆澤看起來少了幾分距離感，在一群年輕英俊的Alpha裡面，十分出眾。  
爹地……西瑞爾不自覺發出氣音，心臟突然特別的難受。  
是因為擔憂，所以來了嗎？什麼時候來的，站了多久？  
穆澤十分敏銳，在察覺到有人看他的時候立刻準確找出了西瑞爾所在的位置，他沒有說話，也沒有動作，只是靜靜站在那裡，守護著。  
本部只有一千多名Omega，很快就檢測完畢，四名助手去了禮堂內置的休息室，決定可以去艾普斯的名單。  
席勒站了起來，依舊笑著，道：“我希望去往艾普斯之後，你們能夠遵守規則，不要試圖做反抗或者逃跑的行為，兩年的時間，並不算長，但對於學習艾普斯的文化，卻已經足夠了。”他在文化上加重了語氣，任誰也能聽出裡頭的含義。  
然後輕蔑的掃視了底下一圈人，在校長與貴族的簇擁下，從前門離開了。  
留下來一名老師示意大家安靜，然後說：“選拔的結果稍後會發到你們的通訊儀上……”老師說完這句話，突然有些不知道再說什麼，只能轉移話題，“現在，請大家按次序離開。”  
“終於結束了”、“不知道會不會選上，我不想去艾普斯”、“席勒很可惡”……伴隨著這樣的討論聲，Omega們站起來，三三兩兩的往外走。  
西瑞爾一直在回想那個助手看自己的眼神，神思不屬的被湯尼拉著往外走。  
走出禮堂的時候，西瑞爾轉頭朝那顆沙加樹望去，可是穆澤已經不在了，西瑞爾不禁有些失落。  
“西瑞爾，湯尼！”格吉站在外面等他們，安德魯也在他身邊。  
湯尼帶著西瑞爾走過去，還沒開口，就聽見格吉皺著眉說：“真的太討厭了，就像掃描貨物一樣，希望不被選上。”  
“嗯，不會的。”西瑞爾應了一聲。  
“你怎麼啦，發生什麼事了？”格吉心細，很快就看出西瑞爾的不對勁。  
“……沒事。”西瑞爾有些抱歉的笑笑，伊文將軍不是自己親生父親的事情，不能說出來。  
格吉鬆開安德魯的手，跑過來拉住西瑞爾，圓圓的臉上滿是活力：“西瑞爾，雖然不知道發生了什麼事情，但是我知道，你是個堅強的人，一定可以很快振作起來的，加油！”  
他的話如同暖流一般，讓西瑞爾微微笑了起來：“嗯，我知道，謝謝你。”他會找機會問穆澤的，這樣憋著，不符合他的個性。  
因為下午席勒到來的緣故，因此唯一的一節課就取消了，但是Alpha卻不能，於是安德魯依依不捨的離開，邊走邊回頭看，仿佛是永別一樣。格吉笑嘻嘻的朝他揮手，做口型讓他好好學習，晚上再來找他，安德魯也回了個笑臉，這才專心走路。  
西瑞爾回了寢室，將自己扔進柔軟的沙發，頭枕在抱枕上，抱著通訊儀發呆。  
不知道過了多久，突然進來一條訊息：“在門口等你。”  
西瑞爾猛地跳起來，抓起外套，一邊穿一邊往外跑，連門都忘了關，幸好歐文是智慧型機器人，經過分析之後，走過去將門關上，然後聯網，跟附近寢室的智慧型機器人聊天。  
西瑞爾大步跑出去，一直到防護罩門口才放慢了速度，他突然有些不敢見穆澤。  
但是回想了之前他們的相處，西瑞爾又稍稍有了底氣，這十幾年，穆澤對自己的寵愛不是假的，對於這個對所有人冷漠，唯獨對自己溫柔，什麼要求都不會拒絕自己男人，他應該相信他。  
這麼想著，西瑞爾又覺得沒什麼可以擔憂的，如果，如果穆澤真的不要自己了，他一定……一定會天天守在穆澤身邊，直到他發現自己是個多麼優秀的人丟棄他絕對是最錯誤的決定為止！  
原諒西瑞爾沒什麼骨氣，厚臉皮也許是他唯一的優點？  
依然是那輛銀白色的跑車，輪胎同樣包裹在銀白色的外殼下面，流線型的車體，最大限度減少風的阻力，跑起來又穩又快，非常酷帥！  
西瑞爾磨磨蹭蹭上了車，穆澤坐在駕駛座上，等他坐好後探身幫他系上安全帶，然後發動車子，貼著地面行駛。  
“知道了？”穆澤突然沒頭沒腦問一句。  
“嗯。”西瑞爾輕輕應了一聲，然後說，“爹……爹地為什麼要這麼做？”  
穆澤開了自動駕駛，手卻仍然放在方向盤上，道，“你越來越大，早晚會察覺……”  
西瑞爾瞬間懂了。  
發情期到來之後，西瑞爾會渴望Alpha，如果他對穆澤產生了需求，那麼就很顯然，他們之間並沒有血緣關係。  
想到這裡，西瑞爾有些臉紅，訥訥的道：“你可以直接告訴我啊，為什麼要用這樣的方式？”現在格吉湯尼心裡一定會覺得他是個饑渴的Omega，還沒到發情期就那個了。  
“總覺得不放心，又不能使用特權。”穆澤轉過來，抬手摸了摸西瑞爾的腦袋，然後滑到他的臉上，“如果不這樣做，會擔心你被人帶走。”  
難得的示弱沒有絲毫損毀穆澤的氣質，溫情的他反而更添魅力。  
反正西瑞爾已經徹底迷失在他爹的溫柔裡了。  
西瑞爾強迫自己在心裡吐槽，努力把這溫馨又曖昧的氣氛崩壞的差不多了，才說：“那你是怎麼想的，會不要我嗎？畢竟，我不是你親生的孩子。”  
穆澤奇怪看了他一眼：“怎麼會這麼想？還是我做了什麼令你誤會？”  
西瑞爾心裡的石頭終於放了下來，笑眯眯的說：“沒有，沒有，我就知道爹地一定不會捨得丟下特別優秀完美的西瑞爾的。”  
穆澤：“……”  
趁熱打鐵，西瑞爾剛想順便問一下他親生父母的情況，手腕上的通訊儀就閃動了一下，他低頭一看，頓時變了臉色。  
作者有話要說： 於是你們應該猜出來了吧……默默躺平_(:з」∠)_

☆、各自道珍重

訊息是格吉發過來的，只有一句話：西瑞爾，要對你說再見啦。  
他沒頭沒腦的一句話，西瑞爾卻猜到了，格吉，被選上了。  
西瑞爾不知道格吉是用什麼心情來發的這一條訊息，依舊如往日那般活潑，看著卻讓人為他心疼。  
“爹地，回學校。”西瑞爾抬起頭，對穆澤說。  
穆澤沒問什麼，擔憂看了他一眼，然後調轉了車頭，往學校駛去。  
西瑞爾想接通格吉的通訊儀，可是卻被拒絕了。再試了一次，確定他不是沒看到後，就放棄了。他心裡很慌亂，格吉是他交到的第一個朋友，雖然相處的時間很短，卻是難得的投契。可是他卻被選上了，要去往艾普斯這個險惡的地方，西瑞爾握緊了拳頭，心臟都揪了起來。  
“西瑞爾，怎麼了？”穆澤伸手包住西瑞爾的拳頭，動作輕柔的將他的手指伸開，然後用力握住。  
西瑞爾愣了愣，然後也慢慢回握住穆澤的手，剛開口，鼻子就有些酸澀：“格吉——我的朋友被選為交換生了。”  
“嗯。”穆澤，他知道這件事情，卻沒辦法阻止。  
半個多小時以前。  
休息室被穆澤裝了軍用的攝像頭，使他能夠很清晰的看到那四名助手。他們站在光幕前，將每個Omega的資訊投影在上面，然後逐個對比篩選，在跳到西瑞爾的資訊上時，其中一個助手笑著道：“我記得這個Omega，他可真夠自戀的，基因那麼差，樣貌也不出眾，不知道哪來的自信，竟然提前找了Alpha標記，以此來躲避當交換生。呵……真當咱們艾普斯是他們海勒倫，想進就進嗎？”  
“還有這種事？”另一個助手來了些興趣，盯著西瑞爾的資料看了起來，一邊看一邊嘖嘖歎道，“還真是夠差勁的，不過咱們可不稀罕，就讓海勒倫拿他生產‘完美優秀’的下一代吧，哈哈。”  
幾個人一邊嘲笑西瑞爾，一邊又重新分析起資料來。  
雖然西瑞爾被他們嫌棄了，卻讓穆澤放了心。不管別人如何看待西瑞爾，穆澤都覺得西瑞爾是最好的。  
車子很快到了學院門口，西瑞爾試著給格吉發訊息，問他在哪，可是格吉也沒有回復。西瑞爾想，他現在大概是跟安德魯在一起吧，如果自己被選上，剩下的時間肯定也是要跟他爹待在一起的。  
這麼想著，西瑞爾又接通了湯尼，問他有沒有收到什麼訊息。  
湯尼接通之後，首先看到的是兩人交握的手，再往上是穆澤俊美的臉，他連忙拘謹的問好，在得到點頭示意之後才回答了西瑞爾的問話：“沒有，我沒收到，你呢，西瑞爾？”  
“我也沒。”西瑞爾道，“格吉被選上了。”  
湯尼驀地睜大眼睛，似乎是不敢相信。愣了一會兒，才輕聲道：“我們沒辦法選擇。”  
兩人都在為格吉擔憂，而格吉此時的情況也確實不太好。  
安德魯像瘋了一樣拼命捶打樹幹，粗壯的沙加樹都被他打的顫動，好幾處樹皮翻起，尖銳的木刺又深深紮進他的手指，然後被血染紅。格吉不是沒想攔他，可是Alpha的力氣又怎是Omega能攔得了的。  
格吉的眼睛泛紅，眼淚卻被他壓抑著沒有流下來，他故作輕鬆對安德魯說：“安德魯，不要這樣，我又不是不回來，只不過兩年罷了，等我去了之後，會偷偷學習艾普斯的科技，西瑞爾曾經對我說，Omega存在的意義不應當僅僅是繁衍，我們還可以做很多工作，不能讓自己的人生過得那麼單薄……”  
“別說了。”安德魯啞著嗓子說道，聲音裡已經帶了哭腔，他猛地將格吉抱進懷裡，死死摟住，恨不能兩個人生長在一起，那樣就可以不分開了。他甚至異想天開，如果現在將格吉標記，會不會他們就會放棄格吉？  
可是這個念頭卻被格吉很快打消：“你這樣做有什麼意義？很多人都不想去，他們肯定也會想到這樣的方法。但這樣做了之後，為難的是陛下，說不定艾普斯一怒之下會提出更多過分的要求。”格吉十分堅定的說，“安德魯，有的時候，困難無法逃避，只能去面對。而且事情也許沒有我們想的那麼壞，你信嗎？”  
對上格吉堅定的眼神，安德魯慢慢平靜下來，他像是一瞬間長大，伸手隔空描繪格吉的臉，然後低頭，吻住格吉的嘴唇，許久之後才鬆開，低聲發誓：“格吉，你等我。”我一定會帶你回來。還有一年，他一定要找到帶回格吉的辦法。  
格吉沒看懂他的心聲，但也點頭答應：“好，我等你。”他其實還想勸安德魯，如果遇到合適的Omega，可以考慮一下，但是他知道安德魯有多麼死心眼，即使說了他也不會照做，因此就沒有說出來。  
所有人都知道，交換生去了之後，不被Alpha標記的希望有多渺茫，但是凡事總會有奇跡出現的，也許他們的努力，會贏得一個奇跡。  
格吉陪同安德魯回了他的宿舍治療了手指上的傷口，這才打開通訊儀，看到西瑞爾給他的訊息，回復之後，格吉對安德魯說：“你先好好休息，西瑞爾有事找我，我去一下。”  
安德魯手指上的傷口已經完全長好，此時正拉著格吉的手不願他離開，格吉笑著將他的手扯開：“好啦，不要這麼粘人，等明天我再來找你。”  
西瑞爾在收到格吉的訊息之後就讓他爹先回去，穆澤沒反對，只說如果有事的話隨時給他訊息，西瑞爾應了。  
臨下車的時候，西瑞爾想了想，突然撲過去抱住穆澤，然後迅速說：“謝謝你願意養我，爹地，我一定會報答你的，等你老了我會給你養老送終，比親兒子還孝順的。”說完之後，西瑞爾紅著一張臉，迅速跑下車，一溜煙兒跑走了。  
車裡的穆澤有些言語不能，愣了好一會兒，然後不自覺抬頭看了看後視鏡，琢磨著西瑞爾對他說的話。  
他養西瑞爾，並不是為了防老，而且這話被他這個時候說出來，也十分奇怪。  
因為穆澤將軍雖然已經三十五歲，可單看外表，卻是十分年輕俊美，而且，二百歲左右的壽命，現在的他正處於青壯年啊。  
穆澤無奈搖頭，這個小傢伙。  
西瑞爾直接去了格吉的寢室，在門口等他，結果隔壁房間突然傳來大  
吵大鬧的聲音，西瑞爾有些疑惑，就往那裡看了看，沒一會兒，門“砰”地被拉開，一個滿臉是淚的Omega走了出來。  
作者有話要說： 你們腫麼會以為我要把西瑞爾送走的_(:з」∠)_我是親媽啊(⊙_⊙)

☆、再提上日程

那個Omega看到西瑞爾之後也是一愣，接著迅速抹了一把眼淚，擺出傲慢高貴的樣子，沒好氣地說：“你來做什麼？”  
這個Omega，正是伊萊。  
西瑞爾本來模模糊糊聽到他說不想去艾普斯的事情，還覺得有些同情，但看到他這個樣子，又覺得他挺好玩的，於是道：“這裡又不是你家，我自然想來就來，不需要跟你報備。”  
伊萊眼睛還紅腫著，說話的時候更像是一隻炸毛的貓，雖然看著挺唬人，但是沒什麼氣勢：“我不想看見你，你馬上離開！”  
“噗……我也不想看見你，怎麼你不離開？”西瑞爾真的被逗樂了。  
這時候格吉回來了，看著對峙的兩人，馬上猜到了大概，笑著跟伊萊打招呼：“伊萊，在跟西瑞爾聊天呢？”  
“誰跟這個討厭的傢伙聊天了！”伊萊氣的臉都紅了，憤憤瞪了他一眼，轉身氣哼哼的走了。  
格吉開了門，讓西瑞爾進來，一邊問他：“怎麼又惹著他了？”  
西瑞爾聳了聳肩：“我才懶得惹他，就是等你的時候聽到他在屋子裡頭髮飆，好奇看了幾眼，結果他出來後，就拿我撒氣呢。”  
“他就是嬌生慣養了些，其實人不壞。”格吉讓家務型機器人倒了兩杯咖啡過來，自己端起來喝了口，舒了口氣。  
西瑞爾點點頭：“是啊，只是這脾氣還是得改改，不然以後有他受的。”說著，西瑞爾就想起伊萊也被選上的事情，也不知道他去了之後，會遭受什麼。  
去艾普斯的事情，除非奇跡，否則不會改變，這個認知讓兩人突然不知道該說什麼，西瑞爾其實不太擅長安慰人，也怕說的不恰當讓格吉更難過，於是只能低頭喝咖啡，偶爾看他一眼。  
倒是格吉很快就打破了沉默，說道：“西瑞爾，雖然覺得不太好意思，但是我在學院能信任的朋友只有你一個了，我……我走了以後，還請你照看下安德魯，我擔心……”格吉的手指摩挲著杯沿，說話的聲音也低落下來，說到最後都有些語無倫次，“他最崇拜的人就是你的父親，所以，如果可能的話，能請伊文將軍對他說幾句激勵的話嗎？如果不方便就算了，他也不是小孩子，應該很快能調整過來的。”  
西瑞爾往格吉那裡挪了挪，伸手握住格吉的手：“這是件小事情，我會做到的，格吉，你一定要好好保護自己。”西瑞爾突然想起抑制劑的事情。  
如果湯尼可以把抑制劑研究出來，那麼就可以找機會帶給格吉，只要他在發情期可以抵擋住Alpha散發出來的資訊素，那麼，Alpha也不可能對他動強——因為雖然雞肋，但星際聯盟確實是存在的，對Omega的保護也盡善盡美，殖民侵略可以存在，但卻不可以傷害Omega，威脅生命安全，更不可以當做奴隸來交易。所以艾普斯打了個擦邊球，以交換生的名義來奪走，而不是直接索要買賣——艾普斯的人也是依仗發情期的Omega從生理上完全無法抗拒Alpha，所以才這麼有恃無恐。  
如果格吉以性命相逼，那麼，他就可以安全的熬過這兩年。  
越想，越覺得研究抑制劑實在對他們大有裨益，西瑞爾猛地一拍手掌，把格吉嚇了一跳。  
“不好意思，我剛剛在想別的事情。”西瑞爾抱歉的說，“那個，格吉，我有一個方法，但是不知道能成功。但是你一定要保護好自己，不要輕易讓Alpha近身，我現在就讓歐文給你買一本《星際聯盟法》，你有空多翻翻。”這個想法，西瑞爾第一時間想跟穆澤商量一下，就站起來，俯下.身抱住格吉的肩膀，“格吉，我有事先走了，我一定會成功的，你等我！”然後就急火火走了。  
格吉愣愣坐在沙發上，還有些沒反應過來，西瑞爾說的方法，到底是什麼？  
雖然西瑞爾語焉不詳，可是格吉的心裡還是燃起了希望，他相信，西瑞爾會成功。  
所以，他也該好好計畫，去了艾普斯之後，自己該做什麼了。  
西瑞爾小跑步回了自己寢室，關上門就開始練習穆澤，穆澤很快就接了。  
他還在車上，西瑞爾先讓他選擇自動駕駛，才急切道：“爹地，我上次說的事情，你一定得答應！”  
“什麼事？”穆澤問道。  
“就是抑制劑的事情。”西瑞爾道，“伊萊這個傢伙也被選為交換生，雖然我不喜歡他，但也不代表我想他過得不好，而且他也是海勒倫的一員。還有格吉，他已經有了喜歡的人，如果他被艾普斯的人標記，安德魯會很痛苦，說不定會直接瘋了，還有更多基因優秀的Omega，他們都是能為海勒倫貢獻力量的，實在不應該屈服在生理的弱勢下。所以爹地，我申請支援，能不能將軍部研究室的人借調幾個出來，加緊時間研究抑制劑，讓格吉能夠帶走。”  
穆澤的視線其實很少有人能承受，墨色的眼眸散發出來的氣勢西瑞爾有時都不敢與他對視，但這次西瑞爾覺得底氣十足，就挺起胸膛，睜大眼睛回看，眼睛裡滿是堅定。  
於是穆澤先轉移了視線，微微垂下眼瞼，長而濃密的睫毛遮蓋住他的眼睛：“四百多年前，在伽馬星系，曾經有Omega研究過類似的抑制劑，服用後可以暫時性偽裝成Alpha或者Beta，之後發生了小範圍的起義，這種抑制劑對身體傷害極大，服用後的Omega永遠喪失了生育能力。因此星際聯盟決議，禁止研究抑制劑與資訊素偽裝劑，這個決議只在各國首腦中知曉，這件事也被壓了下來。”  
西瑞爾驚訝的聽完這個故事，他在虛擬網上沒有找到類似的資訊，原來是被遮罩了，可是……“那爹地怎麼知道的？”  
穆澤看了西瑞爾一眼，卻沒有說什麼。  
西瑞爾試探著問：“爹地問過皇帝陛下關於抑制劑的事情？”難道他爹當時雖然一口拒絕，但也是去請示了皇帝陛下嗎？如果自戀一點，西瑞爾已經要感動死了——或許他爹是怕他研究抑制劑的事情不小心暴露出來引起麻煩，所以提前通個氣？或者是對他隨性想做的事情都很上心？  
“嗯。”穆澤隨意應了聲，道，“關於這件事，我會再次跟陛下商量，你也不要告訴任何人。”  
“是，將軍大人！”西瑞爾“啪”的一聲，立正站好，右手敬了個標準的軍禮。  
然後放下來，有些苦惱的“得便宜賣乖”：“爹地，你說你對我這麼好，以後萬一我找的人對我不好怎麼辦，根本完全適應不了嘛。”  
這個問題，讓穆澤突然不舒服起來，如果找不到一個全心全意寵西瑞爾的Alpha，那麼他寧願一直養著他。  
反正，他這種情況，也沒辦法再找伴侶或者生個孩子出來，如果西瑞爾一直陪著自己，自己也不會覺得空虛寂寞。  
這麼想著，穆澤已經開始考慮“圈養西瑞爾一輩子”這件事情的可行性了。  
作者有話要說： 昨晚被老媽單方面毆打，於是很傷心的早睡了/(ㄒoㄒ)/~~  
今天又幹蠢事了，我一定會被自己蠢死_(:з」∠)_

☆、為了海勒倫

此後，穆澤就開始忙自己的事情，西瑞爾也沒有再與他碰面，當然，兩父子每晚上還是會不約而同的抽出些時間來做交流，大多數都是西瑞爾在說，穆澤安靜聽著。  
艾普斯使者團在海勒倫停留了五天，第四天晚上的時候，穆澤告知西瑞爾，陛下已經同意抑制劑的研究，但是要宣誓，絕不用於交易，也不可以大肆擴散，西瑞爾十分興奮，開始準備面見陛下的事宜。  
體諒Omega要去到艾普斯兩年之久，因此這四天裡，便放了他們的假，嚴令不准出“事故”之後，就讓他們好好跟家人團聚一下，因此西瑞爾也沒見到過格吉。  
皇家軍事艦場。  
寬闊平整的地面上停著十分巨大的星際航艦，五十名Omega站在各自家人的身邊，眼神不安，表情惶恐，甚至有些感情脆弱的，已經哭紅了眼眶，令來送行的家人心揪不已。  
西瑞爾等人被允許來送行，此時正拖著湯尼跟格吉說話。  
安德魯則像是雕像一般，傻愣愣的只知道看著格吉。  
“格吉，不要放棄希望。”西瑞爾如今充滿信心，他在跟湯尼談過之後，湯尼立刻感到了責任重大，不光出於友情，更是為了國家利益，這讓年僅十五歲的他很有壓力，但正是這份壓力，又促成了他全力以赴的動力。他拍著胸脯跟西瑞爾保證，在研究材料與人員支持充分的條件下，一定能夠在一年內研究出對身體無害的抑制劑來。  
格吉雖然看起來大咧咧的，但其實心很細，又十分有主見，並且家族身份很高，特別適合做領導人物，所以王后陛下還曾召見過他，任命他為會長，盡力照顧好這些交換生。西瑞爾在與穆澤商量過後，也稍稍透露了抑制劑的消息給他，因此格吉看起來精神不錯，與其他Omega形成鮮明對比。  
至於安德魯，他還不是很沉穩，因此只能瞞著他。  
安格斯殿下也早早來了，他穿著一身類似軍裝的衣服，整個人看起來沉穩許多，他筆直站著，伊萊看著他，眼睛就紅了。  
伊萊走到安格斯面前，剛開口，眼淚就掉下來了，他說：“殿下，請您保重，伊萊以後不會再糾纏您，您應該可以輕鬆了。”說到最後，伊萊幾乎泣不成聲。  
安格斯努力壓制住心中的酸澀，伸開手臂微微抱住伊萊：“對不起。”不光是抱歉他之前沒有接受伊萊的心意，更抱歉他身為王子，卻不能保護他的子民。  
伊萊捂住臉，哭了一會兒之後，才擦乾眼淚，從安格斯懷裡退出來，仰起頭笑著說：“沒關係，能得到殿下的擁抱，對我來說已經足夠了。”  
伊萊長的很漂亮，圓潤的眼睛在經過淚水的洗禮後愈加明亮動人，他的鼻頭有些紅，看起來可憐又可愛，安格斯雖然依然無法對他產生愛情，但之前的厭惡情緒卻就此煙消雲散。  
艾普斯使者團在上午十點鐘的時候，乘坐皇家飛行器來到軍事艦場，在場的人頓時心中一凜，分別的時刻到了。  
西瑞爾在跟格吉說完話之後，就拉著湯尼離開了，最後的時間，還是留給安德魯比較好。  
此時格吉只能跟安德魯最後告一次別，然後在狄修斯殿下的聲音中站到交換生的隊伍裡。  
內閣元老以及教育部長席勒依次登上星際航艦，助手及隨從護送著Omega交換生登上航艦，西瑞爾特別想哭，咬著牙抑制洶湧的淚意。安格斯眼眶也紅了，卻依舊筆直站著，如同帝國最堅韌的戰士……巴爾特陛下脫帽，既送別艾普斯使者團，也送別他親愛的孩子們。  
安德魯被幾個Alpha架住，這是格吉要求的，因為他怕安德魯會控制不住，惹出事情來。安德魯已經快要崩潰了，卻因為格吉的囑託，只能堅持下來。  
星際航艦漸漸升空，離地面越來越遠，最後消失在蔚藍的天空裡，肉眼再也無法看見。  
巴爾特陛下站在這裡，沉穩的氣度讓在場的眾人不自覺平復下來，他環顧四周，說道：“他們一定會回來。生活仍然要繼續，朕希望，在以後的日子裡，能夠齊心協力，為海勒倫的明天而不懈奮鬥。”  
他的聲音並不算高，卻十分有說服力，每個字都鑽入了每個人的心底，濺起重重的漣漪。  
他說完後，久久沒有聲音，而後有人說，為了海勒倫。  
漸漸地又有幾個人附和，於是慢慢彙聚，每個人都在怒吼，聲音充斥在天與地：為了海勒倫！  
為了自由的海勒倫！為了不受壓迫欺淩的海勒倫！  
穆澤一直站在週邊，率領部下維護秩序，保護陛下安全，他看著人群中的握拳大喊激動的滿臉通紅的西瑞爾，臉上並沒有多少表情，眼中卻洩露了關懷的情緒。  
人群在狄修斯殿下的指揮下慢慢散去，西瑞爾跟湯尼直接被接到他爹的軍用飛行器，準備面見皇帝陛下。  
坐在他爹身邊，西瑞爾還沒有平復下來激動的情緒，雄心壯志的道：“爹地，我也要駕駛機甲，為了海勒倫而戰鬥，將敵人打得落花流水，直到投降為止！”  
穆澤寵溺點頭：“嗯，到時候與爹地一起，並肩作戰。”  
西瑞爾再厚臉皮也覺得不好意思，又想起遠去的格吉，心情慢慢從激動中平復下來，趴在他爹腿上，懨懨道：“以後這樣的事情說不定還會有，想想就覺得難過。爹地，什麼時候咱們國家才會真正強大起來啊。”  
“快了。”穆澤伸手穿過西瑞爾黑色的短髮，又重複了一遍，“快了。”  
王宮建造的並不是特別奢華，但是處處彰顯著雍容與大氣，仿古的建築風格令西瑞爾有種去故宮的感覺，只不過這裡真的住著皇帝陛下，而不是一處遺址。  
湯尼一直有些緊張，第一次覲見陛下，他幾乎連直線都不會走了，總是要拐到牆邊，要不是西瑞爾拉著，能直接撞上去。  
巴爾特陛下在議事廳召見了西瑞爾跟湯尼，兩人一進去，就躬身行了禮：“陛下日安。”  
“日安，伊文，列夫。”巴爾特陛下十分和善，“今天找你們來的目的，想必你很清楚。現在，向我彙報下你們的想法與計畫吧。”  
作者有話要說： 為了自由的海勒倫！

☆、這是腫麼了

兩個人其實並沒有多麼系統的計畫，只不過憑著一股衝動跟熱情來做這件事情，巴爾特陛下在耐心聽完倆人沒甚邏輯的計畫之後，微笑著鼓勵了他們，並且讓狄修斯帶他們去見軍部研究院的研究員。  
狄修斯殿下今年十七歲，但他身材修長，樣貌俊美，氣度沉穩，顯得比實際年齡要老成一些。作為帝國第一順位繼承人，狄修斯殿下各個方面都十分出眾，假以時日，必定是一名合格的繼承人。  
就連湯尼，似乎也被狄修斯殿下的魅力折服，臉一直紅著，偶爾會偷瞄他一眼。  
在研究抑制劑方面，西瑞爾其實沒太大作用，因此見過了研究員尤金之後，就將湯尼留在了那裡熟悉環境，自己則跟著狄修斯殿下出去了。  
“西瑞爾，你覺得我弟弟怎樣？”狄修斯邊走邊微笑著說，“想必你聽說過，父王有意讓你們結成伴侶。”  
西瑞爾想起安格斯中二的樣子，抽了抽嘴角，含蓄道：“殿下，安格斯殿下十分優秀，我不過是個基因普通的Omega而已，根本配不上安格斯殿下。”雖然語氣偽裝的十分誠懇，但人精兒似的狄修斯還是聽出了西瑞爾話裡的自嘲與不願。  
輕笑一聲，狄修斯揶揄道：“我現在倒覺得，你們說不定真的適合。安格斯知道這個消息後，也是與你類似的反應。他如今正是叛逆的時候，父王只說了他幾句，他就暴躁起來。我聽說安格斯為難過你，但他絕不是對你有意見，只是肚子裡有怨氣，所以，還請你不要介意。”  
一個王子對他解釋這些，西瑞爾覺得挺惶恐的，搖搖頭說：“我沒介意。”他跟狄修斯本來就不熟，也沒什麼好解釋的。  
狄修斯不知道察覺了西瑞爾的冷淡沒有，依然笑得一派溫文。  
艾普斯帶走的人幾乎全都是一班的學生，因此在第二天，學院重排了班級，一班剩餘的幾名學生合併到二班，然後組成新的一班，西瑞爾也變成了二十八班的學生。  
而艾普斯留下來的交換生，則被塞到Alpha的班級，每班一人，分到五十個班裡。  
這幾天，學院的氣氛一直有些壓抑，大家對著交換生，不是敵視，就是無視，若不是校方宣佈要和平友愛，恐怕早就被憤怒的Alpha套上麻袋揍一頓了。  
湯尼如今得到了軍部暫時出入證，每天下課後就不見人影，格吉也走了，西瑞爾在交朋友方面一直都很被動，因此他如今又變成一個人了。  
剛上完一節課，西瑞爾抱著書，卻突然不想回去，因此就隨意走著。  
在一片人工湖岸邊，西瑞爾看到了躺在草地上的安格斯。  
未來的世界，雖然也有四季變化，但是四季的區別很小，草木也不會在一年內由綠變黃枯死，而是一直翠綠的顏色，直到生命走到盡頭，才會枯萎死掉。  
安格斯翹著腿，雙手交疊疊在腦後，安靜的看著防護罩外的天空，不知道在想些什麼。  
西瑞爾本來不想打擾，可是Alpha優秀的察覺能力早在西瑞爾沒發現他的時候就已經察覺到了。安格斯單手撐地坐了起來，瞅著西瑞爾沒好氣道：“你怎麼會來這裡？別說是意外，太假了。”  
一上來就被他堵了一下，西瑞爾頓時倒吸一口氣，不斷催眠自己，不要跟中二期少年計較，一邊笑著說：“還真不是，我就是追隨殿下來的。”  
大概是西瑞爾笑的過分燦爛了些，安格斯竟然有些不好意思的扭過臉去，彆扭道：“既然這樣，我就恩准你坐我旁邊陪我說會兒話。”  
“……”西瑞爾捏了捏書的邊緣，看在你心情不好的份上，就當施捨了！  
在距離安格斯約有半臂長的地方坐下來，西瑞爾道：“殿下在這裡做什麼？”  
“當然是思考人生，若不是你突然闖過來打擾我，說不定我現在已經想明白了。”  
這死小鬼，說的每句話都讓人想抽他！西瑞爾在心裡磨牙，面上卻笑著說：“那還真的打擾殿下了。”  
“沒事，我饒恕你的無心之失。”安格斯也是故意跟西瑞爾抬杠，因為他發現，這樣鬧騰一下，心裡會舒服一些。  
海勒倫在艾普斯面前的卑微，讓安格斯受了很大觸動，也讓他意識到，如果帝國無法摘掉殖民星球的帽子，以後侵略的事情還會繼續發生。他曾經問過他的父王，為什麼不能宣佈獨立，他記得他父王只是拍了拍他的肩膀，雖然沒說什麼，安格斯卻突然感受到，他的父王，並非先輩們那麼膽小。  
七百餘年的殖民生涯，對於海勒倫來說，已經足夠久了。  
西瑞爾看得出來安格斯不太需要人安慰，這種唯我獨尊的傢伙，根本沒有那麼多時間去傷懷，因此在安格斯繼續出神的時候，也安靜坐在一邊，翻看著手裡的書籍。  
安格斯從沉思中醒來，看到西瑞爾垂著眼瞼看書的模樣，心裡突然一動，他明明不是多好看的模樣，但身上散發出來的氣質，卻讓他覺得安寧。  
自從那天過後，安格斯對西瑞爾的態度好了一些，雖然仍然以捉弄損他為樂，但相比之前，已經可以稱得上和善了。不過西瑞爾並沒有覺得多麼感恩戴德，他依舊如之前一樣，每天上上課，下了課之後找點消遣打發下時間，安格斯來找他的時候，就去陪他玩一會兒。  
安格斯實在太受人矚目，沒幾日，就有人傳安格斯看上了伊文將軍的獨子西瑞爾。  
對於這個消息，西瑞爾不是很在意，在他看來，清者自清，這種事情無法解釋，只會越描越黑，既然如此，不如就放任好了。  
安格斯同樣也沒有解釋的意思，來二十八班的頻率不算高，大概三天兩次。  
這一次，安格斯就帶著西瑞爾去了Alpha機甲訓練場。  
高大的圓柱形建築，上面雕刻著各種古樸大氣的花紋，從正門進去，入目就是機甲展覽廳，縮小了的模擬機甲整整齊齊擺放在櫥窗後面，旁邊有著相關介紹。  
安格斯在電梯門口刷了卡，帶著西瑞爾到了負一層。  
站在欄杆後面，西瑞爾看到了正在參加模擬星球戰爭的黑色機甲。  
“安德魯像是瘋了一樣，每天除了上課吃飯睡覺，其餘時間都泡在這裡，類比儀器都被他破壞了幾架，老師們頭痛的很，你有辦法解決嗎？”  
寬闊的地下訓練場還有許多人，有的在做機甲對抗，有的在鍛煉體能，但沒有一個人像安德魯一樣，不要命的訓練著。  
西瑞爾想起格吉之前對自己的囑託，決定跟自家爹地談一下。  
螢幕裡，穆澤坐在書桌後面，正翻看著什麼檔，對於西瑞爾的請求，並沒有作出回應，在西瑞爾等的有些焦急的時候，穆澤突然幽幽開口：“聽陛下說，你最近跟安格斯殿下走的很近，你是改變了主意，想跟他在一起麼？”  
西瑞爾有些沒頭沒腦，驚訝的看著穆澤，不知道他為什麼這麼問。  
作者有話要說： 

☆、作死的殿下

第十九章  
其實穆澤也不知道為什麼會問上這麼一句，他是在與陛下研究模擬布兵得知的。  
置身於模擬星空下，巴爾特陛下笑著特別不懷好意：“看來咱們很快就要成為親家了。”  
“……”穆澤皺眉道，“陛下聽誰說的？”  
“你還不知道麼？”巴爾特道，“我以為你這個兒控會時刻關注西瑞爾的消息。呵呵，我那不成器的二子近日與你家西瑞爾走的很近，消息上也說他們之間關係融洽，雖然總喜歡互相鬥嘴，但年輕人嘛，表達喜愛的方式總是多種多樣。不過你放心，我會好好教育安格斯的，不會讓他做越界的事情……呃，穆澤，你怎麼了？”巴爾特陛下後知後覺的發現穆澤的臉色似乎不太好。  
穆澤的臉已經完全青了。  
從父親的角度來說，安格斯就是覬覦他兒子的混蛋，在他剛有打算養西瑞爾一輩子的時候就沖進來破壞了這個構想，但是另一方面，穆澤卻覺得他的憤怒並不僅僅來源於此，原本屬於自己一個人的珍貴的寶物要被別人奪走，心臟都要空缺了一塊。  
穆澤回到軍部，心臟處依舊悶得厲害，桌面上放著檔，他卻怎麼都看不進去。這種狀況十分罕見，在他三十多年的生命裡，也只是第二次出現。而第一次，也是因為西瑞爾的到來。他原本就有些感情缺失，因此根本分析不出來，這是什麼原因。  
懷文進來為他送過一份機密檔，在察覺到他的臉色不好時候，詢問了一句，不過穆澤卻閉口不言，直接將人趕了出去。  
直到西瑞爾聯絡他的時候，穆澤才回過神來，一下子有些慌亂，於是裝作看文件的樣子，一邊接通。  
光幕裡，西瑞爾依舊笑得燦爛，因為有事求於自己，笑容裡就帶了些討好，仿佛長了條尾巴，不斷地搖晃著，勾的穆澤手癢癢，很想捏一下他的臉。  
強大的自製力讓他依舊如之前一樣，本以為他會說安格斯的事情，沒想到卻是為了另一個Alpha，雖然這個Alpha有了心上人，但被西瑞爾提起來依舊讓穆澤將軍有些微的不爽。  
在西瑞爾說完之後，穆澤破天荒的沒控制住問了一句：“聽陛下說，你最近跟安格斯殿下走的很近，你是改變了主意，想跟他在一起麼？”聲音也是十分明顯的幽怨。  
西瑞爾反應過來之後，連忙擺手解釋：“拜託爹地，我怎麼可能會看上安格斯這樣自大的傢伙，他根本就是一個中二少年好嗎？我只是覺得逗他挺好玩的，根本沒有這方面的意思。”  
逗他玩……穆澤眸色轉深，對於這個解釋，並不接受。敢勾引自己的兒子，他會讓他付出代價的。  
穆澤微微垂下眼瞼，目光落在文件上，漫不經心道：“嗯。你說的那件事，我會考慮，還有事麼，沒有的話，我先忙了。”  
然後西瑞爾就看到光幕消失了，顯示通訊結束。  
對於他爹冷淡的態度，西瑞爾十分不理解，撓了撓頭，不懂他爹這是怎麼了，難道Alpha也每個月都有那麼幾天心裡不爽？西瑞爾記得小時候，他爹就經常每個月都消失幾天，然後回來的時候還一身殺氣，不知道下了什麼副本。不過這種事情，在他七八歲之後就沒出現過了，也就是西瑞爾重活了一次，不然肯定也不記得的。  
陛下說……西瑞爾突然一拍手掌，難道流言已經傳到了陛下耳中？這下可壞事了。  
西瑞爾早就聽懷文說過，巴爾特陛下想跟他爹聯姻，讓他跟安格斯在一起，不過他爹一直沒表明態度，西瑞爾也就沒當真——這麼說來，陛下是想拉攏他爹還是防備他爹？也不對，陛下跟他爹那是睡一個屋的好基友，關係鐵的很。於是，到底是為什麼？西瑞爾用他有限的智商思考著。  
不過，他相信他爹無所不能，什麼都能解決好，於是特別心寬的西瑞爾在挑錯重點後又給遺忘掉了。  
因為沒得到他爹的明確答覆，西瑞爾也不能跟安格斯說事情已經解決，不過安格斯很快就興沖沖地來了，說他父王已經批准，今年的機甲大賽，軍部會派出機甲戰士對學院優秀的Alpha進行指導交流，前三名甚至可以挑戰伊文將軍。  
“西瑞爾，我一定會拿到名次。”安格斯鬥志滿滿，揚起下巴，神情睥睨“我一直都想見識一下，被尊崇為帝國不可逾越的神話的伊文將軍到底有多厲害。”  
看著興高采烈的安格斯，西瑞爾不知道怎麼的，特別想給他點個蠟。  
是他想多了嗎？  
作者有話要說： 

☆、粒子風暴【一更】

機甲大賽就相當於西瑞爾上輩子的運動會，每年十月底舉行，但今年顯然要推後了，因為恒星的磁力變化產生的“風”再次吹向可憐的博亞那，這種“風”就叫做粒子風暴。  
上輩子，西瑞爾也在電腦上看過極光的照片，那也是一種粒子，但卻比博亞那溫柔美麗了太多倍。博亞那星球上的粒子風暴十分可怕，在這期間，通訊幾乎全部癱瘓，各地會出現不同程度的損毀。其中被捲進來的隕石甚至發射衛星時遺留下來的太空垃圾都會變成炮彈，狠狠炸開在博亞那這片土地上。  
也因此，穆澤早在粒子風暴到來的幾天前就開始準備巡視工作。  
不管哪個星球，哪個年代，戰士永遠都是最可靠永遠拼搏在前線的人。  
西瑞爾長這麼大，是第二次經歷粒子風暴，聽說這次的粒子風暴較之之前更厲害，因此穆澤不敢掉以輕心，日以繼夜的在部署工作。  
西瑞爾週末的時候是在軍部度過的，他來過幾次，從守門的士兵到他爹手下的副官到勤雜兵，全都認識他。  
而且每次去，場面都太轟動了。  
用地球的話說是：當兵滿三年，母豬賽貂蟬。放在海勒倫身上就是，只要是Omega，那就足夠了。  
西瑞爾並不喜歡這裡，他不是個張揚的人，一舉一動被人像看猴兒一樣盯著看實在是太鬧心了。  
但是他爹實在沒空陪他，西瑞爾又想他想的厲害，因此就跑來跟他爹一起住了。  
軍部對Omega開放的程度是很大的，除了機密地方無法出入外，西瑞爾都可以自由行動。  
西瑞爾本想找湯尼玩一會兒，可是走到門口發現自己沒有通行證，並且這地方是絕對不能隨意出入，就連他爹也沒有許可權，因此只好回去，待在他爹的宿舍裡，躺在床上看書。  
他爹的宿舍不算大，但五臟俱全，甚至還有個獨立的廚房，可以做飯吃。此時，保鮮櫃裡還有幾樣蔬菜，少量的米，所以西里爾便挽起袖子，準備給他爹準備晚餐。  
外頭的窗子底下擠滿了閒散的Alpha戰士，他們抓耳撓腮，很想沖進去圍觀西瑞爾但畏懼穆澤，於是只能蹲在窗子底下，聞著飄出來的香氣解渴。  
“竟然還會做飯，實在是太完美了。”一個Alpha陶醉的聞著飯香。  
“是啊是啊。”另一個附和，“而且他笑起來好可愛，好想把他抱在懷裡蹂躪。”  
話剛說完，這個可憐的Alpha就被毆打了。  
西瑞爾一邊做飯一邊滿臉黑線，他們能不能小點聲？  
穆澤本來不想吃飯，但是想起西瑞爾在他宿舍，怕他餓肚子，因此就暫時結束工作，起身回去。  
快到宿舍樓的時候，穆澤突然頓住，然後面無表情的看著前面。  
“你們，有沒有覺得冷？”一個Alpha突然說。  
然後他們的視線不約而同的轉向了穆澤所在的方向，下一秒，一個個如同竹筍一般刷的冒出頭，筆直站起來，齊刷刷問好：“伊文將軍下午好。”  
“今晚上去有線兵那裡學習，我會跟伏爾萊打招呼的。”清冷的聲音裡有些許漫不經心，似乎是隨意說出來的，但卻讓這群Alpha傻了眼。  
有線兵……多麼古老而又辛苦的兵種，整片星系，也就博亞那會有這種兵了。  
每天要重複無數次枯燥辛苦的工作——背著約莫一百斤的電纜線跑步前進，然後爬樹爬電線杆架設電纜，然後爬下來，繼續跑，循環往復。  
這是為了在粒子風暴到來的時候，能夠在需要的地方依靠最原始的辦法保證通訊暢通。  
穆澤說完之後，看都沒看他們，提步離開。  
開門的一瞬間，門後那張洋溢著笑容的臉讓穆澤冷峻的神情融化開來。  
“爹地回來啦。”西瑞爾伸開雙臂跳起來給穆澤一個擁抱後成功掛在他脖子上。  
“嗯。”穆澤任他抱著，然後毫不受影響的帶著西瑞爾往裡走，在看到桌上還冒著熱氣的飯菜時，眼神又柔軟了許多。  
穆澤低頭，將西瑞爾放下來，然後坐下來，準備吃飯。  
“爹地什麼時候出發？”西瑞爾問穆澤。  
“後天。”穆澤說，“還有三天零七小時粒子風暴就會到達，你住在軍部，等結束了再回學校？”  
西瑞爾搖搖頭：“不用了，學校的防護罩也很結實，沒問題的。”穆澤不在的話，他一個人肯定會很無聊，還不如回到學校，最起碼熱鬧些。  
穆澤一向寵溺西瑞爾，基本不會反駁他的話，聞言後微微點頭：“保護好自己。”  
“嗯，爹地也是。”西瑞爾看著穆澤，略微擔憂道，“爹地要平安回來。”  
“好。”穆澤看著西瑞爾琥珀色的眼睛，認真回答。  
被他爹的美貌煞到的西瑞爾連忙低頭扒飯，小心臟不爭氣的砰砰跳動。  
吃完飯之後，穆澤又離開了，沒說什麼時候回來。  
西瑞爾早就習慣了，因此十分自然的收拾好了碗筷，又隨便玩了一會兒，就進浴室洗澡了。  
洗到一半後發現自己沒帶換洗的衣服過來，他爹的宿舍並沒有配備洗衣機，於是跑出去順了件他爹的襯衣穿上，挽起袖子，回浴室蹲著搓洗內褲。  
捧著內褲站在烘乾機下面烘內褲的西瑞爾並沒有聽見開門的聲音，也沒聽見他爹走過來的聲音，直到浴室門被推開，西瑞爾才傻呆呆的看著他爹。  
羞赧的西瑞爾頓時將手別在身後，滿臉通紅支支吾吾道：“爹地，你，你今天怎麼這麼早回來啊？”  
“嗯，事情忙的差不多了所以就回來了。”穆澤探究的看了看西瑞爾，扔了句你繼續就轉身離開了。  
西瑞爾捏著半幹的小內褲，然後繼續烘乾。  
半分鐘後，內褲已經全幹了，西瑞爾穿上後，磨磨蹭蹭的出了浴室。  
他爹已經換上了睡衣，見他出來就道：“你先上床，我去洗澡。”  
話說的自然，西瑞爾也沒多想，低著頭從他爹身邊溜過去，然後一個飛撲，躍到床上。  
穆澤眼含笑意的看了西瑞爾一眼，轉去了浴室。  
西瑞爾在床上打了個滾，仰面朝上，不知怎麼的，突然想起兩個多星期前跟他爹一起同床的經歷來。  
肌膚相貼的感覺實在太美妙，西瑞爾都有點患上皮膚饑渴症了。  
穆澤沒讓他等太久，沒幾分鐘就出來了，他關了燈，卻依然準確的走向床的方向。  
宿舍裡只有一張床，穆澤不可能去睡沙發，也不會讓西瑞爾去睡，因此，他們只能睡在一起。  
西瑞爾的夜視能力比不上穆澤，他只能模糊看到一個人影朝自己走過來，高大的身軀，散發著Alpha強大的資訊素……西瑞爾咽了口口水，突然有些緊張。  
身旁的床墊往下一沉，一個溫熱的軀體躺了進來，西瑞爾身子已經僵硬的不會動彈了，手卻不受控制的摸向他爹的大腿。  
“嗯？”穆澤發出單音節的疑問。  
西瑞爾強迫自己收回爪子，哈哈笑著說：“沒事，就是覺得爹地身材不錯。”  
“呵……”穆澤突然低笑一聲，伸手捏了捏西瑞爾的腰，說，“西瑞爾也不錯。”  
腰十分敏感的西瑞爾頓時覺得身體流過一小簇電流，讓他不自覺抖了一下。  
穆澤手並沒有收回來，而是就這麼搭在西瑞爾的腰上，溫暖的氣息自他的衣服裡透出來，縈繞在他的鼻端，回想起西瑞爾只穿了一件他的襯衣，露出長而筆直的雙腿的樣子，穆澤突然有些騷動。  
任何一個Alpha應該都無法抗拒這樣誘惑的畫面，就連素來性冷淡的穆澤都在那一瞬間愣住了。  
不過他的自製力十分強大，因此很快就壓制住陌生情緒的湧動，就如同現在一樣，他將西瑞爾攬得更緊，動作甚至將西瑞爾帶到了他的懷裡。穆澤溫柔的在他額上印下一個吻：“晚安，我的西瑞爾。”  
西瑞爾覺得，他早晚會死於心肌梗塞。  
作者有話要說： 稍後還有一章，大概十一點左右，等不到的親可以明天看=v=

☆、可怕的夢境【二更】

因為對於穆澤的氣息實在太熟悉，西瑞爾很快就來了睡意，回抱住穆澤，臉在他胸前無意識蹭了蹭，然後幸福的睡去了。  
穆澤曾經買了個醫用型機器人，在類比了各種Omega資訊素都無法使他興奮後，機器人十分盡職的吐出三個字：性無能。  
然後穆澤將機器人的資料庫毀了，機器人也屍骨無存。  
作為一名Alpha，無法產生強大優秀的後代，是一件丟盡顏面的事情，縱然淡泊如穆澤，也一直耿耿於懷。  
但是現在，他竟然產生了一種騷動。  
對著一個尚未進入發情期，並且身份是他養子的Omega。  
穆澤的心情，一瞬間變得無比複雜。  
第二天西瑞爾醒過來的時候，發現只有自己躺在床上，坐起身，試探性叫了一聲“爹地”，在沒得到回音後，西瑞爾穿著皺巴巴的襯衣，懶散的下了床。  
廚房門上貼著他爹寫的便簽，提醒他吃早餐的時候先熱一下。  
一切都與之前相同。  
可是西瑞爾卻在晚上的時候，覺出了不同。  
因為他爹抱著他睡覺的時候，很明顯動作曖昧了許多，噴灑在他耳後的灼熱的呼吸讓他差點呻.吟出聲。  
這這這……他爹是被人下了春.藥了嗎？  
西瑞爾一動也不敢動，身子都僵成了木頭，很想開口問這到底是怎麼回事，可是又怕問到了不得的事情。  
所幸，這種動作並沒有持續太長時間，西瑞爾只模糊聽到一聲歎息聲後，他爹的動作就停止了。  
西瑞爾也悄悄舒了口氣。  
熟悉的聲音響起：“西瑞爾，你對爹地，是怎樣的看法？”  
西瑞爾的心又一次提起來，他他他爹地今晚這是怎麼了？但是對於這個問題，西瑞爾還是沒有絲毫遲疑的：“爹地是帝國的英雄，也是我崇拜的物件，強大溫柔，無所不能。我之前覺得，有爹地是這輩子最幸運的事情，在知道我們之間並沒有血緣關係後，依然如此堅信著。”  
說完之後，西瑞爾又有些不好意思，覺得太不含蓄了，就補充說道：“總之，爹地在我心裡，是最重要的，沒有之一。”  
好吧，補充的話更奔放。  
穆澤聽了，久久沒有說話，在西瑞爾等的快要睡著了的時候，他突然低低說道：“如果有一天，你發現爹地並沒有你想像的那麼完美，甚至隱瞞了你許多事情，你會不會討厭爹地？”  
西瑞爾一個激靈，睡意頓時全無，他道：“爹地隱瞞我的事情，目前來看就只有我親生父母的事情了吧，在我知道之後，你也沒有提及，所以我猜，一定是有難言之隱。”  
“……嗯。”穆澤應了一聲。  
嘎？西瑞爾從他爹懷裡往後退了退，雖然看不清，但仍然疑惑的看著他爹，真的有隱情？  
但是穆澤好像沒有解釋的打算。  
西瑞爾耳濡目染，這一套也學會了，他推掉他爹的胳膊，狀似氣憤的轉過身，也不再說話。  
等了一會兒，穆澤依然沒說話，西瑞爾於是猜測或許事情比他設想的還要複雜。  
“……無論爹地隱瞞了什麼事情，只要爹地不討厭我，我就不會討厭爹地。”西瑞爾還是沒忍住，說了出來。  
這句話不是奉承，也不是衝動，西瑞爾就是這麼想的。這個世界上，對他最好的人就是穆澤了，因此，縱然穆澤或許犯了很大的錯誤，西瑞爾也是願意原諒他的。  
本來以為他爹會特別感動，誰知道只說了句“乖”之後又將他整個抱進懷裡，西瑞爾無奈翻了個白眼，閉上眼睛開始醞釀睡意。  
其實對於親生父母，西瑞爾並沒有太好奇。  
但是他總覺得這件事會讓他抓住他爹的把柄，然後好好利用一下。  
週一穆澤率領部隊前往各地巡視，檢修防護罩，博亞那應對粒子風暴已經十分有經驗，早就積攢了許多能源，可以源源不斷供給防護罩。若不是通訊設備會癱瘓，粒子風暴的到來對於工作的影響，也是微乎其微。  
週二下午三點，灰濛濛的天空滑過一道極致絢爛的紅光，預示著粒子風暴的到來。  
學校已經發了防護服，以防萬一有粒子穿過防護罩引起輻射。西瑞爾穿著防護服，坐在窗邊看著各色的光線，如同彩色的流星一樣佈滿整片天空。  
雖然很漂亮，可是西瑞爾卻知道這其中的威力，偶爾看到拳頭大小的隕石滑過去，總會讓他心跳加快，暗暗祈禱防護罩一定要足夠結實，能夠抵擋得住這次風暴。  
穆澤本想把伍德留給西瑞爾，但他沒有行動，因為他是一名軍人，首先想到的，是國家的利益。  
每天的飛行十分枯燥，也遇到過棘手的事情，但全部都解決掉了，直到原始的電話送來一個消息，唯一一顆還能運轉的衛星檢測到，在距離博亞那星球三百億公里的地方出現黑洞，有一不明物體以略低於光速的飛行速度朝博亞那方向沖過來……  
又一天平安度過，西瑞爾在臨睡之前想，也不知道他爹的現在在哪裡，沒有消息什麼的，真的讓人好著急。  
雪山之中，西瑞爾艱難的走著，他沒有水，沒有乾糧，他一路拼命的呼救，可是卻沒有人看到。  
終於有一架飛行器朝他飛了過來，他連忙揮舞胳膊，在地上寫上碩大的求救符號，飛行器停在他的上空，上面扔下來一根繩子，西瑞爾緊緊抓住。本以為他們會拉他上去，結果飛行器直接飛上天空，西瑞爾嚇得閉緊眼睛，不敢往下看，等到越過高山，來到海洋的時候，那根繩子突然松了，然後變成蛇一樣的怪物朝他咬過來……  
西瑞爾從夢中驚醒，渾身仿佛脫力一般酸疼的厲害，西瑞爾大口喘了幾下，微微活動了下麻掉的胳膊。  
看了看時間，淩晨十二點半。  
西瑞爾將被子踢開來散熱，發了會兒呆。因為將窗戶的隔離板拉下來的緣故，所以房間一片漆黑。西瑞爾爬起來，推開隔離板，屋子頓時亮了一些。  
他的心跳到現在還有些紊亂，夢裡那種墜落與恐懼感讓他覺得不安。  
爹地，你現在在做什麼？有沒有好好休息？  
作者有話要說： 二更完畢，我是守信用的好孩子=v=撒花求表揚~  
而且JQ有很大突破喲~

☆、銀髮的美男

“將軍，經過計算，不明物體將會在三小時又十七分鐘後降落在薩維城西南部，攜帶能量極大，防護罩無法阻擋攻擊。”懷文匯報道。  
穆澤站在螢幕前面，看著類比軌跡圖，沉思一會兒，道：“你跟伍德繼續在後方坐鎮，通知文森特將軍暫管巡視援救。”說完，穆澤稍稍正了正軍帽，轉身往外走去。  
“那您呢？”懷文追上去問。  
穆澤頭也不回，邊走邊道：“我去將落地守著。”  
“將軍！”懷文大驚，他怎麼能以身試險，“陛下也不會同意的！”  
可是穆澤決定的事情，任何人都無法使其改變，兩分鐘後，穆澤便出發了。  
薩維城距離此地只有九百公里，開飛行器只需三十分鐘，穆澤帶了一隊戰士，分乘三駕飛行器趕往薩維城。  
薩維城的防護做的很好，並且由於位置關係，粒子風暴比柯特城弱了許多。穆澤率人去了城主的辦公駐地，開門見山地道：“西南部起亞山脈山腳有沒有居民？”  
薩維城的城主維爾德是個中年男子，身材高大，相貌英俊，他雖然從沒見過穆澤，卻不妨礙他對穆澤的尊敬：“將軍閣下，起亞山脈並沒有居民居住，請問，發生什麼事情了嗎？”  
“有不明物體將在二小時五十分鐘後降落在那裡，那裡沒有防護罩？”  
“是的，將軍。”  
“嗯。”穆澤聲音冷清，嚴肅道，“請在不明物體降落後，安撫好居民。”  
“是。”  
儀器大多都不能用，因此無法提前檢測出這不明物體到底是什麼，只能他來守著，萬一對博亞那產生危害，也能第一時間掌握資料。  
穆澤站在防護罩內，墨綠的軍裝勾勒出他修長結實的身軀，他胸前的金色勳章十分耀眼，裡面是與他並肩作戰十多年的夥伴，一架銀色機甲，名字叫做炎。  
帝國將機甲看成戰友，用來安放機甲的次空間外部形狀就設計成了勳章的樣子，象徵著奮戰與榮耀。  
穆澤的機甲已經升級到最高級，在粒子風暴裡大概可以不受影響活動三十分鐘，而防護罩最外延距離起亞山脈約有四十公里，全速行駛過去，只需要一分鐘左右。  
時間一分一秒流逝，站在穆澤身後的Alpha戰士全部整裝待發，胸前金色勳章甚至可以反射防護罩外極致美麗的光線。  
最後一分鐘，在漫天的光束裡，有一道黑色殘影穿過大氣層，飛速朝這裡砸過來，維爾德開始將防護罩打開。穆澤做了手勢，下一瞬，各色機甲整齊站在戰士們的身旁，十余米高大的機甲顯得格外奪目強悍，而最為耀眼的，是穆澤身邊銀色的機甲。它從空氣中突然出現，仿佛帶著撕裂時空的力量，積累十多年的戰鬥，炎如同最鋒利的利劍，可以摧毀任何敵人！  
穆澤縱身一躍，只用了兩秒鐘便進了主控室。接著，炎的眼睛亮了起來，後背上翅膀合併組裝展開，靈活跑動幾步，鑽出還在開啟的防護罩，飛進廣袤的天空。  
在他之後，五名戰士也跟隨著穆澤，鑽進了粒子風暴之中。  
“轟——”巨大的撞擊聲帶動整片地面都晃動了幾下，如同地震一般。  
穆澤等了一會兒，才飛到那個物體落地的地方。  
樹木被折斷摧毀，巨大的摩擦下許多乾枯的樹枝開始燃燒起來，地面有一個直徑約十米的大坑，同樣十多米深度的坑底，靜靜躺著一個橢圓體形狀的金屬塊。  
穆澤坐在主控室裡，看著螢幕上的各項資料分析，上面顯示，這種金屬在整個星系都沒有記錄，無法分析，也無法探測裡面的內容。  
穆澤告知戰士原地待命，然後指揮著炎跳進坑裡。  
就在穆澤想就近採集資訊的時候，金屬塊突然掀開一角，高能量離子炮隨即飛射出來，穆澤反應十分迅速，連忙避開，可是那離子炮竟然違背物理定律，在高速行駛中直接轉變飛行方向，不偏不倚朝穆澤襲過來……  
西瑞爾後半晚上沒有睡好，因此白天就有些精神不濟。湯尼來找他談論了下抑制劑的進度，西瑞爾強打著精神聽他說，但其實什麼都沒聽進去。  
湯尼發現西瑞爾的不對勁，連忙問道：“西瑞爾，你怎麼了？”  
“沒事，就是覺得有點頭暈。”西瑞爾捂著發沉的腦袋，睡眠不足真的太折磨人了。  
湯尼伸手試了試西瑞爾的額頭，驚呼：“西瑞爾，你發燒了。”  
“哦，是嗎？”西瑞爾呆呆回應，也抬手摸了摸腦袋，確實有些熱。  
“歐文應該有治療發燒的藥物吧，你快吃藥，然後好好休息一下。”湯尼說完，就跑去廚房倒水。  
西瑞爾吃了藥之後，沒一會兒就覺得燒退了，只是睡眠不足的後遺症仍然在，因此將湯尼送走之後，就撲到床上補覺去了。  
迷迷糊糊不知睡了多久，只知道各種亂七八糟的夢一個接一個的做，直到有人敲門，西瑞爾才醒了過來。  
開了門，發現仍然是湯尼，西瑞爾還沒來得及感謝他對自己的關心，就聽見湯尼說：“西瑞爾，西瑞爾，伊文將軍好像遭受了襲擊，如今生死不明！”  
西瑞爾大驚，腳下一軟，險些跌倒在地上。  
湯尼連忙扶著他，道：“抑制劑有一種合成酶蛋白今天就拼合好了，所以我忍不住去了軍部一趟，但是卻發現有些不對勁，於是問了尤金，他告訴我，將軍在執行任務的時候遭受了襲擊……”看著西瑞爾慘白的臉色，湯尼有些不忍心說下去。  
西瑞爾只覺得大腦一片混亂，心臟也痛得仿佛能炸開，他不敢相信，強大的不像人類的穆澤會受傷。  
“西瑞爾，你準備怎麼辦？”  
“我要去找爹地。”西瑞爾咬了咬下唇，神情堅定。  
乖乖坐著等不是他的風格，他一定要想方設法要到許可！  
西瑞爾先去跟德維特老師請了假，然後搭乘懸浮車去了王宮，西瑞爾在出示了證明之後，又等待了一會兒，接到回復，巴爾特陛下將在十五分鐘後見他。  
忐忑不安的坐在椅子上，西瑞爾雙手緊緊握在一起，不住的坐著心理建設。巴爾特陛下一定知道他爹地最全面完整的消息。  
十五分鐘後，巴爾特陛下準時推門進來，西瑞爾連忙站了起來，匆匆行禮，然後急切的看向巴爾特。  
“不要擔心，西瑞爾，你的爹地沒事的。”巴爾特笑著說，還抬手拍了拍他的肩膀，“你現在還不能去看他，過幾天，等這次風暴結束，我會送你過去。”  
因為已經將西瑞爾當成自家兒媳，巴爾特對西瑞爾完全沒有端架子，在看到西瑞爾依然不放心的時候，還出言安慰了他幾句，只不過西瑞爾心如亂麻，對這份榮寵沒有反應過來。  
西瑞爾短短幾天就瘦了不少，在粒子風暴過去後，他甚至沒等巴爾特派人來接他，直接自己去了王宮。  
在去往薩維城的路上，西瑞爾做了無數次心理建設，他一定得堅強起來，然後不自覺設想，如果他爹地受的傷無法完全康復而不能再戰鬥在前線，那麼他一定會一輩子好好伺候他，絕對不會叫苦叫累。  
但是這個設想在推開門之後，就完全消散了。  
他看到他爹地背對著他不知道在做什麼，渾身上下完好無損，而房間裡唯一一張床上，躺著一個有著銀色長髮的美男。  
臥槽，說好的輪椅呢？西瑞爾頓時火大。  
作者有話要說： 喲西，爹地要賦閑在家了，可以培養JQ了，哈哈哈哈，再讓你們說我慢熱╭(╯^╰)╮

☆、撤銷職務

那個銀髮美男在西瑞爾推門的一瞬間就睜開了眼睛，上下打量了他一下之後，不屑道：“你是誰？”  
與此同時，穆澤也轉過來，見到西瑞爾，有些意外：“西瑞爾？你怎麼來了。”  
西瑞爾：“……”臥槽這種同步的話真的產生好大的傷害值啊！  
他扯著嘴角，僵硬的笑笑：“爹地，難道我打擾你們了嗎？”說完，西瑞爾半點也不想在這呆下去，轉身就走。  
穆澤叫了他一聲，但西瑞爾完全不理睬，低著頭往前走，眼淚都快飆出來了。  
這幾天他吃不下睡不好，一顆心全都用來擔憂他爹地，結果呢，他在這裡什麼事都沒有，還有美人作陪。  
直到手臂被攥住，西瑞爾才被迫停下，依舊低著頭，研究地板的材質。  
短暫的沉默之後，一隻手落在西瑞爾的頭頂，輕輕揉了揉，伴隨著一聲帶著無奈的歎息：“怎麼不給爹地一個解釋的機會？”  
西瑞爾眼眶當即就濕潤了，他抬起頭，眼淚汪汪看著他爹地。  
穆澤也低頭看他，手落下來搭在他的肩膀上，道：“我確實受了傷，雖也已經治好，但要配合陛下做一些事情，就沒有告訴你，抱歉。”他黑色的眼眸裡夾雜著歉意，令西瑞爾瞬間什麼也氣不起來了。”  
“那你傷在哪裡？”西瑞爾擔憂問道，“完全治好了嗎？”  
穆澤微微勾起嘴角，牽引著西瑞爾的手放在自己胸膛上，輕聲道：“這裡。”  
“……”西瑞爾大腦正式宣佈死機。  
“喲，你們還要對望多久？”銀髮美人出聲打斷沉浸在曖昧溫馨氣氛中的父子倆，閒散倚在門邊上，雙臂抱在胸前，過於精緻完美的容貌，讓他一舉一動都十分賞心悅目，哪怕只是懶洋洋的說話，也讓人覺得性感，“已經要到午飯時間了，主人難道不需要喂我吃飯麼？”主人跟喂我吃飯這幾個字還特地加重了語氣。  
“主人？！”西瑞爾登時想起還有這麼個人在，酸氣十足的問穆澤，“爹地竟然喜歡這樣的？”  
“銀。”穆澤警告的看了銀髮美人一眼，然後對西瑞爾道，“他不是人。”  
“你才不是人！”銀髮美人如同火藥桶一般，一點就炸，“我哪點不像人了，就連資訊素我也偽裝出來了！”  
“……果然不是人。”西瑞爾喃喃說道。  
穆澤按了鈴，讓人送些吃的過來，然後在銀的怒瞪下，跟西瑞爾解釋他的來歷。  
那天穆澤發現自己無法避開離子炮之後，索性就迎了上去，幾番較量之後，仍然被擊中了左腿。  
然後那塊金屬塊從中間分開，一陣白光過後，上面出現一隻純白色的狼形生物，他在看到巨大的機甲之後，竟然也跟著變成機甲的模樣，然後在短暫交流，回到防護罩內，看到從機甲裡出來的穆澤後，高大的機甲一晃又變成了銀髮美人。  
西瑞爾看著銀，有些無語，這種智商真的沒問題嗎？  
經詢問之後，得知銀來自遙遠的霍爾星系。他們自生下來就可以隨心所欲的變幻，因為每個霍爾星人都有著不同的審美觀，常態體也各不相同，因此明明是同一種生物，但是配對繁衍卻十分艱難——審美觀不同怎麼在一起？——也導致他們的繁衍依靠了許多種手段。銀來自一個大家族，生性喜愛浪漫與自由，最喜歡的就是在星際間暢遊，感受生命的意義（原話），但他在一次出行的時候遭遇了黑洞，無法逃離的銀只好將飛船的防禦提到最高，躲在裡頭等待命運的安排。  
而銀在誤傷了穆澤之後，為了表達歉意，就勉為其難留下來照顧他。  
西瑞爾聽完，懷疑的看了銀一眼，其實他是沒地方可去，所以才賴上他爹地吧？  
不管怎樣，銀沒有惡意，跟他們也物種不同，背井離鄉不知道什麼時候才能回去也蠻可憐的，西瑞爾就十分大度的接納了他。  
穆澤與陛下的計畫並不複雜，只是借著這次穆澤受傷，引出不安分的人，然後清除，所謂攘外必先安內，只有海勒倫上下團結一心，才能為獨立戰的勝利添一份保證。  
下午，巴爾特陛下派了人來接穆澤，精緻的擔架完全沒有辱沒穆澤的身份，西瑞爾裝作擔憂的樣子跟在後面，旁邊就是偽裝成Beta的銀。  
銀的身份已經做好，由陛下出面，所有的事情都天衣無縫，那個不明物體就是銀的飛船（陛下許諾研究完之後會還給他），跟隨穆澤前去的戰士是絕對忠誠於穆澤的，在下了封口令之後，這件事情就揭了過去。  
懷文也跟著來了，對於銀的出現抱有很高的警惕，而在見到西瑞爾對銀十分熱情之後，鏡片下面的眼睛，就帶了幾分看不清晰的複雜。  
經過銀的巧妙偽裝，穆澤成功被醫生斷定左腿壞死，以現有技術無法治療恢復。  
巴爾特陛下在秘密會見穆澤將軍之後，于第二天遺憾宣佈因身體原因，暫時撤銷穆澤•伊文的上將之職，等到他身體康復之後，再行授任。  
這個消息，頓時引起全國轟動，消息也傳到了艾普斯。  
格吉看起來過得不是很好，比之前瘦了許多，就連圓臉蛋也瘦了下去，露出了尖尖的下巴。西瑞爾看的難受：“格吉，你最近怎樣？”  
“我沒事。”格吉的精神還不錯，依舊笑眯眯的，“就是食物太難吃了，我簡直無法想像，這個國家竟然完全拋棄了美味的蔬菜肉類，三餐只依靠營養劑過活，他們的生活節奏太快了，連吃飯的時間都沒有。”  
“那有沒有人欺負你們？”  
“也不算欺負，就是不太尊重我們。”格吉皺皺眉，“雖然到目前為止也沒有做什麼太過分的事情，但以後怎樣，就難說了。”格吉輕輕歎口氣。  
西瑞爾想起銀那邊的科技十分發達，不知道可不可以幫助研究抑制劑。  
兩人都默契的沒有提起安德魯，但西瑞爾收到安格斯的消息，說因為穆澤要加入機甲大賽，安德魯於是十分刻苦的訓練，不再跟之前那樣消極頹廢。西瑞爾開口，意有所指的說：“大家都挺好的，你在那邊也要好好保重。”  
格吉接收到西瑞爾眼中的深意，心裡一暖，感激的笑笑：“好，你也是，保重。”  
跟格吉通訊結束，西瑞爾下了樓，看到他爹正系著圍裙在做甜點，旁邊放了些已經做好的，而銀就站在那裡，一口一個吃的正歡，西瑞爾頓時急了，連忙沖上去，狗崽護食一般朝銀叫道：“這是我的！”  
銀並沒有反駁，十分淡然，只是銀色的長髮突然變成幾條觸手，將西瑞爾結結實實綁起來，放到一邊，然後自顧自又吃了起來。  
西瑞爾欲哭無淚，自從銀住到他們家之後，非常的不自覺，完全一副鳩占鵲巢的架勢啊，而偏偏他爹地沒有意識到危險，竟然還在微笑看著！  
爹地你難道沒發現咱們之間多了個“電燈泡”嗎魂淡！  
作者有話要說： 所以銀就是給將軍大人開的金手指啦~

☆、發情期前兆

因為只是對外宣佈穆澤身體暫時性不適，因此民眾對於“帝國保護傘”還是十分的有信心，相信他不久之後就會重新回歸軍部，繼續保護著海勒倫帝國。而因為這件事，有不少穆澤的崇拜者便聯名上書控訴巴爾特陛下，僅僅因為身體不適就暫停上將之職，並且沒有任何補償的舉動，未免太過不近人情。一時之間，陛下的名譽也略有下降。  
但是對於消息靈通的貴族，或者說是心思活泛的人，卻打聽出來穆澤已經成了半個廢人，再沒有會到軍部的可能，也就等於陛下失去了最強大的依靠。再三確認之後，終於在一次議會上，有了公開與陛下做對的人。  
巴爾特陛下那裡早就列了一份名單，帝國發展這麼久，許多陋習與逆反之心也開始出現，是時候進行一次大清洗了。  
安格斯懷疑的看著西瑞爾，試圖從他臉上找出些蛛絲馬跡，不過西瑞爾跟穆澤相處這麼多年，早就耳濡目染學會了面癱，安格斯盯了他這麼久，都沒有露出破綻。  
“伊文真的只是暫時身體不適，我不信。”安格斯斬釘截鐵道，“雖然我並沒有覺得他多麼厲害，但區區一顆離子炮都能傷的了他，也不配做帝國的上將，更不配我把他視為對手。”西瑞爾在以為安格斯要質問他穆澤到底是怎麼回事的時候，就見他話鋒一轉，“如果，如果他需要什麼説明，你可以告訴我，父王雖然放棄了他，但是我還沒有打敗他，我不會放任他這樣下去。”  
西瑞爾暗暗抽了抽嘴角，才抬起頭，眼中露出感激的情緒：“安格斯殿下，十分感激你對我父親的關心，我會將你的心意帶給他。”  
安格斯看著西瑞爾可憐兮兮的樣子，又裝作不經意的說：“還有你，如果以後需要我配合你完成實踐課的話，也可以來找我。不過你最好把自己洗乾淨，我的烈焰最討厭髒東西。”  
“那還真是謝謝殿下了啊。”西瑞爾磨著後槽牙說。  
“別以為我是對你有意思，只是你大概也找不到喜歡你的Alpha，我就可憐你一下好了。”安格斯說完，就轉身走了。  
西瑞爾留在原地，雙手握拳，恨不能眼裡飛出刀子戳死這個中二病少年！  
此後，又有幾人向西瑞爾打探穆澤的情況，西瑞爾不勝其擾。跟他爹商量之後，西瑞爾就請了一個星期的假，美其名曰回家照顧受傷的爹地。  
穆澤雖然暫時離開軍中，但是威懾力仍在，因此大家雖然好奇關心穆澤的身體，卻沒有人敢靠近他們的別墅。  
於是別墅裡的三人過著輕鬆愉快的日子……才怪！  
“銀，我警告你，下次再露出這樣的眼神，我一定不會對你客氣的！”西瑞爾張開雙臂，老母雞護食一樣擋住後頭赤.裸著上身的穆澤，而他對面，是視線露骨的令人髮指的銀。  
西瑞爾後背貼著他爹結實的腹肌，一邊讓他爹回房間一邊跟著做移動擋板，等到終於回到他爹的房間，西瑞爾才松了口氣，看著要進浴室洗澡的穆澤，不滿的說：“爹地，你難道不知道銀對你有企圖嗎？他每天看你的眼神都能扒下三層皮，你竟然還不穿衣服！”  
“衣服髒了。”穆澤頗有些無辜的說。  
“……爹地你認真點啊我在跟你說正經事！那個銀真的不懷好意，你看他什麼都跟我搶，現在還在覬覦爹地，你怎麼就不能重視起來啊！”西瑞爾恨鐵不成鋼的說完，又紅著臉看向別處，他爹的身材真的很性感男人見了都著迷，更何況那個外星人！  
穆澤輕笑一聲，走過來摸西瑞爾的腦袋，然後又將他抱進懷裡：“他只是個孩子，還不懂這些。”  
“我也是孩子啊，我看爹地也會心跳加快，特別……”臥槽，他說了什麼，西瑞爾瞠目結舌，張著嘴愣了一會兒，然後猛地推開穆澤，迅速跑了。  
穆澤看著自己空了的懷抱，眼眸中的深情足以讓人溺斃。  
西瑞爾捂著砰砰亂跳的心臟跑回屋子，一頭埋進枕頭裡，然後大口喘氣。  
最近不知道怎麼了，也許是銀的出現讓他有了危機感，總覺得爹地會被更優秀的銀奪去注意力；也或許是他爹地最近不再穿軍裝，雖然少了禁欲清冷的感覺，但卻變得更加性感，讓他的視線不由自主的追隨他。然後在他爹靠近的時候，身上散發出來的資訊素也開始讓自己腿軟。  
時間已經到了十一月份，還有兩個月，就到了他會發情的年齡，其實這個時間段並不是那麼固定，也有的Omega在十五歲的時候就發情，只是大多都是十六歲而已。  
他查過發情期前期的表現，Omega體內產生的資訊素會讓他特別注意Alpha，會慢慢受Alpha資訊素的影響，就像他現在一樣，希望他爹地全部的視線都轉向自己。從血緣上，穆澤跟他毫無關係，因此這麼一個優秀的Alpha整天如同肥美的五花肉一樣在他眼前晃，也難怪他會有反應。  
西瑞爾的心跳慢慢平復下來，感情似乎也理清楚了。既然是發情期前兆的話，就說明這不是不正常的，也沒有對他爹地產生什麼不該有的情感……不知怎麼的，對於這個答案，西瑞爾有些失落。  
奶白色的燈光柔和灑落下來，照在西瑞爾清秀的臉上，他皺著眉，睡得苦大仇深，令穆澤又有些想摸摸他，不過他還是克制住了，抬手替西瑞爾關了燈，只留下一盞橘黃色的夜燈，然後輕輕走了出去。  
樓下客廳裡，銀正在折騰可憐的歐文，在他的年代，智慧型機器人已經無限接近於人類，因此一直摩拳擦掌，想給歐文升一次級。歐文也有自主意識，甚至這個美貌的男人做事不靠譜，但是礙於系統設定，不敢反抗。  
穆澤將歐文解救下來，要了杯溫水，然後走到銀的對面坐下，雙腿交疊在一起，簡單的動作卻透露出淡淡的氣勢，穆澤道：“你真的能解決我的問題？”  
銀微微挑眉，並沒有白天逗西瑞爾玩的時候那麼鬧騰，說話舉止倒真的像他說的那樣，有著大家族出身的教養：“對於霍爾星系來說，沒有什麼是不可能的。”  
“嗯，那就拜託你了，還有，這件事情，瞞著西瑞爾。”穆澤端起杯子飲了一口，然後起身欲往回走。  
“你對你的兒子，心思並不單純吧？”銀的突然出聲，讓穆澤頓住腳步。  
“那又如何？”穆澤回頭，居高臨下的看他，柔和的燈光讓銀清楚的看見他的臉，並沒有太多表情，卻仿佛所有都在他的掌握之中。  
“沒如何，這樣就更好辦了。”銀打了個響指，“有了心上人會更好辦，如果有他的配合，我想在他發情期之前，你就可以痊癒了。”  
只是銀觀察這麼久，發現西瑞爾不是一般的遲鈍，而且對於倫理關係異常看重，也不知道他能不能夠接受來自養父的愛情。  
想想就覺得很好玩啊。  
而穆澤聞言後，並沒有反駁，倒像是默認了。  
作者有話要說： ~\\(≧▽≦)/~啦啦啦，誰再跟我說沒JQ我就咬他╭(╯^╰)╮  
————————  
還有QAQ今天又犯蠢了，犯了特別嚴重的錯誤，以後請叫我機智聰明沉穩永不會犯錯•小慕醬……聽說謊言重複一千遍就變成了真理，所以雖然不可能湊到一千條評論，但請盡力幫我刷人品，我愛你們╭(╯3╰)╮

☆、爹地的初吻

“觀察蟲族移動的軌跡，然後憑直覺計算出它會去的位置，先一步開槍射擊，就像這樣……”穆澤高大的身軀完全將西瑞爾抱在自己懷裡，手握住西瑞爾的，幫他矯正射擊的姿勢。  
“砰”的一聲輕響，離子槍的彈頭帶出一道漂亮的流光，準確擊中蟲族的頭部，全息模擬下蟲族的身體極為逼真的炸開，濺起一片綠色的漿液。  
西瑞爾被他爹身上強烈的資訊素熏得暈頭轉向，腿軟的幾乎站立不穩，但是對著他爹認真教授的神情，西瑞爾又覺得自己想多了。  
西瑞爾覺得，再這樣下去，他就要被他爹地“折磨”瘋了。  
每天早上，天不亮就被他爹拽起來鍛煉身體，然後觀賞他爹那令人血脈賁張的健身動作，美其名曰一起鍛煉，然後早飯的時候，會被體貼詢問要吃什麼，或者手把手一起去虛擬網逛街，兩個Alpha走在一起真的很奇怪好嗎？親親抱抱之類的，都成了日常，西瑞爾甚至覺得他有必要去打一針瘦臉針，或者補一下血。  
西瑞爾也曾受不了的問他爹是不是受什麼刺激了，結果他爹還露出一副被嫌棄後傷心的表情——別問他是怎麼從穆澤那張面癱俊臉上看出傷心的——仿佛他做了什麼十惡不赦的事情一樣。  
而且，他爹最近跟銀也一直神神秘秘的不知道在搞些什麼，然後銀看向自己的目光也讓他覺得毛骨悚然。  
“你的身體因為曾經服用違禁提升基因等級的藥物，力量極致提升的同時，破壞了你主導性.欲的基因，因此才會多年沒有欲.望，對Omega無法產生反應。”銀輕輕推了一下架在鼻樑上的銀邊眼鏡，狀似特別專業的說，對著光屏上人物經脈構造圖，比劃著，“這種本不屬於你的的力量在前幾年也讓你有些控制不住吧，偶爾會發生錯亂暴動，讓你短暫性失去理智，只剩下本能的發洩……”正投入解說當眾的銀並沒有發現穆澤的身體僵硬了一下，繼續說道，“所以，我們不僅需要將這部分基因修好，而且要徹底清除你身體埋藏的隱患。……這樣說吧，你如果想完全恢復正常的話，這部分不屬於你的力量便會消失，即使如此，你也願意嗎？”  
聞言，穆澤並沒有露出什麼特別的情緒，甚至表情都沒有變一下：“五年前就不再發生暴動，我做過檢查，除了被損壞的基因無法修復，其他的已經沒有問題。”  
“嘖，還是西瑞爾比較好玩點，隨便說點什麼他就信了。”銀無趣的撇撇嘴，看了眼躺在床上，閉著眼睛安睡的西瑞爾，“我現在給西瑞爾注射能夠散發情.欲的藥劑，然後你也喝下改良後的藥劑試試，基因修復的過程總是比較痛苦，不過我相信你能夠忍耐住。”說完，就取了針筒藥劑，想給西瑞爾注射。  
“你出去。”穆澤清冷的聲音打斷銀的動作。  
“哼，小氣，你當我願意看他！”銀將東西往穆澤懷裡一塞，然後氣哼哼走了出去。  
穆澤關了門，重新坐回床邊。中飯的時候，西瑞爾的食物裡混了安眠的藥物，他毫無戒心的吃光了，此時睡的很沉。  
穆澤將他的衣扣解開，露出白皙嫩滑的皮膚，穆澤溫柔替他注射了藥劑，然後自己也喝下略苦澀的藥劑，脫了衣服，躺在西瑞爾旁邊。  
這種藥劑並不能促使西瑞爾提前進入發情期，而是如同噴灑香水一樣，僅僅是刺激另一方，也就是穆澤的情.欲，如果不是確認對西瑞爾無害，穆澤是不會同意這個辦法的。  
因為西瑞爾，是他最珍貴的珍寶。  
他的出現，是個意外，甚至並不是美麗的故事，但是當西瑞爾睜開眼睛，朝自己露出笑容時，穆澤就有種心都要化成水的感覺，直至他慢慢長大，對他的感情也越來越深。  
對西瑞爾的感情變質，穆澤並沒有太多掙扎，在他看來，西瑞爾本來就是自己的，之前是，現在是，以後也是，只不過身份變了而已，況且他們之間並沒有血緣關係，即便有後代，也會是十分健康完美的孩子。  
穆澤深邃的眼眸望著西瑞爾，視線描繪著他的五官，儘管身體裡有著仿佛燒灼一般的巨痛，但穆澤卻沒有絲毫表現出來，只是額上大滴的汗珠沿著他仿若雕刻的臉上滾落下來，仿佛在見證著穆澤所遭受的痛苦。  
西瑞爾的身體漸漸散發出旁人察覺不出，對穆澤卻有著致命吸引的味道，穆澤覺得已經有些混沌的視線開始清晰起來，他伸出手臂，將西瑞爾擁進懷裡，然後微微覆身上去，弧線完美的唇慢慢觸到他的額頭，落下一個輕吻。  
疼痛逐漸散去，穆澤近乎虔誠的吻著西瑞爾，他琥珀色總是漾滿快樂的眼睛被薄薄的眼皮覆蓋住，這讓穆澤有些遺憾。  
若是他能夠半睜著迷蒙的眼睛，眸子裡倒映著自己的身影就好了。穆澤想，以後這遺憾都要一一彌補上。  
唇慢慢下移，掠過西瑞爾秀挺的鼻子，來到他柔軟紅潤的嘴唇。  
溫熱柔嫩的皮膚讓穆澤有些上癮，忍不住用唇細細描繪了一遍，然後頓了頓，試探著伸出舌頭。  
西瑞爾睡得很熟，對於穆澤的動作並沒有反抗，穆澤十分輕易的撬開西瑞爾的牙齒，就順利勾住了他柔軟的舌頭。  
唇舌交融的滋味遠超過想像，穆澤越吻越深，無師自通的勾住西瑞爾的舌頭交.纏。  
良久，穆澤才平復下來，身體已經略微有了反應，這讓他覺得欣喜。穆澤半支起身子，看著西瑞爾被蹂躪的紅腫的嘴巴，又親了親，聲音夾雜了情.欲，低沉而性感：“西瑞爾，我的乖孩子。”  
西瑞爾覺得自己在做夢，覺得自己仿佛回到母體一般十分溫暖，令他安心，只是唯一有不和諧的地方，就是嘴巴仿佛被堵住了，舌頭也被什麼勾著，特別的煩人。  
西瑞爾醒過來的時候，天色已經不早，他揉了揉眼睛，坐了起來。  
看了看時間，西瑞爾頓時訝異，他怎麼睡了這麼久？  
正這時，穆澤推門進來，見到西瑞爾醒了，依舊如往常一樣：“西瑞爾，餓不餓？”  
“爹地？”西瑞爾還有些呆愣，後知後覺的摸了摸自己的肚子，點頭道，“我餓了，今晚上吃什麼？”  
“你喜歡的糖醋小排。”穆澤走過來幫西瑞爾穿衣服，細心將扣子扣到最上面一個。  
西瑞爾沒察覺到不對，只覺得有些不好意思。  
下樓的時候，銀已經坐在那裡吃東西了，西瑞爾連忙跑過去，將被吃了一半糖醋小排端到自己面前，然後伸舌頭挨個舔了一下。  
銀露出不忍直視的表情，卻難得沒有出言損他。  
穆澤看的好笑，捏了捏西瑞爾的耳朵，然後從廚房裡又端出來一盤。  
西瑞爾哀怨的看著他爹地，琥珀色的眼睛滿是控訴：“爹地，你怎麼不早說？！”  
銀頓時捂著肚子哈哈笑了起來。  
“以後不會了，吃飯吧。”穆澤拉開椅子，坐在西瑞爾旁邊。  
西瑞爾氣鼓鼓的，放開了肚皮，一直吃到撐才停手。  
西瑞爾覺得不對勁，他最近明明沒有做什麼消耗體力的事情，也沒有熬夜，為什麼幾乎每天都會在白天睡覺？他之前也有午睡的習慣，但不可能睡四五個小時。  
但是別墅裡十分安全，他爹在這裡，根本沒什麼人可以做手腳……所以，是不是他得病了？  
西瑞爾特別憂慮，猶豫再三後，告訴了穆澤。  
穆澤身體一僵，然後迅速放鬆下來，不動聲色地問：“怎麼會這麼想？”  
“因為我之前都沒有這樣，我聽說，有種病就是這樣，先是每天睡十幾個小時，然後慢慢睡二十幾個小時，再然後就醒不過來了，爹地，如果我真的得了這個病怎麼辦？”西瑞爾越想越覺得他的猜測是對的，不禁有些傷感起來，“我不想死，我想陪著爹地。”  
“別亂想。”穆澤抱了抱西瑞爾，“爹地不會讓你出事的。”  
西瑞爾倚在穆澤懷裡，難得十分乖巧。  
夜裡，穆澤來看了看西瑞爾，確定他已經熟睡之後，就離開了。下了樓，跟坐在沙發上的銀道：“還有幾天才能恢復，西瑞爾已經察覺了。”  
“按照你回饋回來的資訊看，再有三四次就可以了。”銀摸著下巴道，“先提前恭喜你了啊。”  
“謝謝。”  
蹲在欄杆後面聽了半天的西瑞爾到底也沒聽出什麼來，電視劇不是說一般這個時候都能聽到驚天秘聞嗎？怎麼放在他身上就不奏效了啊摔！  
沒有聽到想聽的內容的西瑞爾心裡癢癢的，仿佛貓抓一般特別想知道他爹到底隱瞞了他什麼事情，於是每天就拐著彎各種不動聲色的套他爹話，但是穆澤接受過軍事極限訓練，保密功力一流，他不想說的，西瑞爾是怎麼也無法知道的。恨得西瑞爾牙根癢癢，恨不能直接鑽進他爹肚子裡，看看到底被隱瞞了什麼。  
穆澤覺得這樣暗搓搓的西瑞爾十分可愛，他其實也不想隱瞞，但這事關Alpha的顏面。並且，治療已經到了關鍵的地方，他對於西瑞爾的欲.望越來越強，再有幾次，就可以完全好起來，這之間一定不能出什麼差錯，因此只能死死瞞著。  
一想到若是自己好不起來，西瑞爾成年後就會被別的Alpha標記，穆澤的心就冷硬了下來。  
一個星期之後，西瑞爾帶著鬱悶的情緒回了學校，與此同時，被粒子風暴耽誤的機甲大賽也開始了報名。  
比賽分為初選，半決賽，決賽三個階段，在半決賽的時候，Omega會加入，與Alpha一起並肩作戰，這個時候，不僅要保證比賽的勝利，還要保護Omega的安全，能夠十分全面的考驗Alpha的綜合素質。  
Alpha與Omega的比例實在懸殊，因此預選過後，入圍半決賽的Alpha還是比Omega多出幾倍。  
比賽採用積分制，如果他邀請到了Omega，那麼他就可以額外加上五分。這五分十分關鍵，在贏得兩場比賽才能獲得一分的情況下，五分的差距甚至能直接淘汰一批人。  
於是轟轟烈烈“搶奪”Omega的行動開始了。  
原本就十分熱情的Alpha已經有些瘋狂了，若不是學院規定不得強迫Omega，說不定他們會直接把人扛到自己的機甲控制室裡去。  
但是卻沒怎麼有人敢邀請西瑞爾，偶爾有幾個膽子大的，也很快被人警告而不了了之。西瑞爾不僅因為他是伊文將軍的孩子，更是因為傳說西瑞爾已經被安格斯殿下預定了，於是警告的人，就十分明顯了。  
單純熱情的Alpha除了吃飯睡覺，都圍在Omega身邊，有的人享受，有的人就覺得是一種負擔。   
湯尼也被幾個Alpha圍追堵截，其中就包括曾經跟西瑞爾搭訕過的裴拉，但是湯尼根本不喜歡Alpha，自從研究抑制劑後，湯尼就有點不食人間煙火的趨向，對於Alpha的追求完全看不上眼。拒絕許多次發現狀況仍然沒有緩解之後，湯尼乾脆請了假，躲到軍部去了。  
作者有話要說： 修改了一下，增加了近兩千的字數，就不發在新章了，合併在一起=v=如果親們想留評的話，注意打零分喲~

☆、JQ進行時

巴爾特陛下在確定名單之後，開始了清洗活動，有幾個貴族被削去職位，降為平民，並且沒收了他們世代居住的府邸。他早就搜集了這些貴族犯罪的證據，因此在宣讀之後，他們俱都認罪。  
其中有一名叫做戴裡克的貴族被秘密監管起來。  
因為他曾經向艾普斯示好，並且將部分雖然不太重要但也能引起一些麻煩的情報告知過艾普斯。  
在機甲大賽決賽開始的前幾天，巴爾特陛下宣佈穆澤將軍的身體痊癒，回歸軍部，之前暫停的職位也重新恢復。  
穆澤穿著剪裁細緻的上將軍裝，接近兩米的身高無形之中散發著冷冽的氣勢，他俊美的臉上毫無表情，一雙墨黑的眼眸往下輕輕一掃，就讓人噤若寒蟬，他站在巴爾特陛下身邊，就像是一道牢不可破的屏障，讓前幾天經歷了風暴劫後餘生的貴族們登時想通了，原來這一切，不過是陛下跟伊文將軍做下的套子。  
巴爾特陛下笑的特別狡猾，對著召集起來的元老及貴族道：“前幾日，你們還向朕詢問穆澤將軍的病情，朕因為想給你們一個驚喜，因此一直瞞住，現在穆澤將軍將繼續帶領海勒倫最高戰力的機甲戰士，守護帝國的安全與榮耀。”  
貴族們跟元老：“……”很想抽陛下一頓是怎麼回事？  
“還有一件事情要宣佈。”巴爾特陛下清了清嗓子，“朕將于近日攜王后殿下去往艾普斯帝國，參加星際會議，海勒倫一應政務，暫交與元老院與朕的大王子狄修斯共同襄理。”  
貴族們面面相覷，然後齊齊望向陛下，希望這次會議，能夠順利進行。  
“朕知道你們十分想念自己遠在艾普斯的孩子，所以在朕出發之前，你們可以將想帶去的東西交給後勤處，朕一定會幫你們送到。”  
“陛下……”貴族們十分感激，紛紛站起身來，行了最高禮節，“希望陛下一切順利。”  
散會後，穆澤與巴爾特並肩而行，巴爾特笑著說：“這次你就不必跟我去了，很多事情還等著你去處理，銀的太空船研究所已經研究出一些東西，會自動定位的離子炮海勒倫雖然也有，但卻沒有這樣精准的——連穆澤將軍都躲不過去，真的相當不錯的。若是能安裝到機甲上面，咱們的戰力又可以提升一大截。”  
“嗯，除了改裝武器系統，還可以相對提升一下機甲的智慧等級。”穆澤聲音清冷，卻令人著迷，“我在跟銀聊天的時候，曾經想到一種可能，如果機甲也能跟霍爾星人一樣可以隨意變幻外形，那麼在作戰的時候，便又多了一份保障。”  
巴爾特頓了頓步子，然後繼續邊走邊道：“這是個好想法，就怕咱們科技水準達不到這樣的高度。”  
“總是事在人為。”  
“事在人為？”巴爾特重複了這個詞，笑著問穆澤，“又是西瑞爾發明的吧，這個小傢伙總是有一些妙語，能說到點子上去，真是討人喜歡啊。”  
“嗯。”穆澤想到西瑞爾，俊逸的眉眼柔和了一些。  
“……對了，你的身體恢復的如何了？你已經五六年沒有發生過力量暴動，有沒有跟銀徹底研究一下根治的辦法？”巴爾特知道穆澤最近在調養身體，卻不知道具體細節，以為是在治療身體的隱患。  
“已經沒問題了，再有兩三次治療便完全沒問題了。”穆澤也回答的似是而非。  
“那就好。”巴爾特放了心。  
走到辦事廳門口，巴爾特突然想起個事情，一臉曖昧道：“今年機甲大賽的規定很有些意思，能夠最大限度培養Alpha跟Omega的感情，相信兩三年後，帝國又會有一批小生命誕生，給帝國注入新的力量。也不知道朕有沒有那個榮幸，能夠在兩年後當上爺爺。”  
“狄修斯與安格斯十分優秀，一定有許多Omega願意成為他們的伴侶。”穆澤佯作沒聽懂。  
巴爾特陛下是個人精兒自然聽懂了穆澤的意思，他知道他這個夥伴看兒子看的緊，本身也不想太過干涉，因此就沒有再繼續這個話題，交代了穆澤一些事情之後，就去處理政務去了。  
安格斯來找西瑞爾的時候，後者剛剛結束了一堂課，從教室裡走出來的瘦小Omega穿著駝色的羊絨外套，領口的毛領蓋住他小巧的下巴和半張臉，露出兩隻琥珀色眼睛，看起來十分可愛。  
“西瑞爾。”安格斯隨意站在走廊對面的窗戶旁邊，對著出來的西瑞爾說，“我邀請你與我一起參加機甲大賽。”  
早就蹲守在門口的Alpha以及往外走的Omega都露出了然的神情。  
西瑞爾愣了愣，真的被嚇了一跳。   
俊美的Alpha跟清秀的Omega並肩走在一起，從後面看是一幅極為和諧的畫面。  
“我知道你們Omega都喜歡Alpha放低姿態，請求才肯答應邀請，所以我滿足你這個願望。”安格斯中二氣十足道，“雖然說沒有那五分我一樣可以進入決賽，但是我之前答應過你要幫你完成實踐活動，我從不食言。”   
西瑞爾本來想拒絕，因為他最近對Alpha的靠近會有輕微的反應，這讓他特別不適應隨時發.情的感覺。但拒絕的話在出口的一瞬間拐了個彎，又咽回肚子裡，笑眯眯的說：“好啊，多謝殿下的幫助。”  
安格斯被他的笑晃了晃眼，轉過頭去，露出微紅的耳垂：“那什麼，那你明天下課後來機甲訓練廳，我們先聯繫一下，免得你太笨拖了後腿。我還有事，先走了。”說完，安格斯丟下西瑞爾，匆匆離開了。  
西瑞爾在晚上的時候就跟穆澤說起了這件事：“爹地，雖然安格斯人有些倨傲，但是拋開這些毛病，他真的蠻不錯的。”西瑞爾說這話的時候，表情特別認真，還帶著恰到好處的欣喜，讓人很容易誤會他對安格斯抱有好感。  
穆澤頓時頓住了。  
接著又聽到西瑞爾語氣天真的說：“爹地，我聽說你跟陛下相交甚篤，並且懷文那個討厭鬼說陛下相中我做他的兒媳婦，所以說，如果我跟安格斯殿下在一起的話，應該不會受到欺負，爹地也不會讓我過得不幸福，你說對不對。”  
穆澤的心頓時狠狠攪成一團，疼的他有點窒息。  
“剛剛安格斯殿下來邀請我與他一起參加機甲大賽，明天晚上我們就要一起訓練了，所以，雖然是週五，但是我這個周就不回家了，爹地應該有很多事情要忙，我就不打擾了。”西瑞爾笑眯眯的。  
穆澤關心則亂，一時之間竟然沒有看到西瑞爾眼底的狡黠。  
於是週五的時候，西瑞爾剛下課，就見到教學樓外面，站的筆直的穆澤。他仿佛是從軍部直接過來的，身上的軍裝還沒來得及換下，完美如雕刻的五官一副生人勿近的表情，再加上周身的氣勢，讓人只敢遠觀，不敢往上湊。  
西瑞爾晃了過去，佯作訝異的道：“爹地，你怎麼來了？”  
穆澤的回應就是拉著西瑞爾的胳膊往外走。  
“爹地你要帶我去哪兒？”西瑞爾略微掙扎了一下，“我還要跟安格斯殿下一起訓練。”  
“今天的訓練取消。”穆澤拉著西瑞爾上了車，一刻不停的啟動了車子，然後如同流星一般，一閃就從學院門口消失了。  
西瑞爾低頭跟安格斯發訊息，誠懇的跟他道歉說有事情沒辦法過去了，安格斯只回復了一個“真麻煩”，就沒再說什麼。西瑞爾覺得有些抱歉，這一次雖然安格斯不知道，但他還是利用了他，而且答應的事情沒有去做，這讓西瑞爾也很內疚。而對於穆澤，西瑞爾也有些罪惡感，他知道穆澤是毫無保留的寵愛他，因此才對他拙劣的謊言信以為真。不過他是真的想知道穆澤在忙些什麼，又找不到其他的辦法，於是只好出此下策。  
穆澤在首都科特城有好幾處房產，因為他們常住的別墅裡有銀這個電燈泡在，所以穆澤直接帶著西瑞爾去了另一處房子。  
電梯裡，西瑞爾低著頭看著腳面，耳朵卻豎的高高的，捕捉穆澤的情緒，不過穆澤到底比他高了個段數，愣是什麼反應都沒有。  
出了電梯，穆澤打開虹膜鎖，帶著西瑞爾進了房子，他早就做了準備，開啟了自動清潔系統，因此房子雖然很久沒有住人，但是並不髒。  
空氣裡一片靜默，穆澤將軍裝外套脫了下來，掛在衣架上，抬手解領帶的動作淩厲而性感，西瑞爾不自覺就伸手幫他，臉也不知道什麼時候紅潤了起來。  
穆澤於是停下動作，任由西瑞爾踮著腳將他的領帶取了下來，從頭到尾，只用深邃的眼眸看著他。  
“爹地……”西瑞爾不安的叫了他一聲。  
這句稱呼仿佛開啟了穆澤的狂暴模式，穆澤猛地伸手一拽，就將西瑞爾拉進懷裡，在他反身性抬頭詢問的時候，極其自然的低下頭，吻上那張嘴。  
西瑞爾睜大眼睛，眸子裡滿是不敢置信。  
作者有話要說： 喲西，爹地坐不住了~今天是肥肥的三千字喲，酷愛來表揚我=v=

☆、繼續談戀愛

這個吻持續的時間並不長，穆澤也並沒有深入，只是碰了碰，就鬆開了。  
西瑞爾仍然有些言語不能，傻呆呆的看著穆澤，腦子都不轉了。  
穆澤抬手揉了揉他的腦袋，略有些無奈的道：“爹地瞞著你，是因為這件事情並沒有到告訴你的時候。西瑞爾，你該相信我。”  
“可是我想知道麼。”西瑞爾小聲嘟囔，然後又像是終於反應過來似的，睜大眼睛，猛地捂住嘴巴，蹬蹬蹬往後退了幾步，“爹，爹地……你你你……”你了半天也沒說完整，清秀俊雅的臉上也爆紅一片。  
“西瑞爾，你明白的。”穆澤勾起嘴角，極為愉悅道，“所以，我的答案是，不准跟安格斯一起參加機甲大賽。”  
“j□j！犯規！”西瑞爾憤憤道，然後發現，自己竟然真的意會了穆澤的意思。  
應該說，這種感覺很早就出現了，只不過西瑞爾一直不確定是穆澤是有意識勾引，還是無意識動作，但今天，他終於明白了過來，原來這個老妖精是故意的！  
琥珀色的眼睛略微一轉，一道狡黠的光芒閃過，西瑞爾笑眯眯的轉過身，邊走邊道：“已經答應別人的事情，做不到不太好吧，而且爹地不應該耽誤我跟同學的正常交往，不是嗎？”  
穆澤最抗拒不了的就是西瑞爾耍小聰明的時候，勾的人心癢癢，不過已經做到這個地步，穆澤也不介意將他的忍耐挑明瞭說一說。  
輕鬆把人箍在懷裡，在西瑞爾小巧的耳垂處呵氣，意有所指道：“西瑞爾什麼時候才能真正長大呢，爹地都有些等不及了呵。”  
臥槽！西瑞爾渾身都麻了，反射性加緊後面，心裡瘋狂咆哮，我那冰山一樣冰清玉潔冰天雪地冰……的爹地呢？！  
西瑞爾摸了一把臉，很想說點什麼來破壞下這曖昧的氣氛，張了張嘴，半天只能說句：“呵呵，呵呵……”  
逗弄完西瑞爾，穆澤顯然心情大好，本來就俊逸的臉因為多了寵溺與深情而顯得更加迷人。他自從身體逐漸修復之後，情緒的變化越來越多，只不過習慣了癱著一張臉，所以別人並沒有察覺，但對著西瑞爾，穆澤也不知怎麼的，總想逗逗他。  
西瑞爾種蘑菇似的窩在沙發裡，慢慢適應這種情感的轉變。穆澤十分體貼，摸了摸西瑞爾的腦袋，道：“你知道，爹地從不會逼迫你，所以西里爾無論怎麼選擇，爹地都會在你身邊。”  
“……”爹地你如果語氣再真誠點，說不定我就會信了。  
這裡因為沒有準備食材，因此穆澤就帶著西瑞爾出去吃飯，未來世界的酒店與之前並無太多不同，只不過來吃飯的人非常少，裝潢也更加多樣化一些。  
穆澤一踏入酒店，大堂經理就迎了上來，笑的有些諂媚：“竟然是將軍閣下光臨，不勝榮幸。”  
“嗯。”穆澤冷淡應了。  
大堂經理不以為忤，視線一掃便看到了西瑞爾，又堆起笑容：“這位便是小少爺吧，長的真是漂亮，誰家的Alpha若是能娶到貴公子可真是有福氣。”  
穆澤的臉色，刷的一聲拉了下來。  
西瑞爾笑的內傷，面上卻特別乖巧：“現在還有包間嗎，我跟爹地不想被人打擾。”  
極為善於察言觀色的大堂經理被西瑞爾解圍之後感激的朝他一笑，連忙按了腕上的微型光腦，將各個包間的立體圖展現給兩人看。  
西瑞爾看了一下，挑了個以紅色為主色裝修的房間：“就這間了。”  
穆澤看都沒看，直接道：“帶路。”  
說完，便拉著西瑞爾往前走去。  
可憐的大堂經理生生將“那是個情侶房間”這句話咽了回去。  
推開門之後，西瑞爾終於知道大堂經理的面色為什麼那麼古怪了。  
長方形的桌子上面鋪著紅色的墊布，垂落下來剛好到地面，頭頂是一盞水晶吊燈，發出來的光線偏昏黃，窗子上面的窗簾也是紅色的，上面印著心形圖案，被暖黃的燈光一照，十分曖昧。  
穆澤顯然也意識到了，但是他依然一副冷淡表情，略微不耐的看了看大堂經理：“還站在這裡做什麼？”  
“啊，哦哦好，那祝將軍跟小少爺用餐愉快。”大堂經理行了禮，悄悄擦了擦汗，然後退了出去。  
西瑞爾關了門，然後開始狂笑不停，穆澤寵溺看著他，等他笑的差不多了，才道：“有那麼好笑？”  
“嗯嗯。”西瑞爾邊點頭，想起大堂經理的表情，又吭哧吭哧笑了起來。  
柔和的燈光打在西瑞爾的臉上，白皙的皮膚也染上曖昧的顏色，漂亮的眉眼因為笑的太多而掛上了生理性的淚水，在燈光的照射下格外的誘人。  
穆澤看著他，眼眸漸漸暗下去……之前幾天的治療，讓穆澤的控制能力直線下降，此時看到這樣的西瑞爾，他就有些回想起之前親吻他鎖骨時候的感覺來。  
西瑞爾笑到一半，發現他爹眼神不對，連忙捂住胸口，想想覺得不對，又捂住臉，三二一放下來的時候，就是一副歪鼻斜眼，讓人不忍去看的鬼臉表情。  
“你啊。”穆澤無奈，走到餐桌前替西瑞爾拉開椅子，然後自己做到對面。  
包間裡都放著微型光腦，與廚房相連，只需要點開光幕，一盤盤精美的菜肴如同真的一般，呈現在眼前，西瑞爾特別浪費的點了許多菜，然後後知後覺的發現，大多數竟然是他爹愛吃的。  
臥槽我真是太賢慧了，西瑞爾毫不矜持的想。  
在等待上菜的時間裡，西瑞爾受不住他爹的視線，有些心慌氣短的，然後沒話找話：“爹地，你今天，這算告白嗎？”  
“嗯，難道不是？”穆澤起身從酒櫃裡拿了一瓶紅酒，給西瑞爾倒上了一些。  
西瑞爾回想了一遍他爹說過的話，十分確定，他爹沒有說過一句類似告白的話。“沒有哦。”西瑞爾豎起食指搖了搖，“這麼沒誠意的話，我是不予考慮的。”  
穆澤沒有理他。  
西瑞爾眼珠一轉：“這樣吧，我可以原諒你沒說過像樣的情話，但你得告訴我，你之前瞞了我什麼事？”  
“沒什麼。”穆澤並不想說。  
越是這麼吊胃口，西瑞爾就越想知道，就像之前問起他的親生父母時候穆澤三緘其口的樣子，雖然說他相信穆澤不會做傷害他的事情，但這一次，也不知怎麼的，西瑞爾就格外在意。  
穆澤到底也沒說是什麼事情，西瑞爾無奈之下只好放棄，只是情緒不太高，對著酒店做出來的飯菜挑三揀四，哼哼唧唧的不老實吃飯。  
“西瑞爾，好好吃飯。”穆澤說話的方式特別像一個長輩。  
“爹地……你就不覺得尷尬嗎？兒子變成情人什麼的？”西瑞爾想戳一下穆澤的痛處。  
“我看你並不覺得尷尬。”穆澤淡然回道，“所以，我也沒有覺得這是件值得尷尬的事情。”  
穆澤本來並不想這麼早就說出來，唯恐西瑞爾無法接受而從此疏遠他，但是他這幾日實在受夠了吃醋的感覺，於是在西瑞爾故意出言刺激他的時候，順勢說了出來。沒想到他竟然這麼輕易就接受了。  
銀對西瑞爾的瞭解還是不夠深，因為他猜不到，西瑞爾根本就不是土著，他對穆澤的感情，雖然有部分的父子之情，但更多的卻是一種欣賞與崇拜。在發情期快要來到的時候，這種欣賞與崇拜，就自然而然轉化成了愛情的吸引。  
西瑞爾終於發現他爹的臉皮實在太厚，在他爹面前，無論耍什麼花樣，都得敗下陣來，無奈之下，只好放棄。  
也或許是房間的裝修，兩人本就曖昧的感情更加催化，西瑞爾在偶然抬頭看穆澤的時候，總是不自覺就呆住了。  
他從之前，就常常看呆住，所以如今，竟然隱隱有種自豪的感覺，這麼優秀完美的帝國上將，竟然喜歡自己，想想就很滿足有木有！  
所以說，美貌真的無往不利。西瑞爾能夠這麼快接受穆澤，很大一部分原因就是穆澤長的實在太完美。西瑞爾回想了一下，覺得雖然有點不太孝順，但是如果穆澤長的跟他上輩子的爸爸一樣的話，那麼他無論怎麼追求，他都絕不會答應的！  
穆澤也早就發現了這件事，抿嘴一笑，端起酒杯道：“乾杯，西瑞爾。”  
西瑞爾心頭猛地一跳，被他爹的笑晃花了眼，呆呆的舉起高腳杯與他爹相碰，然後又呆呆的喝了一大口。  
古人說，秀色可餐。西瑞爾看著穆澤的臉，特別的下飯，等到穆澤禁止他再伸勺子的時候，西瑞爾才發現自己竟然有些吃撐了。  
雖然之前有些小彆扭，但這頓飯還是吃的很滿足。穆澤付了帳，領著西瑞爾往外走的時候，西瑞爾還十分有興致的捉弄了下可憐的大堂經理：“你們那個房間裝修的很好，特別能刺激食欲，下次我跟爹地來吃飯的時候，務必留出這個房間。”  
“…………”  
兩人上了車之後，就直接回家了，穆澤常年待在軍部，並沒有太多浪漫的情懷，西瑞爾也是宅男一個，只要給他一台光腦，他就擁有了整個世界。  
回到別墅，一開門，就看到處於發飆狀態的銀：“喲，你們還知道回來啊，怎麼不乾脆在外面過夜？”  
西瑞爾覺得有些不好意思：“抱歉啊，我跟爹地有些事情去處理了一下，因此不小心忘掉你了，你想吃什麼，冰箱裡我記得還有些剩飯，不介意的話，我去給你熱熱？”  
然後銀就真的暴走了：“西瑞爾！你竟然這麼過分，虧得我為了你的性福，一直在幫你！你知不知道，你爹……”  
“銀。”穆澤突然出聲打斷，然後對歐文道，“給他叫一份外賣。”  
銀剛才是一時氣急，被打斷後才發覺就這麼說出來不太厚道，不過，他早晚會找到機會說的！  
西瑞爾特哀怨的瞅了他爹一眼，銀剛才明明要說出來了。  
西瑞爾上了樓之後，自然朝自己的房間去，但是穆澤卻將他拽去，拉到自己房間。  
“今晚睡這裡。”穆澤似乎沒意識到自己說了多麼了不得的話，推了推西瑞爾，讓他去洗澡。  
西瑞爾吞了吞口水：“爹地，咱們能不能別進度這麼快？”  
“你在想什麼？”穆澤好笑的看了西瑞爾一眼，“放心，我會等到你成年。”  
西瑞爾無意識的揪了揪衣襟，他他還沒做好獻身的準備啊！  
西瑞爾洗完後躺在床上的時候還在想，之前曾經跟跟穆澤一起睡過，那時候他爹地是為了暫時標記他……暫時標記，西瑞爾突然睜大眼睛，他如果在這裡睡的話，以後去學校怎麼辦啊？  
可是沒等西瑞爾跑走，穆澤就走出來了，看著西瑞爾的動作，略有些奇怪：“怎麼了？”  
“我，我……我沒事，就是想上個洗手間。”西瑞爾“我”了半天也沒有說出來，怎麼說，難道要告訴穆澤我不想被暫時標記嗎？他已經可以預想到他會怎麼回答了，他爹地挑明瞭不就是因為自己故意刺激他嗎？  
垂頭喪氣的進了洗手間，待了一會兒然後出來，默默爬到床上，然後默默被他爹把衣服扒光，在他抵死反抗中，得以保留了小內褲。  
拉上被子蒙著臉，西瑞爾仍然被穆澤挖出來，然後……被親了。  
“唔……爹，地，別這樣……嗯！”   
作者有話要說： O(∩_∩)O哈哈~昨天你們好可愛，挨個親親╭(╯3╰)╮我是親媽有木有~  
————————  
謝謝深海楓紅親的手榴彈，愛死你啦╭(╯3╰)╮還有camellia親、鶯親的地雷，好開心=v=  
————————  
還有入V的問題_(:з」∠)_今天BB說周日十點開V，所以……QAQ我知道一部分親會離開，但是真的希望親們能繼續支持小慕QAQ我一定會好好寫QAQ好不好嘛，就當請小慕吃飯了【喂……  
明天還會繼續更新不斷更，然後周日三章放送，西瑞爾的發情期，乃們真的不想看到咩(⊙v⊙)

☆、爹地痊癒了

西瑞爾被動的承受著穆澤炙熱的親吻，喘的上氣不接下氣。灼熱的唇舌讓西瑞爾的身子整個都軟了下來，兩條胳膊不知道什麼時候也纏到了穆澤的脖子上。  
穆澤越吻越往下，叼住西瑞爾的喉嚨舔舐吸吮，只把西瑞爾親的渾身麻癢，舒服的不得了。  
可惜，就是這個身體不給力，被親的這麼過分還無法站起來真的是……等等，大腿根處那根東西是什麼？  
西瑞爾暈成漿糊的腦袋猛地清醒過來，微微動了動身子，然後確認，真的是硬的！  
臥槽，他爹什麼時候能硬了，不是一直不行嗎？西瑞爾猛然想道。  
要知道，西瑞爾在知道他爹惦記著自己後面的時候，雖然一開始沒反應過來，但後來想到他爹其實不行，所以在接受起來就更加沒有心裡妨礙了，同時又覺得要疼惜他爹，無性戀愛也是非常美好的。  
西瑞爾還在東想西想，沒注意什麼時候房間裡一片靜寂，穆澤的動作都停了，正半撐起身子，目光危險的看著他。  
疑惑的看了看，然後西瑞爾慢慢收回一隻手，捂住嘴巴，原來剛剛想的這句話，竟然說出來了。這是作死的節奏啊，他也是男人，知道什麼都能說，但這個不行絕對是禁忌啊！  
“爹，爹地，別這樣。”西瑞爾用力縮了縮，恨不能刨地三尺，然後把自己埋進去，“我真的不是那個意思，你特別行……真的，爹地……嗷。”手突然被攥住，然後牽引著握到一個硬燙的東西。  
“是麼？”穆澤挑起嘴角笑了笑，深邃俊美的五官淩厲性感，但看在西瑞爾眼裡，就是特別的鬼畜嚇人，“我覺得這種事情，需要實踐一下，所以，由你親自來檢驗，西瑞爾，你覺得呢？”  
“不……不用了吧。”西瑞爾想鬆開手，可是手背被穆澤的手箍的死死的，然後慢慢動作起來。  
西瑞爾羞得渾身都紅了，白皙的皮膚染上一片緋色，穆澤將燈光調亮，然後滿意的看著西瑞爾。  
他爹的尺寸真的很可觀啊，擼一下要行走二十多釐米，直徑也很不錯，一手無法掌握……西瑞爾閉著眼睛，嚴肅認真地進行估量工作。  
穆澤好笑的看著西瑞爾的表情，這種時候都能走神，他的這個小傢伙，到底能帶給自己多少“驚喜”？然後穆澤的手就鬆開了。  
嗯？西瑞爾掀起眼皮，看穆澤。  
“心不在焉的話，爹地很覺得傷心啊。”穆澤說著，就單手撥拉小雞似的，一下子把西瑞爾推成側躺的姿勢，然後自己躺在他的身後，伸手分開西瑞爾的腿。  
“穆澤！”西瑞爾頓時頭皮都炸了，他還沒成年啊臥槽，不對，重點不是這個，“爹地我一定專心，而且，面對面比較好，有益於身心交流，對不對？”  
“一會兒吧。”穆澤插.進西瑞爾的雙.腿之間，開始動作起來。  
灼.燙的呼吸噴灑在西瑞爾極為敏感的後.頸，令他身體不自覺的顫.栗，大腿根處柔嫩的皮膚被摩擦著，也帶起了陣陣的酥.麻，胸前的紅果被一隻手把玩著，三管齊下的快.感堆積終於讓西瑞爾忍不住呻.吟出聲。  
穆澤的眼睛深不見底，仿佛要吞噬掉西瑞爾。  
等到他爹終於停下來的時候，西瑞爾已經癱在了床上，Alpha本身就體能絕佳，更何況是他爹這個變態級別的。  
身上的皮膚也變得極為敏感，輕輕一碰，就讓他身體顫動起來。  
發洩過後的男人神情慵懶，眉眼仿佛被柔化了，驚人的好看。他平躺著，將害羞埋進被窩裡的西瑞爾挖出來抱在自己身上，面對面的進行身心交流：“還滿意麼西瑞爾？”  
他可以一頭撞死在他爹堅硬的胸肌上嗎？  
穆澤抱著西瑞爾去浴室清洗，這還是自西瑞爾長大後第一次跟穆澤共浴，西瑞爾因為渾身乏力，因此穆澤十分體貼的幫他洗澡，當然過程並不是這麼和諧，西瑞爾的小鳥被重點關照了一下。  
不得不說，造物主真的是特別不公平，明明都是男人，為什麼他的身高要比Alpha矮那麼多，就連小鳥也是，整個像是一節五號電池好嗎？據說就算發情期到來，激動充血的時候也只有Alpha中指那樣的長度。  
看來得讓湯尼研究一下，有沒有可以促進這裡長長的藥劑！  
待他長大，就能反攻他爹了，不然就算他爹願意被他壓倒，也是毫無感覺吧……那真是一件悲傷的事情  
西瑞爾大腿根處被磨得發紅，有些地方甚至破了皮，輕輕一碰，就有些刺痛，不過如今的醫療十分逆天，穆澤拿了一瓶噴劑，輕輕一噴，五分鐘後，那處的皮膚又光滑如初了。  
穆澤摸了摸，又有些蠢蠢欲動。  
西瑞爾連忙拉過被子捂住，再來一次他非瘋了不可。  
西瑞爾決定跟他爹冷戰，這種事情，絕對不能再發生！  
尤其是銀這個來自淫.蕩星球的變形人，竟然猜到他們之間發生了什麼事情，而肆無忌憚的嘲笑他。  
當然，西瑞爾除了在面對穆澤的時候會害羞之外，面對外人一向伶牙俐齒，於是西瑞爾引經據典，將銀損了個徹底。  
銀被損的也有些炸毛，可是他不是西瑞爾的對手，一時之間又想不到可以拿捏西瑞爾的地方，於是著急之下，脫口而出：“閉嘴，西瑞爾，你要是再損我，我就不告訴你你爹地前幾天做了什麼事。”  
西瑞爾摸著下巴，笑的蔫兒壞：“銀，你知道，我只有對在乎的人才會展露真實的自己，剛剛說的話，全都是開玩笑的，如果你告訴我，爹地做的菜我可以分給你一半，怎麼樣？”  
“一大半！”銀考慮了一下，堅決開口。  
“成。”西瑞爾十分痛快的答應，反正他爹還會給他開小灶。  
於是銀鬼鬼祟祟湊過來，對西瑞爾道：“你知道你爹地為什麼能行嗎，因為是我給他治好的，當然中間少不了你的配合，但是因為你當時態度不明，所以只好秘密進行，在你睡著的時候治療。”銀說起來的時候特別自豪，同時覺得自己報復了一下穆澤，誰讓穆澤整天威脅恐嚇自己！  
“哦……”西瑞爾意味深長道，他還以為是什麼事情，原來是他爹偷偷治病麼？這個不難理解，如果他處在他爹的位置上，也會選擇治療。  
其實也是穆澤在西瑞爾的心中是近乎神化的存在，讓西瑞爾覺得他爹做什麼都是對的，當然，除了昨晚那件事！！  
不過，原來害得他這麼悲慘的罪魁禍首原來是銀啊。西瑞爾惡劣的笑了笑，該怎麼懲罰這個傢伙呢？  
最便捷的辦法，當然是告訴他爹地啊。  
西瑞爾毫無負擔的想，有他爹地在，銀以後的日子一定會特別的銷魂。  
穆澤在知道後，臉上並沒有表情，但熟知他的西瑞爾，還是察覺到他爹隱藏在底下的怒火，不禁笑的特別燦爛。  
不過穆澤還沒來得及做什麼，巴爾特陛下就親自到了穆澤這裡，說要與銀商量一些事情。那時候，西瑞爾剛剛配合了兩次之後（當然是睡眠狀態下），穆澤的基因幾乎完全修復。如果不是確定巴爾特陛下並不知道治療的進度，穆澤幾乎以為他是卡著時間來的。  
巴爾特陛下帶了一隊親衛軍，但是卻是隻身進了客廳。  
銀覺得有些奇怪，對巴爾特陛下行了霍爾星系的禮節。  
巴爾特竟然回了半禮。  
“銀，我知道今天我的請求可能讓你難以接受，但是為了海勒倫，我不得不厚著臉皮向你請求。”巴爾特陛下一開始就放低了姿態，“我們星系的科技實在太落後，即便動用所有的力量，也無法研究出什麼，因此邀請你去往研究所，協助研究。”  
“可以，巴爾特陛下，承蒙您照顧，我在海勒倫住的十分愉快。”銀的教養無可挑剔，“但是我不能保證，一定能幫您完成。”  
“我有信心。”巴爾特陛下笑著道，“你能答應實在太好了，不過我還有一個請求，霍爾星人可以自由變形的原因，可以告知一二麼？如果這個問題觸犯到你的底線，那麼我就收回。當然，我們也不是一味的索求，你有什麼要求，我們一定儘量滿足，同時，我們也會盡力幫你找尋回家的辦法。”  
這句話真的說到了銀的心裡，令他對巴爾特好感倍增：“沒事，反正在霍爾星系，這是件十分不起眼的事情。”  
“真的十分感謝。”  
之後巴爾特陛下又跟穆澤在書房裡談了一會兒，走的時候，也帶走了銀。  
西瑞爾其實是有些擔憂的，他以前看了很多小說，裡頭的研究所都不是好東西，為了研究無所不用其極，但是穆澤告訴他，巴爾特陛下十分反感這種行為，早時可能會有過極端的研究方法，可是自他登基之後，便再也沒有過了。  
希望銀在研究所能夠過得快樂。  
西瑞爾知道自己如今又是暫時標記狀態，因此在週一開學之前，洗了好幾次澡，確定他爹留下來的氣味應該完全被沖走了才作罷，穆澤也知道西瑞爾還是不要太高調的好，因此就沒有再進行暫時標記。  
雖然說跟安格斯並沒有超越友情的情感，但是西瑞爾還是覺得，跟Alpha保持點距離比較好，這是為了照顧穆澤的感受，因此西瑞爾將安格斯約出來，誠懇的道了歉。  
安格斯嗤笑一聲，道：“你以為我非你不可麼，別太高看自己了。”  
“嗯，安格斯殿下一定會是帝國最優秀的戰士，甚至會成為超越我爹地的存在。”  
安格斯站起來，眼底的自信令他十分耀眼：“我自然會做到。”  
西瑞爾也是從這時候發現，原來安格斯除了有些中二之外，是一個非常有目標並且堅定信念的……戰士。  
海勒倫就是因為有這樣的人存在，才會一直進步，永不折服！  
而之後沒幾天，湯尼又一臉興奮的來找到西瑞爾，告訴他一個令人振奮的消息。  
抑制劑初步研究成功，正式進入試驗階段。  
作者有話要說： 明天就要V啦，上午十點十分，等你們喲O(∩_∩)O請親們支持╭(╯3╰)╮愛你們~

☆、發情期的感覺

西瑞爾也覺得十分振奮,有了抑制劑，遠在艾普斯的Omega們就可以不用受發情期的控制了。  
但是興奮過後，西瑞爾又想到了一點,雖然已經初步研究成功,但是藥效如何，還沒有人試驗過，而湯尼跟自己還沒有到發情期，即便現在以身試藥,也沒法檢測出效果。  
湯尼顯然也想到了這件事,皺著眉，有些苦惱道：“我之前有想過問一下哥哥願不願意,可是後來又打消了念頭，畢竟藥效還沒有最終確認，萬一出了什麼事情，我會後悔一輩子。”  
西瑞爾拍了拍湯尼的肩膀，鼓勵他：“別灰心湯尼，一定能想到解決的辦法的。”  
“嗯。”  
話雖然這麼說，但西瑞爾卻一時找不到什麼方法，如今的Omega如此珍貴，不可能請來試藥。  
西瑞爾之後跟穆澤說了這件事情，但是穆澤早就知道了，他也知道該怎麼解決，但是卻不能告訴西瑞爾。  
違禁的藥劑有許多種，比如穆澤曾經服用的極限提升基因等級的，還有湯尼研究的抑制劑。還有一種，  
就是調理發情期的。這種藥劑類似於激素，有些體弱的Omega因為基因太弱而產生不了太強烈的資訊素，發情期也短暫並且很難受孕。在一百多年前，醫療水準不如現在這樣發達的時候，就有一位醫學天才發明了這種藥劑，可以最大限度的激發Omega的發情期，提高受孕率。但後來這種藥劑被未成年Omega不小心服食，它的另一層作用才被人們知曉——它竟然可以可以使未成年Omega提前發情。  
這種藥劑的後遺症非常明顯，就是會減少壽命。因此在出現更安全的能夠解決Omega們的發情期辦法之後，這種藥劑就列為了違禁品。  
西瑞爾對這些並不瞭解，穆澤也不會提醒他想到，只能鼓勵他慢慢想辦法。  
但是西瑞爾想不到不代表湯尼想不到。  
他在協助研究抑制劑的時候，研究所的尤金發現了他驚人的天賦，因此給湯尼發了邀請，等他一畢業，就可以進入研究所工作，同時，也給他開放了部分研究所資料許可權。  
湯尼於是就找到了這種藥劑。  
當然這種藥劑的製作方法已經沒有保存，但是湯尼不愧是尤金看好的天才，竟然憑藉著蛛絲馬跡，就製作了出來，並且十分大膽的服用了。  
等到西瑞爾知道的時候，湯尼已經成功的激發了發情期。  
“湯尼，你實在太冒險了！”西瑞爾又是心疼又是生氣，“萬一你研究出來的並不是催情劑，而是毒藥怎麼辦？”  
湯尼坐在沙發上，腰部的力量仿佛被抽空了一般，慵懶的窩著，本來並不精緻的眉眼卻因為發情期的緣故染上一層春.色，眼波流轉間，就能帶出一股媚意。  
他雖然努力做出古板認真的表情，但是聲音都如同吃了j□j一般軟而嬌柔，於是只好放棄，說道：“西瑞爾，謝謝你的關心，不過我心裡有數，不會做沒把握的事情的。”  
對著這樣的湯尼，西瑞爾有火也發不出來。一屁股坐在湯尼對面，開始生悶氣。  
“別生氣了，西瑞爾。”湯尼道，“要不然我告訴你發情期的感覺？”  
嗯？西瑞爾豎起耳朵，仍然別過頭去，表示不搭理。  
湯尼笑了笑：“就是跟我現在這樣，渾身都沒什麼力氣，我在剛剛進入發情期的時候，遇到過研究所的一個Alpha，當時確實是不受控制，想往他身上撲，他身上的資訊素聞起來就如同奶油蛋糕一般，特別的甜膩誘人。西瑞爾，這種感覺其實不壞，你到時候一定會喜歡的。”  
西瑞爾悄悄紅了耳尖，只不過埋藏在黑色的頭髮裡看不出來，他佯作生氣道：“誰會跟你一樣沒羞恥，我才不會喜歡！”  
“這個真的不好說，得到時候才能知道。”  
進入發情期之後，湯尼就開始準備試驗藥劑的效用。  
為了保護研究所的安全，研究所的位置就坐落在軍部的一角，因此找尋Alpha的話，真的是十分方便。  
湯尼還記得那個初次被他碰到的Alpha，恰巧那個Alpha也被湯尼吸引，有事沒事就在那裡晃悠，意圖偶遇湯尼。於是就被湯尼拎過來作為實驗對象了。  
然後湯尼知道了這名可憐的Alpha的名字：亞爾維斯。  
因為巴爾特陛下已經啟程去往艾普斯，知曉抑制劑又擁有權力的人自然就剩了穆澤，湯尼通過西瑞爾拜託穆澤對亞爾維斯進行一下特訓，讓他務必保密。  
穆澤自然同意，關在小黑屋裡對亞爾維斯訓練一番後，將人丟給了湯尼。  
亞爾維斯出身不低，是一名貴族，但是家族因為沒有出色的人物接管而逐漸沒落下去，但他卻有一個基因完美的Omega弟弟，家族本以為可以憑藉弟弟與大人物聯姻而重獲榮耀，但可惡的艾普斯竟然將他挑走成為交換生。因此，對於抑制劑，亞爾維斯雖然心疼湯尼親自試藥，但是對於抑制劑本身，並不反感。再加上軍人身份使然，他自然不會洩露出去。  
試藥的細節西瑞爾不得而知，但是從穆澤那裡得到的消息來看，抑制劑雖然還有些瑕疵，但是不用多久，就會處理好。  
此時，機甲大賽快要到決賽的時候，安格斯果然進入了決賽，只不過因為沒有Omega的加分，排名稍微落後了一些。  
西瑞爾拒絕了安格斯，之後也沒有答應其他Alpha的請求，對於機甲大賽雖然關注但並不熱衷，只抽空去看了幾場。  
艾普斯留下來的五十名Alpha交換生自然也沒有邀請到Omega，但是從一個多月前就憋了一肚子火的Alpha在狄修斯殿下的組織下，運用了戰術，那些實力不濟的Alpha在刁鑽的打擊了交換生之後，十分痛快的認輸，而實力強大的Alpha又特別狠厲的狠狠揍他們，等到比賽結束又笑容燦爛的說句承讓了。  
Alpha交換生心裡窩火，竟然也被激出了血性，在艾普斯學習到的機甲格鬥招式毫無保留的使了出來，又被狄修斯組織記錄下來，成為之後學習的參考。  
一個多星期的比賽之後，海勒倫帝國學院本部產生了五十名優秀的Alpha，在狄修斯的授意下，裡頭混進了兩名交換生。  
而在分部的Alpha也有許多十分優秀的，院長便讓他們也來到本部參加比賽，受穆澤及軍部的機甲戰士的指導。  
西瑞爾回家之後，先是去做了飯，等到穆澤回來的時候，正好最後一個菜出鍋，感慨著自己越來越賢慧的西瑞爾更加賢慧的幫穆澤脫下外衣掛起來，然後被抱住，抬頭十分溫馨自然的接受穆澤的親吻。  
兩個人因為共同生活了很多年，彼此之間早已熟悉，即便現在多加了一個身份，但是相處起來，仍然不會覺得尷尬。穆澤一如既往的寵愛著西瑞爾，只不過會在床上將人壓.倒，西瑞爾也一直沒有改口，因為某些時候，叫“爹地”似乎更能引起穆澤的情致？  
“爹地，還有幾天就要到決賽的時候了，我好像很久都沒有看到過你戰鬥的樣子了，等到時候我一定挑個好位置，好好看一下。”西瑞爾給穆澤盛了一碗湯，放在他的面前。  
“嗯。”穆澤端起來喝了一口，“這一屆的Alpha素質還不錯，有幾個已經被軍部關注，訓練之後，就會是優秀的戰士。”  
西瑞爾點點頭，海勒倫的人才越多，就越有助於帝國的發展。  
“等機甲大賽結束後，我帶你去個地方。”  
西瑞爾有些好奇：“什麼地方？”  
“到時候你就知道了。”穆澤又賣關子。  
西瑞爾頓時洩氣，他爹總是這樣，吊人胃口。  
銀走了之後，家裡又重新安靜下來，西瑞爾曾經被穆澤帶著去看望過他，發現他好吃好喝過得無比舒坦。聽他說，他去了研究所之後，只被抽過一次血，變了幾次形，巴爾特陛下說是請求銀協助，但其實並沒有強迫他。反倒是銀覺得白吃白喝的不好意思，主動幫了幾次忙。研究所的人其實十分單純，對於銀的幫助十分感激，整日圍在銀身邊請教，讓他的自尊心獲得了極大的滿足。  
西瑞爾知道後，著實感歎了一番銀的低智商，但知道他過得不錯，也就放下心來。畢竟他幫助自己爹地解決了基因問題。  
說起基因問題，西瑞爾還是在床上知道的，自從穆澤身體恢復正常之後，欲.望就十分兇猛，仿佛積攢了三十五年的精力一下子迸發出來。西瑞爾極力反抗，三十六計幾乎都用上了，才使兩人終於達成協議，一星期進行一次，時間長度不得超過三個小時。  
在上個星期兩人滾完床單之後，穆澤突然說起來，他曾經服用過違禁藥劑的事情。  
當時他的語氣十分複雜，卻最終歸於淡然，但西瑞爾聽著，卻有些心疼。  
穆澤壓住西瑞爾，狠狠動作一番之後，終於停了下來，開始平復呼吸，西瑞爾面色酡紅，大口喘息幾次才平復下紊亂的心跳，他窩在穆澤懷裡，猶豫了一下才開口：“爹地，你要帶我去哪裡？是跟你上個星期對我說過的事情有關嗎？”  
穆澤將西瑞爾摟得緊了一些，讓他的臉埋在自己的頸窩處，低頭親了親西瑞爾的發心，低聲道：“嗯，爹地的過去，也該告訴你了。”  
作者有話要說：=v=爹地的過去是什麼呢~

☆、第30章 爹地的過往

西瑞爾沒有動,依舊維持著擁抱穆澤的姿勢，只是力度稍稍加強了一些，無聲的給予他鼓勵。  
“同亞爾維斯的家族一樣,伊文家族,也在時間的流逝中逐漸沒落下去。”穆澤的聲音清冷，低低的卻很好聽，“但我沒有亞爾維斯那麼幸運，我的父親是上一代家主,他的思想十分偏激,為了重振家族榮耀，給我和幾個堂兄弟服用了違禁提升基因等級的藥劑。我是家族中基因最完美的,最後也是唯一存活下來的。其他幾個基因優秀的堂兄弟，都沒有挨過藥劑的改造，相繼去世了。”  
“爹地……”西瑞爾輕聲道。  
“我無法理解父親的思想，也不想做他手中的傀儡，因此我在十三歲的時候離開了家族。恰巧遇到了陛下，與他相識成為朋友，而後又進入海勒倫帝國學院機甲系，成為戰士。十八歲的時候，我回去探望了父親，伊文家族已經徹底敗落，因為父親的極端行為，使得旁系與他離心，最終分裂。他精神有些不太正常，張口閉口卻還是重振伊文家族。我並不恨他，但卻不能原諒，於是我請求陛下將伊文家族從貴族裡除名，然後軟禁了他。”  
穆澤說完，長長的歎了口氣：“西瑞爾，如果不是遇到你，也許我這輩子就會在孤寂中度過，所以，謝謝你。我愛你，西瑞爾。”  
他抱著西瑞爾，說完之後，臉色也微微有些紅，雖然已經年過三十五歲，但依然年輕俊美的伊文將軍並沒有戀愛經歷，第一次的告白雖然說的極其自然，那也是因為在心中排練了無數遍。  
西瑞爾想抬頭，卻被穆澤緊緊摟著，掙扎了幾下，突然恍然大悟，他的爹地，這是害羞了吧？  
想著，西瑞爾就嘿嘿笑了起來。  
“你笑什麼，嗯？”穆澤伸手摸向西瑞爾的屁股，柔滑的觸感讓他有些愛不釋手，“爹地的告白很搞笑麼？”  
“沒，沒有。”西瑞爾渾身一麻，反射性加緊菊.花，連忙討好，“我也喜歡爹地，非常喜歡。”  
西瑞爾不是沒想過告訴穆澤他是來自地球的事情，他也不是半道上過來的，這十五年的寵愛，都是對他。但是西瑞爾總覺得還不到時候，反正這件事情也無關痛癢，因此西瑞爾就沒有說出來。  
兩個人又膩歪了一會兒才去洗澡，等到西瑞爾再次被噴劑治療後，時間已經到了淩晨。  
“爹地以後就不能養精蓄銳一下嗎，每次都這麼激烈以後小心那啥。”西瑞爾滾進穆澤懷裡，忍不住碎碎念。  
穆澤摸了摸西瑞爾光滑的後背，語氣恍然：“也是，萬一西瑞爾到了發情期，爹地滿足不了你怎麼辦？”  
臥槽。  
西瑞爾直接閉上眼睛，嗯，他已經睡死過去了，剛才他爹地說什麼來著，沒聽到。  
經過幾天的休整，海勒倫帝國學院的機甲大賽決賽正式拉開了帷幕。  
偌大的場館中，環形階梯形狀的看臺上坐滿了觀賽的人群，西瑞爾坐在最靠前的位置，旁邊坐著穆澤，大家的歡呼聲也感染了西瑞爾，他將手指含進嘴裡，響亮的打了個呼哨。  
穆澤無奈的將西瑞爾的手指拽出來，取了手絹給他擦乾淨。  
西瑞爾嘿嘿笑著，然後正大光明趴在穆澤懷裡。  
有父子這層關係掩蓋，西瑞爾可以毫無顧忌的跟他爹親近。  
振奮的音樂響徹在場館裡，在機甲戰士進入場館的一瞬間，達到了高.潮。  
“安格斯殿下，是安格斯殿下，天啊，他的機甲可真酷。”討論的聲音傳到西瑞爾耳邊，西瑞爾也覺得安格斯的機甲很帥氣。  
安格斯的機甲是少見的獸型機甲，流線型的設計令機甲可以最大限度減少風的摩擦力，極限提高敏捷度與速度，但是相對的，衝擊力就稍遜一籌，不過安格斯卻有效的轉化了這一弱勢，遊刃有餘的贏得了之前的比賽。  
約莫五米長，三米高的巨大狼形機甲率領著一眾機甲緩慢入場，然後在故意設置的紅外線障礙面前，一個起跳，就輕鬆漂亮躍了過去。此後，機甲系學生也操縱著各式機甲，帥氣的躍了過去，甚至有些操縱技術過硬的，直接來了個空中旋轉。  
這種耍帥的行為顯然讓眾人更加狂熱，西瑞爾就看到有個Omega激動的捂著胸口，叫的滿臉通紅。  
院長站在臺上，簡短說了幾句話之後，就宣佈機甲大賽決賽開始。  
寬闊的地面隨著院長話音落下而產生了變化，自地面伸出來的透明護罩將場地分為四個比賽場點，一百名Alpha先兩兩對決兩次，獲得的積分加上半決賽累計的分數，統計出前十五名，然後這前十名將與軍部的機甲戰士對決，以堅持的時間長短定下最終的名次，或者如果能夠打敗機甲戰士，那也會得到額外的加分。  
不過被打敗的機甲戰士回去，肯定會遭到穆澤的“特訓”。  
看臺上每隔幾米都裝備了顯示幕幕，可以清晰的看到Alpha比賽場景，不過大家都配備了望遠鏡，宛如近距離觀看一般。  
穆澤視線極為敏銳，並不需要戴這個，就能清楚的看到戰鬥，然後一邊給西瑞爾解說。  
“安格斯的動作十分靈活，看得出下了一番苦功，他規避了機甲的缺陷，採用要害攻擊的方法，以求快速決出勝負。”穆澤的聲音裡夾雜了淡淡的讚賞，“比起其他人，他確實很出眾。”  
“爹地竟然還會表揚人？”西瑞爾哼唧道：“如果不是爹地害我食言，令他沒有拿到那五分，他拿第一肯定沒問題。”  
穆澤揉了揉西瑞爾的腦袋，在他耳邊低聲道：“竟然為了別的Alpha責備爹地，你是想受懲罰麼？”  
“那麼多人看著呢。”西瑞爾揉了揉發麻的耳朵，將他爹的下巴推開，然後繼續興致勃勃的看比賽。  
安德魯也進入了決賽，並且他的攻勢很猛，一招一式，平穩淩厲，沒有特意的耍帥，沒有多久，就結束了第一輪的比賽。  
西瑞爾想起格吉，情緒頓時有些低落：“爹地，什麼時候才能把格吉他們帶回來啊？”  
“很快了。”穆澤道，“相信爹地。”  
“嗯。”  
因為同時可以進行四組比賽，所以到中午的時候，前十五名就選了出來。場館中央的大螢幕上顯示著安格斯位於第八名，安德魯十三名，第一名是一個叫做羅伊•蘭斯的Alpha，西瑞爾對他沒什麼印象，問了穆澤才知道他是有名的蘭斯家族比較優秀的後代。那兩名交換生毫無意外的沒有進入排名。  
中午穆澤跟隨西瑞爾回了他的寢室，父子倆擠在小小的廚房裡一起做飯。西瑞爾自認廚藝比不上他爹，便負責打下手，在湯燉上的時候，西瑞爾憑著直覺往外溜，可是沒成功，穆澤單手就把他撈起來，抱上了料理台。  
“爹地，你你要做什麼？”西瑞爾被迫分.開雙.腿，夾住穆澤的腰。  
穆澤並沒有說話，伸手捏著他小巧的下巴，俯身吻了上去。  
“嗯……”西瑞爾喉嚨裡發出低低的呻.吟聲，閉著眼睛，很快就陶醉在穆澤溫柔的吻中，他如今越來越臨近發情期，對於穆澤也越來越沒有抵抗力，常常因為穆澤的靠近而感覺心慌氣短，在親熱的時候，獲得的快感也越來越多，當然，不排除是他爹技術變好的原因。  
好在穆澤控制能力十分強大，才沒有產生因為親熱而將湯燒幹的事情，中午兩人吃完飯，小小休息一會兒後，就又開始了下午的比賽。  
機甲戰士很快就要上場，穆澤不能再陪著西瑞爾，他要去對那十五名戰士進行最後的訓話。  
西瑞爾十分體貼，很痛快的答應了。  
坐在位子上的西瑞爾目送穆澤離開之後，突然覺得有些無聊，湯尼的研究如今正是關鍵時期，自然也沒有來看機甲大賽，而他因為在交友方面比較被動，又因為他爹的關係不能跟每個人交好，因此除了格吉跟湯尼，他竟然在沒有談得來的朋友。  
好在穆澤很快就帶領機甲戰士入場。西瑞爾重新打起精神，看向場地內。  
防護罩隔離已經撤了下去，比賽單組進行。  
首先上場的是羅伊•蘭斯，他的機甲是金黃色，高達十米的人形機甲靜立在場中，十分耀眼奪目，而他對面也是一架人形機甲，並不起眼的黑色，卻無聲中透出一股肅殺。  
哨響過後，比試開始。  
金色的機甲率先發動了攻擊，淩厲的攻勢使得黑色的機甲連連後退，但是所有人都不認為黑色機甲不敵羅伊。  
因此，在摸清羅伊的招式之後，黑色機甲一改退讓，迅速展開反攻。  
機甲戰士的招式都是在上過戰場後累積起來的經驗，沒有多餘的招式，像安格斯安德魯那樣樸素，直取要害，只不過機甲戰士比他兩人的攻擊更為兇猛，每一招都恰到好處。  
面對如此強勁的對手，羅伊雖然一開始有些慌亂，但很快定下心來，冷靜觀察黑色機甲的破綻，然後回擊。  
機甲大賽規定了不能使用熱武器原始的招式拼殺就更加動人心魄。  
十幾分鐘後，羅伊敗下陣來。  
此後，Alpha按照名次分別與機甲戰士進行比賽，除了安格斯與安德魯之外，其餘人都輸了。  
安德魯其實是與戰士打成了平局，因為超過了比賽時限。而安格斯卻是完完全全打敗了對手。  
在夜幕降臨的時候，機甲大賽前三名誕生，依次為安格斯、羅伊、安德魯。  
考慮到他們體力消耗的厲害，對上穆澤實在是太不公平，因此校長宣佈，兩天后，三名優秀的Alpha可以向穆澤發起挑戰。  
作者有話要說：嘿嘿，爹地要調.教安格斯了~\\(≧▽≦)/~啦啦啦

☆、第31章 疑似某個期

海勒倫帝國每一個人都知道伊文將軍是一個神話。  
他體能強悍,戰術精妙，曾經率領機甲戰士數次重創來犯的蟲族。尤其是六年前，還未過三十歲的伊文將軍獨自與蟲族首領的對決,在場目睹的眾人幾乎要為之臣服。  
那次之後,穆澤就墊定了在軍中的地位，更被巴爾特破格提拔為上將，成為海勒倫歷史上，最年輕的上將。  
有那麼多豐富的戰鬥經驗以及彪悍的體能,穆澤對上三個機甲系新生,勝負根本毫無懸念。西瑞爾在心裡默默祈禱，安格斯他們不要被他爹地打擊的從此失去信心才好。  
兩天的時間很快就過去了,萬眾期待的指導也開始了。  
依舊是上次的場館，只是人更多了，穆澤的崇拜者千方百計的鑽進了場館裡，學院的院長乾脆組織賣起了門票，這額外的收入也可以用作教學嘛。  
即便門票價格不菲，來看穆澤的人還是很多，走道裡頭都擠滿了人，個個翹首以待。  
西瑞爾跟穆澤等在休息室，旁邊竟然是討厭的懷文。西瑞爾從一開始就不喜歡他，如今他跟穆澤的關係變了，就更加不待見這個情敵。  
示威性的坐在他爹的大腿上，還伸手圈住了他的脖子，在懷文難看的神色裡，西瑞爾吧唧一聲，響亮的親了穆澤一記。  
穆澤將他的手拿下來，對懷文道：“你先出去。”  
“是，將軍。”懷文看了西瑞爾一眼，行了禮，走了出去。  
“他怎麼會來？”西瑞爾等懷文出去後，立刻開始興師問罪。  
穆澤伸手捏了捏他的鼻子，淡笑：“吃醋了？”  
西瑞爾故意在他爹腿上蹭了蹭，笑眯眯的：“我就是吃醋了，你看著辦吧。”  
穆澤很喜歡西瑞爾這種率真不做作的性子，有什麼事情都會直白的說出來，因此他也不瞞他，低頭親了親西瑞爾的嘴巴：“我已經跟懷文談過了。”  
嗯？西瑞爾微微睜大眼睛。  
“懷文的工作確實無可挑剔，我在很多時候都無法離開他……別鬧。”穆澤輕鬆壓制住西瑞爾，將他抱的緊緊的，“但我絕對不會跟他產生工作以外的關係。我跟他說過，如果想繼續做我的副官，那麼就必須忘記之前對我的感情，如果不想做，我也會將他調到合適的位置，絕不會虧待他。”  
“他選擇留在你身邊？哼哼，還真是癡情。”西瑞爾撇撇嘴，但是不可否認，心裡高興了很多。因為穆澤並沒有把他當成小孩子一樣敷衍，而是真正將他當做平等交往的對象。  
“如果他再做出格的事情，我不會姑息。”穆澤對西瑞爾許諾。  
西瑞爾放下心，決定獎勵一下他爹地，於是伸手扯開他的衣領，在他的鎖骨狠狠吸了一口，在穆澤的悶哼聲中，種下了一顆草莓。  
穆澤身體先是一僵，隨即就有些激動，西瑞爾卻拍拍手，從他爹大腿上跳下去，笑嘻嘻的說：“哎呀，快到爹地入場的時間了。”  
穆澤深深的看了西瑞爾一眼，目光裡的意思讓西瑞爾突然有些後悔。  
他是不是不該撩撥禁欲很久的老男人？  
三名Alpha新生早就等在了場地中央，正在做著熱身運動，以期能夠超常發揮，在穆澤手下堅持的久一點。  
當穆澤出現在場館的時候，人群中頓時爆發出震天的呼喊，西瑞爾不得不捂著耳朵，感慨他爹這受歡迎的程度。  
不過如果那些諸如“伊文將軍好英俊，好喜歡他”、“伊文將軍還是單身吧，如果能嫁給他就好了”、“他的兒子據說基因不是很好，將軍大人一定特別惋惜，說不定會想要一個基因優秀的孩子，所以還是有機會的”的言論能遮罩掉就好了。  
雖然解決了懷文，但是好像他還有更多的隱形情敵，西瑞爾憤憤瞪了場中的巨大機甲一眼，你這個招蜂引蝶的渣攻！  
穆澤走到三名Alpha面前，淡淡看了他們一眼，然後道：“三個人一起來，讓我看看你們的實力。”  
這樣狂妄的話並不是在折辱安格斯他們，因為穆澤實力太過強悍，一對一的話，幾乎一會兒就結束了，壓根沒什麼可看的地方，反倒是三個人一起的話，還能堅持的時間長一些，或者還能增加一些與隊友的配合的經驗。  
安格斯雖然也十分驕矜，但他並不是沒有自知之明，因此很快點頭，臉上戰意盎然：“那就請將軍閣下指教了。”  
安德魯十分崇拜穆澤，他行了禮之後，尊敬地說：“懇請伊文將軍指教。”  
羅伊也行了軍禮，態度竟然是三個人之中最狂傲的：“伊文將軍，請不必手下留情。”  
穆澤：“那開始吧。”  
說完，穆澤伸手覆到胸前的金色勳章，下一瞬，巨大的銀色機甲就矗立在他身邊，然後再次驚豔的展現進主控室的速度與姿勢。  
三名新生也各自進入機甲主控室，啟動之後，幾人接通無線聯絡，然後迅速散開。  
穆澤就站在原地，並沒有動彈。  
三個人從三個方向朝穆澤攻擊過來，安格斯的獸形機甲位於右翼，羅伊居中，安德魯位於左側，三人不敢大意，一上來便是攻擊的大招，羅伊右手持劍，仿佛裹挾無盡力量，自上往下朝穆澤劈下來；安格斯的機甲前肢裝了帝國最堅硬材料製成的爪刃，在他躍起的一瞬間，鋒利的爪刃甚至反射了場館的燈光，也讓在場的眾人心揪起來；安德魯的攻擊最簡單，直接出拳攻擊穆澤下盤。  
三個人初次配合就能達到這樣的默契也實在難得，若是遇到普通人，說不定會造成傷害，但是偏偏他們的對手是穆澤。  
只見穆澤在攻擊到來的一瞬間，猛然一矮身，出拳擊中了安格斯的腋下，角度十分刁鑽，然後趁著這股力道，往前奔走數步，腳步竟出現了虛影，轉眼就到了羅伊身後，然後飛起一腳，踢向他的腰間，也使安德魯的拳頭落了空。  
安格斯反應極快，就著穆澤的力道飛速退後幾步，然後原地一頓，又撲了上來，但是穆澤比他更快，幾乎在他動的瞬間就跟著動了，不過目標卻轉向了安德魯。  
四架機甲的對決讓西瑞爾看的十分熱血激動，不顧形象的大聲為穆澤加油，旁邊還有比西瑞爾更瘋狂的，尖叫聲簡直可以刺穿屋頂，西瑞爾賭氣，叫的更加大聲，海豚音都要飆了出來，那邊也不甘示弱，跟西瑞爾較量起來。  
場地內的對決從一開始就表現出一邊倒的趨勢，不過穆澤並沒有速戰速決，反而引導他們配合攻守，三人都是佼佼者，自然極快領悟到穆澤的用意，當下集中精神，更加默契的配合起來。  
一個小時之後，指導結束，哨聲響起的時候，穆澤極其自然的抬腿，將安格斯踢了出去。  
全場眾人：“……”伊文將軍你是跟安格斯殿下有仇麼？  
西瑞爾扯了扯嘴角，突然想起數日之前安格斯對他說要領教穆澤厲害時的預感，他爹地，真的很記仇啊……  
安德魯跟羅伊跳出機甲，都是滿頭大汗，氣喘吁吁。安德魯微微靠著機甲的小腿，努力平復激動的心跳，望向穆澤的眼光夾雜著崇拜與尊敬。羅伊雙手撐在膝蓋處，過了會兒才對穆澤道：“多謝將軍指導。”  
安格斯卻半天沒動靜，在院長派人去看的時候，安格斯才慢吞吞從機甲裡出來，滿臉通紅，憤憤瞪了穆澤一眼。  
你等著，終有一日，我會打敗你！安格斯的眼神露出這樣的訊息。  
穆澤笑著向他點頭示意，特別的具有長輩對晚輩的慈愛。  
於是在氣勢上，安格斯完敗。  
穆澤臉不紅氣不喘的走向西瑞爾，這邊西瑞爾已經按捺不住奔向穆澤，一開口卻發現自己嗓子啞了：“爹地好厲害。”  
“嗓子怎麼回事？”穆澤皺眉。  
“嘿嘿，太激動了嘛。”西瑞爾其實特別驕傲，因為在剛剛的較量中，他贏了那名Omega。  
他絕對夠資格做穆澤的孩子跟愛人有木有！  
機甲大賽的前三名還有獎勵，穆澤擔任授獎人，之後院長宣佈這一屆機甲大賽正式結束。  
西瑞爾跟穆澤回了家，然後乖乖被穆澤牽引著回了臥室，穆澤找了藥過來，讓西瑞爾張嘴，然後探進去仔細的噴到他的喉嚨處。  
清涼的感覺在喉嚨處彌漫開來，沒一會兒就覺得悶痛的感覺消下去了，試著說了說話，發現聲音已經恢復了正常。  
“以後不要這樣。”穆澤將藥劑收回藥箱。  
“知道了。”西瑞爾嗓子好了之後，想起穆澤的記仇行為，又開始不知死活的撩撥穆澤，“爹地你是不是特別喜歡我啊，我明明跟安格斯沒有什麼，你都醋勁兒這麼大，嘖嘖，以後我是不是不能跟Alpha說話了哈？”  
穆澤沒有說話，直接走過去將西瑞爾抱起來壓倒：“今天下午的帳，爹地還沒跟你算。”  
“什麼帳？”西瑞爾眨巴眨巴眼睛，特別無辜純良。  
“西瑞爾。”穆澤只覺得自己的心都要融化，無法再說什麼，只能低頭吻住。  
西瑞爾早就熟悉了這種親熱，配合的被穆澤脫.光，然後又饑.渴的將穆澤也扒.光，反身壓住穆澤，著迷的撫摸著他的肌肉。  
穆澤的身材實在完美，八塊腹肌整齊排列著，隨著呼吸微微起伏，西瑞爾看著，就覺得口乾舌燥，竟然忍不住撲上去開始親吻。  
“嗯……”穆澤從喉嚨裡溢出一聲輕哼，低沉而性感，他看著西瑞爾略微不正常的狀態，試探著摸向他的身後。  
難道是……  
作者有話要說：啦啦啦，有木有斷的很銷魂_(:з」∠)_來咬我啊來咬我啊~  
言情求不抽/(ㄒoㄒ)/~~快吐出來啊我的新章節

☆、第32章 發情期到來

Omega發情期到來的時候,不光會散發出誘人的資訊素，身體內部還會發生改變，自動分泌出潤.滑物質。  
穆澤與西瑞爾親熱過很多次,深知西瑞爾看起來十分熱情,但其實仍有些害羞，除了被自己誘哄，極少會主動。而現在，西瑞爾的行為卻真的有些不對勁。  
穆澤翻身將人壓下來,仔細在他頸窩嗅了嗅,果然聞到了淡淡的甜膩的香氣，西瑞爾面色酡紅,睜著迷茫的眼睛詢問的看了看穆澤。  
發情期有時候也會突然來到，因此穆澤並沒有覺得奇怪，為了再確認一下，穆澤俯身吻住西瑞爾，手也在他光滑的皮膚上游走，極盡挑.逗之能事，只把本就迷糊的西瑞爾，吻的更加神志不清。  
穆澤修長的手指滑過他平坦的小腹，竟然發現他的小鳥真的微微硬了起來，只是依舊小的惹人憐愛，沒有在這裡停留，手指往下移了移，就到了那處地方。  
小心往裡探了探，手指立刻那處緊緊包裹住，不住的蠕.動，仿佛在勾引著手指深入，而就在這時，西瑞爾突然發出一聲從未有過的呻.吟，媚的讓穆澤險些把持不住，丟盔棄甲。  
西瑞爾只覺得渾身火燙的厲害，被穆澤的氣息環繞著，讓他突然心裡癢癢的，仿佛千萬隻螞蟻在他心臟上爬動，讓他一陣陣顫.栗，癢的厲害。在迷糊中，突然感覺後面被什麼進.入，一瞬間，快.感猶如煙花般炸開。  
“爹……爹地，我這是怎麼了？”這種不受控制的感覺，讓西瑞爾有些害怕。  
察覺到他的情緒，穆澤將西瑞爾溫柔抱進懷裡，輕輕吻著他的額頭，語氣也柔和的厲害，夾雜著心願終於得逞的欣慰：“西瑞爾，你長大了。”  
“哦。”西瑞爾開始還沒反應過來，等到他猛地想明白後，立刻驚恐的睜大眼睛。  
長大尼瑪在這裡是等於發情期來了啊臥槽！  
西瑞爾一推穆澤，如同躲避什麼可怕事物似的，蹬著腿遠離穆澤，但是理智上雖然清醒了，本能卻誘惑西瑞爾往前，如今的穆澤，就像是一盆紅燒肉一般，對正處於饑渴期的西瑞爾，有著無與倫比的吸引。  
西瑞爾決定不能再這樣下去，他要控制自己的本能！於是趁著還能行動，西瑞爾掀開被子，矯健地跳下床去，往門口跑去，同時心裡罵自己，這種跑一步難受就增加一分特別想調轉方向撲倒老男人的感覺是怎麼回事啊！！  
穆澤手支著頭，看著西瑞爾慌裡慌張地裸.奔出去，臉上的笑又加深了些許。  
西瑞爾一口氣跑回自己房間，撲到床上拿枕頭蒙住自己的臉，想了想，覺得不對，又鬼鬼祟祟爬起來，下床走到開著的房門後面，小心看了看外面，發現穆澤並沒有追過來後，西瑞爾又有些煩躁的抓了抓頭髮，然後砰的把門甩上，又上了鎖。  
穿上衣服之後，西瑞爾躺倒在床上，心還是跳的有些快。雖然說之前就有了預兆，可是沒想到，發情期真的就這麼來了。  
不是說不想跟穆澤做到最後一步，之前不是也除了進.入其他都做了麼，但是西瑞爾總覺得有些彆扭，自願獻身跟因為發情期而被迫發生關係，後者明顯讓人不爽。  
而且這個世界與之前的並不相同，發生關係的後果不僅止於此，還有標記。他之後會頂著被標記的身份，被人好奇的觀看，也許沒有惡意，但這種明晃晃說明勞資已經跟Alpha上床了喲的狀態還是讓西瑞爾暫時無法接受。  
對不起，爹地。西瑞爾知道穆澤對自己的疼愛，但是原諒他需要時間調整。  
也許他該找湯尼要一份抑制劑。  
但是剛剛抬起戴著通訊儀的手腕，西瑞爾心裡就閃過一陣刺痛，咬了咬下嘴唇，然後又放下了，側著身子，抱住膝蓋，蜷縮起來。  
一直到夜幕降臨，西瑞爾都維持著那個姿勢沒有動彈。  
房門被敲響，穆澤的聲音傳了進來，沉穩清冷，夾雜著擔憂：“西瑞爾，吃飯了。”  
西瑞爾捂著臉，沒有說話。  
“西瑞爾。”穆澤見他久久沒有回應，開口道，“爹地不會強迫你做任何事情，更不會傷害你。你記著，你不光是我愛上的人，更是我疼愛了十五年的孩子。如果你無法說服自己，我會暫時住到軍部。”頓了頓，又道，“西瑞爾，我愛你。”  
這句話如同一記重錘，深深的擊打在西瑞爾的心臟，眼眶酸澀的厲害，然後，西瑞爾感覺到自己捂著眼睛的手指被淚水打濕，他依然沒有發出聲音，只是默默的流眼淚。  
他不是個脆弱的人，如果不是心臟疼的讓他受不了，也不會哭的這麼厲害。  
像是知道了西瑞爾在哭，穆澤歎口氣，解開電子鎖，進了房間。  
西瑞爾淚眼朦朧的看著穆澤走過來，因為沒有開燈，昏暗的光線讓他只能看到一個模糊的身影。他沒有動，順從的被穆澤抱進懷裡，被溫柔的擦去眼淚。  
“西瑞爾，你這樣，爹地很心疼。”  
西瑞爾能夠感受到穆澤微微緊繃的身體——因著這種吸引是相互的——但是他的懷抱依然溫暖，令他安心。西瑞爾慢慢伸手，如同烏龜從殼子裡探出手腳，抱住穆澤的腰，臉埋在他的胸膛，聲音悶悶的：“爹地，給我點時間，還有，別去軍部。”  
“嗯。”穆澤把他抱得緊了些。  
吃完飯之後，西瑞爾就回了自己房間，穆澤只是看了看，並沒有說什麼。  
發了一會兒呆，西瑞爾拍了拍臉，努力振奮了一下，然後接通了湯尼。  
沒想到湯尼依然在研究所，穿著白色的制服，雖然有些寬大蓋住他的體型，但是依然有種誘惑。  
“西瑞爾？”湯尼疑惑的看著他，“怎麼感覺不太對勁？”  
“你服用抑制劑了嗎？效果怎麼樣？”西瑞爾沒有回答，反而轉移了話題。  
提到抑制劑，湯尼就打開了話匣：“因為不知道藥量，所以分次服用，效果還不錯。不過我擔心這次的發情期是被我催生出來的，跟正常的會有差別，也不知道會不會影響試驗的結果。但是等待我下一次正常的發情期的話，顯然時間上就太晚了，格吉他們，就會……”  
雖然沒說完，但是西瑞爾已經意會了是什麼意思。  
西瑞爾陷入了兩難之中。  
他不是聖母，但是他是個講義氣的人，也懂得知恩圖報。巴爾特陛下明知道研究抑制劑會觸犯星際聯盟法，卻依然支持他們研究；他的爹地穆澤一次次戰鬥在最前沿，為了守護美麗的海勒倫，無數或偉大或平凡的人，都堅守在自己的崗位上，為了海勒倫，獻出最忠誠的信仰。他來到海勒倫當了這麼久的廢柴，似乎也該為帝國為朋友做出點貢獻。五十個Omega，雖然數量不多，但是個個基因優秀，如果能同帝國優秀的Alpha結合，一定可以生出基因完美的後代。現在湯尼沒辦法確定抑制劑的效果，而他又恰好符合實驗物件的要求，怎麼看，都應當義不容辭。  
但是想到穆澤，西瑞爾又有些猶疑。抑制劑會不會有不好的後果誰也無法確認，穆澤那麼疼愛他，如果知道他私自服用抑制劑而傷了身體，一定會難過。——他今天已經讓穆澤難過了。  
“西瑞爾，你到底怎麼了，怎麼有些怪怪的？是不是身體不舒服？”湯尼看著他掙扎的表情，關心問道。  
“……湯尼，有一個發情期的Omega願意試驗藥劑。”西瑞爾說這話的時候，神色平靜，已經下定了決心。  
“真的嗎？”湯尼驚喜道，“是誰？”  
“我。”  
“……”湯尼沉默了一會兒，一針見血的指出，“伊文將軍不會同意的，而且他會拆了研究所，將我跟尤金老師流放到蠻荒星球。”  
已經做了決定，餘下的話就不難說出口：“不會的，我會說服他。湯尼，眼見著勝利就在前方，不能功虧一簣。”  
雖然不懂“功虧一簣”是什麼意思，但是湯尼已經看見了西瑞爾的決心，他其實也很掙扎，他自己試驗藥劑毫無問題，但是西瑞爾的話，湯尼會覺得不忍心。但對於遠在艾普斯的Omega們，西瑞爾似乎又必須做這件事。  
這就是做與不做的艱難抉擇。  
與湯尼結束通訊的時候，西瑞爾已經徹底平復了情緒，他一定要盡力說服穆澤。  
但到底是做賊心虛，西瑞爾推開穆澤房門的時候，幾乎要拔腿而逃。他定了定神，走到停住動作抬頭看他的穆澤面前，直截了當地開口：“爹地，我要試驗抑制劑的藥性。湯尼雖然已經試驗過，但是他並不是正常進入發情期，擔心試驗的結果並不做數，我如今正好進入發情期，所以由我來做試驗物件，是最合適的了。”  
穆澤聞言，皺眉冷聲道：“不准。”  
“爹地。”西瑞爾知道一時半會兒無法說服他，清了清嗓子，擺出一副長談的架勢，可是還沒開口，穆澤就直接打斷了：“什麼事都可以，唯獨這件事不行，我會想辦法解決，但是你不能去。”  
看了看一臉憋屈的西瑞爾，又補充了一句：“如果偷著去的話，我不介意把你綁起來，西瑞爾，你該知道我的底線。”  
這句話已經很重了，西瑞爾被打擊的十分沮喪，垂著頭：“可是除了我，沒有人能做這件事了。”心裡已經開始紮穆澤小人了。  
“西瑞爾，看來我真的是太寵你了。”  
穆澤站起身，繞過桌子朝西瑞爾走過來。  
作者有話要說：今天忙了一整天，累的我渾身都疼，腦袋也是一團漿糊，本來我確實打算寫H的，今天的狀態顯然不適合，而且西瑞爾的心理轉變還需要展現出來，不能為了H而H是吧，親們都是純潔善良的小天使，H是什麼完全不知道對不對~\\(≧▽≦)/~  
當然，我用我的人品保證，下一章絕壁是喜聞樂見的，我已經申請好博客了，然後如果戳不進連結的，就留郵箱，我聽基友說公共郵箱密碼會被改_(:з」∠)_這個就不弄了。  
對了，作者有話說裡頭放H連結也會被和諧鎖文，因此我就在專欄放連結啦，親們順便把小慕收藏一下吧=v=  
————————  
特別感謝深海楓紅親扔的手榴彈火箭炮，土豪我們來做盆友吧╭(╯3╰)╮愛你  
還有szemn、鶯、camellia扔的地雷，挨個麼麼噠，謝謝你們~  
還有我的好基友小包子小破霜的打賞，有基友就是好啊，永遠愛你們=v=

第33章 喜聞樂見啊

聽到浴室裡水聲響起的時候,西瑞爾松了一口氣。

手腳被捆在一起,縮成蝦米形狀的西瑞爾知道這次真的惹了穆澤動怒,同時也讓他傷心了吧。但是穆澤仍然不捨得傷害他,只是將他捆起來。

但是抑制劑的事情怎麼辦呢，難道要眼睜睜看著試驗在最後一步止步麼？

西瑞爾不知道為什麼,突然堅定執著的要做一件事情,證明自己也是可以做出些貢獻的,他沒有什麼才能,身體又受限於omega,根本不可能去戰場,除了這個，他真的不知道自己可以做什麼。

怪只怪，事情都來的巧合，總歸是要成全一方，辜負一方。

水聲漸漸停了，沒一會兒，穆澤就走了出來。

僅穿著及膝睡衣的穆澤看起來誘人的要命，隨著距離的縮短，資訊素又開始彌漫開來，穆澤走到房間的酒櫃裡，取了一支紅酒，然後找了個西瑞爾能夠毫無阻礙看見他的沙發坐下，打開壁掛電視看了起來。

4d的電視並不需要再配備特定的眼鏡，而是直接能夠顯示出來，穆澤的娛樂細胞並不發達，看的也都是有關軍事的節目。

西瑞爾努力克制住視線，也看向電視。

但是兩人都知道，彼此的心思根本沒在電視上。

穆澤的皮膚也很白皙，雖然整日訓練卻沒有為他染上蜜色，不過這種白並不顯得柔弱，再加上他的氣勢，就是一個完全的強者。

西瑞爾終於堅持不下去，低聲叫喚：“爹地……”

穆澤分給他一個眼神，示意他什麼事。

西瑞爾抿了抿嘴，突然又不知道該說什麼，最後只好道：“爹地今天喝的什麼酒，我也想喝。”

“……”

又聊不下去了，西瑞爾動了動，如同蠕動的毛毛蟲一般。維持著這個姿勢久了，其實是有些累的，雖然穆澤捆的非常專業，牢靠卻完全沒有傷害他的皮膚。

“爹地，我腰疼。”西瑞爾不放棄的再次開口。

穆澤這次動了，將杯子放在桌上，關了電視。走到床前，沉默的給西瑞爾解開，並且迅速制止了他摸向自己胸口的動作。

“回你房間睡覺去。”穆澤冷冷說了一句，就離開了房間。

西瑞爾活動著手腕腳腕，覺得特別沮喪，不光事情沒辦好，反而還惹穆澤生氣了。

很想對穆澤道歉，可是他爹地冷硬的狀態顯然暫時不想跟他交流，西瑞爾等了一會兒，發現穆澤並沒有回來之後，只能想著從長計議，然後回了自己房間。

被窩裡其實挺暖和，但是西瑞爾就是翻來覆去睡不著，只跟他爹一起睡了幾個晚上，就不適應自己一個入睡了。

蹭了許久之後，西瑞爾終於受不了了，他受不了穆澤的冷淡，害怕穆澤從此不喜歡自己。他真的應該去道一次歉。

偷偷摸摸出了房門，西瑞爾抱著枕頭，往他爹的房間走去，然後手搭在門把上，一擰，沒擰開。

不是吧。西瑞爾欲哭無淚，太過分了竟然鎖房門。

西瑞爾蹲在門口，撓門，在夜晚中，刺啦刺啦的聲音格外清晰，他爹那麼警醒的人一定早就醒了，可是西瑞爾等了半天都沒見穆澤開門。

“爹地，我錯了，你開門。”

西瑞爾喊的特別可憐，又等了會兒準備喊第二聲的時候，穆澤開了房門。

低頭審視著蹲在地上腿軟的站不起來的西瑞爾，穆澤道：“你錯了？”

西瑞爾眨巴著眼睛，用力點頭。

穆澤依舊不為所動：“你該知道，如果你今晚進來，會發生什麼事情，即便這樣，你也想祈求我的原諒？”

西瑞爾遲疑了一下。

就這一下遲疑，穆澤砰的又把門關上了。

這次，任憑西瑞爾怎麼喊他也不開了。

第二天，穆澤下樓的時候，西瑞爾已經準備好了早餐，見到穆澤，頓時露出個燦爛的笑臉：“爹地，早。”

穆澤視若無睹，徑直走到玄關，拿了外套，邊穿邊道：“學校那裡我會給你請假，呆在家裡，如果敢私自跑出去，你不會想知道後果的。”

西瑞爾還拿著鏟子的手頓時垂了下去。

此後，西瑞爾的日子過得格外艱難，穆澤完全視他為空氣，偏偏隨著時間過去，因為發情期而產生的強烈被標記的欲.望越來越強烈，每天看著穆澤，都是一種折磨。有好幾次，西瑞爾夢遊都去了穆澤房間，在成功進去一次又被趕出來之後，穆澤又開始鎖房門了。

知道西瑞爾的身體差不過全部改造完畢，穆澤帶了銀跟湯尼回了家。

西瑞爾十分驚訝：“湯尼，你們怎麼來了？”

“笨蛋。”銀仍然精緻完美的臉上滿是嘲弄，“當然是來提取你的資訊素樣本以及基因資料，類比出一個虛擬的發情期omega，然後通過試驗，測出抑制劑的效用，而且，你以為你自己試驗了結果就一定準確麼，將軍大人命醫院免費為學院的omega體檢，包括開始發情期的。”

湯尼補充道：“很抱歉，我沒有早點想出這種辦法，用的方法實在太陳舊，並且因為技術沒達到，所以……將軍大人最近很生氣，你看起來也沒有被標記，是發生什麼事情了麼？”

“……”西瑞爾後知後覺道，“所以事情找到了解決的辦法，我不需要服用抑制劑？”

湯尼跟銀齊齊點了頭。

臥槽。這是西瑞爾知道後唯一的想法。

銀跟湯尼走了之後，西瑞爾待了一會兒，然後去廚房搗鼓了一通，做出幾塊點心，搭配一杯果汁，端著去了訓練室。

位於地下一層的訓練室雖然小但是訓練種類十分齊全，西瑞爾因為對這些不感興趣，因此很少來。

穆澤正做著體能訓練，光裸.著上身，修長結實的身上掛著汗珠。

西瑞爾將點心放下，然後慢慢走到穆澤身後，抱住他的腰。

穆澤動作一頓，淡淡道：“你這是做什麼？”

“對不起，爹地，我以後不會再這樣了。”西瑞爾努力壓制住本能的反應，但是並不太成功，手十分不老實的四處亂摸，於是誠懇的道歉就顯得不那麼誠懇。

“嗯。”穆澤應了一聲，然後輕鬆挪開西瑞爾的手臂，走到一邊拿起毛巾擦了擦，開始穿衣服。

“爹地！”西瑞爾終於忍不住了，連日來的欲.求不滿讓他又心癢又焦躁，緊繃的弦都快要斷了，“你到底怎樣才能原諒我，我真的知道錯了，爹地不要這樣。”仿佛終於找到發洩的出口，西瑞爾的眼睛驀地紅了，幾乎又要哭了。

也許是發情期的緣故，西瑞爾越來越覺得自己脆弱了。

“西瑞爾。”穆澤伸手抬起他的頭，墨黑深邃的眼眸直直看著他：“你知道自己錯在哪裡了？”

西瑞爾用力點頭：“我不該想去私自去試用抑制劑，不該為了某些原本很簡單的事情去糾結，不該讓爹地傷心。爹地，你原諒我。”

穆澤歎息一聲，將西瑞爾摟進懷裡。

對上西瑞爾，在帝國無往不利的將軍大人也只能妥協了。

西瑞爾依然覺得很不滿，昨天穆澤看起來似乎原諒自己了，然後兩人也滾到了床上，並且被他用手幫自己發洩了一次。

但是，小鳥終於不是擺設也可以又長（？）又硬（？）這件事情並沒有讓西瑞爾覺得多麼開心，因為，兩人沒有做、到、最、後！

而且當時西瑞爾分明感覺到穆澤已經硬了起來，並且他也含蓄的表明可以做到最後。

但穆澤完全沒有接收到他的想法。

西瑞爾十分苦惱，於是只好求助於光腦。

在關鍵字那欄輸入“如何祈求戀人原諒”的字樣後，刷的出現一排排的資訊，但是其中絕大部分都是alpha或者beta的求助以及回答的帖子，因為omega被人討好還來不及，怎麼可能成為被生氣的對象。

西瑞爾查了半天，也沒有查到有用的資訊。

正當他要退出光腦的時候，突然靈光一閃，想到一個雖然比較糟糕，但其實應該比較好用的辦法。

穆澤回來後，覺得有些不對勁，廚房傳過來的香氣並沒有什麼特別但是餐桌的佈置顯然不同以往，鮮豔的花束插在透明的花瓶裡，空氣彌漫著一股淡淡的清香，燈光被調暗，昏黃的光線打在紅酒瓶上，無端就透出一股曖昧的情調。他不動聲色的脫了外套，然後往廚房走去。

廚房裡，穿著圍裙的西瑞爾哼著在地球時候的神曲給自己打氣，一邊忙活著烤牛排。未來世界的飯菜與之前並無太大不同，只不過原材料長相不太一樣，味道跟做法卻差不多。

穆澤一靠近廚房，西瑞爾就感受到了，他連忙轉過身來，伸手阻止道：“爹地別進來，你一進來我就沒辦法做事了。”

穆澤挑了挑眉，順從的走了出去。

關了烤架，西瑞爾用夾子將滋啦滋啦作響的牛排放在做工精緻的餐碟上，周圍配上綠色的蘭香草以及雕成花瓣模樣的胡蘿蔔。由此可見，學院的課程並不是白白設立的。

深吸一口氣，西瑞爾拉開廚房頂上的櫃門。

裡頭放了一套比較能嗯……增加興致的衣服。

拍了拍臉，西瑞爾伸爪子拿了下來。

穆澤一轉頭，就看見西瑞爾穿了一件肥大的白襯衫，布料偏薄，隱約能看出裡面還穿了什麼，襯衫很長，直接要垂到膝蓋處，這樣子的西瑞爾像是偷穿了大人衣服的小孩一樣。

隱約猜到什麼的穆澤依然平靜著一張俊臉，看著西瑞爾將牛排以及配菜一一擺好，然後在他對面坐下，期間沒有說話。

西瑞爾咽了口口水，想到自己之後要做的事情，不禁為自己流下傷心的淚水，他穿越時空來這裡，其實就是為了跟他爹攪基吧，明明開始的時候不大情願，最後怎麼連情.趣都玩上了？

“爹地。”西瑞爾紅著臉，“你原諒我吧，我真的再也不敢了。”老男人生起氣來實在太恐怖，西瑞爾真的不想再看他爹對自己冷臉。

“嗯。”穆澤隱藏了眼中的深意，淡淡的應聲，拿起餐具，切了一小塊牛排，吃進嘴裡，優雅流暢的動作讓本來就在發情期的西瑞爾急了眼。

他幾步走過去，因為靠近而被資訊素刺激的腿軟的西瑞爾一下子撲進穆澤懷裡，他抬起頭，張著那雙琥珀色的眼睛，輕聲道：“爹地，我比牛排還要好吃，要不要試試看？”

穆澤微微勾起嘴角，他等到了。

單手將西瑞爾抱起來，同時將椅子往後挪了挪，讓他跨.坐在自己腿上，西瑞爾努力挺直身體，然後伸手如同獻祭一般，將襯衫扣子哆哆嗦嗦的解開，穆澤從頭到尾沒有幫忙的意思，西瑞爾只好硬著頭皮將大襯衣脫下來。

裡頭穿的衣服讓穆澤喉頭一緊，若不是極強的自製力，說不定會直接將西瑞爾吃下肚。

西瑞爾裡頭穿了件毛背心以及短褲，純白色的毛料襯著白皙的肌膚，令他看起來像只小白兔，穆澤捏了捏他的臉，清冷的聲音因為染上情.欲而變得低啞：“耳朵呢？”

西瑞爾默默從屁股後面的口袋掏出來耳朵。

“戴上我看看。”

西瑞爾已經滿臉通紅，羞窘的幾乎要放棄勾.引，但是對於穆澤的話，不論是心裡還是本能，都讓他願意服從，於是戴上了耳朵的西瑞爾就更加像一隻兔子。

作者有話要說：位址分別在文案跟專欄，文案是純連結，專欄是傳送門=v=看完了別忘了回來給我點個贊=v= 

第34章 暫時沒包子

西瑞爾還沒緩過來的時候,就覺得體.內的東西又硬了起來，西瑞爾頓時僵直了身子,沒出息的求饒：“爹地,今天就算了吧。”

他頭上戴的兔耳朵經過一番折騰竟然還好好的在他頭上，隨著他說話,微微擺動著,看起來又可愛，又讓人想玩.弄他。

穆澤直接傾身吻住西瑞爾，將慢慢往後蹭意圖逃跑的西瑞爾一個勾手拉了回來,然後繼續動作起來……

西瑞爾欲哭無淚,尼瑪他這是第一次啊……啊嗯……

第二天早上,西瑞爾醒過來的時候，依舊被穆澤抱進懷裡，欲.望暫時得到滿足的西瑞爾總算沒有那麼饑.渴，想起昨晚上的場景，西瑞爾很想刨個坑把自己埋起來，但是穆澤並沒給他機會，手臂一動，就把西瑞爾抱在自己身上。

西瑞爾紅著一張臉，結結巴巴的打招呼：“早……早啊，爹地。”

“早安，我的西瑞爾。”穆澤手臂自然落在西瑞爾的腰.臀處，仿佛知道他的酸痛一般，力道適中的按揉起來。

西瑞爾舒服的哼唧了一會兒，在他爹手不老實的時候一把排在他胸肌上：“爹地別鬧。”

穆澤看著炸毛的西瑞爾，又有些忍不住的親了親他，原本冷硬的心，此刻都要柔化成水。西瑞爾抬著下巴，佯作生氣的道：“爹地以後要是再這樣，我就不理你了。”

“嗯，都聽西瑞爾的。”得到滿足，穆澤異常好說話。

不對，西瑞爾對上他爹滿含笑意的眸子，猛地反應過來，omega服從alpha是天生服從的，就算他爹嘴上說了這樣的話，他也忍不住啊臥槽。

那麼羞恥恐怖的事情，以後還會源源不斷的出現啊！

西瑞爾悲憤的往穆澤胸肌上撞，他為什麼不是alpha，就算是beta也好啊！

穆澤好笑的伸手托住他的腦袋，阻止他可愛的“自殘”行為，道：“西瑞爾，要不要再來一次，嗯？”

西瑞爾被他尾音上挑的“嗯”勾的又有些失神，十分順從的答應了。

然後在他爹進入之後才清醒過來，特別想咆哮幾聲，尼瑪發情期真要命啊。

西瑞爾嗯嗯啊啊的呻.吟著，身體每一個細胞仿佛都充滿了快.感，他的雙腿自發纏.住穆澤，明明理智還在叫囂臥槽西瑞爾你矜持點，但是嘴裡發出的聲音卻是：“好舒服……還要……”

而對西瑞爾無限寵溺的穆澤自然不會讓他失望，大力的來回動作帶起兩人滅頂的快/感。

西瑞爾再次沒出息的先到達高.潮，然後在後.穴顫抖的收縮下，穆澤也快要到達頂點。

動作越來迅猛，一下一下，全部送進去，又猛地抽出來，穆澤微微眯起眼睛，深情而霸道的看著西瑞爾，準備享受射入那一刻的極致快.感……西瑞爾卻在這時突然靈光一閃，叫道：“爹地不要射在裡面！”

突然而來的尖叫讓穆澤嚇了一跳，控制不住一下子發洩出來，接著，一張俊臉就黑了。

西瑞爾縮了縮，用力咽了口，漲紅著臉，努力辯解：“爹地，我不是故意的，我有原因的……那個，好像發情期來了之後會懷孕，你要是弄在裡面，萬一有了孩子怎麼辦？”

穆澤抽了出來，拿過旁邊放在小心保溫櫃裡濕毛巾替兩人清理了一番，然後不輕不重的拍了西瑞爾屁股一下，暗含著怒氣道：“你不想生孩子？”

“不是。”西瑞爾哪敢說是，老實說，給穆澤生孩子並不是一件多麼讓他不可接受的事情，畢竟，昨晚主動勾引的事情都做了，生孩子也不會更掉節操了，要是能生一個穆澤這樣俊秀完美的alpha，或者穆澤這樣俊逸的omega也是件很不錯的事情。但是他們的關係如今並沒有公開，然後他也已經習慣了叫穆澤爹地，如果再生個孩子出來，叫他爺爺還是爹地？！西瑞爾其實也很小氣，覺得爹地這個稱呼是他專屬的，即便再有個孩子，也不能跟他搶！決定了，以後生了孩子，就讓他叫自己爸爸，叫穆澤父親，若是這個小兔崽子敢叫一聲爹地，就算是自己親生的，也照揍不誤！

於是西瑞爾就這麼成功的把自己帶歪了，從想要解釋下為什麼不能生孩子，到已經決定了小兔崽子以後對雙親的稱呼，西瑞爾在善於挑錯重點之後又新開發了一個技能。

然後穆澤就看到西瑞爾原本想解釋的，但等了半天只見他嘴巴張開，心思卻不知道走哪兒去了，無奈捏了捏他的臉，再也氣不起來了。他其實也知道西瑞爾的顧慮，知道他並不是不想。

終於，快要把自己將來孩子的一生都要想完的西瑞爾終於後知後覺的發現穆澤的在場，尷尬的沉默一下，又迅速堆起笑臉解釋：“爹地，雖然我已經成年了，但是還沒有滿十六歲，並且現在就生孩子的話，對咱們的兩人世界一定會造成極大的破壞。”頓了頓，又有些不好意思的小聲說道，“我想要爹地獨寵我幾年，要是有了孩子，肯定會跟我爭寵的。”

這是西瑞爾的真實想法，他目前根本沒做好要孩子的準備，因為他自己就是個孩子。

“我說過了，都聽西瑞爾的。”穆澤寵溺的親了親西瑞爾的鼻尖，“等西瑞爾準備好了再說。”

西瑞爾突然間特別感動，他何德何能，有一個這麼優秀的爹地跟愛人，尊重自己，寵愛自己，恨不能將所有美好的東西都給予自己。想起之前自己那麼折騰，真的是太差勁了，也就他爹地能夠容忍了，以後絕壁不能再那樣。西瑞爾伸手摟住穆澤，喃喃說道：“爹地，我愛你，真的特別特別愛你，我知道自己不優秀，像一根廢柴，可是為了爹地，我會努力變得優秀起來。”

穆澤摸了摸西瑞爾的腦袋，伸手回抱住他：“嗯，西瑞爾想做什麼都可以，爹地希望你一輩子都過得開心快樂。”

突然這麼煽情真的會飆淚哦，西瑞爾已經眼淚汪汪了。

穆澤下樓煮飯去了，西瑞爾在床上待了一會兒覺得無聊，於是也起了床。穆澤已經將他要穿的衣服放在床上，西瑞爾彎腰夠衣服的時候，才覺得腰酸的很，簡直要斷了一樣，再低頭看一眼前胸，密密麻麻的吻痕讓西瑞爾頓時覺得，他爹到了床上真的是跟換了一個人一樣，狂.野的很——不過，西瑞爾表示，還蠻喜歡的>///

作者有話要說：喲西，爹地最大的秘密要曝光咯，能不能化解這次危機呢~需要大家有愛的鼓勵=v=

突然發現，我從上週四到現在更了三萬字，我真的太勤勞了，給自己點贊！

第35章 身世之謎（一）

安格斯一驚，更加貼近牆面想要聽得清楚,但是那個人卻像是結束了通訊一般,抬頭四處望瞭望,然後鑽入胡同裡不見了。

穆澤•伊文做過什麼事？安格斯一邊思索，一邊藏在原地沒有動彈，在確定沒有人回來查看之後,才慢慢走了出去,然後順著原路迅速回了王宮。

在自己房間,安格斯開啟隔音模式，然後接通了巴爾特陛下。

巴爾特陛下正在回程的路上,已經到了第三中轉站，再有一天的行程,就會回到海勒倫，見到安格斯，他溫雅平和的臉上露出慈愛的笑容：“我親愛的安格斯，怎麼想起聯絡父皇了。”

“父皇，穆澤是不是曾經殺過omega？”安格斯直截了當，問了出來。

巴爾特陛下神色一怔，隨即又恢復過來，依然笑道：“誰跟你說的？若是他殺了omega，現在還能做到上將的位置嗎？”

但是安格斯也十分敏銳，在他父皇神色不自然的一瞬間，原本半信半疑的安格斯已經信了七分，穆澤應當是做過這件事情。

“父皇，不管有沒有這件事情，現在有人在說，我無意中聽到的，地址在西河路113號，那個人我並沒有看清長相。”安格斯覺得心裡梗得慌，一直以來被他視為對手的穆澤若是真的犯了罪卻逃避了懲罰，那麼他也不配當自己的對手。

“好的，我知道了。”巴爾特面色一肅，又跟安格斯說了幾句之後，便關了通訊儀。

與此同時，穆澤也收到伍德發過來的訊息，有人在查他的資料，開始做的極為隱秘，但就在一個多小時以前，露出了馬腳。

穆澤迅速下達命令，讓伍德務必將人揪出來，之後在西瑞爾不解的目光中進了書房。

西瑞爾知道大約是發生了什麼了不得的事情，也體貼的不去打擾，只是心裡一直惴惴不安，像是要發生什麼事情一般令他覺得慌亂。

穆澤在書房並沒有呆太久，出來的時候，西瑞爾還等在沙發上，見他出來，連忙站起來迎上去，關心問道：“爹地，你沒事吧。”

“嗯。”穆澤神情難辨，周身氣勢也極為強盛，他定定看著西瑞爾，眸子裡的內容讓西瑞爾猜不出來，卻覺得壓抑。

正當他要開口詢問的時候，穆澤猛地將西瑞爾拉進懷裡，用力抱住，仿佛要把他嵌進身體裡：“西瑞爾……”他只叫了聲名字，卻沒有再說話。

感受到穆澤身體的緊繃，西瑞爾慢慢環住穆澤：“爹地，我知道自己很多時候不能為你分憂，可是我會一直陪在你身邊，不論發生什麼事情。”

聽到這句話，穆澤側頭親了親他的發梢：“嗯，都聽西瑞爾的。”

穆澤走了之後，西瑞爾呆在家裡，來回走了幾遍，仍然沒有好受些。

回了房間之後，西瑞爾注意到早上被他仍在床頭櫃子上的通訊儀在閃動，打開一看，有一個未接通請求，是格吉。

西瑞爾連忙聯絡格吉，螢幕上格吉的神情有些急切：“西瑞爾，抑制劑研究成功了嗎？對不起，原諒我這麼急切，可是剛剛，夏瑞隱瞞不住他的發情期，然後被帶走了——他根本沒辦法反抗。”格吉雙手緊緊握在一起，洩露出去心中的不安，“西瑞爾，我，我害怕。”

“格吉，不要擔心。”西瑞爾聽了之後，也十分揪心，“抑制劑已經研究好了，但是正在最後的試驗階段，我再問一下湯尼，最快什麼時候能好。”

“拜託了。”格吉捂著臉，聲音夾雜了泣音，“我真的好想家，想安德魯。”

“格吉。”西瑞爾看著哭泣的格吉，很想伸手拍拍他的肩膀，或者抱著他給予他力量，可是他卻什麼都做不了，只能乾巴巴的用語言來安慰。

與格吉結束通訊之後，西瑞爾立刻聯絡了湯尼，湯尼告訴他抑制劑確實有副作用，但他已經在想辦法改良，西瑞爾告訴他格吉跟他說的事情，湯尼也沉默了，隨後抬起頭，堅定道：“相信我。”

格吉並不是個基因完美的omega，因此他的相貌頂多算得上中上，但是他在說“相信我”的一瞬間，身上綻放的光芒，足以讓人折服。

事情仿佛都堆積在了一起，第二天的傍晚，巴爾特陛下剛剛下了星際航艦，就收到媒體發過來的消息，有人匿名給他們投電子信件，內容因為太過重要而不得不請示陛下。

心裡完完整整說穆澤並非生來基因完美，而是注射了違禁提升基因等級的藥劑才成就今天的戰績，信裡還說，穆澤的身體並不穩定，會隔段時間出現力量爆發的時候，在他二十歲那年，因為控制不住力量，而將一名alpha殺害，他懷孕七個月的omega伴侶因此受到刺激早產，隨後，穆澤•伊文為了掩蓋罪行，將那名omega殺害，而他們的孩子，就是如今的西瑞爾，則被他抱走，養大成人，十五年來，穆澤伊文一直在匿名資助這對可憐夫夫的家人，但是，犯了罪，就應該遭受懲罰，不論他的身份如何。

這封電子信件邏輯嚴密，言之鑿鑿，並附有若干證據，看得出下了很大一番功夫才寫的如此逼真，眾多媒體雖然覺得依照穆澤將軍的為人不可能做出這樣的事情，但是因為這件事情描述的實在逼真而有些動搖。

巴爾特陛下讚揚了媒體的行為，並且許諾必定會儘快給予答覆。

穆澤率了親衛隊等在艦場接巴爾特陛下，他手裡同時掌握著情報組織，已經知曉這件事情，並且確定了那個人是誰，同時也命人封鎖虛擬網，一旦發現有人說起這件事情，就立刻處理。

巴爾特與穆澤並行，兩人並沒有交談，直到到了他的書房，巴爾特陛下才歎了口氣：“本來以為當年的事情處理的乾淨了，卻沒想到，還是有漏掉的線索。”

穆澤筆直站著，一張俊臉毫無表情，周身散發的氣勢讓巴爾特陛下都有些受不了。

“好了，我的老夥伴，你也別在我這放冷氣，這件事情，發現的及時，已經是萬幸。”巴爾特陛下拍了拍穆澤的肩膀，然後皺眉道，“這個戴裡克，實在該死，若不是想留著他以免引起艾普斯的懷疑，朕早就處決了他。”

“這件事情，或許就是艾普斯搞的鬼。”穆澤終於開口，清冷的聲音冷靜分析，“雖然沒有證據證明，但是他一個被軟禁的貴族，完全沒有能耐查到這些事情。我跟他沒有過節，他就沒有理由算計我。那麼，唯一的解釋，就是艾普斯察覺了咱們的想法，而採取的行動。如果這件事情被公開，我不能再擔任帝國的上將，同時也會動搖軍心。”

穆澤並沒有完全說出來，但是巴爾特陛下卻瞬間猜到了，現如今艾普斯兩派勢力在爭奪統治權力，勢力較弱的一方對於海勒倫態度較為友好，勢力較強的一方卻想狠狠打擊海勒倫，這次會議也是十分驚險，巴爾特被襲擊了好幾次，若不是親衛隊防守嚴密，說不定他就沒辦法回來了。如果穆澤被判刑，那麼帝國的戰力就會立刻下降幾個層次，無法在對艾普斯構成威脅，騰出時間來進行內戰。而一旦內戰結束，會發生什麼事情，也就可想而知。

巴爾特陛下猛地拍了一下桌子，怒道：“這群渣滓，好毒的用心！”

穆澤與巴爾特陛下詳細談了應對策略，以及軍隊的佈置，穆澤便告辭。

“穆澤，這件事情，你能瞞多久？”巴爾特叫住已經走到門口的穆澤，“西瑞爾有權利知道這件事情，而且，你也該相信他。畢竟，你並不是故意的。”

穆澤頓了頓，沒有說話，提步離開。

西瑞爾沒有收到穆澤的訊息，不知道他是否回來吃飯，於是就隨便糊弄著吃了些，在洗手的時候，那種中了春.藥一樣的感覺又來了，並且因為已經有過歡愉的經歷而更加的渴望。

他面色緋紅，不自然的夾著腿往外走，門被打開，穆澤帶著一身冰寒進來。

那種甜美的渴望讓西瑞爾頓時腿軟，搖搖晃晃的朝穆澤奔過來。

穆澤輕鬆扶住他，單手將他抱起來，如同抱小孩一樣將他抱到臥室。

西瑞爾急吼吼的解他扣子，想把人扒光，但是卻被阻止了動作。

“爹地！”西瑞爾著急道，“怎麼了？”

穆澤縛住他的雙手，按在西瑞爾頭頂上，然後單手解開西瑞爾褲子，伸手直接撫.慰他早就硬起的小鳥。

西瑞爾頓時滿足的眯眼，發出舒服的喟歎，雖然不理解穆澤為什麼不跟他做，但很快，西瑞爾就沉迷於快.感之中。

“嗯……爹地……啊哈……”西瑞爾的聲調越來越高，很快，就噴.瀉了出來。

但是，前面滿足了，後面依然想要，西瑞爾裸著身子，毛毛蟲一樣蹭著一身軍裝的穆澤，這種強烈的對比，讓整個畫面既淫.靡又刺激，但是穆澤只是坐在床邊，單手按住西瑞爾，伸出手指探向西瑞爾渴望被充盈的地方。

等到穆澤用手指將西瑞爾帶上高.潮，夜色已經占滿了整間臥室。西瑞爾總算找回了些理智，這種事情，真的一回生二回熟，西瑞爾現在只感覺神清氣爽，沒有絲毫的不情願。

只是穆澤的不對勁，他也察覺了出來。

“爹地。”西瑞爾問道，“你是不是有什麼事情瞞著我？”

作者有話要說：本來想寫爹地身敗名裂什麼的，但是突然發現，爹地肯定會提早防範，扼殺於搖籃之中。於是最大的難題就在於怎麼告訴西瑞爾啦。

還有穆澤最後肯定要遭受懲罰的，畢竟犯錯之後就要受到懲罰，誰也不能例外~

——————

感謝szemn親、bluebus親還有13981146親扔的地雷，讓你們破費啦，愛你們╭(╯3╰)╮

還有我本命果子給我的火箭炮跟地雷，果子我是你一生的腦殘粉2333 

第36章 身世之謎（二）

在西瑞爾說出這句話後,穆澤沉默了一會兒，然後道：“是有些事，該告訴你。”

西瑞爾默默將被子拉到胸前，半倚著坐在床上,睜著澄澈的琥珀色眼睛,一副聽故事的乖孩子模樣,讓穆澤的負罪感更深一層。

“是有關你的親生父母。”穆澤頓了頓,似下了很大決心一般道,“你的父母,在你剛出生的時候就過世了,因為我殺害了你的父親。”

“什麼？！”西瑞爾頓時僵直了身體,十分震驚。

穆澤像是沒看到西瑞爾的反應,也或許他早就預料到了，繼續道：“你知道我服用違禁藥劑，在之前一直會產生力量暴動，二十歲那年，因為事出突然，不慎將一名Alpha殺害，他懷孕七個月的Omega伴侶因此受到刺激早產。……孩子因為早產，身體非常脆弱，一度被宣佈無法救治，在第六天，那個嬰兒心跳間歇性停止。Omega因為經受不了打擊，自殺了。他曾經告訴我，帝國的法律規定，Omega失去伴侶之後，三個月必須另行擇取配偶，這讓他承受不了。”穆澤歎息一聲，“當時我也十分愧疚，告知巴爾特陛下，請他治罪，但是巴爾特陛下卻說帝國會因此失去一個人才，他會將這件事情壓下去，但是帝國的安全需要我來負責，等到帝國徹底安全，並且培養出合格的接任者之後，再由我選擇是否接受處罰。

“然後，我撫養那個嬰兒長大，一天天被內疚折磨。不過時間很殘忍，雖然我依然內疚，但更多的心神被那個孩子佔據，被他的快樂感染，然後喜歡愛上了他，我也想過，如果坦白了後果會如何，也一直有些不想面對，但他總有一天會知道，我寧願是我親口告知。”

穆澤難得說這麼長的話，西瑞爾一直安靜聽著，臉色平靜，只是眼神呆滯，似乎經受不住打擊一般。

雖然穆澤一直在用第三人稱敘述，但是西瑞爾卻知道，那個嬰兒，是自己。在第六天的時候，嬰兒死亡，他穿越過來了。

所以，西瑞爾不知道前因後果，他在醫院住了很多天，被眼前這個男人帶回家，他告訴自己，他是他的父親。

此後，這個本來缺失了感情的男人，努力學習如何養孩子，對自己無條件的寵溺。

他把所有的愛都給了自己，他相信穆澤並不單純因為愧疚，他是發自內心的疼愛。

西瑞爾不知道該不該原諒穆澤，他似乎沒有什麼立場來選擇，穆澤並不是蓄意殺人，他的母父也是自殺，穆澤雖然沒有被治罪，但那是因為帝國需要他。

但是他佔據了這具身體，總應該做些什麼。

“……我的父母叫什麼名字？”西瑞爾抬頭看穆澤。

“派翠克，安琪羅。你長的，很像你的母父。”穆澤想伸手摸一下西瑞爾的臉，可是卻最終沒有伸出來。

“很好聽的名字。”西瑞爾道，“他們應該也很相愛。”

“嗯，是的。”穆澤摸不清西瑞爾的想法，不敢再多說什麼，也不想故意說軟話祈求他的原諒，他原本早就計畫好，等帝國之後，西瑞爾也長大成人，大約也已經遇到了合適的Alpha，從此不再需要他的愛護，那時候，他就坦白自己曾經的罪行，後半生在監獄裡度過。

但是命運總不會是按照每個人的想法去走，他在掙扎之後，還是不可抗拒的對西瑞爾表白，也沒想到，這個孩子，也會喜歡自己。

西瑞爾沉默了很久，然後對穆澤說：“爹地，你能出去一下嗎？我想好好的想想。”

穆澤應了，終於還是沒忍住，俯身隔著被子抱了抱西瑞爾，也許，他是想吸取一些力量。

然後，穆澤走了出去，輕輕關上門。

西瑞爾滑進被窩，仰面躺在床上，他是真的感覺很複雜，對於他自己來說，根本不會怪罪穆澤，因為若不是穆澤，他或許不會穿越成西瑞爾，也不會被這個優秀的男人喜愛。但想起無辜死去的父母，西瑞爾又感到十分沉重。

將被子蒙在臉上，西瑞爾閉著眼睛，問自己怎麼辦，穆澤從沒有逃避自己的罪責，只不過延後了時間，等帝國不再需要他的時候，他就該服刑了吧，如此，他似乎應該原諒他。

心裡的天平漸漸傾斜，西瑞爾承認自己根本沒想過要懲罰他或者怎樣，但是，就當是為了父母，他也該冷落穆澤幾天，不能再與他那麼親密。

晚飯的時候，西瑞爾清了清嗓子，直視著穆澤道：“穆澤，我從有記憶以來，整個人生就只有你了，你對我的寵愛，我都能感受到，所以，我無法對你產生恨意，因為我愛你。但是我的父母確實因為你而死，雖然並非源自故意，因此，我暫時不想與你親近，可以嗎？並且，我需要你帶我去父母的墓前，去祭奠他們。”

穆澤一直提著的心稍微放了一半，他點頭道：“嗯，我會安排時間，儘快帶你去。”

“好。”

西瑞爾與穆澤開始分房入睡，而他的發情期，似乎也因為這件事的到來，而結束了，西瑞爾跟穆澤說過之後，立刻搬回了學校。

自從穆澤做了提防，這件事就很快悄無聲息的處理完畢，巴爾特陛下隨後與媒體進行不公開新聞發佈會，加工之後，說了這件事的來龍去脈，成功將媒體的關注點引向了艾普斯的陰謀，挑起了媒體的愛國之心，然後成功將穆澤摘了出來，卻又因為穆澤的堅持，而設置了一個語言陷阱，並沒有全然否定這件事情。

“因為穆澤將軍的存在，帝國形成了一道牢不可破的屏障，使蟲族無法再侵襲海勒倫。朕相信，艾普斯的陰謀一定不能得逞！”

巴爾特陛下不愧是天生的皇族，他的一番演說十分能夠挑動人的情緒，在發佈會結束之後，這件事情就被徹底壓了下去。

而戴裡克被秘密處死。

艾普斯的兩方勢力爭鬥越來越白熱化，幾乎到了劍拔弩張的地步，只差一條導火索，這件事情，是勢力較大一方做出來的，他為了防備海勒倫，因此命令戴裡克搜集穆澤的資訊，意圖使他身敗名裂，降低海勒倫對艾普斯的威脅。

巴爾特陛下已經在積極聯絡勢力較弱一方，同時準備為艾普斯的內戰暗中加一把火，然後支援較為親近海勒倫的一方，等到內戰結束之後，艾普斯實力虛弱的時候，就宣佈。

發佈會結束之後，巴爾特陛下問起穆澤是否跟西瑞爾坦白，得到肯定的答案後，一時也有些歎息：“當年那件事情，雖然我不認為做錯了，但是心裡，總會有些覺得遺憾，因此，對西瑞爾，我也想著補償些什麼，就想著讓他做王子妃，我自己的孩子，總比別人的要更可靠一些，也能保證西瑞爾一輩子幸福無憂。”若不是如此，依照西瑞爾的基因等級，根本連排隊等王子挑選的資格都沒有。巴爾特陛下頓了頓，又道：“安格斯脾氣實在有些差，如果西瑞爾喜歡狄修斯，也是可以的，我這兩個孩子，隨便他挑。”

“不必了。”穆澤臉有些黑，西瑞爾剛剛決定不跟自己親近，陛下這時候又來挖牆腳，讓他十分憋火，冷硬道，“是我對不起西瑞爾，不需要別人來替我，我會保護他一輩子，直至我死去為止。”

這話說的就有些明顯了，人精兒似的巴爾特陛下審視地看了看穆澤，突然道：“你這些年一直不找伴侶，也是為了西瑞爾？”

“嗯。”明知道巴爾特是在試探，但穆澤決定順氣自然。

“你對西瑞爾的感情，還真的超出了我的預料。”巴爾特陛下有些歎息，突然明白了過來，怪不得每次提到要西瑞爾做自己的兒媳婦，穆澤就會黑臉，本以為是出自父親的感情，沒想到，不僅僅是這樣。

“西瑞爾請假的原因是發情期到了，所以，你們……算了，不用回答了。”巴爾特陛下覺得問下去也沒有意思，就道，“我還真是有些白操心，不過沒關係，安格斯雖然不成器，但到底還有文森特家的孩子對他念念不忘，這孩子，去了艾普斯之後，也不知道如何了。抑制劑，需要趕快送過去才行，海勒倫的孩子，不該遭受這樣的侮辱。”

“我會儘快安排，同時，也需要觀察一下艾普斯。”穆澤也知道，去艾普斯，最合適的人只有自己。

“嗯，這件事，就交給你了。”

安格斯多次跟巴爾特陛下打探穆澤的消息，可是什麼都沒打探出來，安格斯到底還太小，雖然努力耍了些小心機，但是對上老謀深算的巴爾特陛下，還是徹底敗下陣來。懷著一肚子好奇心，安格斯回到學校，正好在以前自己愛去的那片湖邊遇到了坐在那裡的西瑞爾。

一靠近，西瑞爾身上被標記的“味道”便充斥進安格斯的感官，令他霎時瞪大了眼睛。

作者有話要說：收到黃牌了_(:з」∠)_34章會改一下，沒看的感覺看咯~

——————

謝謝、Ｙyへ寳寳扔的地雷╭(╯3╰)╮愛死你啦~ 

第38章 去往艾普斯

西瑞爾隔天就跟德維特老師請了假,在說明請假原因的時候，西瑞爾交給德維特老師一張穆澤親筆寫的請假條，德維特老師頓時被轉移了注意力，連連追問：“西瑞爾,這是伊文將軍的手書嗎？他竟然知道我叫做德維特,真的太幸運了！”德維特老師捧著請假條,就像捧著情書一般,三十多歲的Beta如同懷春少男一般。

西瑞爾沒想到,德維特老師竟然也是自家老爹的粉絲,倒沒有覺得不開心,只是問道：“德維特老師,您可以准假嗎？”

“嗯嗯,去吧去吧，記得好好照顧伊文將軍。”德維特老師隨意揮了揮手，然後又繼續捧著請假條，喃喃自語，“將軍大人的字真的好英俊。”

西瑞爾滿頭黑線的出去了。

之前西瑞爾因為發情期請假的時候，班長一職就被艾加暫代，這次同樣如此，西瑞爾找到艾加，交代好工作之後，便收拾書包，幸福的回家了。

Omega就是有這樣的好處，上課也跟玩一樣，一旦有什麼事情，可以隨時請假，不像Alpha，Beta，要學習那麼多課程，每天都累得要死，真的是太不幸運了。

穆澤也跟軍部打好招呼，確定不會因為他離開而出什麼亂子之後，在臨出發的前一天將銀帶了回來，親自給兩人做一些偽裝。

穆澤坐在椅子上，銀則拿了些東西，在穆澤臉上做偽裝。也許是穆澤不適應除了西瑞爾以外的人靠他那麼近，整個人都是緊繃著的，銀一邊弄一邊大呼小叫：“哎呀你這是想用殺氣幹掉我嗎？可惜不行喲，西瑞爾的偽裝還沒弄呢。”

“閉嘴。”

西瑞爾則跟湯尼坐在另一邊的沙發上，湯尼交給西瑞爾一個小匣子，裡頭整齊擺放了50支抑制劑，無色的液體，在透明的容器裡微微流動。湯尼聲音有些落寞：“聽說已經有Omega進入了發情期，所以，這些可能用不完了。如果我能早點研究好就好了。”

“湯尼，別這樣，你已經很厲害了。”西瑞爾拍拍湯尼的肩膀，“有些時候，人力無法改變一些東西，只要盡力就好。湯尼，你以後一定會特別厲害，抑制劑都被你研究出來了，你真的是天才。”

直白的誇獎讓湯尼有些不好意思，垂下眼瞼，抿了抿嘴，然後道：“西瑞爾，我一直都很想認真對你道謝，如果不是你，我沒有可能得到製作藥劑的儀器，也不會進入研究所。西瑞爾，你是我一輩子的朋友，我，我會報答你的。”

“這就不用了，我也沒出多少力，都是我爹地的功勞。”西瑞爾抓了抓頭髮，同樣有些不好意思。

“是的，也請你轉告將軍，如果之後需要我做什麼，儘管開口就好。”湯尼棕黑色的眼睛滿是認真。

“好，那我先替爹地謝謝你了。”

兩個小夥伴在交流中，穆澤的變裝完成，銀為他注射了一隻針劑，穆澤的模樣就開始慢慢改變，十五分鐘後，細微的調整完成。眼睛被微微拉伸，然後眼角上挑，微微一撇，便覺得這人十分精明，嘴唇也厚了些，右邊嘴角上還有一顆比較顯然的口福痣，整個人雖然不難看，但是卻絕對沒有之前那般奪目耀眼。

西瑞爾驚訝的看著穆澤，忍不住好奇過去扯了扯他的臉皮，然後再次驚訝，臉皮溫熱，觸感跟真正的皮膚一樣：“太神奇了！”

銀驕矜的抬了抬下巴，努力裝作清冷，但語氣仍然有壓制不住的驕傲：“有什麼值得奇怪的，這不過是最低級的變形，我們霍爾星人沒有什麼做不到的。”

“是啊是啊，你們霍爾星人全宇宙第一。”西瑞爾沒什麼誠意的誇讚，然後迫不及待的想試試這種變形。

銀沒有聽出西瑞爾語氣裡的揶揄，竟然十分開心，一副找到知己的模樣：“是啊，我們霍爾星人其實都非常棒，西瑞爾有機會我一定會帶你去我們那裡，說不定你會遇見你的另一半，你不……呃，伊文你瞪我做什麼？莫名其妙的。”

西瑞爾已經憋笑的要內傷了，連忙拉了拉穆澤的衣襟，示意他不要跟銀計較。穆澤略微無奈的捏了捏西瑞爾的手心，就轉身上樓了。

只是兩人都沒有看見，湯尼看向他們恍然大悟的眼光。

西瑞爾很快就完成了變裝，等到十五分鐘後，他立刻去照了鏡子，鏡子裡的西瑞爾十分平凡，小眼睛，塌鼻子，鼻翼兩邊的皮膚還綴著些小雀斑，看起來完全就是一個普通的Beta男孩子。不得不承認，霍爾星人真的要優越一些，竟然可以輕鬆將Omega的資訊素轉換成Beta的。

“不過這個是有時效的，大概在二十天左右，為了保險，最好十八天的時候就往回走，不然到時候如果出了什麼事，就不好了。”銀叮囑了一下。

“嗯，我知道了，謝謝你。”西瑞爾這次十分誠懇的道謝。

“知道就好。”銀如今出入都有專人接送，不必讓穆澤安排人送他，因此西瑞爾只將他們送到了門口。

臨走之前，湯尼對他欲言又止，西瑞爾詢問了一下，湯尼卻搖搖頭，躲開了問話。

西瑞爾沒有深想，等銀他們走了之後，就跑上樓，推開房門，朝穆澤奔過去：“爹地，你看。”

西瑞爾努力睜大眼睛賣萌，可是眼睛仍然小的可憐，穆澤有些不適應，竟然反射性的轉移了下視線才重新看他。

“……”西瑞爾頓時有些傷自尊，雙手掰著穆澤的臉，撅著嘴狠狠親了穆澤一口，這才得逞似的笑起來，“讓你嫌棄我，如果我老了，醜了，你難道也要嫌棄我嗎？我都還沒嫌你比我大二十歲呢，老頭子！”

穆澤將活蹦亂跳的西瑞爾抱進懷裡，聲音刻意壓的很低，聽起來十分危險：“你又想被揍屁股了是不是？”

西瑞爾反射性的捂住屁股，自從前幾天在某個時候被揍屁股後，就覺得這個詞真的非常邪惡！

而穆澤顯然也發現了這個樂趣，並且有些愛上這個動作的趨勢，令西瑞爾十分不滿，他爹地越來越壞了。

西瑞爾早就將東西收拾好了，將湯尼送來的抑制劑仔細的放進虹膜密碼箱，綁定了他爹跟自己的虹膜，確保萬無一失。這次去艾普斯，西瑞爾其實還是覺得有些忐忑的，在博亞那長這麼大，還是第一次出國，而且一出，就出了星球，並且，身上還背負著任務。

他之前已經聯絡了格吉，格吉知道他要來，十分激動，西瑞爾想著格吉希冀的目光，又覺得身上的負擔有些沉重，很怕自己做不好，到時候還會連累他爹地跟整個海勒倫。

穆澤看著蹲在地上不動的西瑞爾，就走過去將他抱起來，西瑞爾將頭枕在穆澤肩上：“爹地，我會不會搞砸了？要不然，我還是不去好了。”

“不會的。”穆澤將他抱到床上，然後坐在床邊，雖然面貌不同，但是周身的氣息一如既往，“西瑞爾是非常優秀的孩子，這次的事情只有你才能做好。我相信你。”穆澤身為Alpha，若是貿然跟Omega接觸，一定會引起別人的注意，並且，他其實並不擅長跟除了西瑞爾之外的Omega打交道，西瑞爾雖然看似大大咧咧，其實十分心細，這件事情，或許還會有別人可以做好，但是穆澤最相信的，還是西瑞爾。

被穆澤鼓勵之後，西瑞爾努力挺起胸膛：“是的，我一定可以做到！”

兩人早早就休息了，西瑞爾照舊枕著穆澤的肩膀，很快就睡熟了，穆澤給西瑞爾掖了掖被角，也閉上眼睛，入睡。

第二天一早，穆澤跟西瑞爾就帶著行李，乘懸浮車趕往公共艦場，今天有一趟出發前往艾普斯的星際航艦，如果晚了，又要等上十多天。

湯尼並沒有來送他，而是給他發了訊息，祝他一切順利。

星際航艦很大，裡頭的設施也豪華，穆澤跟西瑞爾換了個身份，裝成去艾普斯購買貨物然後倒賣的商人。艾普斯屬於高級文明，所生產的東西也精良好用，時常有低級文明的商人前去採購，因此只要繳納足夠的稅金，艾普斯還是歡迎商人的。

出門在外，穆澤自然不會讓西瑞爾受苛待，反正陛下為他們準備了許多錢財，不用白不用，倆人住進了豪奢的房間，裡頭臥室客廳一應俱全，甚至有一個小型的健身房。

臥室連接著一個陽臺，陽臺外面就是瑰麗的太空。西瑞爾躺在陽臺的躺椅上，將主燈關上，開始欣賞太空的景色。

西瑞爾雖然在虛擬網上見過太空，但是這種親身經歷還是讓他十分興奮，出了博亞那的大氣層後，光線就暗了下來，太空裡一片黑暗，被星際航艦上的燈光照亮了一小片地方，周圍有星星閃耀，旁邊配置了望遠鏡，西瑞爾用望眼鏡往外看的時候，甚至可以看到小行星腰身上美麗的光環。

穆澤設置了房間內的氧氣濃度，然後訂了餐，很快，智慧型機器人便將中餐送來。穆澤推著餐車去了陽臺，支起餐桌跟西瑞爾邊吃飯邊聊天。

“爹地，你以前與蟲族戰鬥的時候，進入過太空嗎？”

“嗯。”

“有沒有覺得太空很漂亮？”

穆澤側頭看了看外面，然後道：“沒覺得，如果遇到隕石跟小型黑洞，會很麻煩。”

“……”好吧，西瑞爾不得不承認，軍人也許真的是天生沒有情趣。

西瑞爾不知道為什麼，真的特別喜歡這種景色，明明單調並且千篇一律，但他就是著迷的不行，就連睡覺的時間到了也不肯離開，仗著房間恒溫就想從床櫃裡拿一套被子在陽臺上睡覺。

穆澤不得不，將西瑞爾扛回了床上，然後把他牢牢束縛在懷裡，用遙控合上厚重的窗簾，關上燈，強迫西瑞爾睡覺。

西瑞爾哼哼唧唧的不肯睡，被穆澤揍了一巴掌，終於老實了。

三天的旅程一晃而過，期間並沒有發生什麼值得拿出來說的事情，因為去艾普斯的人畢竟只是少數，穆澤他們也大部分都在房間裡，沒有出門。

艾普斯的艦場修建的比之海勒倫要寬廣，設施也十分先進。

穆澤跟西瑞爾拎著小型行李箱的走到出口處的時候，被艦場的工作人員攔下，他們的語氣很生硬，操著星際通用語道：“將行禮全部打開檢查，然後走到安全門去掃描。”

西瑞爾佯作淡定的看了看穆澤，其實心裡已經十分緊張，心臟砰砰跳動。

他們帶了抑制劑，會不會被檢查出來？

作者有話要說：謝謝親愛的piao扔的四顆地雷，讓你破費啦╭(╯3╰)╮不過愛死你啦，麼麼噠=333=  


第39章 抑制劑

不過西瑞爾的擔憂並沒有成為現實,在他走過安全掃描門之後,穆澤竟然也安全通過了,並且行李箱理所應當的並沒有那個虹膜保險箱的存在。只不過行李箱裡頭不知何時混入了幾瓶潤滑劑，被搜出來的時候,他們也並沒有覺得奇怪,只是仔細看了看西瑞爾,露出個食不下嚥的神情,繼續跟穆澤意有所指的說話。

西瑞爾拎著箱子，疑惑看著後面穆澤裝成畏懼又討好的樣子對幾個工作人員行賄，不知道他說了什麼,幾個工作人員對他竟然露出了笑容,還拍了拍他的肩膀，指著自己在說什麼。西瑞爾的星際通用語並不是很合格,因此雖然聽到些字詞，也組不成句。

等到兩人坐上公共懸浮車，西瑞爾還覺得奇怪，竟然就這麼容易的通過了？

不過西瑞爾也知道，在公共場合，這種事情不能問，雖然一肚子好奇，但他也生生憋住了。

等到了酒店，穆澤帶著西瑞爾開了房間，憑藉直覺，發現房間裡並沒有監視器竊聽器之後，才示意西瑞爾可以說話。

西瑞爾為了謹慎起見，還是附耳在穆澤耳邊小聲問：“爹地，抑制劑呢？”

穆澤將人抱住，讓他摸一下自己胸前，西瑞爾試探摸了摸，竟然在看起來空無一物的胸前，摸到了他爹那枚熟悉的勳章。

隱形的？！

西瑞爾睜大眼睛，湊上去，不死心的繼續試驗，一隻手摸完又換了另一隻手，然後手就被穆澤握住了。

“這是海勒倫一直在研究的，可以瞞過肉眼以及掃描信號，只不過只能隱藏直徑十釐米一下的事物，所以就沒有推廣開。”穆澤冷靜的給西瑞爾解釋，完全沒受西瑞爾無意識勾引似的。

“這樣。”西瑞爾抽出手又捏了捏，然後猛然視線一晃，原來是被穆澤抱了起來。

將西瑞爾放在床上，穆澤隨即親吻上去，西瑞爾看著換了模樣的穆澤，完全沒辦法集中精神，一邊被親一邊在笑。穆澤不得不停下來，探手摸進西瑞爾衣服裡，捏著他腰間的軟肉，危險說道：“等回去海勒倫，看我怎麼收拾你。”

西瑞爾的笑頓時卡在喉嚨裡。

兩個人鬧完之後，西瑞爾又想起一件事情：“在艦場的時候，他們在說什麼，怎麼笑的那麼不懷好意？還有，潤滑劑是怎麼回事？”

“我說我們是剛結婚出來旅行順便購物的夫夫。”穆澤起身去收拾東西，擺在最上面的就是那些潤滑劑了，“你現在過了發情期，我不想傷了你，這些東西縱使回了海勒倫以後也需要常備。”

“……”西瑞爾被穆澤的話震的無法言語，坐在床上，開始為自己的菊花祈禱。

他回想了一下，除了發情期那幾天以及和好之後那一次，好像……大概……穆澤確實沒怎麼滿足。

畢竟他爹也正值壯年什麼的。

是不是應該主動一點？

西瑞爾捂臉倒在床上，努力將這些念頭驅趕出去。

十二天的行程，穆澤安排的滿滿當當。其中要去一些比較敏感的地方，觀察作戰環境，以及盡力瞭解兵力部署。

進入艾普斯之後，西瑞爾也發現了艾普斯局勢的緊張，他們在採購貨物的時候，穆澤不動聲色套了幾句話，然後得知，前幾日，勢力較大一方其中一名執政人在家中遇刺身亡，對方一口咬定是另一方下手所為，但因沒有證據而只是嘴上交戰。

西瑞爾聯繫了格吉，讓他中午的時候到校外來，到時候找機會把抑制劑交給他。

之所以沒有剛來就去找格吉，也是為了謹慎起見。這天去，也是打著吃飯的名義。

格吉也十分聰明，發現他們之後，便跟隨他們進了同一家飯店，然後兩人十分默契的撞了一下，理所當然的糾纏了一下，然後坐在同一張桌子上。

在小隔間裡，西瑞爾將一枚隱形次空間鈕扣交給格吉，前一天晚上，西瑞爾打開虹膜保險箱，將抑制劑放了進去。

格吉緊緊握著，一邊吃飯一邊低聲說：“目前只有兩名omega進入發情期，都被帶走了。現在不知道如何了。還有抑制劑其實用不了那麼多，因為有些人不需要。”

看得出來格吉對他說的有些人有些氣憤但是並不厭惡，人各有志，外人無權置喙。

西瑞爾握著筷子的手也緊了緊，然後道：“格吉，我也想過，我們要放棄某些omega，因為如果全部都沒有發情，那麼反而會暴露，現在有人這樣，也未嘗不是一件好事。還有，抑制劑每人只有一份，但是下一次發情期到來之前，就是接你們回家的時候。”

這是穆澤告訴西瑞爾的，巴爾特陛下的手段頗有成效，相信兩方勢力很快就會開戰，政權的交替有時候也會兵戎相見，到時候，穆澤便會親自來接他們回家。

格吉看得出來在努力壓制淚意，他握著鈕扣的手握得死緊，感激地對穆澤說：“謝謝，我代他們，謝謝您。”

從頭到尾，格吉都沒有問起安德魯，不過西瑞爾能猜出來，格吉非常思念他。安德魯因為機甲大賽的出眾表現，被軍部破格錄取，目前正在參加新兵訓練，也許到時候，會是安德魯自己來接他。

西瑞爾並沒有送格吉回去，只是目送了一下，又很快收回目光。穆澤抬手攬住西瑞爾的肩膀，無聲給予安慰。

不過西瑞爾很快就振作起來，仰頭看著穆澤道：“我沒事，爹地。”

來艾普斯最重要的事情做完之後，西瑞爾總算放鬆了一些，兩個人倒真的像新婚一般，牽著手走在艾普斯的街道上。

在海勒倫，雖然也可以在公共場合對穆澤撒嬌，不過卻總是覺得心虛，生怕別人看出什麼來，而熟知他的穆澤自然能夠看出來，也會注意照顧他的情緒。

十二天很快就過去了，等到登上返回的星際航艦，西瑞爾還覺得有些不真實，他在來的路上本來構思了一系列十分驚心動魄的場景，比如穆澤的身份被人發現，然後被人一路追殺，兩人攜手亡命天涯，或者有人看上了自己的美貌，展開激烈的追求，然後穆澤就與他進行決鬥，最後把他打擊的渣都不剩。

可是沒想到，他們隱藏的這麼好，在艦場遇到那幾個工作人員時，那些人竟然還記得他爹地，然後他爹地也十分自然的跟他們打招呼，行賄之後連行李箱都沒有仔細檢查。

穆澤在得知西瑞爾的想法之後，沉默了一會兒，然後摸了摸他腦袋，進浴室洗澡去了。

踏上海勒倫的土地之後，西瑞爾收到了格吉發來的訊息，二十七名omega已經拿到抑制劑，其中伊萊讓格吉代說一句謝謝。

西瑞爾相信格吉的選擇，抑制劑的事情十分重大，一旦被人發覺，連累的是整個帝國，巴爾特陛下的信任，他們不敢掉以輕心。

沒拿到抑制劑的，西瑞爾除了歎息一聲，也沒有別的辦法，每個人都有自己的選擇，只要不後悔就行。

西瑞爾想起自己班級有一名叫做華希的omega，於是問了格吉他如今如何，格吉回復說他去了艾普斯之後，就開始尋找目標，最近正在追求一名貴族alpha，應當是唯一一名主動的omega了。西瑞爾知道後，沒有再問。

回去之後，西瑞爾就銷了假。湯尼竟然也回了學校。已經臨近年末，雖然omega平素的學習也跟玩一樣，但象徵性的考試還是存在的，湯尼已經缺了很多課，正在瘋狂的補救。

期末考試還會考廚藝，對於湯尼來說，可以用手直接量出試劑的份量，但用到油鹽上面就不行了，不是放多了就是放少了，有一次甚至要把鍋都要掀到地上去。

不過西瑞爾也有一項沒有完成，那就是《與alpha參加機甲大賽》，這一項湯尼同樣沒有完成。但是兩人似乎都不太在乎，畢竟海勒倫帝國學院的制度在這裡，只要能生孩子，畢業是完全沒問題的。

只是湯尼似乎有了追求者，隔三差五來一趟，穿著筆挺的軍裝，特別的英俊帥氣，他就是當初被湯尼用來做試驗的亞爾維斯，一顆心仿佛完全淪陷到湯尼身上。

西瑞爾用肩膀撞了撞湯尼，笑嘻嘻道：“湯尼，你看，你的追求者又來了。”o區的寢室都配備了顯示幕，如果有客人來訪，畫面會轉接過來。

湯尼自從發情期之後，容貌就有了些微的改變，原本比較普通的長相，如今也多了絲風情，西瑞爾也是一樣，五官長開，本來就清秀漂亮的臉蛋因為被穆澤開發而變得成熟秀雅，若不是身上散發出被標記的信號，恐怕還好引起一批alpha的追逐。

“不用管他，我又沒逼著他。”湯尼繼續切菜，跟胡蘿蔔有仇似的幾乎要把它剁成泥。

“但是你總要結婚吧，想想畢業的條件，湯尼。雖然制度很不合理，但是現如今我們只能遵守。”西瑞爾道，“況且，我覺得亞爾維斯不錯的，被你這麼戲弄還對你死心塌地的。”

湯尼淡淡瞥了西瑞爾一眼，道：“先不說我，你告訴我，你跟你爹地是怎麼回事？”

西瑞爾心裡一驚，難道湯尼發現了什麼？

“我跟我爹地？”西瑞爾打哈哈，“我們感情很好啊。”

“是很好啊。”湯尼意味深長道，“好的都讓人覺得不對勁了吧？”

西瑞爾有些尷尬的抓抓腦袋，湯尼好像真的知道了什麼啊。

作者有話要說：謝謝親愛的szemn親給我扔的地雷，你尊的好英俊=333=

我發現我還是喜歡寫感情戲_(:з」∠)_等寫兩三萬字帝國後，就寫小受做事業，然後養包子，跟老爹甜甜蜜蜜的生活~\\(≧▽≦)/~啦啦啦 

第40章 申請轉系

在海勒倫,過年並不是多麼隆重的事情,在整個星際也都是如此。

西瑞爾打開電視，只看到巴爾特陛下在電視裡說著新年的賀詞以及未來某些需要實施的戰略目標。

巴爾特陛下年近四十，正值壯年，因為居於上位又保養得宜，帝國夢中情人排行榜上，巴爾特陛下也是居於前幾位。王后殿下也是非常優秀的Omega,基因之完美縱觀歷史也是少有,容貌也俊雅無雙,當年追他的Alpha如同過江之鯽，多的不得了,若不是穆澤出謀劃策，巴爾特陛下能否成功也未可知。

這段佳話在帝國並不是秘密,時常會有人說起來，往往帶著羡慕的神情，說穆澤與陛下友誼深厚，陛下與王后殿下天造地設云云。西瑞爾突然想起來，然後揪著穆澤問：“爹地，你當年怎麼幫陛下追王后殿下的？”

穆澤習慣性面無表情的臉上聞言也沒有任何表情變化：“大人的事，小孩別多問。”

“……”西瑞爾的好奇心頓時被勾起來，睜著倆大眼睛特別執著，“爹地，沒記錯的話，過了今晚，我就十六歲，是成年人了。”

巴爾特陛下還在做著演說，穆澤隨手拿遙控器關了電視，對西瑞爾道：“吃飯。”

“爹地。”西瑞爾乾脆放下筷子，對穆澤道，“你如果不說，今晚就分房睡！”

穆澤涼涼看了他一眼，西瑞爾頓時一縮脖子，就要打退堂鼓，但是想了想，又立刻挺直了身板，跟穆澤對視。

眼見著年夜飯吃的差不多了，穆澤慢條斯理放了筷子，然後吩咐歐文收拾乾淨，之後起身，繞過餐桌走到西瑞爾身邊，在他驚詫的目光下，一把把他打橫抱了起來。

西瑞爾驚呼一聲，反射性就要掙扎，可是穆澤捏了捏他的屁股，西瑞爾只能老實下來，討好道：“爹地，我們剛吃完飯，應該消消食再做別的事情。”

穆澤俊逸的臉上終於浮現出一抹笑意，將西瑞爾抱回房間之後直接帶著他去了陽臺。

按下按鈕，陽臺的天花板立刻開始活動，頂層的隔板分開，露出透明的頂層，與寬大的落地窗交接，如同置身在露天。外面放著盛大的煙花，與漫天星子交織在一出，美的令人心曠神怡。西瑞爾見穆澤並沒有別的動作，仿佛就是帶他來看夜景消食的，因此也就放下心來，抓過在陽臺常備的零食，撕開包裝袋，窩在穆澤懷裡哢嚓哢嚓吃了起來。

“王后殿下之前喜歡的人是我。”穆澤突然說了句。

西瑞爾愣了一下才反應過來，然後慢慢張開嘴巴，無聲凝聚出一個臥槽。

雖然穆澤只沒頭沒尾說了這麼一句話，但是西瑞爾仍然腦補出了一個完整的故事。俊秀清雅的王后殿下對冷面酷哥穆澤一見鍾情，矜持的表白之後卻被慘無人道的拒絕，正在傷心的時候，穆澤指點對王后殿下一往情深的陛下，然後陛下英俊瀟灑的出現，溫柔陪伴以及死纏爛打，然後王后殿下退而求其次，跟陛下在一起了。

但這樣的話，陛下真的不會猜忌他爹麼，若換成自己，必定要把他爹虐成渣啊！

然後西瑞爾安撫的拍了拍他爹的肩膀：“爹地，如果有一天巴爾特陛下要對付你，我一定會保護你的！”

穆澤：“……”

大約過了半個小時，穆澤的手慢慢動了起來，西瑞爾本來正在欣賞夜景，等到外套都被脫了才猛然驚覺。

臉刷的紅了，西瑞爾半推半就的捂著前面：“爹地，咱們回屋。”

“這裡風景不錯。”穆澤看著被剝的光溜溜的西瑞爾，意義不明的感慨一句。

穆澤單手將掙扎的西瑞爾制住，讓他背對著自己，從脫下來的衣服裡拿出潤滑劑，十分自然的分開西瑞爾的腿，撫.慰了上去。

“爹……爹地！”西瑞爾被刺激的一哆嗦，話都說不利索了，努力轉過頭試圖表現出他的羞澀，雖然外頭基本沒人，縱使有人也看不到裡面的風光但西瑞爾仍然覺得十分羞恥。

西瑞爾因為緊張，一直緊緊夾住，又因為沒到發情期於是異常緊.致難進.入，穆澤無奈，只好低頭輕輕啃咬西瑞爾敏感的後頸，低啞著聲音安撫：“乖，放鬆些。”

敏感部位被觸碰，西瑞爾腰都軟了，意識仿佛脫離身體，後面那處也慢慢放鬆下來……

西瑞爾醒過來的時候，天已經大亮了，穆澤早已經起床鍛煉完畢，在西瑞爾的浴室裡洗了澡，連早餐都準備好了。

西瑞爾揉著酸疼的腰，昨晚激動的時候貌似撞到了，一按就有些疼。

赤著身子走到鏡子前，西瑞爾努力扭腰，果然發現除了指印吻痕外還有塊青紫，想著他爹將醫藥箱就放在鏡子旁邊的抽屜裡，西瑞爾就彎下腰，拉開了抽屜。

正這時，穆澤走了進來。

被疼愛過的地方分外紅潤，穆澤喉頭一緊，呼吸都亂了一下。望著西瑞爾的眸子也開始轉為深邃危險。

找到醫藥箱的西瑞爾直起腰轉身一看，頓時嚇了一跳，然後如同受驚的兔子一般，將醫藥箱撒手一扔，幾步跳到床上拿被子把自己卷起來。

被西瑞爾的動作逗笑的穆澤無奈將醫藥箱撿起來，拿出藥劑，然後把西瑞爾挖出來，對著他白嫩嫩又纖細的後腰噴上。

拍拍他的屁股，穆澤道：“快去洗漱。”

與海勒倫帝國正沉浸在新年的祥和氛圍中不同，艾普斯的局勢已經是箭在弦上，一觸即發。之前執政人的離奇死亡終於在有心人的推波助瀾下演變成了政權的交鋒，大量機甲戰士被調集過來，兩方勢力開始對壘。

巴爾特陛下正在與新勢力一方進行最後的磋商，對方要求海勒倫帝國派遣一萬名機甲戰士立刻前往艾普斯助陣，卻遭到拒絕。

內亂跟國戰畢竟不同，海勒倫如果先發兵，就會給予對方把柄，一個弄不好就變成了挑釁，成為兩方勢力攻訐的對象。巴爾特陛下人精兒似的人物怎麼可能上這種當。

對方顯然十分急迫，見海勒倫拒絕的乾脆俐落，頓時有些不是滋味，改為恐嚇威脅。

新勢力領導人紮特拉瓦•安蘭在與巴爾特陛下交談的時候，神情顯然不如之前那般從容：“蓋洛閣下，我認為你應該慎重考慮，七百年前，艾普斯幫你們打退了蟲族的進攻，如今你們要忘記這份恩惠麼？”

“安蘭閣下，海勒倫絕不會做背信棄義的事情。正如你所說，艾普斯當年幫助了海勒倫，雖然收取了一些好處，但我們一直都感恩於心。”巴爾特陛下聲音沉穩，風度翩然，“但是，在剛才的問題上，我仍然堅持自己的看法。如果閣下在過程中需要海勒倫的説明，我們必定盡全力，但若在其他時候，很抱歉，我們不能前往。”

談話進行很長時間，仍然沒有爭論出結果，紮特拉瓦最後都有些狗急跳牆，竟然以50名Omega做威脅。

這算是海勒倫的軟肋，這五十名Omega多數出身貴族，如果一旦有什麼意外，貴族們心裡肯定不會好受。巴爾特陛下召開會議，就此事讓大家拿出個主意來。

穆澤坐在巴爾特陛下旁邊，對面就是元老院那些個老頭子，他們都主張不能出兵，但對於Omega的安排，卻沒能拿出好的建議。

會議室一片嘈亂，穆澤卻始終沒有說話。

巴爾特陛下其實已經有了主意，公然召開會議也只是怕萬一有閃失，他在跟穆澤密談一上午之後，穆澤回到軍部也召開上層會議。

西瑞爾只能嗅到局勢緊張起來，防護罩升級完成之後，海勒倫帝國學院開學了。

一個多月沒見，大家似乎都成長了一些，畢竟已經成年，不定期就會進入發情期，Omega們面對Alpha總是有些羞澀，但是Alpha卻愈加猛烈的追求Omega。

西瑞爾好久沒有見到安格斯殿下，不知道這個中二少年是否已經脫離了叛逆期，但是並沒有想太多，因為新學期開始，西瑞爾跟湯尼已經約好了要一起轉系。

他們先找到了德維特老師，說明了自己的想法。

德維特老師嚇了一跳，因為之前從未出現這樣的事情，但他聽了解釋之後，很快就理解並支持起來。

院長辦公室坐落在一棟獨立的建築裡，四周載滿了沙加樹以及許多花草，此時正十分豔麗的開放。

德維特老師將西瑞爾湯尼帶到校長辦公室，鼓勵的拍了拍兩人肩膀，然後離開了。

西瑞爾跟湯尼對視一眼，深吸一口，敲了敲門。

“進來。”裡頭傳來聲音。

西瑞爾擰開門，跟湯尼一前一後走到校長辦公桌前，行了禮，然後直截了當道：“院長先生，雖然十分突兀且不可思議，但我們希望您能夠理解並允許。O學區二十八班西瑞爾•伊文，與湯尼•列夫，分別申請轉入B學區法學院及醫學院。”

院長頓時愣住了。

第41章 新世界大門

不過院長之前畢竟遇到過各種各樣的情況，因此只是愣了一下就很快反應過來,和藹笑著道：“我能知道你們為什麼會有這樣的想法嗎？”

西瑞爾其實隱約有了一個念頭,雖然沒有形成一個完整的體系,但是卻已經明白告訴他，他能做什麼，可以說什麼。

湯尼與他對視一眼,對他點點頭，以示鼓勵。

“院長先生。”西瑞爾腰板挺直,說的話也格外洪亮堅定，“其實想法的源頭很簡單,就是我們不願意虛度光陰。在基因上，Omega並不比Alpha、Beta弱勢在哪裡,只因為人數過於稀少，因此我們的作用也被忽略不計，只保留最為顯著的一項——生出優秀的孩子。但是，Omega之中，也不乏天才式的人物，就如同我身邊的湯尼同學，他已經接到研究所的邀請函，畢業之後可以直接進入研究所，並視貢獻給予軍功獎勵，但他之前所受到的教育，令他沒有一個良好扎實的基礎。而我自己，也對法律特別的感興趣，很希望能夠在學員學習期間，進行系統化的學習。

沒有給院長思考的時間，西瑞爾繼續道：“根據海勒倫帝國學院校規，並沒有一項規定Omega不可以跨學區轉系，而學院自由熱忱的學習之風，造就了許許多多優秀的人才，也為帝國不斷輸入新鮮血液。因此我們的要求既出乎于本心，又不違背學校規定，也可以為海勒倫帝國貢獻出自己的力量。

“我們也深知Omega的歷史使命，因此即便轉入B學區，我們也一樣遵循Omega的畢業條件，不會因為發展個人愛好而忘記最初的本源。”

三段話說完，完全沒有給院長留有拒絕的餘地，湯尼褐色的眼眸滿是敬佩，西瑞爾眨了眨眼睛，兩人在心裡頭擊掌。

院長深深望著站的筆直的兩人，他這輩子經歷了太多事情，歲月的歷練讓他從兩個年輕人身上挖掘出了更多的東西。

如果同意他們轉系，並不僅僅意味著B學區新增加了兩名學生，而是代表著一個信號，Omega也可以不只接受花瓶教育，不僅僅用來生育，而是有了更多的價值。

這種改變，是一種希望，更是一種冒險，因為院長並不確定，新世界大門的開啟會對Omega們產生怎樣的衝擊。

“我很高興你們能有這樣的想法，但是要求能不能得到應允並不是我一人可以決定。”院長道，“所以這件事，我會與教委開會研討，你們先回去吧。”

西瑞爾對院長微微鞠躬，誠懇道：“我希望院長先生可以支持理解我們兩人的想法，祝您工作順利。”西瑞爾並沒有再過多的表明什麼，簡短說完之後，便跟湯尼離開了。

院長慢慢起身，走到窗邊，看著外面的景色沉默，不一會兒，主幹道上多了兩個年輕的身影，他們尚且稚嫩的臉上滿是對未來的憧憬。

然後，院長的臉上突然露出一個無奈卻縱容的笑來，這群孩子，總是因為年輕，所以富有想像力又極擅長冒險。

出門之後，湯尼對西瑞爾道：“謝謝你，西瑞爾。”

西瑞爾疑惑看湯尼，不懂他為什麼突然跟他道謝。

“如果不是你，我不會有機會進入研究所，也不會有勇氣來跟校長申請轉系，西瑞爾，我進入學院最開心最有意義的一件事，就是認識了你，跟你成為朋友。”

湯尼少有的直白的話讓西瑞爾微微有些不好意思，抓了抓頭髮，西瑞爾笑著說：“湯尼，是金子總會發光，你有才能，早晚會得到發揮的一天。我只是幫你走了一條捷徑，如果沒有我，也許會困難些，但是你一定可以取得成功。所以，你如果真的感謝我，就用好我幫你節省下來的時間，研究更多你想研究的東西。”

湯尼聞言，突然伸手抱住西瑞爾，然後在他臉上輕輕親了一下：“西瑞爾，你應該去當一個演說家。”

西瑞爾被突然“襲擊”，一下子沒反應過來，而石化在不遠處的亞爾維斯，更是感覺到一種絕望，難道湯尼喜歡的是Omega？

湯尼顯然也看見了亞爾維斯，不過他可沒有多注意，淡定放開西瑞爾，改為拉著他的手，就要從亞爾維斯身邊擦過。

西瑞爾友好的朝亞爾維斯一笑，對方也勉力回給一個笑。

“湯尼。”亞爾維斯突然出聲，“我可以跟你談談嗎？”

湯尼沒有說話，反而是西瑞爾鬆開湯尼的手，低聲在湯尼耳邊道：“談談吧。”他是覺得亞爾維斯蠻可憐的。

湯尼看著亞爾維斯可憐兮兮的樣子，想了想，就同意了。西瑞爾於是自覺離開。

“湯尼，我以後大概不會經常過來了。”亞爾維斯道，“不過如果你有什麼需要我做的，不管是試驗還是別的，都可以叫我。”高大的Alpha如同一隻被馴服的犬科動物一般，在嬌小的Omega面前，就差搖尾乞憐了。

湯尼在面對除了朋友之外的人，都十分冷漠，不過畢竟跟亞爾維斯認識那麼久，兩人還差點發生了關係，湯尼對他，從心底還是有一些親近的。

“你發生什麼事情了嗎？”湯尼難得關心問他。

亞爾維斯立刻分辨出了語氣的不同，眼睛一下子亮了起來：“嗯，以後會加緊訓練，沒有那麼多空余時間，湯尼，你一定要好好照顧自己，按時吃飯，也不要因為研究而忘記休息……呃，總之，希望你一切順利。”

“嗯，你也是。”湯尼回答道。

“是！”亞爾維斯十分激動，竟然朝著湯尼敬了一個軍禮，仿佛接收到最高軍令一般。

蠢死了。湯尼翻了翻白眼。

西瑞爾也從穆澤這裡知道了一些內部消息。

“我給你安排了兩名戰士，最近別亂跑，老實呆在學校。”穆澤對西瑞爾叮囑，“轉系的事情，你自己去爭取，我不會干涉。”

西瑞爾本來也沒有打算讓他爹地幫忙，他心理生理都已經成年，完全可以為自己負責，可以自己去爭取想要的東西。穆澤對他的瞭解，讓西瑞爾感到十分的熨帖。

“爹地保重好身體。”西瑞爾已經習慣了跟穆澤聚少離多，作為一名“軍嫂”，他完全的支援穆澤的工作，“爹地威武霸氣，一統江湖！”

穆澤：“……”

艾普斯的局勢已經十分緊張，而就在這個關頭，又一名執政人被暗殺，根據現場遺留下來的線索推斷，暗殺者是對方勢力成員。

這次的暗殺變成了導火索，徹底點燃了新舊勢力的對決。

雙方除了打嘴仗之外，終於開始動手了。

此時，已經到了四月份。

安德魯通過安格斯殿下找到了西瑞爾，請他幫忙進入出征軍隊，隨機甲戰士奔赴艾普斯。

西瑞爾看著滿臉急切的安德魯，十分為難。

作者有話要說：為什麼三千字才給小紅花_(:з」∠)_

第42章 進擊的Omega

安德魯比之前還要精瘦，皮膚也因為前段時間訓練的緣故黑了許多,他強裝出鎮定的樣子,望著西瑞爾道：“我知道這個要求很讓你為難,但是我希望你能答應,除了找你幫忙,我再找不到別的辦法。”安德魯是真的無奈之下才來麻煩西瑞爾,“但是不論成功與否，我都十分感激你,以後如果需要我做什麼事情,我會全力以赴。”

“安德魯,我瞭解你的心情。”西瑞爾仔細想了,卻只能拒絕,“但是這件事情,我真的沒辦法幫忙，其實你也知道，即便我跟將軍傳話，結果也不會有任何改變。”安德魯雖然受過軍事訓練，但他畢竟沒有戰鬥經驗，上了戰場危險係數太大，萬一發生什麼，就得不償失了。

“嗯。”安德魯幾不可聞的應了一聲，別過頭去，看不見他臉上的表情。

西瑞爾想起格吉，也覺得心揪，如果穆澤被困住，他有機會去救他的話，也一定會千方百計去救他。

不過現在能困住穆澤的人好像還沒有出生。

“安德魯，你也不要太擔心，我相信將軍會將他們平安帶回來。將軍是帝國的神話，沒有他做不到的事情。”西瑞爾安慰他，“所以，與其在這裡給自己增加痛苦，不如設想一下，格吉回來之後怎麼跟他求婚？”

安德魯沉默了一會兒，然後終於歎氣出聲，轉過來對西瑞爾道：“謝謝你。”

安格斯之前一直在旁邊看著，安德魯告辭離開之後，才上下打量了西瑞爾一下：“看不出來，你還挺會安慰人的。只是，這麼誇讚自己的父親，臉皮還真是厚啊。”

西瑞爾臉不紅氣不喘，輕描淡寫地說道：“誰叫我爹地就是這麼優秀呢。”

“有什麼了不起，等我二十年後一定可以超越他。”安格斯想起機甲大賽時候穆澤對自己的“羞辱”，頓時那股好強的心理又迸發出來。

“加油啊，少年。”西瑞爾笑眯眯的鼓勵。

“你！”

氣走了安格斯，西瑞爾沉鬱的心情好了些，想到格吉，想到安德魯，西瑞爾真的從內心期盼，他們能夠再沒有波折的在一起。

巴爾特陛下並沒有在內戰的伊始就派兵，混跡在艾普斯許久的海勒倫戰士也早在戰亂的一開始就秘密將Omega接到了安全的地方，只不過因為艾普斯封鎖了航道與太空站，因此暫時無法回到海勒倫。

這一舉動，也讓知情的貴族對他感激萬分，如此一位有謀略有手段又慈愛的陛下真的值得他們畢生追隨。

內戰開始是呈現一邊倒的趨勢，新勢力領導人紮特拉瓦雖然準備了很長時間，但是卻沒想到局勢依然如此嚴峻。

為了避免城市遭受損毀，他們一開始交戰的地方就在太空。

星際航艦發射粒子炮帶出來的火焰光線，如同一道道極光一般令艾普斯的居民既驚恐又覺得新奇。

機甲戰士在脫離地心引力的太空進行激烈的交戰，能量光刃仿佛能夠撕裂時空。

幾天的戰爭下來，雙方各有傷亡，但是紮特拉瓦的損失慘重許多。

紮特拉瓦終於承受不住，改而向海勒倫求助。

於是先前沒有談妥的問題，此時迅速而妥善的得到了解決。

穆澤親自帶領機甲戰士乘坐航空戰艦前往艾普斯，他的身上背負著海勒倫帝國的期望。

如果能夠幫助紮特拉瓦打敗舊勢力，那麼他會向星際聯盟提交解除海勒倫殖民星的決議。

但是艾普斯的舊勢力畢竟有著久遠的歷史，擁有的武器，機甲，戰艦都是十分先進強大，海勒倫雖然經過七百年的發展，但是總體實力仍然差了一大截。

這也是海勒倫民眾擔心的問題。

穆澤將軍，帝國守護神，能否打敗舊勢力，讓海勒倫戴了七百多年殖民星的帽子從此脫下來。

臨出發前，西瑞爾被穆澤留下來的戰士帶去軍部見了一面。

火熱而迅速的做了一次之後，西瑞爾有氣無力掛在穆澤身上，喘著粗氣道：“爹地趕快回來。”

穆澤對剛剛迅速結束仿佛有些不太滿意，嘴唇一直緊緊抿著，手也不老實的捏西瑞爾的屁股跟腰，只是時間不夠他盡興，只好意猶未盡的放開手，側首吻了吻西瑞爾的嘴角，輕聲道：“嗯。”

西瑞爾收拾好準備回去的時候，穆澤突然在他耳邊說了一句話，讓西瑞爾的耳朵頓時爆紅一片。

看著穿著軍裝十分英俊颯爽的穆澤，西瑞爾憤憤瞪了他一眼。

穆澤是在夜晚離開的，那時候西瑞爾正在睡覺，通訊儀滴滴叫了聲，又重新恢復平靜。

早上的時候西瑞爾收到了穆澤的訊息，上面只有七個字，卻讓他覺得十分窩心溫暖。

晚安，我的西瑞爾。

下床拉開窗簾，打開窗戶，西瑞爾用力呼吸一下新鮮的空氣，然後在心裡說，早安啊，爹地。

西瑞爾的生活並沒有受到什麼影響，幾乎每天都能收到穆澤發來的訊息，穆澤仿佛知道西瑞爾會擔心，因此雖然很簡短，有時候甚至簡短到只有一句晚安，但也足以讓西瑞爾不那麼擔心。

海勒倫帝國學院召開了一次教委會議，會議的內容的就是討論西瑞爾與湯尼的轉系請求能否應允。

院長本人是一名Alpha，身體素質，基因等級都十分完美，天生具有領導能力，在穆澤之前，他也是帝國有名的將軍，只不過在對抗蟲族的時候，不慎濺上蟲族噴射出來的具有極強腐蝕能力的體.液，為了保住生命，而將雙腿截去，換上義肢。

他從前線退下來之後，被巴爾特陛下的父王任命當了海勒倫帝國學院的院長，至今已經六十多年。

其他教委基本上都是Beta，雖然各方面並不如Alpha，但也是佼佼者，他們的學識見識絕不狹隘，因此他們也想到了院長之前的擔心。

如果Omega們由此滋生了另外的心思，那麼用於生育的時間就會大大縮短，也就會致使帝國人口的增長率，最起碼會下降兩個百分點。

老師其實是非常心軟的，他們早就發現了，與其說全帝國將最好的都奉獻給Omega使用，不如說是鍛造了一個華美精緻的牢籠，將Omega們圈養在裡面。他們會覺得於心不忍，但是為了帝國的未來，他們又不能不這麼做。

看著幾乎每一個Omega都以生孩子為目標，帝國學院對於Omega的畢業要求也定的如此簡單粗暴，老師們的心裡總是會覺得有些虧欠他們。

學校，是學習知識的地方，而不是大型的相親會所。

一方是帝國的未來，一方是人道主義，這種不能兩全的矛盾讓院長跟教委成員幾乎要吵起來，爭論了一天仍然得不出結果之後，院長果斷宣佈今天的會議到此結束，明天繼續。

西瑞爾依然呆在二十八班，除了德維特老師跟湯尼，其餘人並不知道兩人要轉系的事情。而德維特老師在宣佈重新推選班長的時候，同學們甚至還跟德維特老師抗議了一下，西瑞爾的班長做的還算稱職，為什麼要被撤換下來。

這件事也讓西瑞爾十分感動，沒想到他的人緣還不賴。他在擔任班長期間，其實並沒有做太多的事情，但是別人有需要幫忙的地方，只要他能做到，絕沒有推辭過。

也許，正是這種點滴小事，反而讓西瑞爾獲得了很高的人氣。

西瑞爾於是跟班級裡的同學約定，週四下課後去皇家酒店聚餐，他會請客。

這一舉動讓Omega們歡呼起來，畢竟二十八班的同學幾乎都來自平民家庭，皇家酒店基本上都沒有去過。

西瑞爾也十分感激德維特老師，因為他的舉動已經在表明，他相信西瑞爾一定可以轉系。雖然有關這件事情的通知遲遲沒有下來，但是西瑞爾覺得，他一定會成功。

湯尼經過這段時間的歷練，也看出了一些問題，他找到西瑞爾，說出了自己下一步的打算。

“你要研究可以提高生育率的藥劑？”西瑞爾驚訝的睜大眼睛，雖然湯尼的想法很好，但是就連高級文明也沒有研究出來過，“湯尼，你知道，我總是十分支持你，也相信你能夠做到別人做不到的事情，但是這個是不是難度太大了，Alpha與Omega佔據總人口的比例一直是各國頭疼的問題，這麼多年都沒有得到解決……”西瑞爾說到這裡突然打住，拍了拍自己的腦袋，他怎麼能夠因為困難就退縮，一件事情，拼盡全力去做，有可能不會成功，但如果因為膽怯而不去做，就一定不會成功。

想明白之後，西瑞爾拍著湯尼的肩膀：“湯尼，你是要成為帝國最傑出的藥劑師的Omega，我相信你一定可以研究出來。”

湯尼被西瑞爾鼓舞，頓時充滿了勇氣：“是的，即便再困難，我也可以做到。”

西瑞爾望著湯尼一瞬間又閃閃發光的氣勢，突然間想通了一點，他拉著湯尼的手臂，道：“湯尼，你說，這件事情可不可以作為資本，以此來請求校方考慮我們的請求？”西瑞爾大概能猜到院長沒有同意的原因，這也是得益於穆澤平日的教導，“而且，湯尼，你有沒有覺得，除了我們，還有更多的Omega其實身懷特長，只不過被限制在生育的身份上，沒辦法自由發揮？”

作者有話要說：馬上粗長起來=v=

第43章 交換生歸來

西瑞爾心裡仿佛有什麼迸發而出，胸腔裡一股熱血：“湯尼,Omega也可以做很多事情,而不是必須要呆在家裡生孩子,總是要經歷各種各樣的事情，酸甜苦辣一一嘗過之後才不會留下遺憾！”

湯尼被西瑞爾說的也動了心，用力點頭：“是的，我一定會研究出提高生育率的藥劑,這樣Omega們就可以有更多的時間走出來，可以做自己喜歡的工作，甚至可以在其他方面對海勒倫做出貢獻。”

“沒錯。”西瑞爾一拍手掌,“這件事,我要好好想想,湯尼，這次咱們幹就幹一票大的！”

湯尼：“……”

沒有人會想到，幾年後轟轟烈烈進行的制度改革起因只是兩個Omega少年想轉系。

文明的進步，總是要有幾個先驅。國家獨立的證明，某種意義上講也包括人權制度的完善。

穆澤率領的機甲戰士軍隊經過三晝夜趕赴到距離艾普斯最近的太空站，稍作休整之後，便前往支援紮特拉瓦。

正焦頭爛額的紮特拉瓦對穆澤的到來表示出極大的歡迎，並且請求他迅速加入戰鬥。

穆澤站在母艦總指揮室，對著前方巨大的星雲分佈圖思索了一會兒，然後用他清冷的聲音清晰的下達一條條指令，完全無視了紮特拉瓦的存在。

但是他卻沒有絲毫覺得被羞辱，面前這個戰神一般的男人所表現出來的實力足以讓人臣服。

穆澤在將作戰隊伍明確佈置後，走到紮特拉瓦身邊冷聲道：“守好這裡。”然後邁步離開。

五分鐘後，巨大銀色機甲率領一隊機甲戰士躍入太空之中，然後迅速消失蹤跡，紮特拉瓦看著前方傳回來的視訊沉默不語。

紮特拉瓦雖然對軍事並不精通，但也並非完全沒有涉獵。他在剛剛，清楚的知道，海勒倫這些年一直隱藏了實力，他原本想，海勒倫的援兵到來後，自己的部隊便退守後方，等到舊勢力與海勒倫兩敗俱傷，自己便能夠輕鬆消滅對方，但是穆澤直白的語言告訴自己他已經洞悉了他的想法，並且根本不懼怕，這讓紮特拉瓦開始重新估量海勒倫，決不能再憑藉之前的經驗做一些蠢事。

海勒倫的生活一直很平靜，穆澤離開之後，由文森特將軍擔任軍事總指揮，以防止在穆澤離開期間，有其他襲擊。

這天，正當他如同平常一般帶領機甲戰士做日常巡視時，一艘星際航艦慢慢接近海勒倫。

文森特將軍立刻下令警戒，艦身上艾普斯的標記令他們一瞬間警戒達到最高。

不過在文森特下令攻擊的一瞬間，無線信號接通，對方表明是自己人。

確認身份無誤後，文森特指揮著機甲戰士清理航道，以使星際航艦安全降落。

銀藍色的星際航艦慢慢降落，然後艙門打開，自動伸縮階梯接到地面，文森特跳出機甲，站在最前面等待裡頭的人出來。

在第一個人出來的時候，文森特頓時傻了眼。

那個蹦蹦跳跳朝自己撲過來的人，是他被交換去了艾普斯的孩子，伊萊！

伊萊抬手在文森特眼前晃了晃手，疑惑道：“父親，你怎麼啦？”

文森特狠狠掐了自己一把，疼痛使他終於確認，這是他的孩子，他的伊萊回來了。

“伊萊！”文森特把好像還長胖了的伊萊抱進懷裡，咧著嘴笑的特別的燦爛。

格吉深呼吸一口，才慢慢走出了航艦，因為需要保密，因此並沒有通知家人來接，艦場裡只有幾名士兵，穿著他熟悉的軍裝。

眼睛慢慢酸澀起來，格吉忍不住揉了揉鼻子，在他身後，二十幾名Omega也都紅了眼睛，離家十個月，他們終於回來了。

同在星際航艦的戰士也下了航艦，朝文森特將軍敬禮，彙報道：“將軍，二十七名Omega安全帶回。”

文森特回敬一禮：“辛苦你們了。”

文森特沒有當面問為什麼走的是五十個人，回來的只有二十七個人，而是走到Omega們的面前，道：“我們之前也沒有收到資訊，因此沒能通知你們的家人來接，請將聯繫方式告訴我們，我們將馬上聯繫你們的家人，或者你們自己聯繫。”

聞言，Omega們紛紛將自己家的通訊號告訴了文森特。三分鐘之後，離得最近的家人已經來了。

格吉在告知家裡的通訊號後，低下頭又給安德魯發了一條訊息，內容竟然十分簡單：我回來了，來艦場接我麼？

然後又給西瑞爾也發了一條：晚上一起吃飯啊。

發完之後就關閉了通訊儀，笑眯眯的猜測戀人跟朋友的反應。

安德魯在收到訊息之後也差點傻了，他不認為格吉是在跟他開玩笑，但即便跟他開玩笑，他也會去的。

立刻跟老師請了假，安德魯借了安格斯的飛行器直奔艦場。

西瑞爾同樣也被震撼到，他收到訊息後立刻想聯繫格吉，可是卻無法接通，他急的撓心抓肺，又不知道格吉什麼情況。

不過西瑞爾很快想到，如果格吉真的回來的話，肯定也會通知安德魯。西瑞爾立刻又聯繫安德魯，可是對方也拒接了。

西瑞爾憤憤的拍了一下桌子，卻被哲學老師叫了一聲：“西瑞爾，你是對我剛才的授課有不同的意見麼？”

“沒，沒有。”西瑞爾縮縮脖子，“老師講的很好。”

“嗯，即便真的講的非常好，也不需要拍桌子附議，把別人吵醒就不好了。”哲學老師推推眼鏡，用慢吞吞的語速繼續講述具有極佳催眠效果的哲學理論。

西瑞爾：“……”

湯尼也被西瑞爾的動作弄醒，迷迷糊糊揉了揉眼睛，還張嘴打了個呵欠，對西瑞爾道：“你突然發什麼瘋？”

西瑞爾把收到的訊息給格吉看：“格吉到底怎麼回事，聯繫他他關了通訊儀，安德魯也拒絕了，我都快急死了。”

“格吉回來了？”湯尼第一反應也是這個。

安德魯用極限速度開到了艦場，堪堪停住就跳了出來，目光四處搜尋著格吉的身影，然後定在一處，呆滯了半秒鐘後，一躍而起，朝著思念許久的戀人奔過去。

高大的Alpha跑動時帶起一陣風，仿佛一瞬間就刮到了格吉面前，他什麼話都沒說，一把將格吉摟進懷裡，死死抱住。

聞著熟悉的味道，格吉臉貼在安德魯的胸膛上，聽著他有力的心跳，慢慢回抱住他，輕聲說道：“安德魯，我回來了。”

之後，校方在課間宣佈了交換生歸來的消息，在聽到消息之後，眾人都歡呼起來。

本來以為要兩年之後他們才能回來，也已經做好了準備，但是沒想到，他們突然就回來了，西瑞爾甚至有種不真實的感覺。

而留在海勒倫帝國學院的五十名Alpha交換生也被通知準備近期遣送回艾普斯。

二十八班的Omega們圍上西瑞爾，七嘴八舌說著。

“班長，伊文將軍真的好厲害，剛去幾天就把他們接回來了。”

“是啊班長，伊文將軍不愧是帝國的守護神！還有，這次得勝回來，將軍就可以受封為元帥了吧，你是不是也非常期待？”

“將軍大人一定要加油啊！”

西瑞爾也覺得自豪，他的爹地不論什麼事情都能做到。

海勒倫之前也報導了艾普斯的事情，穆澤率領戰士摧毀了兩艘戰艦，重創了舊勢力，局勢已經開始發生扭轉，相信不久之後，就會將舊勢力打敗。

雖然如此，但西瑞爾依然覺得擔心，又不敢發很多消息給他爹地，只能壓抑著思念每天只發一條詢問一下他爹地的情況。

爹地，趕快回來。

西瑞爾是在第二天才見到格吉的，雖然格吉很想跟西瑞爾一起吃晚飯，但是家裡人跟安德魯實在是太粘人了以至於格吉第二天回到學校才能夠跟西瑞爾見一面。

昨天晚上，安德魯的家人也拜訪了格吉一家，主要目的就是商談格吉與安德魯的婚事，雖然安德魯還有兩年才能夠領取結婚證，但是並不妨礙兩人先訂婚，然後生個孩子什麼的。

格吉是在三月份的時候到了發情期，他立刻服用了抑制劑，然後，真的沒有再受Alpha的影響。回來的二十七名Omega也全部沒有被標記。

留在艾普斯的Omega有的已經被標記，詢問後得知對方並不願意回來也就沒有強求。

西瑞爾用力擁抱了格吉一下，然後捶了他肩膀一下：“你昨天嚇死我了。”

格吉笑的一臉無辜：“我不是故意的。”

“哼，誰知道你是不是故意的。”西瑞爾哼哼一聲，然後道，“今天中午總該跟我們一起吃飯了吧？”

“嗯嗯，當然。”格吉道，“我有很多話想跟你說呢。”

“正好，我這裡也有個計畫，一會兒說給你聽。”

中午的時候，格吉，湯尼西瑞爾聚集在西瑞爾的寢室裡做飯，西瑞爾如今廚藝大漲，做的菜色香味俱全，格吉偷吃了一塊之後，大呼好吃。

三個小夥伴終於聚在一起，西瑞爾開了瓶酒，然後舉杯：“為了格吉安全回來，乾杯！”

“乾杯！”

“乾杯！”

“……”

西瑞爾邊吃邊對格吉說了他們最近在做的事，眼見著校方就要討論出來結果，但因為交換生回來又被擱置，西瑞爾準備再去催一下。

格吉當下對西瑞爾道：“算我一個。”

第44章 二次發情

“在艾普斯的時候，我在圖書館看了許多資料,並且找到了自己的興趣所在。”格吉頓了頓,繼續道,“艾普斯的Omega雖然大多數的時間也用來生育，但他們也會做自己喜歡的事情。這是因為他們生活環境安穩，沒有後顧之憂。海勒倫不一樣，蟲族、粒子風暴、殖民星……這些因素讓海勒倫只能拼命增加人口,所以，我們必須還要考慮到這一點。”

西瑞爾跟湯尼已經聽得呆住了，傻愣愣的看著格吉。

“不過,蟲族之前遭受重創,短時間內應該不會來侵襲,而粒子風暴已經有了防禦辦法，所以，只要海勒倫獨立，帝國之後必然會有一系列的變化，或許，我們也可以通過這個時機，來做一些事情。”

格吉從艾普斯回來後，真的改變了不少，因為長大了的緣故，有些圓的下巴變尖，本來就十分俊秀的長相，更加的奪目耀眼。他的氣質也變得沉穩，比西瑞爾跟湯尼都成熟了不少，但這種潭水一般的沉靜，卻絲毫不會讓人覺得疏遠，只會覺得信服。

“格吉，你好厲害。”西瑞爾發自內心的說道。

湯尼贊同的點頭。

格吉被倆人直白的崇拜的目光看的有些不好意思，抿著嘴笑的有些羞澀：“我只是覺得，既然大家都有這個想法，那就將事情做得完美一些。”

“嗯，如果你再加入進來的話，我們的力量會更壯大一些。”西瑞爾道。

“不光是我。”格吉豎起食指，笑著搖了搖，“回來的Omega，其實思想都發生了一些轉變，他們，也會成為咱們的一員。而且，我在跟伊萊交談的時候，發現他其實非常有藝術天賦，從小也學習多種樂器，以後可以成為一名藝術家。還有一個叫諾亞的，他對數字很敏感，空間想像力非常棒，在虛擬網的時候，他建造出來的世界簡直讓我歎為觀止。還有你跟湯尼，都擁有非凡的天賦，如果就此埋沒，真的太可惜了。”

“是的！”西瑞爾一拍桌子，豪爽的舉起酒杯，“我們要發動一場革命，改變Omega的生存現狀！”

“乾杯！為了偉大的革命！”

格吉當天下午就帶著諾亞跟伊萊去了院長辦公室，提出轉系的請求，院長可憐的心臟再次受到衝擊，眼見著事情鬧大了，院長不敢再自己做決定，立刻整理成報告，交給巴爾特陛下。

巴爾特陛下一顆心幾乎都懸在穆澤身上，對於院長的這份檔雖然十分重視，但如今並不是說這個的時候。在檔上寫了同意二字，巴爾特陛下就把檔傳回了院長手裡。

院長見陛下都同意了，就通知西瑞爾他們可以轉系，只不過還是叮囑了一番Omega的畢業條件。

西瑞爾得到消息的時候，頓時興奮的歡呼起來，湯尼跟格吉倒是沉穩的多，只不過上翹的嘴角依然洩露了他們的好心情。

這樣，湯尼轉入醫學院，諾亞轉入數學系，海勒倫的娛樂並不發達，學院也沒有專門的藝術系，不過聲樂系還是有的，伊萊就暫時轉系到那裡。而西瑞爾跟格吉，就轉入了法學院。

格吉真正想做的，是從政，而從政的基本要求，就是熟讀瞭解法律條文，以便鑽空子。

B學區比O學區大了不止一倍，一共有十五個分學院，四十多個專業，一百多個班級，西瑞爾跟格吉在同一個班，法學院的一班。

德維特老師來送西瑞爾跟格吉，路上，德維特老師說：“去了新班級之後，一定要努力學習，雖然Omega並不需要成績來證明什麼，但你們總要用這個來證明你們的選擇並不是一時興起的鬧劇。不過我相信你們都是非常優秀的，加油，西瑞爾，格吉！”

“謝謝老師，我們知道的。”西瑞爾感激說道。

轉系的事情不出意料的在學院產生了非常大的影響，二十八班的學生看著湯尼跟西瑞爾的眼神裡夾雜著好奇與不理解，不懂他們為什麼放棄輕鬆的生活，而去B學區學習繁重的課業，西瑞爾不知道該怎麼解釋，就只能說是興趣之類。

更多的人覺得他們只是一場鬧劇，畢竟Omega是公認的身體素質最弱，腦容量最小的一類人，就連普通的Beta也比他們好很多。即便他們轉系去學習，大約也很難出成績。

在這種質疑與好奇的聲音中，德維特老師的鼓勵就顯得十分可貴了。

西瑞爾跟格吉站在教室門口，聽著德維特跟新老師講話，新老師名叫以撒•卡爾，也是一名Beta，但是長的幾乎跟Alpha一樣高，他有一頭燦爛的金色頭髮，年輕英俊的臉總是掛著溫和的笑容，他同時教授《經濟法》，西瑞爾於是先入為主的覺得以撒老師一定是個奸猾腹黑的人。

德維特老師跟以撒握了握手，抬手召喚西瑞爾與格吉，在倆人近前之後，介紹道：“這位就是你們以後的老師，以撒。”

西瑞爾跟格吉跟以撒問好。

“你們好，以後要經常相處，因為我第一次帶Omega學生，所以並沒有太多經驗，如果你們有什麼需要，隨時告訴我，我一定會盡力解決。”

以撒笑的風度翩翩，俊美迷人，幾乎能看到實質化的荷爾蒙，只是西瑞爾在見過他爹地那樣的侵略性的美貌後，對待其他人，都有點臉盲了，而格吉也覺得自家安德魯是最帥氣的。

而且，論雄性氣質，還是Alpha比較濃厚一些吧。

見兩名Omega完全不受影響，以撒有一些尷尬，不過卻被他完美的掩飾過去，德維特老師輕咳一聲，拍了拍西瑞爾的肩膀：“那我先回去了，你們先去認識新同學上課吧。”

“老師再見。”

以撒總算收起他那副花蝴蝶的樣子，帶著兩人走進教室。

原本安靜的教室在三人走進來後開始有了討論的聲音，大家一邊好奇的看著西瑞爾跟湯尼，一邊小聲跟同桌討論著。

“安靜。”以撒拍了拍手掌，又是滿臉笑意，“今天我們班來了兩名新同學，西瑞爾•伊文，格吉•達爾西，他們之前在O學區學習，請大家平日多照顧一些。西瑞爾，格吉，自我介紹一下。”

西瑞爾往前走了一小步：“我是西瑞爾•伊文，很高興能夠來到一班，請多幫助。”

接著，格吉也簡短的介紹了自己，然後以撒安排他們成為同桌坐在教室靠南邊的第一張桌子上。

B學區的課程比O學區多上許多，每天是滿滿的四節大課，還會留有作業。

老實說閒散了這麼多年的西瑞爾一開始很不適應，格吉也是，倆人經常在上午下午第一節課的時候犯困，努力撐著眼皮，聽老師講課。

西瑞爾覺得不行，就跟格吉約定好，互相擰對方，以疼痛來驅趕睡意，這個效果雖然奏效，可是一旦不疼了困意又會襲來，只好繼續擰，但兩天之後，西瑞爾就對這個辦法產生了免疫。

與西瑞爾相反，穆澤著實好好休息了幾天，交戰進入對峙期，對方將大半戰鬥力都用作防禦，並不主動進攻。穆澤只是來幫忙，並不想將自己的部下折損在這裡，因此任憑紮特拉瓦怎麼跳腳，穆澤也開始按兵不動。

穆澤其實想速戰速決，好早日回家抱著西瑞爾，臨出發前，他對西瑞爾說的那句話同樣讓自己充滿期待。

只是戰爭的事情，並不是一人能說了算的，因此穆澤依然冷靜的發佈命令，做出最精准的決定。

晚上西瑞爾奮筆疾書寫完作業之後，將筆一扔，長舒一口氣，爬上了床。法律看起來很容易入門，但想要精通，就需要下苦功夫，西瑞爾之前有基礎，但幾乎都忘了乾淨，因此他要付出的努力，並不比別人少。

繁重的學習一度讓西瑞爾覺得自己回到了天朝，每天都在為司法考試奮鬥。

重新考一次資格證真的好虐。

大概也不會再愛了。

西瑞爾翻了翻身，臉埋進枕頭裡。

突然，放在床邊的通訊儀亮了起來，西瑞爾看到請求連絡人時，眼睛頓時亮了起來，他連忙坐好，接通之後就看到他爹地那張英俊的臉。

穆澤領口的扣子解開了一顆，微微露出性感的鎖骨，臉上依然少有表情，但在看著西瑞爾的時候，常常不自覺流露出寵溺的情緒。

“爹地，今天怎麼有空跟我聯繫？”西瑞爾咽了口口水，問道。

“嗯，最近停戰，沒什麼事情。”穆澤看著西瑞爾亂蓬蓬的頭髮，問道，“你在法學院學的如何？”

“還好吧。”西瑞爾拖長了聲音，“就是有點累，不過我特別有幹勁兒。”

“嗯，自己做的選擇，最好堅持下來。”穆澤往後一仰，背部靠在椅背上，雙腿自然的交疊，看的西瑞爾又是一陣心跳加速。

“我知道，我已經想好自己要做什麼了。”西瑞爾看著光幕裡的穆澤，心底突然竄起一股麻癢，讓他的腰瞬間失去力氣，軟軟的窩在被子上，“爹地……你想不想我？”

穆澤深邃的眼眸直直看著西瑞爾，他並沒有說話，但西瑞爾卻能知道他表達的意思。

呼吸突然有些紊亂，身體裡熟悉竄起的熱流讓西瑞爾瞬間有些傻眼。

不是吧，在這個時候，發情期竟然又來了！

作者有話要說：謝謝景嵐親的地雷，麼麼麼麼麼麼╭(╯3╰)╮

第45章 速戰速決

Omega平均一年會有兩到三次發情期,持續的時間大概有十來天,開始的幾天只是會覺得身體發癢，之後就開始瘋狂的苛求Alpha。這個時間並不是很確定,因此就會出現西瑞爾這樣突然來了發情期的情況。

西瑞爾察覺不對的時候，連忙趴倒在床上,這樣可以省些力氣,也能使自己好受一些：“爹地，沒什麼事的話，就先關了吧，你好好休息，我也要睡了。”西瑞爾努力使自己的聲音平穩一些，免得讓穆澤看出什麼不對。

如今正是非常關鍵的事情，他不能再讓穆澤為他分心。

但是穆澤是什麼人,西瑞爾眨個眼他都能察覺出來頻率對不對，因此西瑞爾說完之後，穆澤立刻道：“西瑞爾，你瞞了什麼事？”

穆澤的語氣太嚴肅，西瑞爾差點就承受不住全招了，他一咬牙，硬擠出一個笑來：“真沒事，爹地你想多了。”

“西瑞爾。”穆澤加重語氣叫了他一聲，“我記得我跟你說過隱瞞我會有什麼後果。”

竟然連這個威脅也用上了，西瑞爾崩潰的低頭咬枕巾，然後又一臉苦逼的抬頭：“爹地，我發情期到了。”

穆澤：“……”

西瑞爾已經羞愧的恨不能拋個洞埋了自己，他真是專業拖後腿十六年，不配當他爹的孩子跟戀人。

“我知道了。”穆澤站了起來，準備往外走的樣子，“我會早日回來。”

“不用了爹地，你現在根本走不開。”西瑞爾急了，“反正湯尼那裡有抑制劑，我服用抑制劑就好了。”穆澤是一名軍人，他不可能做出任性丟下部隊自己跑回來的事情，瞭解他的西瑞爾也立刻猜出來，他這個早日回來是說他會儘快解決目前的形勢，但儘快意味著冒險，意味著會有風險。

“不許服用抑制劑。”穆澤俊美的臉上滿是嚴肅的警告，之前西瑞爾說要試驗抑制劑的時候，他就發過一次怒，沒想到這個孩子一點記性都沒長，“這種傷害身體的東西我絕不會允許你服用。西瑞爾，我臨走時對你說的話，還記得麼？”

西瑞爾已經被情.欲“折磨”的眉眼含春，想起來穆澤臨走時對他說的話，頓時臉上爆紅一片。

“重複一遍。”穆澤清冷的聲音，如同女王一般命令他。

紅潤甚至蔓延到了脖子，耳垂紅的都能滴血了，西瑞爾抿著嘴，說不出口。

“西瑞爾，說出來。”穆澤往螢幕上靠近了一些，氣勢仿佛透過光幕，直接壓在西瑞爾周身。

“……給，給你生個孩子。”西瑞爾覺得自己仿佛有點變態，因為這樣冷豔的穆澤，竟讓他感覺到一種從未有過的興奮，中指一般長度的小鳥都硬的發漲了。

“乖孩子。”穆澤的神色微微緩和了一些，但依然十分冷淡，“別亂想，速戰速決還有別的原因。這幾天辛苦你了，我會儘快回來。”穆澤沒有對西瑞爾說他剛剛收到的消息，因為即便說了也沒甚用處。

“好……”

跟穆澤結束通訊後，西瑞爾自己擼了一發，然後覺得身體的燥熱降下去一些。

現在並不是特別難熬，畢竟發情期剛開始，是身體發生微調的過程，這期間，雖然會產生j□j，但幾乎對生活沒有影響，但如果五天后穆澤依然沒回來，西瑞爾就決定服用抑制劑，他相信穆澤不會怪他的。

想明白之後，西瑞爾馬上給以撒老師發了簡訊，說明情況，以撒老師馬上回復過來，表示理解，並准了假，還問他要不要送他回家。

西瑞爾連忙回復說不用。

以撒老師就回復過來說知道了，並且友情提示他期末考試快要開始了，雖然在發情期，但是也不要忘記學習，如果拉低了他們班級的平均分，他會讓西瑞爾什麼叫做懲罰。

西瑞爾不知道該怎麼回復，覺得以撒老師果然是Beta，不懂發情期的Omega除了想做.愛，腦袋根本容不下別的事情，不過他覺得，拉低平均分這種事，絕對不可能出現。

不過隨即西瑞爾就想明白，也許以撒老師是好意，畢竟轉系的事情鬧得沸沸揚揚，如果他們沒有做出點成績，就是鬧笑話了。

但不管怎樣，西瑞爾如今最重要的事情，就是趕緊回家。

穆澤給他留下的兩名戰士隨時待命，西瑞爾通知了他們，然後收拾了東西出門的時候，他們已經等在了O區宿舍區門口，只不過為了不讓西瑞爾因為本能而做出違背意願的事情，他們甚至找到了一名駕駛公共懸浮車的Beta司機。

Beta司機本來已經交班準備回家了，但突然被兩名戰士攔住，然後被禮貌拜託了這件事情。這名司機剛好也是穆澤的粉絲，聽了請求之後當下拍著胸脯答應。

於是Beta司機載著西瑞爾在前面開車，後面綴著兩名另外開車的戰士。

西瑞爾十分感激他們的體貼，決定等穆澤回來之後多為他們說幾句好話，不光這一點，平時他們辦事的態度方法效率都讓西瑞爾十分滿意。

Beta司機十分健談，自我介紹叫做塔克裡：“伊文少爺真的好幸福啊，擁有一個像伊文將軍這樣的父親。你知道的，幾乎全帝國的人都將伊文將軍當做夢中情人。”

西瑞爾笑著說：“嗯，爹地是帝國少有的厲害人物，我以他為自豪。”就是最後一句話讓西瑞爾有些在意呢。

“但是伊文將軍自有了伊文少爺之後好像沒有再找伴侶。”Beta司機笑哈哈道，“我就是好奇問問，伊文少爺請別介意。就是伊文將軍到底喜歡怎樣的Omega，或者Beta、Alpha？”

“……”西瑞爾滿頭黑線，“爹地喜歡Omega的。最好要漂亮，懂事，自信，善解人意，又能夠完全服從他的人。”其實就是他啦。西瑞爾毫無壓力的誇獎自己。

時至今日，西瑞爾已經完全不會覺得自己配不上他爹地了。恰恰相反，如果有這樣的想法，才是真正配不上。

“要求不是很高啊。”Beta司機道，“我本來以為將軍閣下喜歡跟他一樣優秀出眾的Omega來著。”

西瑞爾：“……”因為就算自誇也是要有個限度，因此剛剛那些是唯一能湊數用來誇獎自己的詞語好嗎？竟然還說要求不是很高，西瑞爾特別想炸毛。

“將軍，你不能這麼冒險！”懷文在聽到穆澤發佈的命令後，馬上反對。

穆澤道：“這是最快速解決的辦法，我接到陛下的通知，蟲族又發生了進化，要開始掠奪資源，很快就會捲土重來，我們沒有太多的時間耽誤。”

懷文冷笑：“將軍，您真的單純因為這件事而做出這麼冒險的舉動嗎？”

“你什麼意思。”穆澤淡漠的看著懷文，出聲問道。

“還有你的孩子，西瑞爾吧？”懷文不顧在場的伍德，針鋒相對繼續道，“因為他到了發情期所以要儘快趕回去，所以才會選擇冒險的辦法，我說的不對嗎？”懷文畢竟還有理智，沒有將他們的關係說出來。他是穆澤的副官，只要細心一點，就能察覺到事情的真想，當時，他在發現穆澤跟西瑞爾的關係之後非常震驚，之後也猜到穆澤跟西瑞爾並非親生父子。他如今對穆澤已經死心，但是卻覺得穆澤這樣優秀的人最後找了那樣一個平凡的Omega太可惜，因此這時候說出的話，就帶著些失望了。

穆澤皺眉望著懷文，道：“我在做什麼十分清楚，懷文，注意你的言辭。”

“我的言辭根本毫無問題，將軍，是你變了！”

“懷文•西斯！”穆澤微微眯起眼睛，周身氣勢突然強硬起來，令人感覺壓迫的氣勢讓懷文終於閉上嘴巴，不再說話。

爭論的兩人沒有看到，一旁毫無存在感的伍德那雙幽靜沉默的眼劃過一絲晦暗不明的亮光。

作者有話要說：很抱歉更晚了╭(╯3╰)╮來麼一個補償吧=3333=

接下來要開始撒點狗血了，請做好心理準備，突然好萌虐H

謝謝親愛的咩咩米小蟲0.0、景嵐的地雷，啊啊啊啊啊愛死你們了╭(╯3╰)╮

——————

親愛的們開車坐車一定要小心啊，尤其是晚上！！！小慕差點就要躺醫院了，到現在都還有些後怕~~~~(>_<)~~~~ 長這麼大第一次遇到車禍，雖然不大，我都要對大車有陰影了QAQ

祝親親們出行永遠順順利利，平平安安！

第46章 西瑞爾被困

西瑞爾在虛擬網上訂購了一批食材及營養劑,然後讓歐文簽收,之後,西瑞爾將別墅的防護罩開啟,防禦提升為最大值，以免有路過的Alpha控制不住而闖進來。

沒有穆澤在的日子其實很難熬，西瑞爾聯繫過穆澤卻沒有接通之後也就放棄了再聯絡,只是在心裡祈禱他爹地順利平安,能夠早日回來。

一個人的話，伙食也不會太講究,西瑞爾就簡單炒了一個菜，吃了幾口就不覺得餓了。

上了樓，西瑞爾徑直走到穆澤房間，然後撲倒在床上，聞著他爹地殘留的氣味聊以慰藉。

在床上趴了一會兒，西瑞爾又下床將桌子上的書拿到床上翻看，有些法律條文需要熟記，他得儘快背下來才行。

只是身體裡那種無法言說的渴望讓西瑞爾只背了幾個字就再也難以集中精力，他將書合上往旁邊一丟，不自覺的開始撫摸自己的身體。

等到手自發撫上胸前的兩點後，西瑞爾猛地驚醒過來，用力拍了拍腦袋，仰面躺著，將雙手墊到屁股下面壓著。

可是手背碰著的地方也難受的厲害，西瑞爾的手指又有不受控制的趨勢了。

被那種隱秘的癢折磨的西瑞爾憤憤罵了穆澤幾句，認命的抽出一隻手來，撫上前面硬起的地方，回想著之前跟穆澤親熱過的場景，半閉著眼睛，哼哼唧唧的自.慰起來。

又過去一天，西瑞爾本來好好地做著夢，突然畫面一轉，穆澤出現在夢裡，一句話都沒有說，解開衣服壓了上來，西瑞爾立刻熱情的纏在穆澤身上，兩人……西瑞爾糾結的醒過來，痛苦的哀嚎一聲，這日子沒法過了！

第三天，西瑞爾讓湯尼為他送來一份抑制劑，穆澤一直沒有消息，西瑞爾因為被j□j折磨也對穆澤生起氣來，就沒有聯繫他。

湯尼有些擔憂，對西瑞爾道：“這段時期真的比較難熬一些，如果堅持不下去，也沒事的。抑制劑後來我又做了改良，雖然不能說對身體完全無害，但影響幾乎可以不計了。”

“謝謝你，湯尼。”西瑞爾面色潮紅，懶散半躺在沙發上，手裡拿著抑制劑，有氣無力道，“我最後再等他兩天，如果還不回來的話，我就服下抑制劑。……不說這個了，你最近怎麼樣，在醫學院的課程跟得上嗎？”

“嗯，課程倒是沒有問題，只是仍然有一些理論東西讓我覺得摸不著頭腦。”湯尼道，“格吉呢，最近我忙著上解剖課，都沒有抽出時間跟他好好聊聊。”

“他從艾普斯回來之後變得很腹黑了，說話習慣性給人下套兒，特別適合吃律師這碗飯。”西瑞爾絕不承認他有點羡慕格吉的能力，明明之前毫無相關基礎，現在卻能夠提一些十分比較有深度的問題，而他，之前都學了四年，又預習了那麼久，卻還是不如格吉。

基因等級，可不僅僅體現在生孩子這件事上。

西瑞爾想了想，又說：“但是他好像並不想做律師，倒是想從政。海勒倫雖然設立了Omega的領導席位，但是一直都是空缺的，如果從這方面操作的話，格吉從政倒不算困難。”

“嗯，格吉一直都十分優秀，如果他真的從政，對咱們的計畫也十分有幫助。”湯尼道，“不過這些事以後再說，你眼下先把發情期度過才是正事。”

說起發情期，西瑞爾又有些崩潰，捂著臉道：“是啊，發情期真是個折磨人的玩意兒。”

將湯尼送走之後，西瑞爾又迎來了格吉，西瑞爾有些意外，期末考試就要來了，格吉怎麼還有空過來。

“這幾天老師又講了些新內容，說期末考試一定會考到，所以我來給你補習一下功課。而且今天是週末，不上課，西瑞爾你是不是過得忘了日期了。”

“差不多，我真的不記得今天是幾號了。”西瑞爾瞅了瞅湯尼從書包裡拿出來的課本跟筆記，頓時頭大，“格吉，我注意力根本無法集中，等我過完這段時期再給我補課吧。”

格吉好奇的看著西瑞爾：“發情期真的這麼厲害嗎？我上次服用了抑制劑，都不知道是什麼感覺。”

“確實很厲害，簡直生不如死。”西瑞爾十分無力的點頭，“等你下次來就知道了，到時候你就會纏著安德魯，再也不會想著欺負人家了。”

“我哪有欺負他。”格吉有些臉紅，這個話題讓他有些害羞，但還是很想聽，“西瑞爾，你是不是被標記過了，標記的話，是什麼感覺呢？”

看著連耳朵尖兒都紅了的格吉，西瑞爾突然起了逗弄之心，j□j也被壓抑下去，西瑞爾從床上爬起來，壞笑著對格吉道：“是一種很特別的感覺，會讓你覺得這輩子都離不開安德魯，他的一切都會讓你著迷，你會愛他愛的要死，不管是心理，還是身體。尤其是身體喲，那種**的滋味你一定會愛上的。”西瑞爾的語氣很欠扁，表情也活脫脫的猥瑣宅男。

氣質自回來後就變得沉穩的格吉終於有些頂不住了，站起來將筆記一股腦裝進書包裡，紅著臉道：“你自己慢慢愛吧，我有事先回去了。”

“明明是你自己想聽的，現在害羞個什麼勁兒，嘿嘿。”西瑞爾繼續捉弄格吉。

“再見！”格吉連忙逃走。

別墅裡又重新安靜下來，西瑞爾重新窩回沙發，順手打開了電視。

電視還停留在穆澤離開前一天的臺上，是軍事類節目，此時理所應當的播放著穆澤的消息。

穆澤昨天帶領三名名機甲戰士潛入舊勢力的星際母艦，在不驚動敵人的情況下，成功將主要執政人淋了出來。

紮特拉瓦對穆澤表示了感謝，決定一定要好好利用這次機會。心情極好的紮特拉瓦主動說起讓穆澤離開的事情，他手下餘下的兵力如今跟舊勢力差不多，只稍微遜色一點。

穆澤知道紮特拉瓦的擔心，並沒有多說什麼，下達集合返回海勒倫的命令後，穆澤轉頭問懷文：“伍德依然沒有找到他的下落麼？”

懷文神情冰冷：“沒有。”但是他靠在資料夾邊緣的手指卻緊了緊，仿佛隱瞞了什麼事情。

穆澤微微歎了一聲，他沒有想到，最後背叛他的人，是伍德。

這個總是沉默寡言的青年，平時沒有什麼存在感，但是交給他的事情全部都快速而完美的完成。

正如艾普斯活動著海勒倫的人一樣，海勒倫也有背叛自己國家，投誠別人的人。

在查清楚伍德真正的身份後，穆澤就對這個背叛了自己的人十分惱火。

穆澤已經一天半沒有好好合過眼了，雖然平日根本不會對他造成太大的影響，但是這次行動真的付出太多體力，穆澤急需要休息一下。

將事情安排好了，頭沾到枕頭上的一瞬間，穆澤突然腦中一閃。

將懷文叫進來，穆澤已經穿好衣服，胸前的金色勳章熠熠生輝：“伍德沒有去艾普斯，那邊完全沒有他的蹤跡，他難道去了海勒倫？”穆澤突然有種不好的預感。

懷文沒有回答他，轉而道：“那將軍，是否通知陛下？”

“不用了。”穆澤抬步往外走，“我去抓捕他，這裡交給你了。”

“將軍！”懷文叫了一聲，可是穆澤完全沒有回頭看他。

懷文咬了咬下嘴唇，嘴巴無意識也動了幾下，卻終究沒有叫住穆澤，將話都咽回了肚子裡。

而在海勒倫，別墅裡卻來了一名熟人。

“伍德，你怎麼來了？“西瑞爾十分驚訝，他對伍德的印象不錯，而且Beta的身份也讓他不會太難受，給伍德倒了杯水，西瑞爾問道，“是爹地讓你來的嗎？”

“是的，將軍大人已經準備返程，擔心你無法挨過發情期因此讓我先過來接你。”伍德說話的時候語氣如同往常一樣，沒有什麼起伏，完全沒有值得懷疑的地方。

“哼，我才不去，讓他自己回家好了。”西瑞爾犯起彆扭來也夠讓人頭疼的了。

“伊文少爺，請不要讓我為難。”伍德垂下眼眸，緩聲說道。

西瑞爾也不是個矯情的人，剛剛說那句只是為了抒發下自己的怨氣，說過了，氣也就消了。西瑞爾對伍德說：“你稍等一會兒，我馬上收拾好就下來了。”

“是。”

西瑞爾上樓換衣服的時候覺得有些不對勁，但是又想不明白哪裡不對勁，這幾天發情期對他的影響越來越大，幾乎要到極限了，腦袋裡除了想做.愛，根本沒辦法分析別的事情。

隨著伍德上了小型星際航艦，西瑞爾左右看了看，疑惑問道：“肯特跟雷爾夫呢？”肯特與雷爾夫就是穆澤留給西瑞爾的兩名戰士。

“伊文少爺正在發情期，他們跟過來不好。”伍德領著西瑞爾到了一間房間，為他打開門，裡頭的佈置簡約，十分符合西瑞爾的審美。

“也是。”西瑞爾毫無防備的走了進去，伍德關上門，然後輕輕將門鎖住。

西瑞爾在房間裡待了一會兒，總算想明白哪裡不對勁了，就算那兩名Alpha士兵無法跟過來，也不應該連個招呼都不打，從頭到尾沒有露面！

“伍德，肯特跟雷爾夫……臥槽，房門鎖上了！”到這個時候，西瑞爾再反應不過來就真成傻子了，可是門被牢牢鎖死，西瑞爾完全打不開！

怎麼辦？西瑞爾眉頭皺的死緊。

作者有話要說：週末好懶嗷嗚……

第47章 蟲族來襲

小型星際航艦穿梭在宇宙之中，掀開窗簾,就能看到外面點點星光,路過小行星的時候，甚至可以看到行星表面凹凸不平的地面。

西瑞爾沒有用力拽門或者喊伍德，因為他知道這樣只是徒勞。他冷靜的回到床上，打開包裹清點自己帶了什麼。

睡衣褲,換洗的衣服,洗漱用品,然後就是抑制劑。

都是些毫無用處的東西啊。

西瑞爾帶抑制劑是因為他想著萬一路上耽擱太久,實在熬不住的時候就喝下去，但是沒想到,竟然被伍德背叛。西瑞爾想了想,將抑制劑拿出來放進貼身口袋，決定先看看伍德要帶他去哪裡，如果會耽誤行動，或者會發生什麼意料不到的危險的時候，就立刻喝下去。

房間裡面沒有時間，西瑞爾也打開通訊儀試著聯繫穆澤，意料之中的，信號完全被遮罩了。

身體的熱潮再次來襲，西瑞爾躺倒在床上，來回翻滾。

他不服用抑制劑，一來是相信穆澤一定會儘快救出他，二來就是他基因已經很差勁了，萬一服用抑制劑後身體再遭受什麼損傷，那麼生出來的孩子，就可能不會那麼完美——雖然不服用也會有不完美孩子出生的可能。

穆澤的基因本來就非常優秀，服用提升基因等級藥劑留下來的問題也得到了解決，他的基因完美程度，在帝國十分稀有，也只有巴爾特陛下能夠與他媲美。

他爹地如果跟一個基因完美的Omega結合，一定可以生出很優秀的孩子，但是他卻選擇了自己。

雖然這是穆澤心甘情願的選擇，但是西瑞爾總覺得他應該回報一些什麼。

西瑞爾將被子蓋過頭頂，心裡一直默念穆澤的名字。

穆澤率領直屬機甲戰士，乘一架星際戰艦往海勒倫方向去。

他站在主控室的光幕前，緊縮住眉頭一直不語。

然後，戰艦收入一條加密資訊，穆澤點開來看，是懷文發送的。

伍德劫持了伊文少爺，正在返程途中。抱歉。然後附上了伍德的預計航線以及座標。

那聲抱歉是為什麼，穆澤跟懷文都十分清楚。穆澤沒有回復，他全部的心神都系在了西瑞爾身上。

操縱星際戰艦飛速往伍德的方向趕去，穆澤仿佛能夠感受到西瑞爾的著急，將速度提升至極限。

伍德對西瑞爾還不錯，送來的營養劑竟然還有多種口味，他從門上的小窗送進來的時候，西瑞爾試圖用椅子來襲擊他的手，卻被伍德輕鬆躲了過去，西瑞爾一椅子敲到合金的艙門上，發出沉悶的聲響。

伍德通過小窗看著西瑞爾，灰褐色的眼睛沒有絲毫情緒洩露出來，他並沒有說話，只是關上窗子，就轉身走了。

西瑞爾憤憤丟了椅子，撿起丟在地上的營養劑，擰開蓋子咕咚咕咚喝完。剛才拎那把椅子，西瑞爾已經累得夠嗆，搖搖晃晃回了床，覺得空氣有些沉悶，就拿遙控器調了換氣系統。

一直盯著控制室光幕的穆澤突然發現了不對勁的地方，同在控制室的戰士也驚訝的站了起來。

戰艦可掃描的範圍有七百萬星裡，在雷達光幕的邊緣，一顆小行星周圍，竟然聚集了許多綠點，進一步分析發現，他們是追隨在伍德的星際航艦後面！

糟了！

穆澤狠狠一錘桌面，甚至在合金的桌子上留下了痕跡，他轉身大步離開，回艦艙召集十名機甲戰士隨他一起乘坐微型航艦奔赴過去。

巨大的戰艦腹部突然開啟一條口子，一架迷你航艦飛射而出，如同光一般迅速消失在茫茫星際之中。

西瑞爾正迷迷糊糊睡著了，突然覺得床劇烈一晃，差點被掀翻在地，西瑞爾一咕嚕爬起來，拉開窗簾往外看去，卻沒發現什麼異常。正這時，航艦再次劇烈抖動一下，西瑞爾一頭撞在堅硬的玻璃上。

好疼啊。西瑞爾捂著頭往後退了退，又轉身跑到門口，試圖打開門上的小窗，問伍德是怎麼回事。

可是小窗被鎖的死緊，西瑞爾怎麼也打不開，西瑞爾又拿椅子砸門。

砸了一會兒，伍德仍然沒有出現，而戰艦也沒有再晃動，只是覺得有些發飄，仿佛速度提升了。

西瑞爾不知道發生了什麼事情，但是他總覺得很不安，他摸了摸胸口的抑制劑，在猶豫要不要喝下去。

而伍德比西瑞爾更加著急，他不知道為什麼這幾隻蟲族會跟著他的航艦跑，甚至後面還有不少的蟲族仿佛接到了同伴的某種信號而遠遠綴在後面。它們的身體十分醜陋，後背卻有一雙非常漂亮的翅膀，在星際間飛行的速度不亞於戰艦，甚至略勝一籌。

該死！他就不該為了節省時間而從蟲族聚居的星球旁穿過。

看著雷達掃描屏上不斷接近的蟲族，伍德從未像此時一般絕望。

極限飛行約莫一個小時之後，戰艦的能源系統告急，之前與蟲族擦身被它們撞了一下的戰艦也開始出現問題。伍德儘量冷靜的換上備用能源，但他知道，戰艦根本支撐不了太長時間了。

軍人的素質讓伍德沒有彎下脊樑，但他的神情卻顯示出了內心的絕望。

設置了智能駕駛，確定了航線，將速度依舊定在極限上，伍德出了控制室，去了西瑞爾那裡。

房間的燈剛剛忽閃了幾下，然後熄滅了，此時房間裡一片漆黑，西瑞爾抱著膝蓋坐在床上，雖然不安害怕，但卻沒有懦弱的叫出來。

如果真的發生了什麼危險的事情，要丟掉這條小命的話，西瑞爾也沒覺得有什麼可以驚恐的。畢竟重活一世，已經算是賺了，只是遺憾要離開穆澤，沒辦法陪他一輩子了。

不得不說，西瑞爾的猜測很准，如果不是穆澤及時趕到，估計他真的就要交代在這裡了。

伍德敲了敲門，然後把門打開，對著床上一團黑影道：“伊文少爺，戰艦後面有蟲族追逐，現在戰艦已經接近極限，支撐不了太久。雖然我的機甲也可以撐一段時間，但根本於事無補。”

西瑞爾一驚，沒想到會有蟲族來襲擊。不過之前已經有了心理準備，西瑞爾並沒有太害怕，只是“哦”了一聲，就沒再說什麼。

伍德也沉默了，但是並沒有離開。

人總是群居的生物，尤其在危險來臨的時候，更不想一個人孤單的死去。

西瑞爾也是因為如此，才沒有費力氣對付伍德。

安靜下來的氣氛讓西瑞爾覺得不太舒服，等死的時間總是過得有些漫長，於是便開始跟伍德說話：“你為什麼要抓我？”

“我是艾普斯人。”也許是人之將死其言也善，伍德竟然十分誠實的回答了。

“那你怎麼會混進軍部，還成為我爹地的副官？”西瑞爾驚訝道。

伍德索性走進來，極佳的夜視能力讓他發現了橫躺在地上無辜的椅子，將它扶起來坐在上面，伍德回答道：“我出生在海勒倫，父母也是，只是祖父從事間諜事業，也有一套完美的履歷。軍部例行檢查的時候，雖然十分嚴格，但也沒有發現不對，我長到二十歲之前，都以為自己是海勒倫帝國的人，但是卻沒想到在進入軍部後不久，被艾普斯告知了這件事情。父母一直都知道自己的身份，要求我為艾普斯竊取軍情。我開始沒有同意，但是他們以死相逼，卻因為不慎，而真的去世了。”

西瑞爾：“……”這是玩火**的典範麼？

“雖然知道這件事與海勒倫並無關係，但也將憤怒轉移到海勒倫帝國，想著為什麼我不是海勒倫人，為什麼要讓這種事發生在我身上，明明我想要在軍部做出一份成績的。”伍德的聲音有些痛苦，這些事情憋在心裡已經許久，直到此時才能毫無顧忌的說出來，“艾普斯其實對海勒倫並沒有太多關注，當時內亂的徵兆早已出現，他們並不太關心一個區區的殖民星，因此我一直沒有接到什麼任務，加上我對艾普斯並沒有歸屬感，於是一直都沒有傳送什麼軍事機密。將軍也沒有懷疑我。”

“那你這次為什麼要為艾普斯抓我呢？難道舊勢力對你發佈了命令？”西瑞爾猜測。

伍德搖頭，後來想到西瑞爾看不見又改為說話：“沒有，是我自發的行動。而且，也並不僅僅是為了艾普斯。……我喜歡懷文西斯，將軍的愛慕者。”

“！！！”西瑞爾這次是真的震驚了。

西瑞爾很想說懷文那個傢伙，狡詐又陰險，有什麼值得喜歡的，但仔細一想，這不過是因為自己吃醋所以對懷文有偏見。懷文其實也算是個優秀的人，被伍德喜歡也不是什麼特別奇怪的事情。

“那你跟他告白了嗎？”

“嗯。”伍德猶豫了一下才道，“但是被拒絕了。”

呃，這個結果其實也不算太意外，畢竟他爹地太耀眼，伍德跟他爹地站一塊兒，是個人都會選擇他爹地的。

所以說，伍德劫持自己是因為想幫心上人除掉情敵？

臥槽，還能再狗血一點嗎？

第48章 吸引蟲族的少年

也許是西瑞爾身上散發的殺氣太犀利，伍德又補充了一句：“將軍十分在意你,軍部的人也一直覺得你是將軍的軟肋。除掉你的話,將軍就不會再有缺點。”

“！！”西瑞爾特別想沖過去掐死伍德，但他忍住了，反而譏笑道，“你到底是在幫助艾普斯還是海勒倫,如果將軍沒了缺點,倒楣的只會是艾普斯。”

頓了頓,西瑞爾繼續說道：“我知道我說的話可能會有些天真,但我覺得，我爹地他是人,不是神,他有自己的喜怒哀樂，有自己喜歡在意的人，他會做特別好吃的飯，會哄我睡覺，也會對我笑，我不覺得這些都是他的缺點，他也不是偽裝出來的溫柔。人們只願意看到他是帝國守護神的一面，但我只想他能夠每天開心。”說完之後，西瑞爾都被自己的話激出了一層雞皮疙瘩，不過話雖然煽情些，卻代表著他真實的想法。

伍德沉默。

不知過了多久，備用能源也宣告能源不足，伍德起身去控制室，西瑞爾跟在後面。

控制室的光幕裡，身後的蟲族幾乎可以觸碰到航艦的尾翼，西瑞爾用力握緊拳頭，才沒有被嚇倒。伍德更換了最後一個備用能源，長時間極速飛行讓戰艦的動力系統磨損程度不斷加大，很快，就會出現故障。

突然，航艦收到一條無線通訊，伍德打開，螢幕上就出現了穆澤的身影：“啟動機甲，帶西瑞爾出來。伍德，這是你最後的機會。”

西瑞爾大喜，蹬蹬蹬跑到可視範圍裡，朝著穆澤揮手，特別開心地喊道：“爹地！”

穆澤嘴角勾起一個溫柔安撫的笑意：“等我。”

西瑞爾頓時充滿了求生意志，對還在猶豫的伍德道：“伍德，雖然你是艾普斯人，但是海勒倫將你撫養長大，沒有一點對不住你。你心裡明白的，如果我死了，倒楣的就是艾普斯，而你的家族，也會因此被清理，伍德，你真的要為了一個不愛你的人，葬送你整個家族麼？”

伍德的拳頭握得死緊，剛要說話，航艦就劇烈晃動了一下，接著智慧系統的電子音毫無感情的播報：“遭受蟲族攻擊，循環系統損害18%。”

“伍德！”西瑞爾急了。

“伍德，如果你願意帶西瑞爾出來，懷文的罪責我不會追究。”穆澤沒有說還可以免除伍德犯的罪，因為這種謊言，根本沒有任何可信度。

懷文是伍德的軟肋，這句話終於擊垮了伍德的心理防線，他摸向自己左胸，金色勳章十分耀眼，身為Beta，原本他沒有機會穿上機甲，可是穆澤卻跟軍部要了一架，特別改裝之後連同這枚金色勳章一起送給他。當時的心情伍德還十分清楚的記得，激動的渾身都在顫抖，穆澤語氣淡漠，卻暗含鼓勵：“你很優秀，這架機甲給你，並不算辱沒。”

狠狠一閉眼，伍德一把撈過西瑞爾，跑出控制室，打開艙門，在跳出去的一瞬間，用最快的速度召喚機甲，瞬間進入主控室，動力系統啟動，一瞬間飛出老遠。身後，航艦恰好被蟲族追上，用腐蝕性毒液摧毀戰艦後，蟲族仿佛沒有找到一直追尋的獵物而有些發狂。

西瑞爾坐在椅子上，安全帶將他完全裹在位子上，他心有餘悸的拍拍胸口：“好險。”

可是沒等他安心多久，後面的蟲族又像是找到新的獵物一般，追隨著伍德的機甲而來！

穆澤接通了伍德無線訊號，清冷的聲音下達著命令。伍德按著穆澤的命令一點點接近穆澤乘坐的小型戰艦，身後，蟲族如同一長串糖葫蘆一般，緊緊綴在後面。

兄弟，一定要挺住啊！西瑞爾看著專心駕駛機甲的伍德，不敢出言打擾，只能在心裡為他加油打氣。

這一出星際追逐戰終於在看見穆澤的戰艦之後告一段落，伍德操縱機甲剛飛至戰艦底部，就被吸納進去，與此同時，伍德帶著西瑞爾跳出機甲，癱倒在地。

西瑞爾還沒來得及反應過來，身體就被緊緊擁抱住，熟悉的氣息與誘人的資訊素讓西瑞爾甚至忘記還有別人在，而渴望的去吻穆澤。

這段經歷實在太刺激太緊張，西瑞爾好險才沒有崩潰掉。穆澤溫柔吻了吻西瑞爾的唇角，按住他亂動的手，站起身，拉住西瑞爾的胳膊一個用力就將他打橫抱了起來，在伍德驚訝的目光裡，帶到了房間。

而伍德還沒來得及想明白穆澤跟西瑞爾的關係就被兩名戰士制住，被注射了了肌肉鬆弛劑後，渾身癱軟的躺在地板上。

蟲族依然緊隨其後，像是認准了什麼似的，穆澤沒有跟西瑞爾纏綿太久，將他安頓好了之後就又去了控制室。

戰艦雖然小，但卻是帝國最先進的配置，裝載的粒子炮非常強大，穆澤果決的按下按鈕，兩枚藍色粒子炮頓時飛速射出，直擊蟲族的腦袋。

粒子炮帶出來的藍色尾光如同極光一般絢爛漂亮，被射中的蟲族腦袋卻像是沒有遭受到什麼損害，僅僅是被削去了一半。

可惡，這該死的防禦力！

三名戰士在一旁默契的協助，調整戰艦飛行速度已經航線角度，務必使穆澤發射的粒子炮不會落空。

但蟲族的數量實在太多，估算後，戰艦配備的粒子炮不足以將這些蟲族全滅。

“守好這裡。”穆澤下達命令之後，召集率領五名機甲戰士離開戰艦。

巨大的銀色機甲如同利刃一般，撕裂星空，長達三米的能量刃散發出褐紅色的光芒，肩背上裝備的粒子炮配合著戰艦的行動彈無虛發，其餘五名戰士也十分優秀，排成一條戰線，勇猛斬殺蟲族。

西瑞爾剛剛跟穆澤接觸，被他強大誘人的資訊素一激，身體裡壓抑許久的情.欲再次迸發，但他知道如今正是關鍵時期，因此只能拼命壓抑住。

蟲族經過進化，已經具備初級的思維，它們竟然聰明的繞開穆澤，轉而向一旁停住的戰艦飛去，哪怕被粒子炮轟去腦袋，也不能阻擋它們的腳步。

穆澤立刻反應過來，戰艦上有它們想追尋的東西。

他記起蟲族一直追尋伍德駕駛的航艦，等到航艦被丟棄後，又追尋機甲，如今，它們又朝戰艦飛去，蟲族寧願捨棄自己的星球也要追尋的東西到底是什麼？

戰艦裡面有伍德跟西瑞爾。

伍德大約不會有什麼吸引人的東西，但是西瑞爾正在發情期。

穆澤猛然想到了一個可能。

他對五名戰士下達命令之後，迅速旋身，朝戰艦飛去，一邊有條不紊的通知守在戰艦的戰士，讓他們將西瑞爾送出戰艦。

戰士雖然覺得奇怪，但還是嚴格執行了將軍的命令。

戰士們接受了控制本能的訓練，因此，雖然西瑞爾如同烤雞一樣誘人，但是戰士們還是十分“殘忍”的將他扔了出去。

“啊啊啊啊啊——！！”西瑞爾尖叫著跌入穆澤的機甲之中，穩穩落在另一把椅子上，安全帶隨即伸出來，將他牢牢保護在座位上。

穆澤的機甲炎用平板的電子音跟西瑞爾打招呼：“你好啊，小主人，好久不見了。”

“你好，炎。”西瑞爾拍拍心跳過速的心臟，有氣無力的回應。

像是知道西瑞爾之前的驚嚇，炎又安撫道：“小主人不必那麼害怕，主人肯定能接住你的。”

西瑞爾往左看了看，可是他跟穆澤之間升起了一道隔板，彼此的資訊素被封閉在各自空間裡面，只有聲音暢通無阻。穆澤清冷的聲音響起：“西瑞爾，幫助爹地一下。”

雖然不懂穆澤要自己幫他什麼，但還是特別痛快的點頭：“嗯！爹地要怎麼做？”難道他爹地發現了他在機甲操縱上面的天才，要讓他協助自己操縱炎？

“坐著就好。”

西瑞爾：“……”

在西瑞爾看不見的地方，穆澤眸色漸深，那些蟲族果然放棄了戰艦，轉而向他飛來，也就是說，蟲族要找的目標，是西瑞爾？

他身上的資訊素可以吸引蟲族？

饒是穆澤身經百戰，這個認知也讓他狠狠抽搐了一下嘴角。但究竟是不是，還需要以後再進行分析，現在，是要將他們全部消滅掉。

巨大的銀色機甲在星空中劃出一道漂亮的弧線，一個急轉迎向蟲族，褐紅色的能量刃毫不留情的攻擊著蟲族防禦最低的腦袋。

因為穆澤操縱機甲的能力太逆天，炎只要配合穆澤的工作就好了，並不需要自主攻擊，因此他竟然還能夠分出一部分資料跟西瑞爾聊天。

“沒想到你竟然不是主人的親生孩子，還跟主人在一起了。”炎八卦的說，“幹得漂亮，小主人。”

西瑞爾：“……”你可以不用擔心我無聊而跟我聊天的。

“小主人，我檢測到你正處於發情期，要不要在我這裡來一發？”

“炎。”

“嗯？小主人是不是也覺得這個提議不錯？”

“爹地也能聽到你說話……”西瑞爾不忍心炎死的太慘而善意提醒。

“啊——￥%&%&……”

第50章 坦白來歷

不過穆澤並沒有說話,機甲內有西瑞爾,他必須將全部的精力都用在對敵上,炎也沒有再說話,仿佛是被西瑞爾的話給嚇到了。

反而西瑞爾安靜了一會兒覺得有些難熬，雖然無法感覺到穆澤的氣息，但他本就處於抑制不住的邊緣,身體裡的渴望已經到了極限。

他難受的扭了扭,臉色緋紅，琥珀色的眼眸如同一汪春水一般,勾人的厲害……然後炎終於忍不住出聲道：“小主人，這些蟲族並不難對付，你讓主人將隔離板升上去，我保證將全部資料都用在對敵上，不偷窺你們，行吧？”

雖然身體很難受，但西瑞爾依然伶牙俐齒的回復：“炎，你這麼淫.蕩，你暗戀的機甲知道嗎？”

“嗷——你怎麼知道我有暗戀的機甲？！”炎十分震驚，他暗戀機甲雪狼的事情除了將軍，沒有人知道啊。

雪狼是巴爾特陛下的機甲，非常沉默寡言冷酷。西瑞爾都不知道為什麼智慧系統也會暗戀，不過事實就是這樣。

西瑞爾笑眯眯道：“小時候你告訴我的啊。”

“不可能，那會兒小主人才兩歲，根據Omega的生理構造，三歲之前都不應該記事的！”炎迅速找出自己十四年前說的話，反駁道。

西瑞爾先是心裡一慌，接著快速回答：“重點不是我能不能記得，而是你十四年都沒追上雪狼，我都為你感到丟臉。”

“……”太狠了，炎的心都碎了。

就在炎跟西瑞爾的插科打諢中，與蟲族的戰鬥接近了尾聲，穆澤的手飛快操縱著操縱臺上的按鍵，巨大的銀色機甲爆發出驚人的氣勢，一鼓作氣，將剩餘的蟲族全部殲滅。

然後，正在跟西瑞爾聊天的炎突然沒了聲音，隔離板升了起來，西瑞爾看見殺氣還沒有完全收攏的穆澤，他俊美的臉上神情平靜，只有額頭掛著一滴汗水。

他轉頭望向西瑞爾的視線鋒利而深情，西瑞爾只覺得，性感的一塌糊塗。

還沒反應過來，身體已經自發的靠攏上去，西瑞爾著迷的，近乎虔誠的親吻著穆澤的額頭，高挺的鼻樑，唇型完美的嘴唇，穆澤單手抱住西瑞爾的腰，一個用力將他提起來，雙腿分開，跨坐在他身上。

資訊素如同甜美芬香的蛋糕一般，誘惑著神智早已失控的西瑞爾，他迫不及待的解開穆澤的軍式制服，墨綠色的軍裝，純白色的襯衣漸漸的解開，露出性感的胸膛。西瑞爾伸出舌尖，連舔帶咬，如同小狼崽一般。

穆澤繼續不動聲色，只是手一直放在西瑞爾纖細的腰上，護著他免得掉下去。

外面的五名機甲戰士已經集合完畢，穆澤冷靜下達命令，讓他們先進入戰艦，自己要做一下分析。

戰士們不疑有他，全部進入戰艦。

西瑞爾覺得身體很熱，忍不住將自己的衣服也脫了，豪邁的扔在地上，然後低下頭，兩隻手迫不及待的解開穆澤褲子，在那個東西跳出來的一瞬間，西瑞爾甚至饑渴的咽了一口。

這種反應取悅了穆澤，不忍心他再不得章法的浪費時間，穆澤半抬起西瑞爾的屁股，然後狠狠戳了進去。

被充滿的感覺讓西瑞爾滿意的叫了一聲，接著不需要穆澤動作，自己就開始上下動作起來，穆澤雙手掐著西瑞爾的腰，不斷迎合著他的動作……

西瑞爾畢竟耐力較差，很快就交代了，但穆澤距離釋放還很早，見西瑞爾沒了力氣，就讓他趴在自己懷裡，自己動作起來。

等到兩人回到戰艦上的時候，西瑞爾已經昏昏欲睡，穆澤將自己的外套裹在西瑞爾身上，打橫抱著他。

幾名戰士其實已經猜到了些什麼，但對於穆澤的絕對服從讓他們沒有一句多餘的話，沒有一個好奇的眼神。

穆澤將西瑞爾哄睡了之後，迅速洗了個澡，又出去下達命令，決定下一步的行動，以及，對伍德的審問。

伍德的背叛，穆澤承認自己確實沒有預料到，而他之前說的話也完全作數，懷文所犯下的罪行，穆澤會不追究，但是他卻不能再留懷文在身邊。

回去的路程已經確定，懷文那裡已經準備返航，於是穆澤與戰艦匯合之後，先一步的回到了海勒倫。

他們的行動沒有驚動任何人，並且穆澤下了戰艦之後先是將西瑞爾送回了住處，接著又去了巴爾特陛下那裡。

巴爾特陛下在聽了穆澤的彙報之後陷入了深思，好一會兒才說：“如果蟲族真的對發情期的Omega有反應，那麼似乎也可以解釋他們為什麼一直孜孜不倦的來騷擾海勒倫。”

“嗯，但這個結果還需要驗證，我會安排，儘快虜獲一隻蟲族回來。”穆澤補充道，“如果真是如此，那麼我們戰勝蟲族，也就有了更完美的辦法。”

“哈哈，這樣是最好的辦法。不過你剛回來，這件事情還是交給別人去做吧，好好陪著西瑞爾，他可是又到了發情期。”巴爾特陛下擠了擠眼，露出個促狹表情來，“說不定這次可以生個孩子，到時候你可就能當爺爺了。”

“……”穆澤沒有接話，只是身體開始散發冷氣。

巴爾特陛下佯作被嚇著了，笑著道：“好了好了，我的老夥伴，我就不留你了，趕快回去吧。”

“告辭。”穆澤轉身離開巴爾特陛下的辦公廳。

與此同時，炎被送去了研究所進行改造升級，穆澤吩咐研究所務必將他衍生出來的感情資料抹去，包括他暗戀雪狼的事情。但是十余米的機甲哭爹喊娘的掙扎，搞的研究所的人都有些不忍心，詢問的望著穆澤。

“算了，只給他做一下升級與維護吧。”跟西瑞爾在一起之後，穆澤的心柔軟了很多。對於戰鬥夥伴，他的耐心明顯提升了。

炎立刻“破涕為笑”，一疊聲的歡送穆澤離開。

忙完了一圈回家的時候，已經臨近傍晚，一進家門，就聞到了飯菜的香氣，西瑞爾穿著拖鞋，系著圍裙，正將菜端到飯桌上，看見穆澤回來，臉上頓時露出一個燦爛的笑容來：“爹地回來啦。”

穆澤將外套脫下來掛上，換了鞋之後走到西瑞爾面前，一把將人抱進懷裡，俯身親了親西瑞爾的額頭：“我回來了。”

吃完飯後，兩人非常默契的直奔主題，一點都沒有浪費時間。

途中穆澤摸了摸西瑞爾平坦的小腹，眼眸幽深，視線深邃，西瑞爾本來還沒有反應過來，等到他意識到穆澤的意思之後，頓時打了個哆嗦，後面反射性加緊，正好撞擊在關鍵的那點上，尖叫著達到了頂點。

穆澤饜足之後，遲遲沒有離開西瑞爾的身體。西瑞爾滿身汗濕的趴在穆澤的身上，低聲道：“爹地很想要個孩子麼？”

“嗯，算是。”穆澤情.事過後的聲音低沉有磁性，十分的性感，“不過還是由你決定。”

夜色裡，西瑞爾將腦袋埋在穆澤的頸窩處，許久才回答道：“我也願意的。”

“乖孩子。”穆澤摸了摸西瑞爾的腦袋。

身體得到滿足之後的西瑞爾總是特別容易困倦，他揉了揉眼睛，就準備入睡，因為兩人算是進入了“備孕期”，因此穆澤只幫他擦了擦身體表面，裡面的東西並沒有弄出來，這也讓西瑞爾感到害羞。

穆澤洗了澡之後躺在西瑞爾身邊，將人抱進懷裡，漫不經心的問：“西瑞爾，三歲之前的事情，你都記得多少？”

西瑞爾腦子已經昏昏沉沉了，聽見問話，不假思索的回答：“都記得。”話音剛落，西瑞爾猛地睜大了眼睛，他他他……他剛剛說了什麼？！

“如果不想說的話，我不會逼你。”穆澤其實也並不知道西瑞爾的來歷，也沒往這方面想，他只是覺得西瑞爾有事情瞞著他。

“對不起。”西瑞爾伸胳膊抱住穆澤，將臉貼在他的胸膛，想了想，坦白道，“我不是故意瞞著爹地，而是不知道該怎麼說，之前也一直沒有合適的機會。”

“嗯。”穆澤淡淡應著，沒有催促他。

不想讓穆澤覺得自己有事情瞞著他，畢竟穆澤也將自己的秘密全都說了出來。西瑞爾鼓起勇氣道：“爹地，我是穿越過來的。我原本已經二十多歲了，但是玩電腦的時候不小心觸電死了，醒過來的時候，就見到你了。哦，對了，我是地球人，但是我後來在光腦上查過，這裡並沒有關於地球的記載。”

穆澤聞言後並沒有說話，良久，歎息了一聲。

雖然沒有說出來，但西瑞爾卻知道，他是為了那個還是死去的嬰兒歎息。

“我確實沒有聽過地球。”因為西瑞爾說的地球是用的中文，所以穆澤發這個音有些怪怪的，但一樣的好聽，“你想回家麼？”

“老實說，我以前想過。”西瑞爾回答道，“不過後來我不想了，不是因為沒辦法回去而無奈的不去想，而是因為有爹地在，所以不想再回去。”

穆澤抱著西瑞爾的手臂緊了緊。

作者有話要說：我以前看文的時候，看到女主OR小受從頭到尾都沒說起自己的來歷急得要死，所以雖然沒什麼必要，但還是讓小受坦白了=v=算是我個人的意願。

——————

今天是平安夜，親們平安夜快樂╭(╯3╰)╮愛你們

第51章 開始成長

兩人安靜了一會兒,西瑞爾突然一動，一咕嚕爬起來,坐在穆澤身邊，驚訝的瞪大眼睛：“爹地，你你怎麼一點都沒覺得驚訝？”就算穆澤是個面癱，但是穿越這樣稀奇的事情，難道不應該驚訝一下麼？

穆澤伸手把他按倒,“嗯”了一聲道：“我之前就猜測過你的來歷。”

西瑞爾又要再動，卻被穆澤壓著，沒法動彈：“為什麼？”他本來就是個廢柴，從小到大也沒有表現出什麼跟小孩子不一樣的地方,只不過小時候自己一個人在家沒害怕罷了。但原裝的膽大的孩子也是不少吧？

“當時醫生已經宣佈那個孩子心跳停止,過了幾分鐘才奇跡般恢復。而且你的表情也過於複雜,只不過當時沒多想。”穆澤慢慢道，“後來你的表現雖然不像你說的已經是二十多歲的大人，但是到底跟孩子是不同的。上次你欲言又止，就是想說這件事情？”

“是啊。”西瑞爾悶悶道，這種本以為自己掩藏的很好但其實別人都已經看透你的狀況莫名讓人丟臉啊。

西瑞爾仔細回想了自己的表情，時隔多年雖然記不清，但猜也能猜出來，一睜眼就見到一個帥的慘絕人寰的帥哥，就算是直男也會露出驚豔的表情吧。

“……你之前叫什麼名字？給你起名字的時候也沒有詢問過你。”穆澤道。

“我叫……嗯……我叫！！！”西瑞爾震驚了，他竟然忘記了自己的名字！

西瑞爾再次往穆澤的胸肌上撞，他只模糊記得自己姓王，但是叫什麼，真的一點印象都沒了……

“算了，想不起來也不要緊的。”穆澤強忍住笑意，安撫西瑞爾。

西瑞爾：“……”

坦白之後，仿佛最後一層遮羞布也被扒光，西瑞爾後知後覺的發現，他前世跟今世的年齡加起來都比他爹大了！

臥槽，他怎麼就一直沒意識到自己是在跟一個比自己小的人撒嬌？！

雖然說心理年齡並不是單純的生理年齡相加，但是這種“不要臉”的行為還是讓西瑞爾略感到一點雷。

西瑞爾慢慢動作，從穆澤懷裡退出來，先是平躺，然後再慢慢轉過身，背對著穆澤。這一系列的動作如同蠶蛹一般，笨拙又可愛，穆澤大概也能猜到西瑞爾的想法，並不阻擋，只是跟著往前動了動，將縫隙填滿，手臂也自然的搭在西瑞爾的腰間。

“爹……呃，穆澤，這十幾年，真的謝謝你照顧我，以後我會報答你的。”西瑞爾雖然有點厚臉皮，但不代表坦白了之後還會繼續撒嬌賣乖，肆無忌憚享受穆澤的寵愛。

“你永遠都是我的孩子，也是我的伴侶。”穆澤的性子，說不出太好聽浪漫的話，但是這句話，卻包含了所有的情感。穆澤已經在策劃，等所有事情塵埃落定，就坦白自己跟西瑞爾的感情，舉辦一場婚禮。

“我也是，我也會永遠愛你。”西瑞爾發自內心道。

西瑞爾是個比較沒追求的人，當自己一個人的時候，他可以把所有的事情都處理好，但是，一旦出現一個可以依靠的人，就會將所有的事情都丟給那個人解決，也因此，十幾年了，他的心理年齡非但沒增長，反而還有些倒退。

穆澤不管作為父親還是愛人，都做的十分完美，西瑞爾也很愛穆澤。但是從這一刻起，他不能再把自己當成一個孩子，而是應該成長為一個可以與穆澤並肩的男人。

有的時候，成長只需要一個契機，找到了這個契機，成長幾乎就是一瞬間的事情。

後半夜的時候，休整過來的西瑞爾再次把穆澤折騰醒，然後來了一次，這次，西瑞爾雖然神智被快.感衝擊的幾乎找不回來，但仍然下意識的減少叫爹地的次數，這樣的改變，他不知道穆澤喜不喜歡，但就從穆澤迅猛的動作來看，應當是不討厭的。

運動過後，西瑞爾饜足的直接睡著了，這種爽完就把人丟一邊的行為讓穆澤好一陣哭笑不得。

懷文兩日後也返回海勒倫，此時，艾普斯的內戰暫時告一段落，舊勢力申請和談，紮特拉瓦因此趁機收攏國內勢力，舊勢力因為放低姿態，此時有些下不來台，只能眼睜睜看著紮特拉瓦的動作。

懷文一落地之後，就被穆澤的人請去了他的辦公室，不過懷文也知道自己這次做的過分，並沒有反抗，順從的被帶去了。

穆澤的副官換了兩個，都是以前熟悉的面孔，其中一個副官為他倒了杯水，笑的恰到好處，既不諂媚又不虛假：“恭喜懷文少校了，以後一路高升不要忘記我們這些兄弟。”

懷文端起杯子喝水，眼瞼垂下遮蓋住他眼裡的表情。懷文的家族是顯赫的貴族，與巴爾特陛下的關係也十分緊密，如果按照家族本來期望，他應該從政，但是因為愛慕穆澤，所以自願來當穆澤的副官，他也一直都做得不錯，除了這件事觸犯到了穆澤的底線。

而因為伍德做的十分隱秘，知情的人並不多，也幾乎沒有牽涉到懷文，因此，在家族同巴爾特陛下做了某些交易之後，他甚至升為少校，只不過轉為技術系，不能夠再上戰場。等過一段時間到了退役的時候，也許就會進入政壇。

也是，他做不到公私分明，上戰場只會成為一枚定時炸彈。

穆澤沒過多久就回來了，新任的副官也離開，關上了門，穆澤並沒有對懷文責駡或者什麼，只是淡淡道：“你之前一直做得不錯，以後也繼續努力。我答應過伍德，不會追究你的過錯。”

懷文抬頭望著穆澤，高大完美的身軀，俊美冷漠的臉，所有的一切都是他愛慕的樣子，只是這個人，從來沒屬於自己。“伍德呢？他在哪？”

“你沒有詢問的許可權。”穆澤清冷的聲音沒有任何感情，他抬手示意懷文離開，然後就坐下來準備處理事務。

懷文愣了一會兒，才臉色灰敗的站起來，沉默走了。

在離開的時候，懷文最後一次回頭看了看穆澤，然後重重閉了閉眼，大步離開。

伍德跟懷文最後的結果，西瑞爾並沒有問穆澤，不是不怨恨懷文，但是一來他並沒有受傷，只算是有驚無險，二來，懷文是西斯家族的少族長，不是等閒人物，即便穆澤真的可以為西瑞爾把他幹掉，西瑞爾也不願意穆澤與人結怨。

不過他心裡到底還是對懷文十分不滿，只是這份不滿，在穆澤親自下廚，然後把他舒舒服服伺候了幾次之後，也就放下了，對於西瑞爾來說，能早日懷孕，然後事業有成，才是最重要的，懷文什麼的，根本沒必要費心記得。

西瑞爾在發情期結束之後就回到了學校，再過幾天，就要進行期末考試，西瑞爾不得不加緊時間補上落下的功課，好在這個世界科學實在發達，格吉用光腦把所有的課程都拍攝了下來，西瑞爾十分感激。

湯尼依然研究所醫學院兩邊跑，因為課程太重，湯尼瘦了很多，但整個人精神狀態很好，他來找西瑞爾格吉一起吃飯的時候，還在說起蟲族的事情。

“我聽說，你真的吸引了蟲族？西瑞爾，我真的沒發現你有這麼大的魅力。”湯尼慢條斯理道。

“……”西瑞爾不滿道，“湯尼你差不多一點啊，這件事情有什麼好嘲笑的，如果你去蟲族那邊晃一圈，相信屁股後面也會跟著一群。”

格吉“噗嗤”一聲笑了出來，抖著肩膀道：“我聽說蟲族也是雌雄比例懸殊，就像海勒倫一樣，找不到ega的alpha有很多，所以說，它們來攻擊我們，是為了找一個伴侶？”

人蟲戀什麼的，真的好重口啊，西瑞爾抖落了一地的雞皮疙瘩。

“這種事情，在結論沒研究出來之前真的不能確定，我們跟蟲族也沒辦法交流，所以還是得靠猜測啊。”湯尼拿著湯匙的手無意識攪動著，“不過這項研究是由別人接手，我也不想參與，畢竟測試蟲族反應什麼的，想想就覺得倒胃口。”

“好了好了，別提蟲族了，咱們換個話題。”西瑞爾還記得當時蟲族給自己帶來的恐懼，一點都不想在吃飯這種美好的時候提起來。

“那就換個話題。”格吉權威的轉折，“西瑞爾，吃完飯後要不要湯尼為你檢查一下有沒有懷孕，將軍難道沒有很著急麼？”

格吉回來後不久也就知道了西瑞爾跟穆澤在一起的事情，因為西瑞爾覺得，這件事情格吉遲早就會知道，畢竟發情期到了就需要alpha標記的，所以壓根沒有隱瞞。

西瑞爾：“……”他能申請再換一個話題麼？

“說的也是。”湯尼若有所思的看著西瑞爾，眼睛裡的光芒讓西瑞爾懷疑他不只是做檢查，還會把他切片研究。

“嗯，那就吃完飯之後吧。”西瑞爾其實也想知道他跟穆澤努力的成果。

作者有話要說：西瑞爾到底懷孕了米有？來猜呀=v=

——————

耶誕節快樂！孤獨一個人過耶誕節的作者君表示很需要你們的陪伴qaq

第52章 檢查結果

海勒倫的醫學技術也十分發達,查詢是否懷孕只要站在儀器上掃描一下就可以了。

吃完飯之後,三個人就在湯尼的帶領下去了醫學院。然後湯尼讓西瑞爾站在儀器上面，自己對著螢幕點了幾下，格吉也湊在他身邊看著。

西瑞爾站了一會兒,就走下來到湯尼身邊,問他：“有了嗎？”雖然問的語氣挺平常，但西瑞爾其實還是很緊張的。

雖然這麼多年下來，他也習慣了這個世界，但是懷孕什麼的，還真是讓他覺得有點太挑戰了。西瑞爾其實也說不清到底想不想有孩子，但唯一能確定的是,不管有沒有,他都會順其自然。

湯尼點點頭：“有了。”他手指頭指了指螢幕上黑色的小點，道，“看這裡，不過還沒有開始發育，所以你最近是不會有感覺的。”

格吉有些意外：“沒想到真的有了啊，好迅速，將軍的基因果然很強大。”生育一向跟基因有關，穆澤的基因夠強大，所以完全彌補了西瑞爾基因的不足，因此第二次發情期，就懷上了。

西瑞爾則直接愣住了，手條件反射的撫上小腹。

湯尼默默把西瑞爾的手往上拉了拉，西瑞爾才滿臉複雜的道：“真的有了啊。”然後又盯著螢幕上的小黑點看，這這真是他的孩子，他跟穆澤的孩子？

直到恍恍惚惚出了醫學院，西瑞爾還有種不真實的感覺，總覺得一切太輕易順利了，不太像真的。格吉伸手在西瑞爾面前晃了晃：“西瑞爾，回神了。”

“格吉，我懷孕了啊。”西瑞爾有些茫然。

格吉歎口氣：“是啊，你懷孕了，要不要告訴將軍大人？”

“啊，對，還得告訴澤。”西瑞爾說著，打開通訊儀，剛要請求視訊，又突然覺得不太好意思，改為發資訊：那個，我懷孕了。

穆澤很快就發過視訊請求，但是因為兩人正在路上，所以西里爾拒絕了，穆澤於是很快又回復資訊：西瑞爾，我愛你。

雖然沒有提孩子的事情，但是西瑞爾就是懂了穆澤想表達的意思，不禁笑開了，知道自己懷孕時候的迷茫頓時煙消雲散，美滋滋的回復：那當然，我這麼厲害，你不愛我愛誰？

“唉，好羡慕你啊。”格吉挽著西瑞爾的胳膊，小心引著他避開路上的石子，哀歎，“我也想有個寶寶。”

西瑞爾心情極好，聞言笑著說：“很簡單啊，你家安德魯隨時都準備好了。”

“但是我沒到發情期啊，也不知道下一次是什麼時候。”

“很快啦。你跟安德魯的基因都十分優秀，等你到發情期的時候，一定馬上就有了。”西瑞爾安慰他。

格吉也笑：“這事情也不能強求。不過現在你打算怎麼辦，休學？”

西瑞爾這才反應過來，他還要進行期末考試啊！

“我現在有點覺得，這個孩子來的不是時候了。”西瑞爾鬱悶，他難道又要落下很多課程麼？

穆澤下午的時候又給西瑞爾發了幾條資訊，詢問他要不要請假回家，他會過來接他，西瑞爾拒絕了，現在還沒有什麼感覺，也沒不方便，不需要回家。穆澤沒有勉強他。

不過等到西瑞爾放學的時候，穆澤就過來接他了，西瑞爾挺著肚子，坐到車上的時候還在跟穆澤顯擺。

穆澤一向沒有什麼表情的臉上露出溫柔寵溺的笑來，伸手摸了摸他平坦的小腹，西瑞爾笑眯眯的任他摸，然後一手撐在腰上，做出前世時看到的孕婦常做的姿勢，沒一會兒就笑場了，這個姿勢真的略囧啊。

“這麼開心？”穆澤俯身為西瑞爾系好安全帶，特意避開了肚子，因為低著頭，聲音被壓得有些低，清冷略帶磁性的聲音特別好聽。

西瑞爾順勢抱住穆澤的肩膀，在他肩膀蹭了蹭：“嗯。”

如果讓他懷孕的人不是穆澤，那麼無論如何他都不會接受。因為相愛，所以即便懷孕生子都覺得開心。

穆澤單手抬起西瑞爾的下巴，溫柔的在他軟軟的唇上親了一口，然後發動車子，往家走去。

家裡一向是穆澤做飯，西瑞爾只是偶爾興致來的時候才會小露一手，但他如今懷孕了，所以直接撒手不幹了，抱著迷你光腦躺在沙發上查閱懷孕的資料。

畢竟他對於懷孕期間注意的事項，一點都不瞭解。

過了一會兒，穆澤就端了色香味俱全的菜出來，西瑞爾剛好看到資料上懷孕初期要吃什麼菜，結果就在餐桌上見到了，不由覺得有些感動，穆澤永遠都是那麼細心完美，不動聲色的就把所有事情都做好。

“餓麼？”穆澤走過來伸手拿走西瑞爾手上的光腦，拍拍他的腦袋。

西瑞爾由下往上看穆澤，朝穆澤伸手：“抱我起來。”

穆澤好脾氣的把西瑞爾抱起來，往餐桌上走。西瑞爾勾著穆澤的脖子，笑眯眯道：“穆澤，有了孩子你會不會就不疼我了？”

“不會。”穆澤小心將西瑞爾放到椅子上，捏了捏他的臉，“即便有了孩子，你也是我最疼愛的孩子。”

西瑞爾其實完全不擔心將來孩子會分走穆澤的關愛，但是這些話說出來，還是讓西瑞爾徹底安心，最後一點顧慮也煙消雲散。

穆澤還燉了補身體的湯，因為西瑞爾雖然已經成年，但是身體其實並沒有完全發育好，懷孕會對他的身體造成一定的負擔，穆澤下午的時候推掉了事情特地去醫生那裡諮詢了一下午，確保西瑞爾能夠順利懷孕生子，不會留下一點兒後遺症。

返回海勒倫後，穆澤跟巴爾特陛下談過退役的事情，但是巴爾特陛下並沒有馬上放行，因為海勒倫如今也是關鍵的時期，艾普斯的內戰並沒有完全結束，他們需要防備一種可能，即兩方勢力突然聯合起來，然後矛頭對向海勒倫。這種可能按理說不會發生，不過政治上的事情，永遠同生意場一樣，沒有永遠的敵人。

穆澤之前也答應會為帝國培養出優秀的接班人才，這個人選，已經初步有了選擇的範圍。

穆澤頭一次燉補身子的湯，西瑞爾十分喜歡，忍不住又喝了一碗，在想要第三碗的時候，卻被穆澤拒絕了，穆澤看了看西瑞爾略微突起的肚子，皺眉：“晚上不能吃那麼多，容易積食。”

“可是寶寶會餓。”西瑞爾故意睜大琥珀色的眼睛賣萌，還意圖拉孩子墊背。

“那也不行。”完全沒得商量的語氣。

西瑞爾頓時氣餒，把碗放下，怏怏道：“那好吧。”

吃完飯後，西瑞爾被穆澤拉著散了會兒步，西瑞爾與穆澤的手交握，沿著別墅旁邊的路慢慢走著，西瑞爾說：“澤，我想繼續讀書，等到五六個月的時候再請假。”轉系是他自己選擇的，不能半途而廢。

“嗯。”穆澤十分好說話，“不過不能太勞累。”

“是，將軍大人！”

老婆孩子熱炕頭，西瑞爾覺得，有關生活的心願已經達成了，雖然這個老婆的定義有待商榷。

作者有話要說：_(:3」∠)_今天去培訓pda，發了個很挫的平板，剛要開心，結果就被告知，等工作完成之後，再挫的平板也要收上去= =頓時rz……大方一點啊親！

第53章 西瑞爾的擔心

懷孕幾乎沒有對西瑞爾產生影響，也許是因為他還小的緣故,但是西瑞爾卻很自覺的減少了學習時間,每天保證充足的睡眠，適量的運動，以及營養均衡的飯食。

幾天之後，西瑞爾覺得自己學習的效率反而提高了,也更能夠集中精神。

等到考試周結束之後,西瑞爾摸了摸肚子,暗自表揚了一下還未成型的包子,然後拎著包回去享受快樂的暑假。

艾普斯的內戰終於暫時告一段落，紮特拉瓦正式成為新一任陛下,周圍交好的星際國家紛紛派遣了使者團前去恭喜,海勒倫也派遣了外交部長前去磋商關於撤除海勒倫殖民星的事情。

艾普斯的教育部長席勒在內戰中並沒有受到波及，可是在內亂結束某天出行的時候，被人在懸浮車裡動了手腳，被夾斷了雙腿，紮特拉瓦不得不遺憾的宣佈，他不能繼續連任教育部長，而需要重新選舉。接著，席勒又在自家的府邸被人套著麻袋揍了一頓，揍人者十分神秘，竟然躲過了監控，在席勒報案後，查了幾天，沒有查到，警察局便把此事擱置了，因為一個平民的請求，不至於讓他們勞動筋骨。

紮特拉瓦即位儀式完成之後，便真的依照承諾起草了一份申請，只不過他附了一項要求，穆澤伊文不能夠再擔任海勒倫上將一職。

這件事海勒倫的外交部長肯米特不敢自己做主張，連忙致電巴爾特陛下，詢問是否應該答應。

巴爾特陛下沉默了，他沒有召開元老及貴族會議，而是單獨跟穆澤談。

穆澤看了肯米特的來信，如同雕塑一般俊美的臉上照舊表情淡淡的：“之前並沒有這項附加要求，紮特拉瓦這樣做，其實已經背叛了承諾。”

“我也是這樣想，但是他偏偏就這麼無恥。”巴爾特陛下皺眉，氣勢散發出來也不輸於穆澤，“帝國如今離不開你。而且，若是退讓，未免顯得海勒倫柔弱可欺，他是怎麼當上皇帝的，本人應該比我們更清楚，這麼快就忘本的話，實在是太欠教訓。如果不能夠友好解決，那朕也不介意再來一次干戈。”

穆澤看著巴爾特，深邃的眼眸裡露出贊同的情緒。

巴爾特陛下嘴角微微勾起，笑的儒雅卻又危險，他伸出手，停在穆澤面前，而穆澤抬手輕輕與他擊掌。

相識近二十年，他們之間的默契也非比尋常。而穆澤能夠成長到今天的地步，巴爾特陛下也功不可沒。

如果說穆澤是海勒倫帝國的守護傘，那麼巴爾特陛下就是最堅固的堡壘，雖然不動聲色，卻不會令敵人來犯半步。

肯米特在收到巴爾特陛下的回信之後，也吃了一記定心丸，應對起紮特拉瓦，不再像之前一樣。不過他是個圓滑又精明的人，即便有了底氣，也不會十分強硬，反而字字帶坑，力求在不退讓的情況下，友好解決問題。

這也許就是，外交部長的處事之道？

總之，紮特拉瓦這次是真的被摁住了七寸，他剛剛即位不久，屁股下面的位子並沒有坐穩，如今得罪海勒倫，並不是一個好的選擇，但他心裡憋著口氣，在向星際聯盟提交申請的時候，就有些拖拉，肯米特也不急，打發了其他使者團返回海勒倫，自己一個人在這裡耗著，反正有人管吃管住，還能找個人消遣。

巴爾特陛下在得知肯米特的行為之後，對他表示十分讚賞，並特地叮囑他要維護好海勒倫的文明形象，務必與艾普斯建議友好的外交關係，並且讓肯米特代自己向紮特拉瓦送去問候，希望他一切如意。

紮特拉瓦被肯米特弄得很煩躁，巴爾特看似恭喜實則暗含警告的問候終於讓他破罐子破摔，提交了之前起草的申請。

“你可以回去了。”紮特拉瓦像驅趕蚊蟲一般趕肯米特離開。

肯米特優雅的朝紮特拉瓦行禮：“我尊貴的陛下，很抱歉，在星際聯盟沒有將決議回饋回來之前，請允許我再打擾一段時間，海勒倫帝國也將為我的叨擾支付相關的費用，絕對不會令艾普斯帝國造成一丁點的損失。”

紮特拉瓦：“……”海勒倫的人怎麼這麼無恥！

當然他也不會一點好處都不為自己謀劃，一條路不通，他馬上又想到了另一條，他要求海勒倫近三年與艾普斯所有交易物品、礦石等商品關稅減半。肯米特已經被巴爾特陛下授予全權處理與艾普斯外交事宜的權力，這項規定還沒等起草出來，就被肯米特給否決了，然後又是一輪讓人頭大的談判。

艾普斯發生的一切西瑞爾完全不知道，他只是聽穆澤說，海勒倫帝國要了，這件事情讓他十分興奮，肚子裡已經開始發育的包子仿佛也感染到這種快樂的情緒，開始表達自己的想法，於是西瑞爾進入了反胃嘔吐的階段。

一天早上一睜眼，就是一陣強烈的胃部抽搐，穆澤十分熟練的拿過盆子放在西瑞爾嘴巴下面，然後輕輕拍打他的後背。

這個時候，西瑞爾其實是吐不出什麼東西來的，只是吐一些酸水。

然後早飯是變著花樣煮的粥，西瑞爾喝了小半碗，吃了些口感不錯的小鹹菜，就覺得胃脹，肚子也跟著脹，特別難受。

穆澤就輕輕把人報到沙發，力道適中的撫摸西瑞爾的肚皮。

西瑞爾覺得，還好是暑假，不然上課的時候這樣可怎麼辦。

期末考試的成績已經下來了，西瑞爾考的不錯，但是比格吉差了幾名，排在十一名，而格吉是第五名。

基因的區別，就在此刻顯現了出來。

alpha是三類人中的佼佼者，不管是身體還是頭腦，都遠遠甩了bea，ega幾條街，西瑞爾並不覺得有什麼嫉妒的，他們是自然的寵兒，同時，也擔負了很多責任。bea普通一些，除了生育這方面，其餘地方都比ega要好些，西瑞爾也已經認清了現實。但是ega的基因，竟然也會有這麼大的差距麼？

西瑞爾並沒有對格吉產生嫉妒或者其他消極的情緒，但是他卻真的受到了影響，不光是成績，還有現在最關鍵的地方。

如果他肚子裡的孩子，資質很平庸，那該怎麼辦？他一定會覺得羞愧，因為拉低了穆澤的水準。

作者有話要說：再短小一發，明天肯定粗長你們信不信？反正我信了，挺胸……

第54章 產檢

不過西瑞爾並沒有糾結多久,因為資料上說了，如果懷孕期間太憂思過度，會影響嬰兒的智力發育，再加上他天生樂觀，因此沒過幾天，就又滿狀態復活。

穆澤雖然心細，可也不是每件事都能猜明白,於是就有點費解,西瑞爾這是換了懷孕綜合症，但是直覺告訴他不能問,加倍對他好就行。

西瑞爾也很感謝穆澤的體貼，覺得自己男子漢氣概得以保全，如果被問起來為什麼一陣喜一陣悲的，他一定會害臊的。

而伴隨著這種情緒的化解，西瑞爾的胃口竟然也恢復了，飯量比之前多了一倍有餘，整個人也飛快的圓潤起來，穆澤捏他下巴的時候，都能感覺到他快有雙層下巴了。

湯尼跟格吉來看望西瑞爾的時候都會感慨西瑞爾的變化真的是太大了，尤其在見識了他的飯量之後，更是對懷孕有了種非常深刻的理解。

“我以後一定不要生孩子。”湯尼心有餘悸的看著西瑞爾朝第四個蛋捲伸筷子，真的有點被嚇到了。

格吉倒是覺得不錯，還給西瑞爾夾了菜，讓他多吃點，並且好奇問了很多問題，看來已經在準備為安德魯生孩子了。

這樣被打趣之後，格吉也不害羞，坦然的承認：“我跟安德魯早晚要生孩子的，湯尼你也是，你以為自己逃得掉嗎？那個亞爾維斯如何了，最近都沒有看到他。”

湯尼頓了頓，然後疑惑道：“問我做什麼，他去哪兒又不關我事。”

“你就嘴硬吧。”格吉也不逼問，對於感情，每個人都有每個人的處理方式，格吉並不會將自己的想法強加給別人。

西瑞爾望著兩個小夥伴，笑眯眯的，打心眼裡希望他們三個能夠永遠的幸福下去。

洗完澡之後，西瑞爾只穿了一件白色的長款睡衣，站在鏡子前，捏自己臉，又掀開睡衣看自己凸出來不少的小肚子，捏上去肉很軟，絕壁是肥肉啊。西瑞爾在心裡道，寶貝啊，老爸為了你可真是連身材都不要了啊，你以後要是敢不孝順，看我怎麼揍你屁股。

穆澤收拾完衛生間，也出來了，自背後抱著西瑞爾，低頭輕嗅他頸窩處的氣息。懷孕的西瑞爾身體散發著一種特別的香氣，混合著沐浴乳的味道，格外的吸引人。穆澤忍不住在他耳後落下數個纏綿的輕吻，惹得西瑞爾一直笑著躲避：“好癢……嗯……”

西瑞爾的耳朵周圍一向是敏感部位，一碰就能激起一片顫慄，西瑞爾把著穆澤的手，臉紅紅的被穆澤親吻。

穆澤的手臂穿過西瑞爾的膝彎，將他橫抱起來，放到床上，然後覆身上去，小心避開他的小腹，溫柔親吻他的嘴角，然後綿延往下，輕輕啃吻著他幾乎看不到了的鎖骨。

西瑞爾的呼吸也有些粗重，抱著穆澤的腦袋，在他親吻到自己的乳.尖時忍不住輕叫了一聲。

這聲低吟讓穆澤清醒過來，翻□躺在西瑞爾旁邊，將人抱進懷裡，深吸一口氣，低啞著聲音他的名字：“西瑞爾……”

西瑞爾感受到大腿根的硬燙，突然撲哧一聲笑了，這麼久了，真把穆澤給憋壞了啊。

他如今剛懷孕一個多月，還不是很穩當，不能做.愛，所以這一個多月，穆澤一直在生生忍著。

穆澤擰了他屁股一把：“很好笑，嗯？”

“沒，沒有，我覺得特別的悲傷。”西瑞爾的語氣可完全沒有悲傷，不過“本性良善”的西瑞爾還是伸手握住那裡，“我用手幫你吧。”

“不用了。”穆澤寵溺的親了親他的額角，“一會兒就好了。”一來，穆澤捨不得西瑞爾勞累，二來，這樣只是隔靴搔癢，根本無濟於事。

西瑞爾痛快的鬆開手，然後變本加厲的把自己硬起來的小鳥往穆澤手裡一戳：“那你幫我吧。”

雖然能生孩子，但是他還是個男人，愛人在旁邊，他怎麼能沒反應。

穆澤：“……”

穆澤幫他解決完之後，又認命的爬起來拿溫毛巾給西瑞爾擦拭，西瑞爾舒服的就差喵喵叫了，等穆澤再次回到床上的時候，時候已經不早了。

西瑞爾自發滾到穆澤懷裡，抱著穆澤的腰，臉貼在他胸膛上準備入睡了。穆澤突然開口：“明天去做檢查吧。”

西瑞爾剛剛培養起來的睡意瞬間消散了。

因為醫學發達的緣故，從懷孕到出生並不需要定期去醫院檢查，一個全能型或者醫用型機器人就能搞定，必要時候，這些機器人甚至能夠接生。但是人們對於後代總是非常疼愛，不會放任一點差池，況且，醫院的設施以及醫生也比機器人好太多，所以人們還是更願意去醫院定期做檢查，聽一下醫生的囑咐。

西瑞爾是未婚先孕，且父親是穆澤，全海勒倫帝國的人都知道他們的關係是父子，如果他們在一起的事情爆出來，又沒有解釋他們真正的關係的話，一定會對穆澤的名譽產生極大的影響，所以西里爾的孕檢一直都是湯尼跟歐文在做。

穆澤並不是單方面的付出，西瑞爾也會在他力所能及的範圍內給予穆澤愛惜。

但現在，穆澤竟然提出要去做檢查，雖然他話沒有說完全，但是意思卻表達了出來：西瑞爾，明天我們一起去醫院做檢查吧。

西瑞爾不敢馬上答應，而是小聲問穆澤：“可以嗎？”

“我會安排。”穆澤這樣回答。

“嗯，都聽爹地的。”西瑞爾一直都相信穆澤的辦事能力，不自覺又叫了聲爹地。在得到答案之後，西瑞爾心神都放鬆下來，打了個哈欠，就閉上眼睛睡覺了。

等西瑞爾睡著之後，穆澤才低聲說了句“對不起”。現在還不是坦白的時候，他許諾過的事情，還需要過一段時間才能夠踐行。

但是，他何其有幸，能夠找到這麼一個體貼的愛人，穆澤抱著西瑞爾的時候，是真的恨不得將他吃進肚子裡，此生再不分開。

第二天一早，西瑞爾吃了頓飽飯之後就被穆澤帶到了一家私立的醫院，到那裡的時候，西瑞爾發現他們並沒有走前院，而是從一個不起眼的地方進入醫院。

進去之後，也是乘坐私人密碼電梯，一路到了醫生的診室。門口都有戰士防衛。

一進去，醫生便朝穆澤問好，穆澤回了禮，就將西瑞爾帶到身邊，道：“今天拜託你了。”

醫生露出個爽朗笑容，年輕的臉上是十分溫和的表情，看著就讓人心生好感：“將軍客氣了，海勒倫能有今天，全是依靠將軍，能為將軍服務，我感到十分榮幸。”

“謝謝。”穆澤對他道謝。

穆澤並沒有告訴醫生西瑞爾的孩子是誰的，醫生也聰明的沒有問，只是溫和詢問了西瑞爾平日的飲食，然後讓他躺倒檢測臺上進行檢查。

檢查的結果很快就出來了，醫生看了之後，又給穆澤詳細講了一下，胎兒已經開始發育，非常健康。“但是伊文少爺，您應該注意一下飲食，過度的營養並不會被胎兒吸收，反而會造成母體的負擔。”

“但是我會餓啊。”西瑞爾撓了撓腦袋，不好意思道。

“所以需要你忍耐一下，不過這種情況也不會持續很長時間，等到三個月的時候，基本就可以穩定了。”

“嗯嗯，好的，謝謝你，醫生。”西瑞爾又問他，“那，現在能看出他是Alpha還是Omega嗎？”他比較希望生一個Alpha，因為他覺得比較好養活。

“現在還看不出來，需要再等一個月左右，到時候如果需要的話，可以再過來檢查一次。如果不方便的話也沒關係，這邊有小型檢測儀，也可以在家裡自己檢測。”

“好。”

西瑞爾完全不介意穆澤沒有跟外界坦白他們之間的關係，如果穆澤沒有跟他舉行婚禮，也沒關係，因為愛情是兩個人的事情，也不需要長輩的祝福——穆澤的家族已經徹底沒落，西瑞爾的長輩就是穆澤——而且，穆澤已經許諾過，西瑞爾只要乖乖等著他兌現就可以了。

暑假已經過去了一半，西瑞爾除了養胎之外，還每天嚴格控制時間學習，鞏固之前落下的知識。雖然說基因的差距無法彌補，但是勤能補拙，勤奮努力，總會得到回報的。

不過他算過了，如今是八月初，預產期是明年四月下旬，等於一年都要荒廢掉，即便不請假，在學校的時間也只有三四個月，還不如休學一年，等到下一個九月份再入學。

穆澤對他的決定也沒有異議。

西瑞爾就寫了申請發給學校那邊，教委處很快就批復了，十分贊同西瑞爾的申請，並且詢問他等孩子生下來後是否需要提前畢業，因為Omega的畢業條件就是生個包子。

西瑞爾想都沒想就謝絕了那邊的好意，他要做的事情還沒有完成，怎麼可能就此離開學校。

又過了沒幾天，格吉送來了一張請帖，他要跟安德魯訂婚了。 

第55章 訂婚典禮

西瑞爾打開請帖,就看到裡面用花式漂亮的字體，寫著格吉與安德魯即將於下週三進行訂婚典禮，希望能夠參加云云,西瑞爾笑著對格吉道,“總算得償所願了啊。”

格吉興許這些天被調侃的有了免疫，聞言臉不紅氣不喘，特別淡定的說，“嗯，我怕再拖下去你就得挺著大肚子去了。”

“……”西瑞爾哀叫,“要不要這麼歧視孕夫。”

“沒有歧視,我在羡慕你。”格吉一臉認真。

今天正值穆澤休班，對於西瑞爾的兩個朋友,穆澤對他們的印象很好，端了杯飲品過來，又給了西瑞爾一杯溫開水，然後自然的親了親西瑞爾的額頭，又出去了。

格吉端起杯子，悄悄問：“西瑞爾，跟將軍在一起會不會有壓力？”

西瑞爾奇怪：“什麼壓力？”

“就是，將軍氣勢這麼強，又好像不苟言笑的樣子。”格吉道，“所以，你不會覺得有壓力麼？”

“他不是一直很嚴肅的。”西瑞爾沒有跟格吉說穆澤私下裡的樣子，不是隱瞞，而是覺得這種兩個人的情趣還是別跟外人說了，也有點破壞穆澤禁欲冷漠的形象。

格吉仔細看了看西瑞爾，確定他是發自內心說這句話後，才放下心來。

兩人又說起學習的事情，格吉已經說服了家裡，以後要從政，只是可惜限於Omega要嫁人的桎梏，沒辦法競爭族長之位，不過凡事都是有得有失，嫁給安德魯，是格吉一直以來的心願，之前的格吉，原本想在嫁人後安心在家裡帶孩子照顧家裡，但是經過這一系列的事情，他已經徹底改變了想法。

格吉並沒有待很久，他還要去給別人送請帖，西瑞爾把他送到門口，回頭就看見穆澤站在他身後。西瑞爾把胳膊一伸，懶洋洋道：“抱我回去。”

穆澤卻沒有如他願：“去花園裡走一會兒。”

“那你陪我？”

“嗯。”

請帖上也寫了穆澤的名字，邀請他去參加，但是格吉來送請帖的時候，完全沒有提這件事，因為穆澤的身份太不同尋常，一旦去了那裡，訂婚的性質幾乎就會發生改變，所以請帖上的名字，也只是出於禮節而已。不過，穆澤決定陪西瑞爾一起去，如今西瑞爾懷孕六個周，胎位還不是很穩當，很多地方需要注意，穆澤不想因為這件事就讓西瑞爾自己去。因此，他親自致電安德魯的父親，說明了意思，並且請求他們準備一間休息室，以供他們休息，安德魯的父親十分意外，也很驚喜，連忙答應了下來。

西瑞爾對此自然也不會有什麼異議，因為去到訂婚典禮上，認識的人應該就只有湯尼自己，他們也剛剛轉入B學區不久，沒有什麼交好的同學，如果穆澤不陪他，他真的會很無聊。

等到了格吉與安德魯訂婚這天，西瑞爾早早就醒了過來，赤著腳下床，將早就準備好的衣服拿了出來。

未來世界的衣服也沒有奇形怪狀到哪裡去，一般參加宴會的時候，也會著小禮服或者西裝，西瑞爾準備的衣服，就是一套白色的帶蝶結的小禮服，兩排壓金線的透明材質紐扣，腰部設計的很寬鬆，但是卻不會顯得他臃腫，純白色的褲子被熨燙過後十分熨帖，整套衣服穿在身上，使得西瑞爾雖然並不是特別漂亮，但氣質出眾，容貌秀雅。

而穆澤的衣服也是同款，只不過微帶軍裝樣式，肩寬腰細腿直，又帶著一股殺伐冷冽的氣勢，俊美的容貌並沒有什麼表情，卻依然十分耀眼，他跟西瑞爾站在一起的時候……好吧，西瑞爾的存在感約等於零。

西瑞爾不由有些氣餒，這是情侶裝啊，只能看得到一個人算怎麼回事？

不過，穆澤穿白色似乎有種別樣的性感，西瑞爾望著穆澤的胸膛，特別想做的一件事就是把他扒光……

“我換一身，嗯？”穆澤捏了捏西瑞爾手感良好的臉頰。

“不用。”西瑞爾道，“你穿這樣很好看，不要換。”反正他穿什麼也是卓爾不群，任何人都會被比沒了。

“嗯。”穆澤被誇讚，也沒有喜形於色，只是俯下/身，在西瑞爾的耳邊輕聲道，“晚上回來的時候，我親自幫你脫下來。”

他說的實在太曖昧，西瑞爾瞬間就想歪了，然後不可避免的紅了臉。

所以說不能跟格吉說明穆澤私下裡的樣子，真的很破壞形象啊！

穆澤開車帶西瑞爾去了安德魯的家族，訂婚儀式是在家族的宴會廳舉行，因為到的比較早，只有零星幾個人到場，正在門口的地方交談，見到穆澤出現紛紛上前打招呼，穆澤三言兩語應付完，就帶著西瑞爾走了進去。

安德魯的父親母父也在忙著接待客人，見到穆澤前來，連忙迎上來，對於穆澤的到來表示歡迎，穆澤也淡笑說客氣了，然後西瑞爾完全被冷落了。

安德魯穿了一身黑色的禮服，因為心情好的緣故顯得朝氣蓬勃，十分俊朗，見到穆澤西瑞爾，先朝穆澤行了禮，然後才對西瑞爾道：“格吉在休息室，你先過去吧，湯尼也在那裡。”

“好的。”西瑞爾笑著道，然後將禮物送給安德魯，祝福道，“希望你跟格吉永遠在一起，一輩子幸福美滿。”

“謝謝。”安德魯笑的十分燦爛。

穆澤拍了拍安德魯的肩膀：“你很有潛質，畢業後來軍部報到。”他說的軍部，可不是隨便一支部隊，即使不是他的直屬部隊，也不會隨便將他安置了。

“是，將軍！”安德魯“啪”的敬了軍禮，激動的臉都紅了。

“別說這個了。”西瑞爾捏了捏穆澤的胳膊，這還沒結婚呢，就忽悠人去當兵是什麼意思。

跟穆澤告別之後，西瑞爾被侍者帶著去了格吉所在的休息室，一進門，就看到格吉正坐在椅子上，仿佛悶悶不樂的樣子，西瑞爾奇怪：“格吉，怎麼了？”

“哈哈，婚前恐懼症啊。”格吉沒有說話，反而是湯尼回答了。

“……不是吧。”西瑞爾不敢相信，“格吉你不是早就做好了準備麼，怎麼會這樣？”

格吉搖搖頭：“我也不知道，我就是覺得提不起精神，心裡也一直不安。”

“要叫安德魯進來嗎？”西瑞爾安撫的摸了摸格吉的腦袋。

“不用了，你們陪陪我吧，一會兒就好。”格吉蹭蹭西瑞爾的手，然後又悶悶加了一句，“如果一會兒還不好的話再說。”

“好吧。”西瑞爾歎口氣，坐在格吉身邊，開始跟他胡亂聊天，希望分散他的注意力。

又過了一會兒，格吉的心情總算振奮了些，但是還是笑不出來。西瑞爾跟湯尼都沒了辦法，只能出門叫安德魯了。

只是西瑞爾剛走到樓梯口，就看到有個Omega正對著穆澤大獻殷勤。

作者有話要說：謝謝親愛的深海楓紅扔的地雷，你好久沒出現我以為你把我忘了QAQ 

第56章 撞破

老實說,西瑞爾早就做好了心理準備，穆澤不論身份還是樣貌,在帝國都是無數Omega爭逐愛慕的物件，只不過他一直很少出現在公眾視野中,也不喜歡結交貴族,因此大家對穆澤總有種無從下手的感覺。

但是如今,他來參加宴會，穿的又是那麼的俊美迷人,因此許多被邀請來的貴族Omega就有些,嗯把持不住了。

穆澤渾身上下都在散發著冷氣，對面前的Omega視若無睹，只不過他受邀來參加訂婚典禮，不願意鬧出一些不愉快,當他心有所感的對上西瑞爾望過來的視線後，便迅速避開面前的Omega，朝西瑞爾走過去。

西瑞爾很相信穆澤，但不妨礙他感覺有點酸酸的，也因此，他發現自己遠比想像的還要愛他。

一直以來，西瑞爾都覺得自己對於穆澤的感情是夾雜了很多別的東西，諸如親情，欣賞，敬佩，愛情並不算很多，西瑞爾也沒覺得不對，兩個人相愛，不一定要轟轟烈烈，他們之前以父子的關係處了這麼多年，能夠這麼快就適應角色的轉變，甚至連包子都做出來了已經非常不容易了，但是如今西瑞爾卻發現，他對穆澤的愛，並沒有少到哪裡去，甚至，遠遠蓋過之前列舉的種種。

所以，在穆澤走過來的時候，及其自然的將手穿過他的臂彎，與他並肩站在一起，笑容得體，姿態柔和。

緊隨而來的Omega頓時有些危機感，其中一個鼓起了勇氣詢問穆澤：“伊文將軍，這位是？”西瑞爾也從不加入貴族圈子，因此貴族並不認識他。

穆澤瞭解西瑞爾，沒有出聲。

於是西瑞爾介面：“很高興見到你，我是伊文將軍的獨子，西瑞爾•伊文。”

Omega們看向西瑞爾的視線立刻由警惕變為了慈愛，其中一個年紀較大的，還想伸手摸摸西瑞爾的腦袋，但被西瑞爾不著痕跡的躲過去，他的腦袋只能穆澤來摸。那位Omega的手落了空，也不覺得尷尬，望著西瑞爾，道：“伊文公子長的真是漂亮。”

“多謝誇獎。”西瑞爾驕矜道，“很抱歉，我跟爹地還有別的事情，先失陪了。”說完，就挽著穆澤離開了。

西瑞爾這一番下來，表現的溫和有禮又不失風範，他不可能待在家裡一輩子，以後總要與各種各樣的人交際，如今穆澤給他機會鍛煉，西瑞爾特別窩心。

捏了捏穆澤臂彎處的肉，西瑞爾道：“謝啦，澤。”

“只要你開心。”穆澤望著西瑞爾，眼神溫柔寵溺。

訂婚典禮很快就開始了，安德魯也安撫好了格吉，兩人一起走了出來，安德魯的父親站在兩人旁邊，臉上帶著喜氣的笑容，道：“感謝諸位來參加小兒安德魯的訂婚典禮，也希望各位以後能夠多多照拂他們兩個，在此，我代表喬伊絲家族先謝過各位。”

語音落下，下麵響起了稀稀落落的掌聲。

西瑞爾不能久站，就窩在角落坐在椅子上，穆澤站在他身側，有意無意擋住別人探究的視線。

安德魯的父親並沒有提起穆澤也到場的事情，這也是穆澤要求的。

開場的第一支舞照例是安德魯與格吉先跳，安德魯紳士的朝格吉伸手，格吉神情仍然略帶緊張，但是在接觸到安德魯溫柔鼓勵的目光後，又突然有了勇氣。

有什麼可緊張的，安德魯是同他一起長大的，兩個人早就親密無間，只不過今天是要在公眾的祝福下宣佈他們的關係，應該笑容燦爛才對。

格吉露出幸福的笑來，本就漂亮的五官因為幸福的渲染而更加奪目，安德魯簡直要看癡了，差點忘記牽著格吉的手走進舞池。

格吉穿的禮服要比安德魯的更精細複雜一些，腰身恰到好處的收緊，勾勒出他迷人的身體線條，與安德魯跳舞的時候，會讓人覺得，兩人真的是天作之合。

一曲舞畢，其餘人也開始起舞，西瑞爾在看到有人意圖過來邀請穆澤的時候，連忙站起身來，左手背在身後，右手伸到穆澤面前：“伊文將軍，能有榮幸與你共舞嗎？”

穆澤無奈看了他一眼，抬手握住西瑞爾的手，牽著他走進舞池。

本以為穆澤這種只知道戰鬥的將軍不會跳這種交誼舞，但是沒想到，穆澤竟然跳的極好，反倒是西瑞爾不太習慣海勒倫的舞蹈，常常邁錯步子，踩上穆澤的腳。

跳了沒一會兒，西瑞爾就覺得身體有些吃不消，胸口也有些發悶。於是連忙停了下來。穆澤低聲問他：“西瑞爾，哪裡不舒服？”

“沒事，就是有點累。”西瑞爾回答。轉頭看看格吉，發現他正跟安德魯一起，跟幾名貴族聊天，西瑞爾想著一會兒的宴席也不知道會不會合胃口，如果要格吉單獨準備的話，也太麻煩，於是就跟穆澤提議離開。

穆澤自然同意，攬住西瑞爾的肩膀過去道別。格吉關心問道：“西瑞爾，感覺怎麼樣，要不要湯尼幫你看一下？”

“沒事啦。”西瑞爾笑著說，“你今天是主角，不用管我啦，只是我覺得很抱歉，沒能一直陪著你。”

“你能來參加我就很高興了。”格吉也笑，“把你交給伊文將軍我很放心，你先回去吧，改天我再去看你。”

西瑞爾捏了捏格吉的臉，這段時間格吉又稍稍長了些肉，不過再也沒回到以前圓臉的時候了：“你不用擔心我的。我不耽誤你時間了，先走啦。”

“嗯嗯，路上小心。”

旁邊，穆澤也跟安德魯的父親道了別，於是兩人就在侍者的引領下，出了宴廳。

回去之後，西瑞爾就躺倒床上開始休息，穆澤本來想陪他睡一會兒，結果卻接到了巴爾特陛下的視訊，要穆澤過去一趟。

“你先睡一會兒，我儘量回來做晚餐。”穆澤俯身吻了吻西瑞爾，然後直起身子整理腰帶，一邊問他，“有什麼特別想吃的麼，我給你帶回來。”

“唔，沒什麼，你隨便買一些好了，反正我現在胃口好的很。”西瑞爾笑眯眯的。

“乖孩子。”

“我已經不是孩子啦。”西瑞爾突然覺得這個稱呼讓他有點害羞，畢竟肚子裡已經揣了一個包子，他也是要當爸爸的人了。不過西瑞爾其實還是很喜歡這個稱呼的，有種被寵愛的感覺。

穆澤仿佛看出了他的言不由心，勾著嘴角笑，故意逗他：“確實不是孩子了，應該是孩子他媽。”

“……”西瑞爾拉起被子蒙住臉，“你快走吧！”

巴爾特陛下叫穆澤去並不是別的事情，而是星際聯盟已經對紮特拉瓦遞交的申請有了回應。

星際聯盟其實並沒有太多干涉的權力，畢竟它的組成也是各個星球，每個星球都不想被別人指手畫腳，因此星際聯盟，自誕生之日起，就只是起個公證的作用，上面對於紮特拉瓦的請求全部通過，並且特地發了郵件對海勒倫的表示祝賀。

“沒想到會這麼順利。”巴爾特陛下在辦公廳裡來回踱步，用以平復滿腔的激動，他本以為要歷經諸多艱難險阻，甚至做好了打持久戰的準備，卻沒想到，提前爆發的內戰反而讓他們鑽了空子。“還有一些檔，過幾天我要去艾普斯同紮特拉瓦磋商簽署，那段時間，海勒倫就交給你了。”

“艾普斯局勢還未穩定，很難說會不會發生什麼意外的事情，我同你一起去。”穆澤皺眉。

“我也知道。”巴爾特陛下歎息一聲，“但是最後一步，怎麼也得走完，否則之前的努力，就全都白費了。你不用跟我爭，你該想想西瑞爾，他如今懷了你的孩子，正是需要人照……”

“安格斯殿下，您什麼時候在這裡的？”巴爾特陛下的話還未說完，外面突然響起了侍女的聲音。

巴爾特神色一凜，朝外面道：“進來！”

作者有話要說：喲西，今天是2013年的最後一天啦~麼麼噠，大家元旦快樂。

這些日子其實一直都覺得愧疚，因為發生太多意料不到的事情，而斷更了好幾次，謝謝大家還願意繼續追文，新一年，我努力存稿，爭取不斷更，握拳！

希望親愛的們在新的一年順順利利╭(╯3╰)╮愛你們，麼麼噠！ 

第57章 求婚求婚

安格斯推門進來,臉上還帶著疑惑的表情。

巴爾特陛下一改往日的和藹,神情嚴肅道,“安格斯,誰准許你靠近這裡的，”

“我……”安格斯有些莫名，在巴爾特陛下跟穆澤逼人的氣勢下,努力挺直腰杆,“我是有事情來向你詢問，父王。”

“你聽到了什麼,”穆澤直截了當的問，深邃的眼眸如同夜色一般，幽深危險。

“我沒有聽清什麼，只聽到西瑞爾懷孕了。”因為門沒有關牢，所以巴爾特的聲音傳了一些出來，但也因為距離問題，安格斯並沒有聽分明，再加上根本沒有懷疑穆澤跟西瑞爾真實的關係，所以還有些好奇地問，“伊文將軍，尼德是西瑞爾的伴侶嗎？可是為什麼西瑞爾懷孕了也沒有舉行婚禮或者先訂婚，這是對西瑞爾的不尊重吧，這樣的事情，你怎麼能容許發生？”說著，安格斯就有些惱火，雖然他對西瑞爾萌生的那丁點兒好感早就消散了，可是畢竟對西瑞爾的印象極好，如果穆澤真的對這件事默許，那麼他討厭穆澤的原因，又多了一條。

巴爾特陛下瞭解穆澤，知道他看起來雖然面無表情，但這話還是令他難過，因此連忙解圍：“安格斯，你聽到的也只是表面，穆澤已經在準備這件事情，況且，這是他們的事，也輪不到你來操心。現在，跟我說一下，你要來詢問什麼？”

安格斯隱隱覺得不對，但是巴爾特陛下接話接的十分自然，因此他只能將疑惑放下，開始說明他的想法。

Alpha在經過一年的訓練之後，已經初步具備軍人素質，但是沒有實踐，就只是紙上談兵。如果按照之前的慣例，畢業後再做訓練，就有些太晚了，因此西瑞爾代表機甲系來詢問是否能夠對二年級三年級的Alpha來一次集訓，由機甲戰士來擔任教官，在真實環境下磨練。

巴爾特陛下覺得這個提議不錯，因此將這件事交給安格斯去擬出計畫。

安格斯走後，巴爾特陛下松了口氣，對穆澤道：“老夥伴，十分抱歉今天出了這樣的意外。”

“沒事，我本來也不打算等太久。”穆澤突然對巴爾特陛下敬禮，“等海勒倫一切都走上正軌，我就離開軍部。”他之前犯下的罪還沒有償還，為了照顧西瑞爾，他也不能自首，因此，監禁在家，才是勉強能夠兩全的辦法。

“唉，當初你就不該……”不該將那個嬰兒留下。這句話巴爾特陛下並沒有說完全，但是看著穆澤越來越有人情味兒，想想也覺得沒什麼不好，等到海勒倫，研究所將蟲族的秘密研究出來，帝國就再也沒有後顧之憂。穆澤的離開，損失也不會太大。“這些年辛苦你了，如果你能閑得住，就離開吧。”

“陛下。”穆澤望著他，認真道，“謝謝。”

“咱們之間客套什麼。”巴爾特捶了一下穆澤的肩膀，笑了起來。

幾日後，巴爾特陛下就啟程前往艾普斯簽訂文件，穆澤留在海勒倫，一邊維護帝國安全，一邊陪著西瑞爾。

艾普斯之行果然沒有那麼容易，在空間站的時候，巴爾特陛下就遭受了襲擊，只不過他這次出行準備的十分完善，因此並沒有受傷。將他們俘虜，詢問之後得知這些人是舊勢力的人，他們親眼目睹了舊勢力由勝轉敗的全過程，將恨意全都灑在海勒倫的身上。

但至於殘餘勢力為何有能力來到空間站，這就是一個比較有意思的問題了。巴爾特陛下是從不吃虧的，這些人可以好好利用一下。

穆澤也遭受過一次襲擊，是在他從軍部往回走的時候，對面突然沖來一輛失控的懸浮車，當時正是下班的高峰期，這輛車子一路刮碰了許多飛行器與懸浮車。穆澤當機立斷，立刻拔高行駛高度，引著這輛懸浮車避開人群，往人煙稀少的地方去了。

等到穆澤回家的時候，西瑞爾已經吃完飯了，沒辦法，他不能餓著肚子裡的小東西，但他給穆澤留了飯，放在保溫箱裡。

穆澤一回來，西瑞爾就覺得有些不對，他身上有股血腥氣，西瑞爾最近恰巧對這個很敏感，就連忙捂著鼻子，往後退了幾步，甕聲甕氣道：“發生什麼事了？”

“一點小意外。”穆澤換了鞋直接去了一樓的浴室，對西瑞爾道，“等我會兒。”

“嗯。”西瑞爾答應後，就去廚房端了飯菜出來。

等到穆澤洗完澡出來，西瑞爾已經連筷子都擺好了。穆澤走到西瑞爾的對面坐下，開始吃飯。

“是什麼意外，能告訴我嗎？”西瑞爾實在擔心穆澤。

“沒什麼。就是有些人不死心而已。”穆澤冷淡說道。

西瑞爾還是沒有聽懂，不過他也不再問了，最近他能感覺到他們的孩子在快速成長，這使得西瑞爾經常會有疲憊的感覺，腦子也不太喜歡轉彎。而且他相信穆澤能夠處理好：“不過以後還是要小心些，再加強一下防禦什麼的。”

“別擔心。”穆澤隔著桌子伸手捏了捏西瑞爾圓潤的臉。

晚上的時候，西瑞爾幫了穆澤一次，但是能夠感覺到穆澤的隱忍。老實說，他也是有些想的，畢竟身體已經完全適應了男人間的歡.愛，即便不是發情期，也不影響他的需求。

算算日子，已經是第三個月了，等滿了三個月，就可以了吧？

穆澤也在他耳邊低聲道：“十七天。”

西瑞爾：“……”他才沒有聽懂是什麼意思！

等到巴爾特陛下回來，已經是半個月以後了，他帶回來的消息，令整個海勒倫都沸騰了。

巴爾特陛下在中心廣場進行演講，將海勒倫的消息鏗將有力的說了出來，他話音落下的時候，掌聲歡呼聲響徹雲霄，當時在場的民眾有的甚至激動的流了淚，沒想到七百多年殖民星的帽子，竟然在這一刻被摘去了！

這七百餘年，艾普斯對海勒倫可謂是實行了多種掠奪，資源礦產強佔了許多，甚至在去年還帶走了他們珍貴的Omega，好在一切都已經過去，以後，他們不再是別的星球的附屬，而是真正的海勒倫帝國！

之後，巴爾特陛下還宣佈了一個消息，那就是對付蟲族的辦法，已經初步掌握，海勒倫很有可能還將擺脫蟲族襲擊的困擾。

兩條消息，讓海勒倫在今天徹底狂歡起來，許多人都了出來，聚集在廣場或者寬闊的主幹道，許多瑰麗的煙花綻放在黑色的夜幕裡，見證著這一刻的興奮心情。

西瑞爾也被穆澤護著，站在人比較少的地方，望著天空的煙花，興奮地臉都紅了。雖然說他對殖民星的感觸不深，但是這種情緒也將他徹底感染。

夜色裡，旁人並沒有看到站在那裡的穆澤跟西瑞爾，他們都在慶祝，都在狂歡。

穆澤自懷裡取出戒指，牽起西瑞爾的左手，溫柔而強勢的將精緻的指環套進西瑞爾的無名指，用從未有過的深情的語氣對他說：“嫁給我，西瑞爾。”

西瑞爾的心突然被什麼擊中一般，狠狠的一縮，接著，巨大的歡喜與幸福就在這裡炸開，西瑞爾鼻子發酸，眼睛也開始發熱，吸了吸鼻子，西瑞爾問道：“怎麼沒有玫瑰花？”至於下跪，呃，還是不要了。但是玫瑰花總該有吧，總不能因為他們太熟了就把這個省略掉啊。

“……”饒是穆澤身經百戰，此刻也不知道該說什麼好了。

不過穆澤迅速補救了，在自動售花的店鋪買了999朵玫瑰，然後自己動手包成花束。

西瑞爾捧著花束，坐在副駕座，嘿嘿傻樂，然後突然想起了什麼似的驚叫道：“啊，我好像還沒說我願意！黑燈瞎火的，我也沒看清戒指長什麼樣，你什麼時候準備的，我怎麼完全不知道？”西瑞爾打開車廂燈，湊到跟前看無名指上的戒指。

“真好看，我很喜歡，嘿嘿。”西瑞爾繼續犯傻。

穆澤：“……”他是應該停車親吻他的准伴侶，還是直接回家吃一頓大的？

猶豫了一秒鐘，穆澤果斷提速，忍了三個月，再忍下去他都要懷疑人生了！

作者有話要說：下章是什麼，就不言而喻了，低調O(∩_∩)O哈！

——————

謝謝依風親愛的的地雷，麼麼噠╭(╯3╰)╮

——————

元旦快樂，親愛滴們，新一年，小慕需要你們的繼續陪伴~\\(≧▽≦)/~啦啦啦 

第58章 求婚後續

西瑞爾也十分熱情,一進門,還沒來得及換下鞋子,就撲過去親吻穆澤,只是身高相差懸殊，就算踮起腳，也只能親到他下巴,西瑞爾不滿意了,抬手勾著穆澤的往下拉，穆澤好笑的配合他的動作,然後被西瑞爾重重親了一口。

“獎勵你的，”西瑞爾眯著眼睛笑，琥珀色的眸子在燈光的照射下格外的明亮動人。

“謝夫人獎勵。”穆澤忍不住又笑了起來，霎時如同冰雪消融，春回大地一般，俊美的讓人不敢直視。

西瑞爾頓時又看呆住了，面癱一旦笑起來，真的是要人命啊。

穆澤蹲下.身幫西瑞爾換了鞋子，然後攬著他的肩膀往客廳走，西瑞爾歡快的小跑進雜物間找了一隻花瓶出來，裝滿水，然後將穆澤手裡的玫瑰花束放在裡面。

“西瑞爾。”穆澤拉住還要再跑的西瑞爾，雙手握住他的肩膀，盯著他的眸子道，“你還沒有告訴我答案。”

西瑞爾頓時支支吾吾的，白嫩的耳朵也悄悄紅了起來，眼神躲閃，似乎有些不願意？

“西瑞爾。”穆澤加重了語氣，叫了一聲他的名字。

“嗯？”西瑞爾剛想說話，頭就被禁錮住了，接著，一個溫柔強勢的吻將他襲卷，思想瞬間被抽空，全部的感官都用來感受這個灼熱燙人的吻。

穆澤吻得很深，仿佛要把他吃進肚子裡一般兇狠，西瑞爾只覺得渾身的力氣都沒了，身體酸軟的厲害，若不是穆澤支撐著，簡直要滑到地上去。

一吻之後，穆澤聲音低沉，性感迷人：“答應我。”

“嗯，答應你。”西瑞爾被蠱惑一樣重複著穆澤的話。

穆澤拿出另一枚戒指，放在西瑞爾的手上，西瑞爾紅著臉給他戴上，戴著對戒的兩隻手頓時交握在一起，仿佛永遠不會分開。西瑞爾並不是不想嫁給穆澤，而是因為他覺得，一求婚就答應很沒面子啊，總得讓穆澤表現出非他不可的樣子來，不過穆澤段數太高，輕易就把他誘惑了。

一切都是美色的錯！西瑞爾憤憤想。

西瑞爾還懷著孕，不能夠喝紅酒，穆澤也不想將時間都浪費在這裡，因此，馬上將西瑞爾抱上了樓，直奔浴室。

被脫光光的西瑞爾身材圓潤，但依然腰細腿直，特別的漂亮，小腹微微凸起，那裡孕育著他們的孩子。

穆澤單膝跪在地上，虔誠的親吻西瑞爾的肚子，然後再次向西瑞爾求婚：“西瑞爾，嫁給我。我將盡我所能，給你一世安樂。”

“我願意。”西瑞爾捂著眼，眼淚都要掉下來了。他是真的沒想過，永遠高高在上的穆澤某天會跪在自己面前求婚，他們之前的感情早已足夠深刻，完全不需要用這個來體現。不過穆澤的這一跪，還是讓西瑞爾感動至極，為了不丟臉的哭出來，西瑞爾認真回答完之後，就開始破壞氣氛，“穆澤你穿著衣服，而我脫光了，是不是打算我不答應就不給我衣服穿？”

穆澤：“……”

穆澤不再跟他廢話，將浴缸放滿水後就把他放了進去，然後給他洗頭洗身子，尤其後面那個地方，更是被手指數次造訪。

西瑞爾已經猜到今晚會發生什麼，心裡也十分期待，在穆澤為他擴張的時候，甚至自動放鬆了身體，配合他的動作。

兩個人的呼吸都漸漸急促起來，浴室裡的溫度也開始上升，給西瑞爾洗完澡烘乾後，就讓他先去床上等著，然後他也簡單沖洗了一下，烘乾之後走了出來。

恰巧今天的被套床單都是暗紅色，西瑞爾坐在上面，實在誘人的很。

西瑞爾也覺得很緊張，甚至有種兩人是第一次的感覺，今晚是很有意義的一晚上，西瑞爾揪著床單，呆呆看著穆澤走過來。

線條優美的肌肉讓穆澤看起來如同雕塑一般完美，平日冷漠的深情早已不見，臉上雖然沒有太大表情但溫柔寵溺的視線卻讓西瑞爾感覺到他的心情，等到穆澤走到床上，熟悉的氣息完全包裹住他時，他又突然徹底放鬆下來。

兩個人十分自然的吻在一起，西瑞爾的手放在穆澤的後背，閉著眼睛感受穆澤的溫柔與強勢，穆澤在床上是十分霸道狂野的，即便是吻，也用足了力氣。

舌頭被吸吮的有些發麻，來不及吞咽的口水順著嘴角滑下，西瑞爾忍不住發出哼哼的鼻音，從尾椎竄起來的過電一般的快感讓他忍不住胡亂撫摸穆澤的後背。

結實光滑的肌理讓他愛不釋手，但是被吻的太久手都沒了力氣，在垂下來的時候，自然的落到了臀部，西瑞爾好奇的抓了幾把，接著，手臂就被禁錮住了。

穆澤將西瑞爾壓倒在床上，神情危險的看著他，如同被觸碰了禁區的獵豹，正思考著怎麼把他吃下肚。

西瑞爾可憐兮兮的討饒，一臉的無辜：“我不是故意的，我是一個Omega，對那裡沒有興趣的。”

“嗯。”穆澤不輕不重的嗯了一聲，沒有再說什麼，只是再一次用行動證明，即便沒有想法，也不能摸那裡。

作者有話要說：嗯，還是老地方~大家懂得~ 

第59章 這是成長

穆澤顧忌到西瑞爾的身體,並未折騰他太久，只做了兩次就抱他洗澡去了。西瑞爾身體十分敏感，仿佛所有的毛孔都張開,懶懶的窩在穆澤懷裡,竟然還沒有困意。

“怎麼還不睡，”穆澤問他。

西瑞爾眼巴巴的看穆澤，“興奮。”

穆澤無奈失笑，“有什麼可興奮的，”

“因為你跟我求婚了。”西瑞爾的嘴角一直翹著,發自內心的喜悅,“穆澤，你能再說一遍麼,”

“嫁給我，西瑞爾。”穆澤對他真可謂百依百順了。

“好。”

“快睡吧。”

“晚安，澤。”

“晚安，西瑞爾。”

西瑞爾從沒想過，戀愛後的自己會變得智商為負，但是他非常享受這樣的狀態，每一天都覺得特別幸福，細小的事情也夠他樂很久，他入睡前抓著穆澤戴了戒指的無名指，一直到睡著都是笑著的。

穆澤被他帶動，也覺得開心，既然求婚已經完成，那麼婚禮就該好好策劃了。

經過試驗之後，發現Omega發情期的資訊素真的會對蟲族產生影響，這個結果，讓研究員都有些吃不消，覺得這真的是生命中難以承受之雷……但是能發現蟲族的秘密還是非常好的，畢竟它們也困擾海勒倫太久。

因此，當西瑞爾懷孕四個半月，已經開始有胎動的時候，海勒倫的機甲戰士再次出發，前往蟲族星球。

這一次，穆澤並沒有前往，而且巴爾特陛下還將他直屬軍隊借調去往蟲族星球，協助對敵，這一舉動，讓貴族們紛紛開始猜測巴爾特此舉是什麼意思。

最顯而易見的可能就是要架空穆澤的權力，畢竟掌握了帝國三分之一軍隊的穆澤，對一個帝王的威脅太大了，儘管他們表面上感情非常好。

又有人將之前巴爾特陛下暗示穆澤再多立幾次功勞之後就晉升為元帥的事情翻了出來，已經過了這麼久都不見陛下提起來，很顯然，他不想這麼做。

這樣一結合，大家對這個猜測反而更信了幾分。

從政的貴族心思總是比平常人多了個彎兒，非常簡單的事情就能夠想的很複雜。

而這件事情影響，也蔓延到了下一代，西瑞爾的朋友，格吉。

因為安德魯與格吉訂婚典禮上穆澤的到場，使得安德魯的家族開始就此親近穆澤。穆澤的出身雖然也不錯，但是在世代的貴族眼中，穆澤根基不穩，雖然如今非常有名望，但總會有隕落的一天，況且他後繼無人，只一個Omega兒子根本無法支撐起來。比起結交穆澤，他們對於穆澤的感覺更多的是敬佩，敬佩他年紀輕輕，就有如此巨大的成就。但是在一些新銳貴族眼裡，穆澤的身價就高很多，非常值得結交。喬伊絲家族正是這樣的新晉貴族，家族史不過百年，因此，在嗅到這種風頭後，便想讓格吉來找西瑞爾打探一下消息。

客廳裡，安德魯神色嚴峻，以絕對保護的姿態站在格吉的前面，說話也夾帶了些火氣：“父親，您怎麼可以這樣做？格吉跟西瑞爾是純粹的朋友，您一定要破壞這份感情嗎？”

“安德魯，你要分清你是在跟誰說話。”安德魯的父親也同樣嚴肅，“我是為了喬伊絲家族，如果陛下真的有打算對穆澤•伊文動手，我們應該提早做準備。”

安德魯嗤笑一聲，實在對他這個父親有些失望。

“安德魯，你還年輕，考慮事情往往不會想太多，你要知道，如果受到牽連，倒楣的不光是你自己，還有整個喬伊絲家族。”

“好，且不說這個。”安德魯強壓了心中的不滿，“那您覺得，巴爾特陛下是這樣糊塗的人嗎，如果這次他真的要削減穆澤將軍的權力，那麼您覺得他會因為咱們及時與他劃清界限而對我們心生好感？不，不會的，他會覺得我們喬伊絲家族全都是趨炎附勢的人，甚至在整個貴族圈，我們的名聲也會落下去，這樣的結果，就是您想要的嗎？”

安德魯的父親沒想到他會說出這樣一番話，一時間有些不知道該怎麼接話。他想了一會兒，道：“這件事我再考慮一下，但是格吉必須去一趟，只是去試探一下，不需要做別的。”

格吉一直沒有說話，一方面因為安德魯對他的維護，另一方面，他還沒有嫁給安德魯，他的姓氏還沒有冠上喬伊絲，所以說話會越界，但是同樣的，他也不會任由喬伊絲家族拿他當槍使，尤其在達爾西家族比喬伊絲家族還要顯赫的情況下。

“伯父，我覺得您此舉稍嫌冒失。”格吉臉上帶著得體的微笑，很有貴族風範，“我去一趟倒是沒有什麼，但是後果您真的想完全了嗎？伊文將軍能有今天的地位，一定不是個簡單的人，即便我再小心，他也能察覺到我的試探，進而聯想到這背後的原因，我覺得很有可能在伊文將軍沒有倒臺之前，現將咱們收拾了，現在還沒有明確的消息，您就這般自亂陣腳，老實說，伯父，這對您競爭族長之位，很不利啊。”

喬伊絲家族的現任族長已經年過一百五十，處理起事物來已經開始力不從心，所以安德魯的父親與其他幾個兄弟就開始競爭族長之位，當時結交穆澤的提議，就是安德魯的父親唐恩提出的。

同樣的話，如果是安德魯說出來的，唐恩或許會直接反駁，但是格吉說的話，他就真的要考慮一下了，況且格吉說的也確實很有道理。

安德魯在唐恩思索的時候回頭看格吉，無聲用口型說抱歉，格吉笑著搖頭，同樣用口型說沒關係。

這對小情侶一看唐恩一時半會兒的想不完，乾脆悄悄退出房間，做別的事情去了。

安德魯手搭在格吉肩膀上，神情有些低落：“我一直都視伊文將軍為偶像，希望他能夠一切順利。”

格吉瞭解安德魯的心情，安慰了抱了抱他：“放心，巴爾特陛下不是那樣的人。一定是有原因的。”

這種情況不只出現在喬伊絲家族，很多別的貴族也開始試探，但是因為穆澤只在軍部跟家裡活動，他們即便有很多問題想問，也找不到時間。

海勒倫的人都知道，穆澤最注重私人空間，他的領地不允許不請自來的人，所以西里爾才能夠好好的呆在家裡養胎。

四個半月大的小包子已經開始活動了，第一次胎動的時候西瑞爾激動的不行，拉著穆澤一起感受，但是小包子卻很不給面子，之後好長一段時間都沒有再踢西瑞爾，這讓他覺得很遺憾。

閑著無聊的西瑞爾開始在虛擬網購買嬰兒的衣服，吃穿用品，還跟穆澤去了幾趟超市，一樣一樣的挑選。雖然他自己就是個孩子，但是一旦肚子裡揣了這只包子，他就開始飛速成長了。

西瑞爾也一直沒問穆澤什麼時候舉行婚禮，在他看來，求婚就可以了，他們之間的感情，也不需要再做進一步的證明。

湯尼研究的提高生育率的藥劑也有了很大的進展，偶爾在與西瑞爾聊天的時候，眼神裡也透露出來他一定會成功的自信神彩來。

西瑞爾看著眼角下麵有青色的湯尼，很心疼：“你也不要這麼拼命，這種藥劑也不急著用。你如果累趴下了，更會耽誤研究進度的。”

湯尼抬手摸了摸眼睛下面，笑著說：“沒事的，因為我實在太想早日見到它。不過放心了西瑞爾，我會照顧好自己的。”

“嗯，你注意了就好。”西瑞爾知道他說的再多湯尼也聽不進多少去，也沒辦法繼續勸說。

格吉參加了法學院組織的辯論賽，西瑞爾在家看了轉播，驚覺格吉竟然厲害到一人挑戰四個，他們那方幾乎是只靠著格吉撐起來的。最後他們那一方勝出後，格吉也沒有多麼激動，神情平靜，風範盡顯。

西瑞爾聽格吉說，伊萊如今也非常優秀，學院許多Alpha都在追求他，但他所有人都拒絕了，不知道是不是還在等安格斯。

而安格斯也在野外集訓裡獲得了第一名，表現優異的讓人覺得不愧是王子殿下。西瑞爾在他聯繫自己的時候就看到這個少年眼神裡多了些不一樣的東西，是成熟的蛻變。

與他有關的小夥伴們都在飛速的成長著，好像只有自己還在原地踏步。不過西瑞爾也沒有氣餒，以後的天空會十分廣闊，他一定可以飛個痛快！

作者有話要說：謝謝深海楓紅親愛的的又一顆地雷，愛死你啦╭(╯3╰)╮

——————

最近在抽搐，所以發生特殊的情況一定馬上找客服解決喲~ 

第60章 坦白與登記

去往蟲族的軍隊很快就傳回勝利的消息，研究所的研究人員實在是太給力,研究出來的催情劑針劑,只要離得遠遠的,飛射到蟲族身上,就可以使那個蟲怪散發出催情的味道,然後，兩隻雄性蟲怪就開始就地OOXX……等到發現不對的時候,攻方蟲怪就覺得自己遭到了欺騙,而受方蟲怪也在藥劑失效後發覺自己被上了,這絕對不能容忍,於是兩名蟲族就打了起來,還是往死裡揍那種，因為對於蟲族來說，人生的全部意義就是繁衍了。

遠遠圍觀的機甲戰士也覺得有些蛋疼，尼瑪以後看見研究所絕對要繞行！

但是這種情況沒有持續多久，很快，在母蟲的召喚下，傷痕累累的蟲怪就停下了動作，聚集在母蟲周圍求安慰。母蟲已經具有中級思維，她的感觸能力也十分強大，雖然機甲戰士隱藏在空中，但是她還是感知到了，於是真正的戰爭開始了。

由於之前的死命毆打，蟲怪的防禦能力降低了大半，因此應對起來並不費力。一直被穆澤壓制的萬年老二文森特將軍知道自己立功的機會到了，只要將母蟲幹掉，他就能夠掙得一份大功勞！

於是，他召集軍隊，集中火力攻擊母蟲，很快就把母蟲激怒，巨大的翅膀一扇，直直朝著文森特兇猛的沖過來……

西瑞爾再一次被肚子裡調皮的小包子踢醒，他摸了摸肚皮，在心裡道：寶寶啊，你作息時間能不能正常一點，雖然你看不見白天黑夜變化，但每次一黑天你就開始活動怎麼回事？鬧鐘都沒你準時的。

“西瑞爾，怎麼了？”穆澤睡覺警醒，在西瑞爾剛動的時候就醒了過來。

“還不是這個臭小子，每到晚上就開始活動。”西瑞爾往穆澤懷裡又靠了靠，半眯著眼睛打了個哈欠，睡意正濃，“你管管你兒子啊，不從小教育長大了該怎麼管教？”

穆澤只好伸手摸向西瑞爾的肚皮，輕輕按住正在遊移運動的小包子：“睡覺，不然出來揍你。”

不知道是不是他已經能感應到外界的刺激，在穆澤說完話之後，小包子竟然真的停住了運動。

西瑞爾咂咂嘴，模模糊糊親了穆澤一口：“以後帶孩子的事就交給你了。”

穆澤：“……”

不過西瑞爾的話，穆澤還是聽進了心裡去。

文森特將軍重創蟲族，又差一點消滅母蟲，雖然他自己也受了重傷，機甲也報廢掉了，但是這份功勞，卻讓整個海勒倫都記住了。

最起碼有百年，蟲族都無法再進犯海勒倫，而且機甲戰士在臨走前，將剩下的催情劑全都丟向了蟲族星球，以此當做告別的禮物。

文森特將軍是在昏迷中接受了巴爾特陛下的獎賞，在貴族及長老院三分之二的贊同票裡，通過對文森特將軍由中校晉升為上校的決定。文森特家族的地位，又上了一個臺階。

等到文森特將軍醒過來，又過去了四五天，他在能動的第一天，就聯繫了穆澤，感謝他在臨走前傳授自己的戰鬥經驗。

穆澤淡笑搖頭：“你本來就十分厲害，我不過是稍微提醒一下罷了。這次你立了大功，以後一定要繼續努力，海勒倫的護衛就交給你了。”

文森特雖然如今與穆澤軍銜相同，但是他在穆澤手底下做事久了，仍然不自覺把穆澤當老大，他在聽到這句話後，既覺得振奮又有些奇怪：“將軍為何這樣說，您是帝國的保護傘，守護神，有您在，海勒倫才能安全無虞。”

“文森特，我準備辭職了。”穆澤道。

“什麼？”文森特大驚，若不是如今還不能動彈，他說不定要一個彈跳蹦起來，“為什麼要辭職？難道真的是巴爾特陛下……”他回來後雖然一直昏迷，但是剛醒來，就有人向他說了最近帝國正在猜測的事情。

“文森特！這種事不是你能說的！”穆澤警告他，但也向這位下屬做了解釋，“是我自己的原因，與陛下無關。”

接著，不等文森特回復，穆澤又道：“這件事等你好了之後再說，我會跟你做工作交接，現在，你先休息吧。”

“是！”條件反射答了是後，文森特就看到光幕消失，穆澤切斷了通訊。

然後，穆澤準備了一份工作報告，在官方召開的聲明中，正式宣佈離開軍部。

“……西瑞爾•伊文並非我的親生孩子，他是一名孤兒，我收養了他，但卻對他產生了愛情，雖然我們並非真正的父子，但仍然違背了倫理，於此，我不能夠再擔任上校之職。……此事皆由我一人而起，西瑞爾只是無法抗拒他的本能，所以我希望，所有的指責與辱駡，都只朝我穆澤•伊文一個人來，如果有人對西瑞爾產生不滿的情緒，採取了衝動的手段，我必定會追究到底。……我愛你，西瑞爾……”

穆澤在說這段話的時候，臉上照舊沒有太多的表情，只有在最後向西瑞爾告白的時候，深邃的眼眸裡才顯漏出了真情。底下的記者都有些呆住了，因為穆澤美貌氣勢太逆天的緣故，他們也完全沒有感覺到噁心。

其實穆澤可以用更多更委婉的手段來說出這件事情，但這件事本身就是這樣，如果用了手段，反而會引起反感，而且會把更多的過錯都歸咎在西瑞爾身上，這樣雖然簡單粗暴，但他一力承擔後，對西瑞爾的傷害也會減少。不過，對於媒體的控制，他們還是做了很多的工作。而當年的事情，穆澤也並沒有坦白，一方面這件事還牽扯到了巴爾特陛下，另一方面，西瑞爾需要他來照顧。

於是最後事情就變成了這樣。

在當天的新聞與網路報導中，媒體全都報導了這件事情，但是出乎意料的，竟然很少有詆毀穆澤的，即便有，也很快被淹沒下去，其中幾家官方媒體更是不遺餘力的為穆澤說好話，將他這十幾年來對帝國的貢獻一一列舉出來，並且說明Omega的發情期，很少有Alpha可以抗拒，雖然兩人是名義上的父子，但是這種相互吸引，還是一種本能。甚至西瑞爾也被拎出來說了，說他是一位少有的勤奮努力的Omega，在轉系至法學院後，短短時間，就考出了十分不錯的成績。

西瑞爾不知道該感動還是該無奈，穆澤這樣真的太冒險了，萬一媒體對他們進行批判怎麼辦？

喋喋不休在念叨穆澤的西瑞爾最後終於被某人抱進了懷裡，以吻封緘。穆澤望著西瑞爾，神情嚴肅而認真：“因為我要許你一個婚禮。”

西瑞爾頓時被感動，因為懷孕情緒格外放大的緣故，他幾乎要哭出來了。他埋首在穆澤肩膀處，悶悶道：“以後先跟我商量一下，婚禮什麼的，我真的不在意。”

“但我在意。”穆澤難得開始說情話，“我希望以後在任何地方我們都不必掩藏感情，不希望你因為別人接近我而吃醋，同樣，我要宣佈你是我的，任何人都不能覬覦。”

西瑞爾臉已經紅的不像話了，老男人火力全開的話，真的讓人招架不住。

接下來，穆澤就開始忙著進行工作交接，將可用的人才整理出來交給巴爾特陛下，也對文森特的工作做了一些指導，很得對方感激。

巴爾特陛下對於穆澤的離開感到遺憾，但是這是他的選擇，他也只能表示尊重，並且許諾以後如果需要幫助，一定來找他。穆澤點頭應了。

西瑞爾也沒閑住，這幾天不斷有人聯繫西瑞爾，但西瑞爾設置了遮罩，除了特定的幾個人，別人都無法聯絡他。別墅周圍也有機甲戰士在放哨，畢竟穆澤雖然宣佈離開軍部，但還沒有真正離開，他直屬的機甲戰士就自告奮勇來為穆澤守門。

這群戰士深深被穆澤的美麗折服，對於兩人的感情也早就知曉，也沒有覺得奇怪，大概是因為，在他們心裡，穆澤做什麼都是對的。

幾天之後，這件事的熱度就消下去了，因為進入平穩期的海勒倫終於要開始改革了。

首先，是要廢除在殖民星期間，艾普斯為海勒倫制定的需要遵守的法律。這部分事情很好解決，艾普斯的紮特拉瓦如今正在忙著收復殘餘勢力，對於海勒倫，他完全沒精力管。而且海勒倫已經，這部分法律自當廢除。

其次，這部分法律廢處之後，理所應當的就該制定新的法律，這個地方，就比較難辦了。貴族們各執己見，元老院也在為自己謀求私利。

在權力的爭奪上，從來都沒人嫌麻煩，巴爾特陛下自上位後，收攏了許多政權，元老院遭到了很大的削減，這讓他們十分惱火，在新法律制定的時候，就擺出一副不從我就別想出臺的架勢來。

西瑞爾也大概分析了目前的情況，元老院是當初海勒倫初成為殖民星時設立的，用以監督蓋洛家族，免得他們作為皇族做出什麼更加賣國的事情來，但是經過這七百多年，彼此的性質早就發生了改變，兩方本就對立的局面由此就升級升為對峙。所以，如果巴爾特陛下要制定修改《憲法》，就要做出一番大動作了。

不過這件事情與他無關，與從此宅著的穆澤更無關，他們還有一件更重要的事情，那就是登記，修改關係，將名義上的稱謂也改變。 

第61章 婚禮準備+前夕

因為穆澤跟養子相戀的事情已經被修改憲法的消息頂替下去,因此穆澤照常開著他的跑車載西瑞爾出門的時候，並沒有人來圍觀，一路暢通無阻的到了登記處大廳。

這地方集是製作id卡，更改資訊,通訊儀掃描綁定以及婚姻登記處為一體的綜合服務廳，辦事效率非常快。在智慧型機器人的帶領下,穆澤很快就更改了兩人的關係，暫時將西瑞爾從他名下移除出去。

然後又到了婚姻登記處。

因為海勒倫對婚姻十分看重，因此這地方配備的人員素質極高,他們在看見穆澤時，雖然很快就認出了他們,但是並沒有大呼小叫，也沒有露出什麼別的神情,而是公事公辦中又帶著恰到好處的微笑：“上午好伊文先生，有什麼事情可以幫到你們？”

穆澤將申請材料交給工作人員，他的聲音雖然清冷，但是語氣卻溫柔：“我們來登記。”

“好的，請稍等。”工作人員開始審核材料，很快的，就抬頭微笑對他們道，“很高興能為你們的愛情做見證，提前恭喜兩位了，請到裡面拍照。”

西瑞爾往裡走的時候，心裡突然有些緊張，他真的要跟穆澤結婚了！

西瑞爾之前從沒想過自己會跟怎樣的人走一輩子，在跟穆澤相互表白之前，西瑞爾也只覺得如果找不到合適的，就讓穆澤養他一輩子，沒想到，這個願望真的實現了。

而如果能夠跟穆澤永遠在一起，對於西瑞爾來說，真的是再好不過的事情了。

穆澤握著他的手，能感覺到西瑞爾手裡的汗濕，有些失笑，忍不住親了親他的額角，在他耳邊低聲說：“不要緊張，我在。”

西瑞爾深呼吸幾口，又摸了摸凸起來的肚子，然後同手同腳的走到座位上坐好。

穆澤：“……”

工作人員：“……”其實這樣的事情真的挺多的，他們表示已經見怪不怪了。

很快拍好了照片，做好了結婚證，西瑞爾拿到手的時候，突然張嘴來了句：“以後錢歸我管。”

“嗯。”穆澤眼裡帶笑，溫柔的能滴水了。

西瑞爾捂住心臟，再次被他爹的美貌震撼到。

這麼個完美的人，雖然暫時失業，從此就屬於自己了啊哈哈哈，西瑞爾此時特別想叉腰笑一下，但是為了不給穆澤丟臉，還是辛苦的忍住了。

工作人員再次送上祝福後，穆澤跟西瑞爾攜手離開。

穆澤的意思是儘快成婚，因為西瑞爾的肚子已經跟吹氣球一般，長的飛快，如果等到後面幾個月份，對西瑞爾來說也是一種負擔。

西瑞爾也覺得應該這樣，但是也提出自己的想法。

“旅行結婚？”穆澤重複了一遍。

“是的。”西瑞爾道，“你看，我認識的人很少，你認識的人雖然很多，但大部分都是同事還有你手下的戰士，咱們的關係其實也不適宜辦的特別隆重，所以……”

但是穆澤卻否決了：“為什麼不能辦隆重？”他圈著西瑞爾，將人抱到自己腿上坐穩，手自然放在西瑞爾的肚子上，無意識摸著，“西瑞爾，我既然決定了要與你結婚，自然要給你最好的。而且，你的身體，並不能負擔長途旅行。”

西瑞爾頭擱在穆澤肩膀上，鼻端是他特有的好聞的氣息，他沒有說話，只是點了點頭。

晚上兩人又親熱了一番，西瑞爾抱著肚子坐在穆澤身上的樣子太性感，讓穆澤險些把持不住，如果不是有強大的自控能力，說不定真的要變身為狼了。西瑞爾其實覺得有些不滿足的，也許是懷孕的緣故，也許是之前吃了太多大餐，如今的小菜根本不夠吃，但因為特殊時期，因此只能這麼淺嘗輒止。西瑞爾臨睡前，還在心裡默念，小傢伙，你要快點長大，趕快出來，最好聽話點，不然讓你的面癱老爹嚇唬你。

西瑞爾想到穆澤帶孩子的場面就覺得有些可樂，忍不住笑出來了，穆澤問他笑什麼的時候，西瑞爾卻抿著嘴只笑不說，然後在心裡默默決定，一定要讓穆澤帶孩子。

之後西瑞爾的日子其實並沒有太大的改變，依然在備胎中，只是穆澤開始忙碌起來，從定制禮服到婚禮場地宴請賓客名單等等，全都一手包辦。

格吉跟湯尼來看他，在發現他又肥了一點後，忍不住笑他，格吉不無羡慕的說道：“沒想到將軍動作那麼快，我都剛剛才訂婚，你們就要結婚了。”雖然穆澤已經離開軍部，但是大家還是習慣稱呼他將軍，畢竟他為帝國做出的貢獻，永不可磨滅。

西瑞爾點頭道：“我也沒想到會這麼快，不過紅包不能少，都早早準備好。”他肚子如今凸顯了出來，氣質也柔和了許多，襯著他白皙的臉蛋，笑起來的時候格外讓人喜歡。

“我們都還是窮學生啊。”湯尼故意哭窮，“西瑞爾你不能這樣。”

西瑞爾笑眯眯的：“不行，”

“財迷！”

婚期定在十一月十七號，此時海勒倫已經進入冬天，但因為防護罩以及自動控溫系統，十一月的天氣也不會寒冷。西瑞爾在婚禮之前就試穿了禮服，穆澤對他的肚子真的做了十分準確的估計，他現在穿著有一點肥，但如果婚禮上穿，一定是非常合適的。

白色的禮服象徵著潔白無瑕的愛情，領口與領邊都有花邊，銀色的暗繡襯得西瑞爾皮膚愈加白皙，雙排金色的紐扣也讓他顯得俊雅又帥氣，白色的長褲設計的十分貼合腿部線條，肚子雖然微微凸起，但毫不影響他的形象。西瑞爾一眼就愛上了這套衣服。

在他的要求下，穆澤也換上了禮服。

穆澤身高腿直，寬肩窄腰，同樣樣式的衣服穿在穆澤身上就多了份氣勢，俊美的讓西瑞爾眼裡直冒紅心，尤其當穆澤溫柔看著西瑞爾的時候，他簡直要拜倒在穆澤的褲子下面了——好吧已經拜倒了。

兩人都對禮服很滿意，也沒有發現要修改的地方，穆澤便付了款，將衣服放在衣櫃裡掛好。

西瑞爾坐在床邊，看著穆澤換上家居服準備給西瑞爾做晚餐，心裡美的直冒泡，嘴角也一直壓不下去，總是翹起來。

好開心，終於要跟穆澤結婚了。

什麼婚前恐懼症，完全沒有。

西瑞爾只恨不能十七號那天早點到來。

十一月十七號，在西瑞爾念叨無數次的聲音裡，終於到來了。

前一天晚上，西瑞爾激動的睡不著，睜著一雙大眼睛兀自在那裡興奮，穆澤不得不將激動的亂動的西瑞爾困住，略含警告道：“睡覺。”

西瑞爾順勢抱著穆澤，湊上去碰著哪兒親哪兒，哈哈哈，小美人，你終於要成為我的了。

穆澤無奈，只好翻身把人壓倒。

西瑞爾的興奮勁兒根本過不去，在穆澤壓倒他的時候一邊特別“矯情”地說不要，明天再做，一邊迅速把自己扒光了。

穆澤：“……”

不過西瑞爾顧忌著肚子裡的孩子，並沒有鬧騰到太晚，儘管依然沒有睡意，還是強迫自己閉上眼睛。

等到西瑞爾的呼吸漸漸均勻平緩之後，穆澤才睜開眼睛，輕輕親了親西瑞爾的眼睛，聲音低沉，滿含愛意：“我的西瑞爾。”

第二天一早，西瑞爾就醒了過來，穆澤比他醒的很早，已經洗漱完畢了，西瑞爾揉著雞窩頭墊腳親了穆澤下巴一口，說了聲早安，然後又精神飽滿的進衛生間洗漱了。

因為兩人本來就住在一起，之前更是父子的關係，所以也沒有像其他人那樣，驅車去接新娘，兩人穿戴整齊之後，就一起去了結婚的會場。

結婚的地方是穆澤購買了許久卻一直沒有過去住的莊園，花園經過精心的修理變得非常漂亮，裝飾一番之後，更是添了許多喜氣。

兩人到達之後，穆澤讓西瑞爾先去往休息室，等到婚禮開始的時候再出來，並且把格吉湯尼叫過來陪他。

格吉拿了一個紅包，然後又將一直帶著的禮盒送給西瑞爾，笑著說：“新婚快樂，西瑞爾，要跟將軍永遠幸福。”

湯尼也給了紅包，然後神秘兮兮給了西瑞爾一個綁了紅色蝴蝶結目測是藥劑的東西：“紅包給你的，藥劑你給將軍，他就明白了。”

西瑞爾用小拇指也能猜到是什麼，不禁滿頭黑線。

格吉也覺得湯尼這東西實在有些邪惡，但是又覺得如果他結婚的時候湯尼送自己這個多半也不會拒絕的……咳。

“謝謝。”西瑞爾抱著禮盒，朝兩位小夥伴道謝，“真的特別謝謝你們，你們是我最好的朋友。”

湯尼想起他跟西瑞爾認識的經歷，現在想起來，仿佛還是發生在昨天，他俯身抱了抱西瑞爾：“我永遠不會忘記你在我困窘時候給予我的幫助，西瑞爾，我真的希望你能永遠幸福，我們友誼長存。”

“雖然說認識的時候只是湊巧，但是沒想到就這樣交往了一位一輩子的摯友。”格吉也捏了捏西瑞爾圓潤的下巴，“但是不管怎樣，我們都是用遠的朋友，友誼長存。”

西瑞爾感動的幾乎要哭出來了。

愛情友情雙豐收，人生贏家有木有！

西瑞爾並沒有在休息室等太久，很快就有人過來通知他，他的伴侶，穆澤•伊文正在外面等著他，婚禮宣佈開始。

格吉與湯尼為西瑞爾整了整衣服，然後握了握西瑞爾的手，道：“西瑞爾，加油！”

西瑞爾用力點頭，特別豪邁的往外走去。

作者有話要說：今天好像國考出成績啊，不知道有沒有妹子考國考，希望考試的妹紙都取得好成績~\\(≧▽≦)/~啦啦啦

——————

今天本來想早點更新來著，結果被人介紹相親……於是明天在辦公室相親大概(⊙_⊙)祝我好運吧親愛的們/(ㄒㄒ)/~~

第62章 醉酒的穆澤

西瑞爾從來沒有問穆澤婚禮會場會怎麼佈置,一方面是相信穆澤，另一方面則是希望收到驚喜。

於是，佈置的果然讓人非常驚喜。

青翠的草地上機甲戰士操縱著迷你獸型機甲站成兩排，露出中間一條長長的走道來,地面上鋪著紅色的地毯，一直延伸到一架銀灰色機甲旁邊,而機甲腳下，就站著西瑞爾要與之共度一生的人，他的父親,他的愛人。

西瑞爾每走一步，獸型機甲就抬起前爪做出祝福的手勢,一直到西瑞爾走到最前面，炎用他又蠢又賤的語氣道,“小主人，你終於嫁給主人啦，以後我也是你的了，你要好好對待人家。”

西瑞爾：“……”

穆澤警告了它一聲，然後伸出手，等待著西瑞爾。

西瑞爾伸手搭上穆澤的手，一瞬間，就被牢牢握住，穆澤牽著他，往前上了兩個臺階，走到檯子上，通過鮮花編織成的拱門，走到印有兩人合影的巨幅畫像面前。

早就等在旁邊的元老院元老便走到兩人中間。因為穆澤身份特別，所以為他做主婚人的適合人選非常少，穆澤便去找了元老院的汶萊元老，請求他為自己做主婚人。汶萊本來對穆澤印象就不錯，是元老院難得比較開明的人，因此欣然同意。

他笑著開口：“今天，有兩名新人將在神的見證下結為伴侶，穆澤•伊文先生，你確定要與西瑞爾•伊文結成伴侶，從此榮辱與共，生死相依嗎？”

“是。”穆澤望了西瑞爾一眼，認真而堅定的回答。

“西瑞爾•伊文，你身邊這位先生請求與你結成伴侶，你願意嗎？”

“我願意。”西瑞爾也同樣虔誠回答。

“我宣佈，穆澤•伊文與西瑞爾•伊文，正式結為伴侶，現在，請交換戒指，擁吻。”

格吉拿著戒指走了上來，西瑞爾拿起戒指，紅著臉給穆澤帶上，穆澤嘴角也掛著溫柔的笑意，深邃的眸子也充滿情意，他抬起西瑞爾的手，先輕輕吻了他的無名指，然後才為他戴上戒指。

西瑞爾只覺得在他吻自己無名指的那一瞬間，心臟險些漏跳一拍。

穆澤抱著西瑞爾，在西瑞爾配合抬頭下，親吻他的嘴唇。下面響起一片歡呼聲，每個人的臉上都是發自內心的祝福。因為西瑞爾而變得有感情的穆澤，因為穆澤而變得更優秀的西瑞爾，兩個人站在一起，十分般配。

巴爾特陛下並沒有過來，但是派了狄修斯殿下來送賀禮，不到二十歲的儲君殿下風度翩然，容貌俊逸，笑著對穆澤說：“父王不方便過來，所以派我來為將軍送上賀禮，祝二位永遠幸福。”

“勞煩殿下來一趟，請代我感謝陛下。”

“我會轉達的。”狄修斯送完賀禮之後就離開了，而草地上的眾人也被引領到了宴廳開始享受美味的食物。

西瑞爾不能久站，穆澤就先送他回房間休息，自己一個人出門應酬，西瑞爾現在還有些激動，忍不住回味著剛才的細節，以及期待著今晚的新婚之夜。不過因為肚子大了起來還是要受到很多限制啊，西瑞爾略微有些不滿足。

肚子裡的小包子仿佛感受到他爸爸的“嫌棄”，不滿的的踢了西瑞爾一腳。

“小東西，竟然敢踢我，小心揍你屁股。”西瑞爾佯作惡狠狠說話，摸著肚子的手卻格外的輕柔。

下午兩三點鐘，宴席就散了，格吉跟湯尼過來跟西瑞爾道別，並再一次送上祝福。

智慧型機器人正在安靜的整理宴廳，穆澤則推開門看他可愛的伴侶。

穆澤被灌了不少酒，尤其是跟在他手底下六七年的機甲戰士，平日礙於穆澤的冷臉不敢造次，如今逮住這個機會，猛灌穆澤喝酒，穆澤心情極好，也因為最後一次跟機甲戰士相處，所以也來者不拒。

他喝酒並不會在臉上表現出來，所以西里爾看穆澤還以為他沒有喝多，十分清醒。

穆澤的眼睛越發的墨黑，簡直像是漩渦能把人吸進去一般，他就站在門口，一直盯著西瑞爾，臉上並沒有什麼表情，這讓西瑞爾有些緊張，微微咽了一口，輕聲道：“穆澤？”

“嗯？”穆澤應了一聲，然後仿佛被按了開關一般，朝西瑞爾走過來。

高大的身軀站在西瑞爾的前面，還是很有壓迫感的，西瑞爾抬頭仰望穆澤，總算覺得他有些不對勁了：“你是不是喝醉了？”

穆澤似乎沒有聽懂，臉上露出疑惑的表情。

真的喝多了。西瑞爾脫線的想。

對於喝高了的人，應該讓他好好休息，西瑞爾就站了起來，想走到穆澤旁邊把他扶到床上去。

但是西瑞爾一動，穆澤就把住了他的手：“不准走。”絕對命令的語氣，不容置疑。

西瑞爾道；“我不走，你喝醉了，休息一下。”

穆澤卻壓根沒有聽到西瑞爾在說什麼，伸出手抬起西瑞爾的下巴捏住，狠狠說道：“我的。”

西瑞爾：“……”他此時心裡想醉酒的穆澤感覺好可愛啊，一定得拍下來！

作者有話要說：相親的物件還不錯，就是感覺不是一個次元啊，他是文藝小清新，我是粗糙女漢子嚶嚶嚶……

第63章 新婚之夜木有肉

“嗯嗯,你的你的，乖哈，咱先躺下休息會兒。”西瑞爾不敢太用力，幸好穆澤雖然醉糊塗了,但潛意識知道西瑞爾懷孕了不能折騰他，就順著他的力道躺到了床上。

西瑞爾將門鎖上,然後按了遙控器將窗簾合上，房間頓時就暗了起來。

他開了一盞床頭燈，柔黃的燈光打在穆澤的臉上,將他的睫毛拉的格外長，他閉著眼睛,嘴唇微微張開，無意識的動了動。

真是,睡美人啊。西瑞爾捂著砰砰跳的心臟，流著口水感慨。

也不怪穆澤會喝醉，因為他當了這麼多年的上將，幾乎沒有出席宴會，也沒有人敢對他灌酒，因此穆澤雖然樣樣完美，但是喝酒，是真的不行。

西瑞爾覺得，這麼好的機會，不做點什麼，真的對不起他這麼“柔弱”啊。

潤滑劑很沒創意的放在床頭櫃，西瑞爾輕易就找到了，他爬上床，跪在穆澤身邊幫他解衣服，不知道自己的決定會給他帶來什麼樣的後果，但是有一次就此生無憾了！

穆澤微微睜開眼睛，墨色的眼眸在柔和的燈光下愈加的深邃，他看著趴在自己身上親吻他的西瑞爾，本能的覺得不對，然後伸手按住他的手。

西瑞爾正做賊心虛，被他的動作一嚇，簡直要嚇出冷汗來，他抬頭看穆澤，發現他依然眼神迷茫之後才微微放下心來，輕輕掙脫開他的手，繼續動作。

是的，西瑞爾準備也當一次攻，雖然挺著肚子會影響發揮，但是重在過程，時間長短就不需要計較了。

只是西瑞爾的想法註定要落空了，在他摸到穆澤後面，根本就沒碰到的時候，穆澤就突然酒醒了。

“西瑞爾，你在做什麼？”穆澤的聲音還有些低沉，十分磁性迷人，只是語氣有那麼些警告的意思。

西瑞爾慢慢抬頭，看到穆澤的眼睛後，挫敗的把手收回來，腆著笑臉道：“沒，沒什麼。”

穆澤的身體素質太好，又經過特殊訓練，對於藥物都有很強的抵抗性，酒精，就只能讓他醉一會兒。

穆澤沒說話，就拿一雙眼睛看著他。

西瑞爾最後頂不住壓力，毛蟲一般往床頭爬過去，然後躺在穆澤身邊，手臂一展，道：“來吧。”只希望他能看在小包子的份上不要折騰的他太慘。

“……”

穆澤真的被西瑞爾逗笑了，但也不想辜負這個一生只有一次的夜晚，穆澤轉過身，面對著西瑞爾，伸手揉捏他胸前可愛的小紅果，語氣危險道：“西瑞爾，告訴我，剛剛你想做什麼？”

西瑞爾閉緊嘴巴，猛烈搖頭。

為防止西瑞爾受涼，穆澤就將輕薄的被子拉上來，蓋到兩人肩膀，被子裡的手開始四處點火，讓西瑞爾的呼吸很快就紊亂了起來。

“西瑞爾，乖孩子，告訴我。”穆澤叼住西瑞爾的耳垂，輕輕啃咬。

敏感點被這麼接連不斷的刺激，西瑞爾很快就支撐不住，開始想要了，但是穆澤依然只是在點火，不肯滿足他，並且把他想自我滿足的手扣住，拉出來按在床頭上，不知道按了哪裡，竟然伸出一個鐵環，將他的手腕拷在上面。

西瑞爾頓時震驚了，懷疑的看著穆澤，難道穆澤曾經還想跟他玩羞.恥pla？

穆澤嘴角噙笑，連壞笑都俊美的一塌糊塗，他翻身覆在西瑞爾身上，一邊親吻他的額頭嘴巴一邊道：“早就料到你會有些不該有的想法，西瑞爾，這是你自找的。”

心臟重重一窒，西瑞爾不知怎麼的，卻因為這句話而心臟狂跳，下面的小鳥都更加有精神了。

“原來你也很期待，呵，那真是太好了。”穆澤說完後，將他另一隻手臂也拉出來扣在床頭的鐵環裡。

西瑞爾只覺得渾身都著了火，恨不能來一塊冰讓他降降溫，這種火.熱又夾雜著渴.望的感覺令西瑞爾立刻受不住了，扭著身子跟穆澤磨蹭，嘴裡哼唧道：“澤，我錯了，不要生氣，我想要……”

穆澤很喜歡西瑞爾在床上時候的坦誠，他本來也不想太折騰西瑞爾，因此聽到這句話之後，便將手伸到一直亟待撫.慰的地方，手指熟練技巧的動作，直把西瑞爾揉弄的不斷j□j。

正當西瑞爾要達到高.潮的時候，突然聽他哎喲叫了一聲，然後穆澤跟西瑞爾接觸的皮膚就感到一記有力的重踢。

小包子不甘寂寞，也想來參與兩位爸爸的洞房了。

穆澤將西瑞爾的手鬆開，伸手撫摸西瑞爾的肚子，關心問道：“西瑞爾，還疼嗎？”

西瑞爾可憐巴巴點頭：“這個傢伙真的太討厭了，現在就這麼活潑生出來該怎麼辦呢？”

這突然而來的胎動讓兩人剛才的旖旎都散了去，兩人暫時都沒了繼續的心思。

西瑞爾窩在穆澤懷裡，蹭著他，一邊問：“穆澤，你說這個小兔崽子出生後給他取什麼名字？鬧鬧？多符合他的性格。”

“……”穆澤輕輕捏了西瑞爾的臉一把，“別鬧。叫做西米加吧，跟你作伴。”

五個月的時候早就能夠查詢胎兒的性別，西瑞爾這一胎懷的是一名小小的ega。

西瑞爾哼哼道：“不要，弄得我們好像兄弟一樣，再想。”

穆澤又說了幾個，西瑞爾都覺得不太滿意，雖然嘴上一直叫著包子小兔崽子、熊孩子，但是西瑞爾對這個快要出生的小生命，還是充滿了愛意，覺得一定要取個非常好聽的名字才行。

小包子仿佛知道兩位爸爸在為他取名字，時不時來上一腳，想表達自己的意見，西瑞爾頓時對穆澤道：“咱們還是不要說他了，免得他更加興奮。本來就日夜顛倒，以後改不過來怎麼辦？”西瑞爾憂心忡忡，撫摸著肚皮道，“乖，現在是睡覺時間，明天再玩。”

西瑞爾本來也累了一天，說完這句話之後，自己竟然也有些困了。

聽西瑞爾這麼說，穆澤也知道他們的新婚之夜算是要白白浪費，不過以後還是有很多機會可以補回來，現在，先摟著新出爐的伴侶睡覺吧。

作者有話要說：_(:3」∠)_明天補上肉= =今天跟騷年聊得有點多……唔，騷年其實還挺萌的，我決定要好好調教啊不，調戲他……

第64章 自我懲罰

西瑞爾迷迷糊糊感覺到有只手在摸自己,那種酥.麻的感覺讓他在睡夢中忍不住呻.吟出聲,接著,嘴唇被溫柔吻住,一條灼.燙的舌頭開始在口腔裡四處點火，西瑞爾自然的伸胳膊抱住那個人的脖子，急促的喘.息。

琥珀色的眼睛慢慢睜開,對上穆澤幽深的眼眸,裡頭夾雜的情.欲讓西瑞爾心裡一悸，但是又升騰起一種渴望。

“醒了,”穆澤的聲音帶著清晨時候獨有的低沉。

西瑞爾繞在他脖子後面的手捏了捏他柔韌的皮膚，“被你這麼折騰，睡得再死也要醒了。”西瑞爾張嘴打了個哈欠，問道，“什麼時間了。”

“距離天亮還有兩個小時。”

“嗯。”西瑞爾應了聲，微微抬起身親了親穆澤的嘴角，然後伸舌頭舔了一下，其中的意思不言而喻。

雖然新婚之夜已經過去，但並不妨礙兩人在晨間來一場對身心都有益的運動。

兩人本來也沒有穿衣服，因此省去了脫的時間，西瑞爾側躺著，背對著穆澤，敏感的後背被重重吸.吮親吻，讓他的皮膚迅速附上一層緋.色，西瑞爾抓著床單，渾身止不住的輕.顫，因為房間裡光線很暗，又背對著穆澤，看不到他的動作，快.感來的格外洶湧。

一隻手在前面放肆的揉.弄他的小鳥，另一隻手卻已經悄然摸上了他的後面。

潤.滑劑被穆澤用掌心捂熱，然後才倒出來抹在西瑞爾的緊.致的那處，然後溫柔的擴.張著。雙重刺激下，西瑞爾的呻.吟格外的纏.綿，眼角都沁出了生理淚水。

“穆澤……我，好難受……嗯……”西瑞爾只覺得很焦灼，穆澤的溫柔在此時顯得太慢了，西瑞爾恨不能他再快一點，再重一點，甚至將手指換成那裡。

“哪裡難受？”穆澤輕聲問他。

“就是難受。”西瑞爾忍不住伸手抓住穆澤正在擴.張的手指，往外拔，“已經好了，別磨蹭了。”

穆澤低低一笑，順從道：“好。”接著，手指倏然抽出，然後粗.大的硬物一下子闖進西瑞爾的身體，一插到底。

“嗯！……”西瑞爾滿足的喟歎一聲。

他如今的身體並不能承擔別的姿勢，只能這麼側躺著。

穆澤進來之後，也慢慢躺下，將西瑞爾整個抱在懷裡，然後開始動作起來。

後背的溫暖讓西瑞爾感到十分安心，後面傳來的快感讓他簡直要融化掉，他斷斷續續的低.吟著，十分誠實的表達自己的感覺。

穆澤的動作也沒有很快，但是一下一下，十分用力，他太瞭解西瑞爾的敏感點，因此全都往那裡頂.弄，西瑞爾胡亂叫著，一隻手死死抓著穆澤的手臂，身體開始繃緊。

穆澤摟著他，低聲叫他放鬆，然後開始加快速度，在西瑞爾的聲音猛然拔高時，重重的全根沒入。

“啊……啊哈……哈……哈！”西瑞爾張著嘴，大口大口的喘息，身上也幾乎要被汗打濕，癱軟在穆澤懷裡，身子還在微微輕顫著，每一寸皮膚仿佛還帶著電流，輕輕一碰就能帶起過電一般的感觸。剛剛噴發的一瞬間的快.感讓他幾乎要休克過去。

穆澤的那處還硬著，不過他也不著急，就這麼安靜的待在裡面。他不斷的親吻西瑞爾的側臉，耳朵，手摸著他的胸口，幫助他平復呼吸。

西瑞爾轉過頭來跟穆澤接吻，嘴裡含糊道：“我沒事了。”

穆澤這才繼續動起來。

穆澤射出來的時候，西瑞爾再一次被帶上頂.峰，他已經徹底沒了力氣，只能被穆澤抱著去洗澡。

也許肚子裡的小包子真的是個日夜顛倒的熊孩子，這個過程裡他全程安安靜靜的，倒是讓西瑞爾好好享受了一次。

穆澤調了水溫，讓西瑞爾在浴缸裡泡一會兒，自己則返回房間開始收拾整理床鋪，被子床單全都扯了下來，來不及換被套只能將被子一起換掉，甚至下面的床墊也一併更換了。

忙完之後，西瑞爾也洗的差不多了，穆澤簡單沖洗了一下自己之後，就又抱著西瑞爾回到床上。

西瑞爾臉上還帶著些潮紅，雖然有些累，但精神很好，他目光柔和的看著穆澤，嘴角抑制不住的勾起，十分愉快的樣子。

“怎麼了，這麼開心？”

“沒事，就是覺得高興。”西瑞爾是真的覺得特別開心，他從來沒想到，他有一天會這麼心甘情願的嫁給一個男人，但是這件事真的發生之後，他沒有絲毫的彆扭，或許只是因為是穆澤，才會如此。

“傻孩子。”穆澤看了看時間，不算早了但還能再睡一下，翻身上床，靠著西瑞爾：“再睡一會兒吧。”

“我不困。”雖然這麼說，但沒一會兒還是睡著了。

穆澤看了西瑞爾一會兒，然後下床去準備早餐。

西瑞爾這次是被餓醒的，肚子裡的小包子仿佛也休息好了，努力表達自己想吃飯的願望，西瑞爾摸著肚子，打開門，就看到穆澤正在廚房裡，門被關上，聲音都隔絕在裡面，一點都沒有吵到西瑞爾。

“今早上吃什麼？”西瑞爾拉開廚房門，倚在門邊問穆澤。

未來世界的廚房用具也十分先進，雖然在做飯，但是一點油煙味都沒有，空氣裡滿滿的都是飯菜的香氣，穆澤已經炒好了幾個青菜，鍋裡也燉好了加了各種豆類的粥。

西瑞爾突然想到，在地球的時候，第一次那個啥之後要吃紅豆飯，這邊倒是沒這個習俗，不過今天的粥裡歪打正著有紅豆，算是補上了麼？西瑞爾悶聲傻樂。

“把這些端出去。”穆澤一邊吩咐西瑞爾，一邊帥氣的將菜起鍋裝盤，簡單的動作也能做的這麼英俊，實在是不簡單。

兩人吃完了早飯，西瑞爾就提議在莊園裡四處走走，穆澤當然沒有反對，帶著西瑞爾開始逛他們的莊園。

昨天雖然在這裡舉行的婚禮，但是西瑞爾顯然沒有時間好好看看這裡，之前他知道穆澤在郊區買了座莊園，但因為一直沒有收拾出來，他也是個死宅，所以才沒有過來看過。整修後的莊園十分漂亮，碧綠色的草地綿延如同綠色的地毯，點綴著各種顏色的花兒，高大的沙加樹間或種植，顯得隨意又好看。莊園的建築並不多，大多是二層的別墅樓，微微帶著歐式風格，後面還有一個圈起來的球場，旁邊相鄰的是騎獸場，只不過裡面還沒有可供騎行的獸類。

“這地方真的好大啊。”西瑞爾感慨了一下，穆澤貌似很有錢的樣子，之前他也知道穆澤作為上將非常有錢，但是沒什麼概念，今天一看，才發現他原來這麼富有。

這讓西瑞爾感覺到有些挫敗，他原本想將來賺錢養穆澤的。自己在外面賺錢，穆澤在家帶孩子，雖然畫面會有些違和，但是也是非常不錯的嘛。

不過西瑞爾也不會鑽牛角尖，有這麼多錢傻子才會不開心。

逛了半個上午，西瑞爾累了，穆澤就讓懸浮車智能開過來，帶著西瑞爾回到房間。

西瑞爾的身體無法負擔長途旅行，但是穆澤還是帶他去了些風景美好的地方。海勒倫雖然地處偏遠，時常又有粒子風暴侵襲，但是還是有很多非常美麗的地方，諸如，有座鐘乳石的山在粒子風暴的洗禮下變成了獸型機甲形狀，生動逼真。

兩人玩了一圈之後，穆澤就帶著西瑞爾回了他們在柯特城中心的別墅，西瑞爾懷孕已經六個多月，還有三個多月就要生產，肚子變得更大，對於瘦小的西瑞爾來說，負擔可謂不小。

而且到了懷孕後期，西瑞爾開始出現腿腳抽筋的現象，晚上睡著睡著，就開始抽筋，穆澤很警醒，西瑞爾剛剛動一下，他就醒了過來，然後就開始幫西瑞爾按摩腿腳。

白天西瑞爾上虛擬網玩一會兒遊戲，或者跟格吉湯尼他們聊聊天，穆澤就找了許多書籍在看。

西瑞爾其實很擔心穆澤突然閑下來之後會有心理的落差，因此就整日陪著穆澤說話，生怕他覺得無聊。但是穆澤雖然比之前改變許多，話仍然不多，因此往往西瑞爾說了很多之後，只得到簡單的應答。

這樣幾次之後，西瑞爾不禁憂心忡忡，穆澤真的覺得寂寞無聊了吧？

西瑞爾躲進洗手間偷偷用光腦查閱這種問題的應對辦法，五花八門什麼法子都有，西瑞爾一邊看一邊打開電子記事本記錄，比如出去短暫旅行，約會，重新尋求一份工作，還有報一個興趣班，練練書法繪畫什麼的。

西瑞爾：……書法繪畫怎麼好像是老年人退休後的生活？一看標題，果然是：請問我父親退休後可以做些什麼？

西瑞爾進衛生間的時間太長，穆澤有些擔心，過來敲門，西瑞爾馬上關了光腦，一邊應著一邊開了門，對上穆澤詢問的目光，笑著說：“我沒事。”

穆澤上下掃視了一下，發覺西瑞爾真的不像有事的樣子，才道：“沒事的話就別待在裡面，出來吧。”

西瑞爾乖乖地走出來。

直到晚上的時候，西瑞爾還有些欲言又止，望著穆澤想說什麼卻又不知道怎麼開口，穆澤自然注意到了：“怎麼了，想說什麼？”

西瑞爾看著穆澤，想了想，還是說了出來：“穆澤，你真的覺得這輩子就待在家裡，再也不出去了嗎？”他知道穆澤是因為什麼才留在家裡，但是他會覺得心疼，因為一隻本該翱翔在天空中的雄鷹如今只窩在家裡，他肯定會覺得難過吧。西瑞爾是真的覺得，穆澤雖然犯了罪，但這麼多年他保護的人，保護的帝國，早已經將他的罪抵消，根本不需要再這樣自我懲罰。

穆澤望著他，笑著摸了摸他的腦袋，沒有說話。

作者有話要說：今天立刻粗長了啊 

第65章 提前生產

不過隨著新年的到來，西瑞爾也不再管穆澤,因為穆澤看起來並沒有任何頹廢的跡象,每日生活極為規律，早上六七點鐘起床，去地下健身房鍛煉一個小時，然後洗澡,給西瑞爾做早餐,然後陪西瑞爾出門散步,陪西瑞爾做一個小時的胎教,然後自己去書房不知道在忙些什麼，門沒有關,西瑞爾如果有什麼需要,叫他一聲就可以。午飯後會陪著西瑞爾小睡一會兒，下午的時候繼續忙碌，晚上會讓西瑞爾泡腳，然後在他入睡前為他按摩一遍腿部，以求他能夠睡得安穩一些。

新年的到來也沒有什麼不同，穆澤已經學會了包餃子，看起來也蠻喜歡這種食物，所以不用西瑞爾說，他便去和麵了，西瑞爾拿了跟小凳子，坐在門口看著剁菜的歐文，將肉塊放進絞肉機的穆澤，摸著微微凸起的肚子，笑的格外柔和。

歐文做過一次升級，如今功能更加全面，穆澤購買了技能程式碼，讓他學習，這讓他學會了常見的突發事情處理，比如穆澤不在家而西瑞爾身體不舒服該怎麼處理之類的。除了不能陪他們一起吃飯，歐文在西瑞爾的心裡，已經很像一個家人了，而很快，他們家又會增添一個家人。

吃完飯之後，西瑞爾枕在穆澤腿上，拉著他的手為自己消食，他的骨架很小，懷孕後期，胎兒頂到胃部，會影響他的食欲，但是為了身體能夠攝入充足的養分，他又必須多吃，因此就會出現現在這樣明明吃的不多卻還是覺得撐得慌的現象。

穆澤輕輕給他按揉著，一邊看著電視。巴爾特陛下說完新春祝福後，新聞繼續關注《憲法》修改。

這件事非常棘手，因為不管怎樣修改，總會侵害一部分人的權益，只能做出取捨，但捨棄哪部分人的利益，就不是簡單的選擇了。

新聞結束後，穆澤就將台調到親子頻道，電視節目裡長的如同天使一樣的omega正在歡快的跑著，跟他的爸爸一起做遊戲。西瑞爾最近特別愛看這類的節目，穆澤也跟著一起看。

節目還會交給准爸爸准父親如何照顧小孩子，比如換尿布，餵奶，如何感知嬰兒的需求等等，西瑞爾跟著學到了很多。

節目還未結束的時候，穆澤的通訊儀突然亮了起來，西瑞爾好奇的湊過去看，沒想到竟然是許久不見的銀。

銀看起來氣色非常好，依然完美的不像是真人，他笑著朝西瑞爾問了好，才對穆澤說話：“新年好，穆澤。打擾了，不過我是想跟你們分享一個好消息，有關黑洞的研究已經有了大致完成，可以利用黑洞進行單向傳遞，雖然無法準確定位我所居住的行星，但是卻不會有太大偏差。行星周圍的地方我幾乎都走遍了，所以可以說，我很快就能回家了。”

穆澤有些意外，他因為離開了軍部，很多消息就無法接收到，因此聽到銀這樣說，微微有些驚訝，但很快又平靜下來：“恭喜你了。”

銀也很開心，這些日子他在海勒倫雖然過得十分愉快，但是這裡到底不是他的家。尤其是在過年的時候，銀真的很想念霍爾星，想念他的家人。“過幾天我上門拜訪行嗎，畢竟你是我來到這裡認識的第一個人，當面對你再道別一次。”

穆澤自然不會拒絕。

“只是有一件事情非常可惜。”銀看了看西瑞爾的肚子，“我估計是沒辦法見到的的小寶寶出生了，不過我會祝福他的，也會祝福你們。”銀笑起來非常好看，他之前幾乎不笑，但是最近幾天卻總笑的格外燦爛。

西瑞爾道：“謝謝你，銀，我們也會記得有你這樣一位朋友，希望你再回去後，依然能夠每天快樂。”

“哈哈，好的。”

銀從光幕消失之後，西瑞爾打開通訊儀，開始跟格吉聯絡。格吉也已經吃完了飯，不過他此時卻待在自己的房間，沒有開燈，幸好屋子裡光線不算暗，不然西瑞爾真的要害怕了。

“格吉，新年快樂！”西瑞爾喜氣洋洋的聲音傳了過去，但很快，他發現格吉的心情似乎有些不太好，因此連忙問道，“格吉，你怎麼了？”

“沒事，西瑞爾。”格吉笑著說，但是笑意卻沒有感染進他的眼睛。

“格吉。”西瑞爾嚴肅道，“我們是朋友，有什麼事情不能一起分擔的？”

格吉愣了愣，然後慢慢低下頭，語氣有些頹然：“西瑞爾，我十七歲了。”

西瑞爾知道他並不是簡單想說明一下自己的年齡，果然，很快格吉就道：“可我還沒有到發情期。”

還沒到麼？西瑞爾有些驚訝，但還是很快安撫他：“這很正常啊，又不一定非要十六歲才到，有好多人都是十七八歲才到了發情期，那些人要怎麼辦呢，難道都不正常？”

格吉還是有些悶悶的，但是已經好了許多：“我知道自己是有點心急了，正如你說的，我才十七歲，還有好多時間。我們兩家說好了，畢業之後馬上就結婚，到時候記得來參加我的結婚典禮。”

“結婚典禮一定要去的。”西瑞爾肯定的點頭，“格吉，你是個非常優秀的omega，不僅是身體，還有其他方面，不用擔心，說不定馬上你就到了發情期，然後迅速給安德魯生個崽崽。”

格吉被他的話弄得有些臉紅，而且這件事說出來之後，格吉也好受了許多：“謝謝你西瑞爾，我不打擾你了，跟將軍大人好好玩吧，再見。”

“再見。”

西瑞爾十分相信格吉，他只是比別人晚一些，一定會很快進入發情期的。

稍後，西瑞爾又跟湯尼聯絡了，雖然是大年三十，但是湯尼依然呆在實驗室，廢寢忘食的做研究，這種精神，讓西瑞爾很是震撼。

很快，新年過去之後，西瑞爾的生活又跟之前一樣，跟隨者穆澤開始規律的生活，此時西瑞爾已經懷孕七個半月。

再一次去做了產檢，這一次，不再需要遮遮掩掩，而是能夠大大方方的牽著手出門。西瑞爾跟穆澤結婚的時候，有記著將那兩人擁吻的畫面拍下來，並且發行在當天的新聞上，那副場面太溫馨，以至於讓人覺得兩個人在一起真的是非常自然的事情，所以西里爾跟穆澤出門後，再沒有隱瞞兩人的關係。

醫生很快給西瑞爾做了檢查，得出的結論就是西瑞爾攝入的營養太豐盛，以至於嬰兒發育有些過大，對西瑞爾的身體造成的負擔，也格外的大，可能不能等到預產期，就得生下來。

西瑞爾有些擔心：“醫生，提前生產會不會對孩子造成什麼影響？如果有的話，我寧願足月生下來。”

“沒事的，放心。我們做過無數這樣的手術了，完全不需要擔心。”

西瑞爾握著穆澤的手，點頭道：“好吧，那我提前一個月過來。”

穆澤三十多歲才有了第一個孩子，雖然他嘴上不說，但心裡還是非常開心的，也十分小心翼翼，生怕哪裡出了閃失。在聽到這個消息後，穆澤顯然也很擔心，不過他畢竟心志堅定，因此依然是沉穩的樣子，每日按比例減少西瑞爾的攝入，敦促他行走輕緩的運動，西瑞爾打心眼裡覺得跟穆澤在一起非常有安全感，再加上他天生樂觀，所以，很快也不再擔心。他們的寶寶一定會非常健康的。

時間一天天的過去，沙加樹褪掉舊的葉子，很快又長出了嫩青的顏色，五顏六色的花此地開放，整個海勒倫都籠罩在一片欣欣向榮裡，但是巴爾特陛下卻一直焦頭爛額，覺得再這樣下去，他非要心力交瘁不可。

翻閱卷宗疲倦的時候，猛然想起許久沒有見他的老夥伴，反正對著這堆人這堆破事也理不出個所以然來，索性去老夥伴家裡瞅瞅，聽說他的小兒子就要出生了。

想起已經年滿十九歲的狄修斯，巴爾特又是一陣頭痛，他這個兒子，樣樣都好，就是不太開竅，看著斯文俊秀對待omega都遊刃有餘，但就是不肯給自己領個媳婦回來。

巴爾特陛下此行只是偶然起意，因此也沒有叫太多人，帶著裝有雪狼的次空間紐扣，四名親衛，就到了穆澤那裡。

他到的時候穆澤正在給西瑞爾做一種新式的點心，需要油炸，屋子裡滿是甜香的味道，西瑞爾聽見敲門聲，在門後的視訊對講裡看到是巴爾特陛下，連忙開門迎接。

巴爾特陛下一走進來，就問道一股濃濃的香氣，忍不住咽了一口，好像，很好吃的樣子。

西瑞爾沒有注意，連忙去廚房請穆澤出來，又拿出杯子，準備給巴爾特陛下倒杯水，穆澤攔住西瑞爾的動作，自己接手過來，將火關掉後，就端著杯子走了出來。

“穆澤，怎麼一副不願我來的樣子？”巴爾特坐在沙發上，雙腿隨意交疊，如同他才是家裡的主人一般。

穆澤將被子放到巴爾特面前，發出“砰”的輕響：“你來做什麼？”

全帝國大概也只有穆澤敢這麼隨意的對待巴爾特而不會惹他生氣，巴爾特也十分享受這一點，在穆澤面前，他仿佛還是年輕時候那樣，自有，熱血。

“沒事，只是來探望你。畢竟也是許久沒見了。”巴爾特笑著說道。

“我每天都能看見你。”穆澤清冷的聲音夾雜了笑意。

“啊，是嗎，我是不是變得更英俊了？”巴爾特有些飄飄然。

“沒注意，看到你就換台了。”穆澤冷漠吐槽。

巴爾特：“……”

“說吧，來做什麼的？”穆澤惦記著廚房裡的點心，放在油裡時間太長會影響口感，油滲進去的話也會讓西瑞爾覺得不舒服。

巴爾特嘖嘖感歎了一聲，還是老實說：“有關修改《憲法》的問題。”

穆澤站起身，正當巴爾特以為他要邀請自己去書房談的時候，就聽穆澤道：“那來廚房吧。”說著，就朝廚房走去。

什麼？巴爾特是真的有些傻眼了。

作者有話要說：下一章西瑞爾就要生寶寶啦=v=

————————

話說，今天又是這麼粗長啊=。=我果然是攻！

————————

謝謝深海楓紅親愛的扔的地雷=3=我會繼續粗長下去的！ 

第66章 小包子出生

穆澤並沒有馬上開始跟巴爾特談論政事，而是將點心又炸了一會兒,撈出來控油,然後撒上胡椒粉，盛到盤子裡讓西瑞爾端出去吃。巴爾特被香味刺激的也有些餓了，見著旁邊還剩了一些，就伸手去拿,咬了一口,確實非常好吃。

於是,兩人一個在炸小點心,一個拿著吃，間或談論著政事,非常和諧。

西瑞爾窩在沙發上看電視,抱著盤子慢慢吃，他的肚子已經很大了，肚皮被撐的都有些發亮，最近已經有往下墜的感覺，算了算日子，還有七八天才到約定的時間。

穆澤突然從廚房探出身，對西瑞爾道：“西瑞爾，去書房將炎拿過來。”他在離開軍部的時候，炎也跟著退役了，不過之前研究所在銀的幫助下已經開始試圖將變形人某段基因與原有機甲融合，炎跟雪狼都在做了實驗之後接受了改造，可以變化成一個四五歲的小男孩，但炎嫌棄這個外形不英俊，不是經常變化成這樣，常常呆的地方也是那枚金色勳章。

所以，穆澤讓他將炎帶過來，是讓他拿過那枚勳章。他的通訊儀裡有個小外掛程式，可以與炎進行聯繫，所以，不知道炎是怎麼知道雪狼到來的，特別急切的請求穆澤放他出來。

西瑞爾不知道原因，但還是很快將勳章拿了過來，穆澤接過來，捏了捏勳章，下一瞬，他前面就出現了一個四五歲的小男孩。

這個小男孩長的唇紅齒白，粉雕玉琢，過分完美精緻的面容讓他看起來與真人還是有些差別，他頭髮烏黑，眼睛是琥珀色，跟穆澤有幾分相似，看起來卻十分可愛漂亮。

巴爾特也拿出一枚次空間鈕，然後另外一個小孩子也出現在大家的視線裡，這個小男孩一頭雪白的半長髮，柔順披在腦後，他的皮膚很白，眼睛是帶著鳳眼的形狀，看人的時候沒什麼表情，穿著一身小西裝，努力板著臉，讓人特別想捏一把他的臉。

炎看見雪狼之後就眼睛放光嘴唇撅著想湊上去親他，卻被雪狼揪著頭髮狠狠按在地上，臉著地。穆澤做完這件事之後就跟巴爾特回了廚房，不再管兩人的打鬧，西瑞爾害怕禍及到自己，就推開，半趴在沙發背上看。

“雪狼，讓窩起來。”炎哇哇叫著，聲音清脆，雖然是平板的電子音，但仍然能聽出他委屈的情緒。

雪狼淡漠鬆開了手，然後踩著炎鋪散在地上的頭髮朝客廳走去，走到西瑞爾旁邊的沙發上，輕鬆跳上去，規規矩矩坐著，開始看電視。

炎一股腦從地板上爬起來，然後歡快的又飛奔到雪狼身邊，甚至還從西瑞爾的盤子裡搶了一塊點心，遞到雪狼嘴邊，裂開嘴角笑的特別燦爛：“雪狼，吃點心嗎？”

雪狼已經趨於發飆的邊緣了，小小的眉頭緊皺，瞪著炎：“你是白癡嗎？”即便他們已經算是生物機甲，也是不能吃東西的好嗎？

炎被打擊也不是一次兩次了，這點程度對他來說根本不疼不癢，他小臂搭在沙發扶手上，花癡的看著雪狼，嘴角疑似掛著些什麼。

西瑞爾：“……”他也很想揍炎一頓怎麼辦？用穆澤的臉耍賤真的是讓人不能容忍啊！

雪狼一直在安靜的看電視，對於炎的視線根本不理睬，炎看著看著，就有些膽大，忍不住伸出手去夠雪狼的手，然後“啪”的一聲，雪狼狠狠拍開。

“雪狼，雪狼，我們去花園玩吧。”炎不敢再拉他手，改而揪他衣角。

“不去。”雪狼冷漠拒絕，然後把衣角用力拽出來。

“那我們來神.交吧。”

“滾！”

“噗……”正在喝水的西瑞爾不小心噴了出來，少部分水嗆進喉管，讓他忍不住開始咳嗽。

炎正要再說話，突然聽到西瑞爾喊痛的聲音，連忙回頭看，就發現西瑞爾面色煞白，捂著肚子叫痛，炎立刻分析，發現西瑞爾有可能是要生了，頓時大驚，連忙跑到廚房，大喊：“主人，西瑞爾要生了！”

穆澤手一頓，立刻關了火，往客廳跑去，西瑞爾已經歪倒在沙發上，捂著肚子喊痛，他連忙單膝跪在西瑞爾身邊，著急問他：“西瑞爾，痛的厲害嗎，我們馬上去醫院！”接著，就打橫抱起西瑞爾，往外沖去。

西瑞爾只覺得有什麼仿佛衝破了阻礙，然後水流一股腦往外流，他捂著肚子，斷斷續續對穆澤道：“剛剛……嗆到了，可能咳嗽……的太用力，穆澤，好疼……”

“乖，馬上就到了醫院。”穆澤迅速幫西瑞爾系好安全帶，這個時候他不敢自己駕駛，於是設定了極速智慧駕駛，方向，海倫私家醫院。

西瑞爾的手被穆澤握著，溫熱的觸感讓他覺得有了些力氣，陣痛仿佛也過去了，他睜開眼睛看著穆澤：“不用擔心，我沒事。”

“嗯，你不會出事，我保證。”穆澤握著西瑞爾的手又緊了些。

巴爾特沒有追上穆澤，他讓歐文將別墅鎖上，然後帶著四名親衛隊戰士也追著穆澤去醫院，在上車前，巴爾特就看到泫然欲泣的炎：“帶上我，陛下，求求你了。”

巴爾特本來覺得炎就算去了也沒有用，但是雪狼竟然開口說帶他去，這讓巴爾特有些意外，但還是同意了。

炎一骨碌爬了上來，然後規規矩矩的坐著，儘管雪狼在他身邊，他也沒有去招惹他。

穆澤在車上就跟醫院聯繫，等到了醫院的時候，急救室已經準備就緒，看著西瑞爾迅速被套上無菌服被推進急救室，穆澤的心，揪了起來。

巴爾特隨後就趕到了，親衛隊聯絡了院長，於是私家醫院全部戒嚴，巴爾特從後面的電梯到了穆澤所在的樓層，走過去，拍了拍他的肩膀：“不用擔心，老夥計，西瑞爾沒事的。”

穆澤筆挺的站著，對於巴爾特的話，只點頭回應，他如今實在沒有說話的**，巴爾特也能夠理解。

手術並沒有進行很長時間，大約十五分鐘過後，急救室的門就被打開，醫生笑著對穆澤道喜：“恭喜，是個珍貴的omega，母子均安。”

穆澤一直提著的那口氣，終於松了下來。

一直悄悄抹眼淚的炎在聽到這個消息後，反而哭的更厲害了，還好小主人沒事，不然他真的要自毀謝罪了。他不敢哭出聲音，只敢小聲抽噎，令人覺得又好笑又可憐，雪狼走過去，拿出一塊手絹，遞給炎：“擦擦，醜死了。”

炎淚眼汪汪的看著雪狼，突然抱住雪狼，在他肩膀上嚶嚶嚶，雪狼嫌惡的皺了皺眉，卻沒有推開炎。

穆澤換了無菌服之後跟著醫生走了進去，西瑞爾還醒著，見到穆澤後，露出一個如釋重負的笑容：“穆澤，我們的孩子出生了。”

“謝謝你，我的西瑞爾。”穆澤坐在床邊，握著西瑞爾的手，俯下.身親了親他滿是汗水的額頭。

小包子一出生就被放到了恒溫箱，就放在西瑞爾的旁邊，一轉頭就能看到，他要在醫院待到做完檢查之後才可以跟著兩位爸爸回家。

西瑞爾正好也需要住院，雖然外傷可以很快治好也不留疤痕，可是他到底損失了許多元氣，又因為早產，身體受到的傷害會更大一些。

西瑞爾覺得很神奇，不遠處白嫩嫩的小包子正舒服的平躺著，小小的拳頭握著，嘴微微張開，睡得正香，這是他的兒子，他懷胎九個月然後生下來的孩子。他突然有種奇妙的感覺，仿佛有一根線，從自己的心臟出發連接到小包子身上，從此這個小不點的喜怒哀樂都與自己相連。

他有孩子了。

穆澤也覺得現在非常溫馨，伴侶跟孩子如今可真的是齊全了，他從小在冷漠的家族裡長大，後來又發生被注射違禁提升基因等級的藥劑導致有些缺點，他從來沒想到，自己有一天會因為一個小生命的到來而激動的有些手足無措。

小包子是一條樞紐，不光西瑞爾，穆澤也在看到他的第一眼就愛上了這個孩子。

“穆澤，我們叫他米爾加行嗎？”西瑞爾搖了搖穆澤的手，“米爾加•伊文，是不是很好聽？”

“嗯，那就叫他米爾加。”穆澤如今異常好說話，西瑞爾說什麼他都會贊成。

於是還在熟睡的小包子就有了自己的名字米爾加•伊文。

作者有話要說：、yyへ寳寳，謝謝乃給我的地雷，愛死你啦，麼麼噠~ 

第67章 安格斯與伊萊

米爾加很快就被抱去做了檢查,檢查的結果也很快出來,他的身體十分健康，雖然因為早產，但是他卻沒有受到任何影響。

醫院在徵求西瑞爾跟穆澤的同意後，為米爾加做了基因等級測試,結果有些出人意料，又有些情理之中。米爾加的基因等級並不算高，雖然比大多數omega都要優秀,但是依照穆澤的基因,這個孩子，其實是“不合格”的。

西瑞爾在得知後，有些內疚,他果然拉低了穆澤的水準，不過還好，米爾加如果上了海勒倫帝國學院，應該不會被分到二十九班了。

穆澤到沒有覺得有什麼，對於他來說，只要是他的孩子，就一定是非常可愛的，至於基因等級，他真的毫不在意。

炎一直沒有回到次空間鈕，在巴爾特陛下探望西瑞爾，帶著雪狼回去之後，他就一直坐在角落，試圖默默守護西瑞爾，不過被穆澤嫌棄太礙事，強制把他收了回去。

西瑞爾生崽的事情告訴了湯尼跟格吉，兩個小夥伴立刻請假來探望他，格吉眼睛晶亮，對著恒溫箱裡的小米爾加流口水：“真的好可愛，好想捏一下。”

似乎是感應到格吉的情緒，小包子慢慢睜開了眼睛，與西瑞爾很像的琥珀色眼睛懵懂無辜，如同柔軟無害的小動物一般，傻呆呆的看著格吉。

格吉捂著胸口，心臟都要被萌碎了：“西瑞爾，我好像抱回家怎麼辦。”

“格吉，你冷靜點。”湯尼拉開他，笑著說，“喜歡的話可以自己生一個啊。”

格吉視線仍然離不開小包子：“可是我還沒到發情期。”雖然說著這樣的話，語氣卻沒有悲傷或者難過的情緒，他對於這件事情其實已經看開了，湯尼曾經為他檢查過身體，結果發現他雖然服用了抑制劑，但是並沒有對身體產生什麼不好的影響，至於為什麼一直沒有到來第二次發情期，湯尼也查不出原因。格吉就想，也許是想讓他趁著這段時間努力學習一些東西，畢竟他雖然很喜歡小孩子，但是發展一份事業，也同樣重要，如果不能生孩子，那就先做事業。而且安德魯也十分支持他的決定，從來沒有給他壓力。

西瑞爾跟湯尼顯然也明白格吉並不是在抱怨，所以笑著說：“那在此之前，我兒子先讓你看看好了。”

“嗯嗯，那我就不客氣了。”格吉笑眯眯的說。

米爾加在這期間一直安靜看著病房裡的三個人，他現在還看不清東西，但是不妨礙他好奇的勁頭，尤其在格吉再一次湊近的時候，甚至伸出軟軟的小指頭，想戳戳格吉。

西瑞爾特別渴望能再抱一次米爾加，他只在米爾加出生後抱過一次呢。

不過新生兒必須在恒溫箱裡待夠一天，所以西里爾只能強壓住急切的情緒，望著他解饞。

穆澤回家煲了湯，詢問醫生後為他做了營養餐，然後又回到醫院。

格吉跟湯尼見穆澤來了，也不再逗留，起身跟西瑞爾穆澤道別。

病房裡於是又只剩下了他們一家三口。

西瑞爾覺得力氣恢復了一些，在穆澤的幫助下半坐在床上，然後穆澤撐起一個小飯桌，將湯跟飯菜都擺在上面。

吃完飯之後，護士送了嬰兒乳品過來，omega並不能產生乳汁，所以未來星際的小生命們都是喝嬰兒乳品。

小米爾加好像真的餓了，兩隻手捧著奶瓶咕嘟咕嘟喝的很歡暢，護士看到穆澤的眼神，笑著說：“將軍要不要過來喂一下可愛的米爾加？”因為小包子並沒有力氣，所以奶瓶還需要大人扶著。

穆澤點點頭，站起來走到小米爾加那裡，伸手小心拿住奶瓶，微微傾斜到合適的角度。

米爾加琥珀色的眼睛一直看著穆澤，穆澤忍不住伸手摸了摸他的胎髮，嘴角不自覺泛起溫柔寵溺的笑意。

西瑞爾本來以為自己會吃醋，但是看到高大俊美的男人溫柔撫摸小嬰兒的畫面，卻覺得滿足幸福。

米爾加很快就喝完了，然後穆澤將奶嘴從他嘴裡輕輕j□j，米爾加嘴咧開，朝穆澤露出個無齒的笑容，然後滿足的閉上眼睛，開始呼呼睡覺。

西瑞爾肚子還是有些疼，沒有力氣自己去上廁所，於是就叫穆澤幫忙。

穆澤當然十分樂意，給他穿了鞋子，把他抱到衛生間，然後低聲詢問：“需要我繼續幫忙嗎？”

西瑞爾的耳朵頓時敏感的紅了起來，搖頭小聲道：“不用了，我自己來就可以了。”

“西瑞爾，不要對我客氣。”穆澤本來想離開，但見到臉紅的西瑞爾，又突然想逗弄他一下。

“別。”西瑞爾慌忙按住穆澤解他扣子的手，清秀的臉蛋通紅，“我自己來就行。”

“好吧。”穆澤揉了揉他的腦袋，如同揉米爾加一樣，“好了叫我。”然後就走了出去。

西瑞爾松了口氣，扶著一根欄杆解決完問題，然後又被等在外面的穆澤抱了回去。

西瑞爾直到第二天早上才覺得力氣恢復的差不多了，醫生也過來說小包子可以出箱了，於是在西瑞爾的期待下，小米爾加終於被他抱在懷裡。

米爾加已經醒了，在西瑞爾懷裡不哭也不鬧，兩隻小手揪住西瑞爾的衣服，一雙圓潤的琥珀色眼睛直直看著西瑞爾。

“米爾加，叫爸爸。”西瑞爾愛他愛得不行，雖然明知道米爾加不會說話，但還是犯傻的說了出來。

“……”米爾加無辜的看著西瑞爾。

穆澤坐在西瑞爾旁邊，手臂攬住他的肩膀，也在看米爾加，目光柔和。

三天后，西瑞爾帶著小包子回了家。

穆澤跟西瑞爾在這三天時間裡，又強化學習了怎麼照顧小包子，比如乳品需要加熱到合適的溫度，尿布該怎麼替換，嬰兒常見的問題的處理等等，西瑞爾抱著米爾加的姿勢非常標準，而米爾加也覺得西瑞爾的懷裡是很舒服的，經常眯著眼睛，裂開嘴巴笑。

穆澤也抱米爾加，他的姿勢就有些生硬了，好幾次米爾加都覺得太硬而委屈的癟嘴，這個時候西瑞爾就連忙從穆澤懷裡“搶過”米爾加，自己抱著。

米爾加大多數的時候都非常乖，但是有時候卻會哼唧哭出來，然後西瑞爾一直擔心的問題也出現了，就是米爾加的睡覺跟兩人不太一樣，他是夜間清醒，白天睡覺，連著十幾天這樣，饒是穆澤身體素質強悍也有些受不住。西瑞爾很想找一個解決的辦法，但是白天米爾加睡的非常香的時候，又不忍心叫醒他，讓他哭泣，於是只能歎息一聲，跟穆澤輪著來。

養孩子的時間有時候很難熬，但是細數起來，又過的飛快，很快，米爾加就滿月了，這一個月，他長大了不少，原本有些皺巴巴的皮膚長開了，變得光滑粉嫩，西瑞爾最喜歡的事就是親他肉呼呼的臉蛋，還有小爪子。當然，可憐的米爾加的初吻也是被西瑞爾奪走的。

滿月這天，穆澤並沒有請太多人，只是請了文森特將軍，跟幾個比較交好的貴族，西瑞爾這邊也就是請了格吉，湯尼，格吉將安德魯也帶了來。

沒想到文森特將軍還帶了伊萊過來。一段時間不見，伊萊又漂亮了許多，他笑著對西瑞爾送上祝福：“米爾加很可愛，西瑞爾，現在大家都好羡慕你。”

伊萊之前還有些驕縱，但現在完全沒有了，他本來就長得俊秀漂亮，氣質柔和了之後簡直要迷死個人，西瑞爾也覺得這樣的伊萊非常討人喜歡，也不知道他現在是不是還喜歡安格斯。

正想著安格斯，就看到有兩個人又走了進來，理所當然的，是狄修斯跟安格斯。

狄修斯是代替巴爾特陛下來送禮物的，安格斯也覺得跟西瑞爾認識一場，應該送上一份禮物。他的禮物是個玩具，按不同的按鍵會有不同的聲音，調成組合模式，隨便按鍵就能連成一小段樂曲，這個玩具本身也非常柔軟，又很輕，米爾加完全能抱動，西瑞爾拆開包裝拿給米爾加玩，小包子顯然很喜歡這個玩具，啪啪按的起勁兒，雖然毫無章法，但因為設計的問題，每個聲音都非常好聽。

“謝謝你，安格斯，這份禮物米爾加很喜歡，讓你費心了。”西瑞爾笑著跟安格斯道謝。

原本中二的少年如今已經褪去了那份彆扭，笑起來的時候很溫和帥氣，西瑞爾就看到伊萊一直不曾變過的愛慕的視線。

安格斯順著西瑞爾的視線看過去，就看到伊萊看望自己的目光，他微微愣了愣，然後朝伊萊禮貌的笑了笑：“好久不見，伊萊。”

伊萊也怔了怔，隨即也笑著說：“好久不見，安格斯殿下。”

西瑞爾看著兩人，突然覺得，他們倆其實挺般配的。

作者有話要說：謝謝bluebus、夜風、深海楓紅親愛滴扔的地雷，麼麼噠╭(╯3╰)╮

————————

今天跟騷年約會了=v=騷年真的比較沉默啊，但是非常有禮貌，家教也很好~吃飯會照顧我，然後送我回家神馬的，趕腳特別好，而且顏真心好，嚶嚶嚶，好希望能把他順利拿下(⊙_⊙) 

第68章 事業開始第一步

不過安格斯顯然還沒有開竅的樣子,伊萊也將自己的感情收的好好的,仿佛一年多以前根本沒有告白過。倒是狄修斯看出些什麼，帶著溫雅得體的笑容同伊萊說話,伊萊很快也禮貌的同他交談，將安格斯晾在一邊。

無聊的安格斯就湊過來看米爾加,粉雕玉琢的小包子正安靜窩在西瑞爾的懷裡,時不時的露出大大的笑容,不管誰過來逗他，哪怕只做個鬼臉,都會讓他咯咯的笑起來，對一切的事物都抱有好感的樣子。安格斯伸手戳了戳米爾加柔嫩的小臉,剛要收回來的時候，米爾加就攥住了他的手指，朝安格斯開心的笑起來。

“好可愛啊。”安格斯感歎道。

西瑞爾最喜歡聽別人誇獎米爾加，感覺比誇他自己還要高興。儘管這樣，嘴上仍然謙虛說：“什麼可愛，簡直就是個小惡魔，晚上不睡覺的時候，真的很讓人崩潰。”但是臉上的表情卻是寵溺溫柔的。

安格斯感受著米爾加柔軟的小手，淡笑著說：“是嗎，那確實有些傷腦筋。”

就在剛剛，他突然發現自己對西瑞爾的感情或許從來都不是愛情，只是覺得他跟別人不一樣，有某些閃光的地方讓他欣賞他，因為在看到他幸福的樣子之後，他沒有絲毫覺得泛酸，反而真心實意希望他可以一直幸福下去。

“我還有事，先告辭了。”

安格斯慢慢將手指從米爾加手裡抽出來，米爾加有些不樂意，張嘴朝安格斯“啊”“啊”的叫著，還伸出小胳膊讓安格斯抱抱。

西瑞爾看到後，有些驚訝，因為米爾加雖然看著特別乖，但其實不是所有人都能得到他的青睞，因此笑著對安格斯道：“米爾加看起來很喜歡你啊，不抱一下嗎？”

“啊？”安格斯有些手足無措，“我沒抱過孩子，可以嗎？”

“當然可以，很簡單的。”西瑞爾開始指導安格斯，“先托住他的屁屁，然後讓他的腦袋躺在你的臂彎，然後微微抬高一下。”說完，西瑞爾就將米爾加放到安格斯懷裡。

安格斯僵硬的抱著米爾加，完全不敢動彈的樣子，倒是米爾加十分自來熟，躺在安格斯的懷裡伸手揪他衣服上的扣子玩。

“是不是很簡單？”

“……嗯。”

他們兩個站在一起的時候也有種十分般配的感覺，因此穆澤在看到後有些不淡定了，面癱著臉走過來，對西瑞爾說：“米爾加是不是該喝乳品了？”

西瑞爾算了算時間：“是差不多了，我去拿。”

“嗯。”穆澤應了聲，然後很自然的伸手去抱米爾加。

但是米爾加卻完全不給父親大人面子，窩在安格斯懷裡非常開心，對著穆澤的手完全沒有回應。

穆澤神情未變，誘哄道：“米爾加，爸爸帶你去找爸比喝乳品。”

米爾加聽到爸比跟乳品兩個詞，立刻眼睛亮起來，鬆開快被玩掉的扣子，歡快的朝穆澤伸手。

穆澤於是十分淡然的抱著米爾加，對安格斯道：“請自便。”

安格斯：“……”

穆澤帶著米爾加走到門口的時候，西瑞爾拿著奶瓶正從樓上下來，看到穆澤，疑惑道：“你怎麼過來了，安格斯呢？”

“米爾加看起來餓了，一直在鬧騰，安格斯畢竟沒有經驗，我擔心他會抱不住，所以帶著米爾加過來了。”穆澤說話的語氣也跟平常沒什麼兩樣。

“這樣，米爾加，你真是個小饞貓。”西瑞爾沒有多想，點了點他的小鼻子，就將奶嘴塞到他嘴裡。

懵懂的米爾加抱著奶瓶喝乳品，看起來真的很餓的樣子，完全不知道替他爸爸做了回擋箭牌。

一個多月的時間，西瑞爾跟穆澤照顧米爾加已經得心應手，只是日夜顛倒的問題還是得不到解決，米爾加這個小惡魔天生就是來折磨他們的。

半夜的時候，好不容易睡了一小會兒的米爾加再次醒了過來，小腿有力的蹬著，啊啊的在說話，西瑞爾打著哈欠起身，熟練地帶他去洗手間撒了尿，然後喂了幾口乳品，將米爾加放到穆澤懷裡，捏著他的小爪子跟穆澤說話。

“我想等米爾加再大一些的時候就去學校上課，而且回到一年級重新上課。”西瑞爾說出了自己的想法。

雖然說生下米爾加，他作為omega的人生意義就算是實現了，但是作為一個非土著，他還是希望能有自己的一份事業，而且他跟湯尼，格吉都約好了，也不可能突然退出。

穆澤也十分理解西瑞爾，因此點頭：“嗯，下個學期開學，時間比較合適。”

“會不會太早？米爾加太小了。”西瑞爾蠕動到穆澤身邊，枕著他的肩膀，“你自己照顧他，會太吃力了。”

“沒事，有歐文在。米爾加白天幾乎都是在睡覺，帶他不會很累。”穆澤自然的低頭，親了親西瑞爾的臉。

西瑞爾雖然還是擔心，但是一時找不到更好的時間，只能先暫時這麼定下來。

西瑞爾抬手勾著穆澤的脖子，從他的耳垂開始，慢慢的親吻，直到他的嘴角。穆澤呼吸一窒，然後猛然粗重起來。

自從米爾加出生，他們再沒有過運動，此時的穆澤完全經不住撩撥。

西瑞爾其實也有些想要了，但是米爾加這個小混蛋偏偏不睡覺，睜著倆大眼睛好奇的看著兩個爸爸玩親親。

“這個小壞蛋。”西瑞爾有些咬牙切齒的說道。

穆澤深吸了一口氣：“嗯。”

快到淩晨的時候，米爾加終於握著小拳頭睡了過去，不過西瑞爾也熬不住了，隨後窩在穆澤懷裡沉沉睡去，不忍心打擾他的穆澤一直壓抑著，然後睡了過去。

早上十點，醒過一次的米爾加在吃完乳品後就開啟了睡神模式，除非非常大聲，否則他是不會醒了，西瑞爾松了口氣，跟穆澤小心離開房間，在走廊的時候，兩人已經忍不住抱在一起，開始接吻。

穆澤吻得非常用力，幾乎要把西瑞爾吞噬下去一般，西瑞爾也異常配合，儘管身體滋生出來的快、感讓他的腰都軟了，但他仍努力勾住穆澤的脖子回吻。

來不及吞咽的口水順著西瑞爾的嘴角下滑，西瑞爾急促的呼吸，喉嚨裡抑制不住的發出輕聲的呻.吟。

兩人跌跌撞撞到了西瑞爾的房間，穆澤用力將西瑞爾按在身下，幾下就將人脫、光了，然後拉上被子，釋放出早就硬、燙起來的某物，抵上朝思暮想的地方……

一頓酣暢淋漓的滾床單之後，西瑞爾神清氣爽，兩人甜蜜蜜洗完澡，穆澤就下樓開始準備午餐，西瑞爾則換了床單，丟進洗衣機裡清洗，然後回到主臥室，去看米爾加。

米爾加已經換了一個高難度姿勢，睡得特別霸氣，兩條小短腿幾乎要睡成一字馬，西瑞爾忍俊不禁，找來光腦打開照相功能給他拍了好幾張照片。然後將他的腿掰平了，免得骨頭發育不良。

期間米爾加完全沒有反應。

巴爾特陛下又叫了穆澤幾次，一個月後，巴爾特陛下宣佈召開有關《憲法》修改的會議，每個人都被發了一份草案，上面一條條列著修改的內容。

其實寫草案並不是多麼難的事，最難的事情就是這一環節，討論。

真正的仗，才剛剛開始。

不過這些都跟西瑞爾沒有什麼關係，他正在準備上學的一應用具。

許久沒有進入學校學習，西瑞爾幾乎忘了做學生是什麼感覺，而且這一次他會帶著目的去學習，大概也無法再體會當學生的美好。

九月初，海勒倫帝國學院開學日，同時也是新一批alpha、beta、omega的入學日。西瑞爾進入學校的時候，突然想起自己第一次入學時候的場景，今年也不遑多讓，許多新面孔的alpha被圍在警戒線後面，盡力朝每一個入學的omega展現自己的風姿，而omega們也不全是要來找伴侶，今年竟然又有五名omega申請進入beta學院學習。

院長擔心的事情，終於發生了。

雖然數量很少，只有五個人，可是這卻是一個開始，慢慢的積累，總有一天，會積少成多，量變然後質變。

格吉已經在讀三年級，他的功課非常好，在整個b學區都非常有名氣，湯尼也是，他在醫學院憑藉著極強的天分立足了腳跟，一大批beta學生都十分崇拜他，甚至還有一些基因優秀的beta想追求湯尼，但是無一例外都被拒絕了。

只有西瑞爾貌不驚人的樣子，但是他重回學校讀書的事情還是引起了大家的注意。

時至今日，他跟穆澤結婚的事情已經過去了很久，穆澤離開軍部之後，又有幾個人得到提拔，開始綻放自己的光彩，如今輿論也不再討論他們，不過還是有很多同學有些好奇，想看看西瑞爾到底是怎麼一個人，可以將帝國的戰神都拿下。

西瑞爾如今的心態很好，他們雖然圍觀自己，但是並沒有做什麼過分的事情，也沒有說什麼不中聽的話，大多數人的眼神只有好奇，而極少部分其他的情緒也被西瑞爾忽略了。

然後，又發生了一件事讓西瑞爾感到開心。

那就是格吉終於迎來了第二次發情期。

格吉跟西瑞爾說這件事情的時候，臉上的笑容非常真實燦爛，他說了一句讓西瑞爾覺得很有道理的話：“西瑞爾，我覺得，生孩子是非常重要的一件事情，做事業同樣重要，但這並不衝突，只是會讓我們的生活變得更加充實而有意義。”

西瑞爾用力點頭：“就是這樣，如果omega的一生只用在生育上，那真的是太遺憾了。”

因為有過這麼一次討論，所以在不久後法學院舉辦的辯論賽中，西瑞爾跟格吉提交了這麼一個議題，omega是否應該去b學區學習？

今年的五名新生中，兩名到了法學院，不過不跟西瑞爾一個班級，在這個議題通過之後，西瑞爾就去找了兩名omega，提出組隊的邀請。

兩名omega的基因也都十分優秀，叫做莫里斯的omega身材高大，比一些beta還要高一些，幾乎接近alpha，他的長相也是更有棱角的帥氣，舉手投足間完全沒有其他omega的害羞與軟糯，而是非常爽朗。

他見到西瑞爾後，頓時有些呆住，反應過來後優雅的對西瑞爾行了吻手禮：“我可愛的omega，你有喜歡的人嗎？你是我的理想型，願意跟我在一起嗎？”

西瑞爾：“……”

格吉忍不住悶笑，在莫里斯疑惑的眼光裡緩緩說道：“你面前的這個omega是一個半歲孩子的母父。”

“……”莫里斯捂住臉，“哦，不要對我這麼殘忍。”他誇張的表演，令他剛才的告白變得很浮誇，西瑞爾也猜到他是用這種方式告訴自己他的性取向。

沒想到會遇到一個喜歡omega的omega，這真的是一件奇特的事情，不過就如同有些alpha與alpha結合一樣，這種情況雖然稀少，但也並不是沒有。

不過omega這麼珍貴，也不知道他這輩子能不能得償所願。

另外一個叫安修的omega就正常很多了，身高長相都像是一個普通的omega，他自我介紹說：“格吉前輩，西瑞爾前輩，我的哥哥就讀于海勒倫帝國學院機甲系三年級，他告訴我你們做出的決定之後，我就產生了這個想法，omega為什麼要局限在籠子裡。很高興你們能來邀請我，我一定會好好準備，不會拖你們後腿的。”

如此，辯論隊伍，就算是組起來了。

時值《憲法》修正案的討論正如火如荼，議題不知道被誰洩露了出去，報導在了新聞裡，還被渲染的上升了一個高度，被扣上“omega覺醒”的帽子。

這次曝光使得西瑞爾他們徹底出了名，尤其是格吉與湯尼，他們的成績單以及所做的研究都被曝光了出來，他們的貢獻不啻於beta或者alpha，因為這種非常優秀的典型，使得這場辯論賽，也變得前所未有的轟動。

有贊成的，也有反對的，因為這是一次認知的刷新，整個學院都開始討論這件事情。

法學院學生會會長同系院長商量之後，決定玩一票大的……啊不，決定擴大規模，不再局限於法學院的辯論，而是擴展到整個海勒倫帝國學院，不管是alpha，beta還是omega，都可以參加這次辯論賽。

西瑞爾回到家之後，抱了抱小包子米爾加，蹂躪了他好一會兒，在米爾加抗議的哼哼中，慢慢平復了激動的心情，他兩世為人，幾乎沒有這麼高調過，哪怕穆澤公開了兩人的關係，關注點也幾乎都在穆澤身上，這一次，他們四個卻是真的暴露在所有的視線之下。

如果表現不好，可不僅僅是丟人那麼簡單。

格吉發情期過後，讓湯尼幫他做了檢查，他沒有懷孕。也說不上失望或者別的，格吉已經將這件事情先暫時放下，專心準備辯論賽。

西瑞爾跟格吉討論過，認為這是非常好的一次機會，辯論其實最能牽動人心，如果他們說出的話十分有力，很可能就會改變某些omega 的想法。

因此他們將辯論的中心思想上升到“有意義的生活”。

四個人經常在一起討論，很快，就討論的差不多了，由格吉擔任一辯，西瑞爾與莫里斯擔任最重要的二辯，三辯，安修作為總結的四辯，說話不需要語氣激烈，平緩的敘述可能更會打到人的心裡去。

西瑞爾壓力有些大，穆澤當然察覺了，他能夠幫到西瑞爾，因此在看了西瑞爾準備的稿子之後提筆補充了一些。

西瑞爾看到後，頓時有種霸氣撲面而來的感覺，穆澤說話慣是說一不二，簡潔有力，直戳中心，他補充的這些話，雖然沒有特別華麗磅礴的語言，卻步步緊逼，一環扣一環。

“澤，你真的超級厲害啊。”西瑞爾撲到穆澤懷裡，毫不吝嗇的給了他一個大大的吻，“我相信，有了你的buff加持，我一定可以大獲全勝！”

穆澤抱著西瑞爾，淡淡說道：“不過你得想到，雖然辯論賽有可能會引起一些人思想的轉變，但是這個大環境你沒有改變，這些改變就根本毫無意義。”

“我知道。”西瑞爾覺得這麼被潑一盆冷水也挺好的，免得自我過度膨脹，“但是凡事總要一步步來，即便不能馬上長成一棵樹，種下種子也不能說是沒有意義。澤，你看著吧，我一定能夠做到。”

現在有很多法律條文對omega很不公平，如果有一天omega可以依靠自己的手來生活，這些條文，就是要改變的時候了。

他從知道自己的身世之後，就模糊有了這麼個想法，如今正在一步步實現。

也許，這就是西瑞爾的意義。

作者有話要說：雖然沒有六千字，但是也差不多了，很粗長有木有！

————————

講一個我跟騷年的小段子，騷年真的是萌物啊嗷嗷——

我：我今天要寫六千字qaq

騷年：那你什麼時候寫？

我：美色在前，寡人根本無心動筆╮(╯_╰)╭

騷年：？

我：你真的不知道我在說什麼咩~

騷年：……臣知道了。

——————

媽蛋，我會說我真的被萌的一臉血麼，嚶嚶嚶，騷年你腫麼可以這麼萌，酷愛到我碗裡來！_(:з」∠)_ 

第69章 大獲全勝

辯論賽就在大家的翹首期盼中到來。

辯論賽這天,會場早就被佈置好了，沿襲了過去的辯論形式，兩張相對的長桌子，中間是主席的位置，西瑞爾格吉四人穿著專門定制的相同款式的正裝,在後臺進行最後的調整

。因為媒體的持續關注,來圍觀的學生也有很多,法學院索性將會場搬到了足以容納萬人的禮堂。

西瑞爾掀起簾子，偷偷看了看外面，此時已經來了不少人，正三三兩兩的說著話。

穆澤並沒有來,一來,他要照顧米爾加，在這種公開場合，他擔心米爾加會受到驚嚇，二來，有他在西瑞爾不知道自己會不會更緊張一些。但是他已經拜託了湯尼全程錄影，同

步轉播給在家裡的穆澤。

很快，主持人宣佈法學院有關“omega是否應該進入b學區學習”的辯論賽，開始了。

西瑞爾整理了一下領結，剛要往外走，就看到了不知何時站在他身邊的狄修斯殿下。

西瑞爾雖然奇怪他為什麼會在這裡，但是時間已經不允許他打招呼，他笑著跟狄修斯點了點頭，然後走入臺上。

另一邊，也有一隊alpha與beta組成的辯論隊走到西瑞爾對面桌子的位置，對著台下微微鞠躬，然後坐在椅子上。

這時候，狄修斯走到主席桌子後面，面帶微笑說道：“很榮幸成為這次辯論賽的主席，也很期待雙方都能夠有精彩的表現，現在，辯論開始，請正方一辯率先闡述你們的觀點。

”

西瑞爾是正方，所以在狄修斯宣佈之後，格吉就站了起來，面帶微笑道：“各位老師，同學，及到場的媒體朋友，大家上午好。有關這個議題，我相信，沒有比我們四個熱更有

發言權的了。在過去，omega一直承擔著生育這一使命，我們享受最好的待遇……”格吉身高雖然不算高，但是穿上正裝之後，卻顯得十分高大，他說話的方式抑揚頓挫，十分能

夠調動人的積極性，讓西瑞爾邊聽都覺得自己真的被說服了。“……每個人都有自己的追求，omega也一樣，如果現有的生活不足以滿足我們的追求，那麼，我們有權利追求自己

想要的東西，憲法賦予我們人身自由的權利，而追求指引我們實現自身的價值！這就是我們的觀點，謝謝。”

“請反方一辯做出闡述。”

對方一辯是一位beta，他長相普通，厚而長的劉海幾乎要蓋住他的眼睛，一看就讓人覺得悶得慌，他的視線也非常讓人不舒服，看著西瑞爾他們的目光帶著一股敵意。

他闡述的內容西瑞爾他們在討論的時候基本都想到過了，主要從omega一旦學習其他事物，用於生育的時間就會減少，從而影響帝國的出生率來攻擊他們，不過他確實有才華，說

話邏輯清晰縝密，語言也極富有煽動性。

雙方各自闡明觀點後，辯論賽進入下一個環節，互相提問。

西瑞爾首先站了起來，挑了對方三辯，一個長相算得上帥氣的alpha來提問：“如果你阻止你愛慕的omega學習他想學的東西而導致追求不成功，你是否會後悔今天站在這裡作一

名反方？”

直截了當的拋出打七寸的問題來提問，是他們研究的戰術。

這名alpha在學院也十分出名，他出身平民，卻心比天高，覺得omega是alpha的附屬，極端的沙文主義。即便omega真的像是菟絲花一樣生活著，但是也不願意與一個張口閉口就

是omega是附庸的人生活在一起，因此這位alpha雖然自詡十分優秀，但是很遺憾，並沒有omega願意欣賞他的這份優秀。

這個問題一拋出來，alpha臉色頓時一僵，接著流露出一種被挑釁的憤怒：“大部分omega都不會有這種異想天開的想法，如果他想學習b學區的知識，那麼也就不值得我來愛慕。

換我問你，聽說你跟自己的養父相愛，是否是因為學習了什麼不好的知識而讓你連臉皮都不要了？”

西瑞爾從來沒有為他跟穆澤之前的關係而糾結，因此這個問題並不會讓西瑞爾覺得難堪，他反而微微帶著笑容，對狄修斯道：“主席，這個問題有人身攻擊的嫌疑，請予以警告

。”

狄修斯點頭：“反方請注意言辭。”

“不過，我會大度的回答你。”西瑞爾莞爾一笑，面容乾淨漂亮，神情自信，“我在b學區學習，學習的知識與beta完全一致，如果你覺得我是因為學習了不好的東西才導致這件事情的出現，那麼你就否決了b學區的所有beta。”

……

……

第二輪是莫里斯向一辯提問，問題十分刁鑽，很明顯帶著陷阱，但是卻讓對方不得不進入這個陷阱，在他們回答結束之後，現場甚至爆發出了熱烈的掌聲。

正方越來越神勇，說話時的姿態也很有氣勢，將反方壓制的死死的。

最後總結陳述的時候，很明顯感覺到反方的頹廢。

反方率先總結，他說的並無新意，幾乎是將開始時候的闡述換了個表達方式讀了出來。

現場響起一邊嘲聲。

反觀西瑞爾這邊，安修的敘述娓娓道來，十分能夠打動人心：“……沒有誰天生就該做什麼，待在這一個圈裡一成不變，omega也是如此，在幾百年前的過去，omega甚至在戰爭中充當了指揮的角色，只不過因為需要繁衍，才從此退出舞臺，但是，這種退出並不是理所應當，而我們今天的重新步入也更需要支援，omega的潛力同樣可以用於推動社會的發展，只要給我們合適的土壤……”

安修的表情從頭到尾都沒有太大的波動，可是下面卻有些omega聽的臉都紅了，不是害羞，而是激動，激動自己還有許多潛能，需要開發，在生育的同時，完全可以充盈自己的人生！

等到安修總結完畢，現場響起了久久的掌聲。、

然後狄修斯與評委商議後，宣佈今天的辯論，正方更有說服力一些。

西瑞爾他們淡然的整理自己的材料，並沒有喜形於色，反而從容淡定，這樣的風範與氣質更讓人折服，非但沒有損害形象，反而大大的增加了他們的魅力。

當晚的新聞也如實轉播了辯論的情況，一向以言語犀利的beta主播破天荒的沒有對西瑞爾他們冷嘲熱諷，反而在言談中流露出佩服他們的情緒。

狄修斯跟西瑞爾他們一起走出禮堂，他笑著對西瑞爾道：“恭喜。今天的辯論很精彩，很希望見到你們將理想付諸行動，加油，如果有什麼需要幫助的，儘管來找我。”

西瑞爾微微訝異，沒想到狄修斯作為一個alpha，竟然十分支持他們。

“謝謝您，狄修斯殿下，我們會的。”西瑞爾代表他們四個說道。狄修斯是未來的皇帝陛下，如果有他支持，他們以後更是多了一份保障，傻子才會拒絕。

“那我先走了，再見。”狄修斯的衛官走過來迎接，狄修斯跟西瑞爾他們道別之後乘車離開。

莫里斯望著狄修斯的懸浮車，感歎道：“如果他是個omega該多好。”

西瑞爾，格吉，安修：“……”

作者有話要說：謝謝bluebus親愛的賞賜o(∩_∩)o哈哈~

——————

騷年據說在練腹肌，瑪蛋更喜歡他了=v=

第70章 從政

辯論賽過後，西瑞爾他們在海勒倫徹底出了名,不管是上課,吃飯還是回宿舍,都會有人圍觀,不過他們早就預料到了這種情況,因此並沒有覺得不適應。也有很多Omega開始來找西瑞爾他們談心，但是幾次之後,可愛嬌小的Omega就再不去莫里斯那裡，更多的是來找安修。

格吉在為從政以及婚禮做準備,他還有半年多就要畢業，他們兩家早就約定好了，一畢業就舉行婚禮，所以他沒有太多的時間給Omega做知心哥哥。

莫里斯喜歡Omega，那麼多Omega萌萌的看著他，苦惱的訴說自己的想法，怎麼能讓他不動心？！於是，他在忍不住摸了其中一個Omega的臉蛋後，親了一個Omega的嘴角之後，他的“壞名聲”就此傳開了。

西瑞爾則是一放學就回家帶孩子，更加沒有時間。穆澤本想在學院附近買一套房子，但是卻沒成行，他們住別墅已經習慣了，而且未來世界懸浮車的時速夠快，即便要回別墅，智能駕駛十分鐘也足夠回學校了。

安修有時間，也溫柔，更沒有莫里斯那“奇怪”的性取向，所以Omega在進行比較之後，還是選擇了安修。

這讓莫里斯著實消沉了幾天。

西瑞爾回到家，就看到小包子米爾加對自己露出笑容，他的心都要軟成一汪水，連忙將小包子抱起來，啪啪親了兩口：“米爾加有沒有想爸比？”

米爾加笑起來的樣子十分可愛，一側的臉頰還有個圓圓的酒窩，睫毛長而濃密，忽閃忽閃的時候仿佛小天使一樣，西瑞爾愛的不行，經常會癡漢一樣親他。

“穆澤，米爾加什麼時候才會說話啊，西瑞爾抱著米爾加，站在廚房門口問正在炒菜的穆澤。”

穿著圍裙的穆澤看起來十分賢慧，又帥氣英俊，如果不是米爾加在，西瑞爾都想玩一下廚房PLAY了。他聞言，轉過頭來溫柔寵溺的看了看西瑞爾跟米爾加：“還早，最少也要七八個月之後吧。”

“好久啊。”西瑞爾看了看米爾加，發現這個小傢伙正直勾勾的看著穆澤——正在炒的菜，嘴角還掛著透明的口水，一副小吃貨的樣子。西瑞爾忍不住噴笑出聲：“米爾加，哎呦喂，你怎麼能這麼可愛啊。”然後又開始癡漢附體，狂啃他柔嫩的小臉。

米爾加皺眉，淡色的眉毛都快連到一起了，他努力用柔軟的小手推西瑞爾，可是都被無情鎮壓，視線裡都是西瑞爾的臉真的好恐怖好嗎，米爾加看不到想看的菜，忍不住嘴一癟，有苦的趨勢。

“啊，別哭啊，米爾加乖，不哭啊。”西瑞爾頓時有些慌，連忙喊穆澤，“他要哭了，為什麼啊？”

穆澤正好炒熟了菜，關了火，走過來將委屈的小包子抱起來，溫柔道：“米爾加，怎麼了？”

米爾加整日跟穆澤呆在一起，比對西瑞爾更熟悉，他窩在穆澤寬厚的胸膛，委屈的指著鍋子的方向。

穆澤於是將他抱到鍋那裡，米爾加頓時忘記哭了，好奇的看著鍋裡的菜，一邊指著一邊嘴裡啊啊的叫著，然後嘴角掛了很久的口水就流了下來，落到了穆澤的衣服上。

但是穆澤毫不介意的樣子，反而微笑著說：“米爾加想吃菜？現在還不行，得等你長大。”

“……啊”米爾加琥珀色的清亮的眸子看著穆澤的眼睛，竟然真的乖乖不鬧了。

西瑞爾蹲在地上手開始畫圈圈，嘴裡嘟囔著：“不公平，明明是我辛辛苦苦生下來的，為什麼跟我不親？”還有，穆澤變成奶爸雖然一點都不違和，但是真的會讓人有負罪感啊，仿佛把神壇上的神一下子拉下來了一樣。

穆澤倒是沒有察覺西瑞爾的心理活動，單手抱著米爾加，將菜盛出來，對西瑞爾道：“西瑞爾，去給米爾加準備乳品。”

“嗯。”西瑞爾悶聲答應，然後站起來，悶悶的去了。

吃完飯之後，西瑞爾又恢復了戰鬥力，開始折騰米爾加，比如將網購回來的各種奇形怪狀的衣服消毒洗過之後開始打扮他，西瑞爾今晚準備的是毛毛蟲衣服，嫩綠色的毛毛蟲衣服沒有衣袖也不分開腿，西瑞爾給米爾加套上去之後就看到小包子艱難的在蠕動，西瑞爾笑的不能自抑，艾瑪果然是自己生的種，怎麼能辣麼可愛！

不過西瑞爾不敢過火，因為小包子不舒服了會哭，然後穆澤就會過來制止他，幾次之後，米爾加習慣了西瑞爾的惡趣味，開始妥協，西瑞爾也摸清了規律，不會讓他覺得不舒服，再後來，小包子已經能夠十分淡定的接受西瑞爾的各種裝扮了。

滿足的拍了很多照片後，西瑞爾將毛毛蟲裝給他脫下來，然後開始哄他睡覺，隨著小包子一天天長大，穆澤也不會那麼縱容他，開始給他糾正作息時間，現在米爾加雖然還有點日夜顛倒，但已經不那麼明顯，晚上也會睡很久。

西瑞爾記得有一次下午請假回家，推開門就看到穆澤側躺著，手臂抱著懷裡睡得四仰八叉的米爾加，那幅畫面，溫馨的讓西瑞爾幾乎落下淚來。

米爾加睡著之後，西瑞爾也開始洗漱，跟穆澤在浴室裡親昵了一會兒，就雙雙躺在床上。西瑞爾將臉貼在穆澤的胸膛，聽著他沉穩有力的心跳，悶聲開口：“穆澤，總覺得很對不起你。”

“嗯？”

“你本來是帝國的守護神，現在每天卻圍著一個孩子打轉，總覺得讓你太委屈了。”西瑞爾動了動，伸手抱著穆澤的腰，臉也無意識的蹭了蹭。

“米爾加是我們的孩子，誰來照顧都可以，不過我也不全是在照顧孩子，閑著的時候，我也會做些別的事情。”

“什麼事情？”西瑞爾有些好奇。

“巴爾特將他手下一部分產業交給我打理。”穆澤淡淡說著，仿佛是很平常，而西瑞爾也絲毫沒有產生懷疑，反而為穆澤鳴不平，“怎麼又奴役你啊，巴爾特陛下壓榨起人來真是不遺餘力啊。你不要太拼了，我以後也會賺錢養你的。”

穆澤眸子裡浮現出溫柔的笑意，下巴蹭蹭西瑞爾的頭頂，回答道：“嗯。”

辯論賽過後，法學院的學生會長親自來請他們繼續參加辯論，辯論賽的籌辦需要資金支援，在學院不會額外支援的時候，就只能自己來拉贊助，西瑞爾他們的價值太大了，所以在聽到他們不想繼續辯論下去的時候，就有些坐不住，親自來了。

不過西瑞爾的態度很明確：“很感謝會長親自來請，不過我們真的沒有那麼多時間準備，你知道的，我還有一個孩子，雖然他爸可以帶他，但是常常也會忙不過來，真的抱歉。”

會長雖然失望，但沒有說什麼，理解的點頭，就不再打擾他們。

也許，他們應該趁著現在勢頭正高的時候再轟轟烈烈辯論一次，但是西瑞爾他們想要的，不只是口頭上的覺醒，而是要將這份利益，通過立法或者其他方法切實表現出來。所以，他們在討論之後，決定放棄，畢竟種子種下後，其實不需要太多的鬆土與澆水，讓它自由發芽，反而會更好。

西瑞爾的生活很快就恢復了平靜，每天上課下課很有規律，辯論賽的結果西瑞爾並沒有特意關注，但是最後評選出的最佳辯手，竟然是莫里斯。

這讓西瑞爾感覺到有些意外，但是莫里斯本人顯然非常享受這樣的榮耀，開始在學院活躍起來。

每個人的處世方法都不一樣，西瑞爾覺得莫里斯這樣也很不錯。

到了年底的時候，西瑞爾考完試很快就放了假，過了幾天，成績出來了，西瑞爾因為是重新學習的，所以意料之中的考了班級第一。而格吉，也考了年級第一。

米爾加也在西瑞爾不厭其煩的教育下，學會了叫“爸爸”，雖然他跟穆澤都是爸爸，但是西瑞爾總是覺得他在叫穆澤。所以，因為放了寒假而有更多時間照顧（折騰）小包子的西瑞爾很快又教會了他叫“爸比”。

如果西瑞爾能夠聽懂米爾加的內心呐喊的話，一定不會再念叨了吧，嗯，應該是。

學法律的人內心都比較“流氓”，很適合從政，格吉在經過一番操作之後，下學期就不必去到學院學習，而改為去政府部門實習，這讓西瑞爾不禁佩服起他的速度來，學院雖然是三年制，但是如果你想繼續深造的話，也會有單獨的學院來學習，西瑞爾本來想繼續讀下去，但是卻覺得如果早早畢業去實習反而會更好。

穆澤對於西瑞爾的決定向來是支持的，他也十分贊同，並且絕對能夠幫得上忙。

新聞上對這件事情進行報導的時候，西瑞爾跟穆澤正在準備年夜飯，米爾加也不甘示弱，玩麵團玩得特別得心應手。這是他們一家三口一起度過的第一個新年，十分的有意義。

作者有話要說：啊哈哈哈，有種要完結的節奏啊……

今天好悲劇QAQ本來想提早溜走，蹭老大的車走，但是都到家了，卻接到通知要點名，不去的按曠工處理，於是我又悲劇的回去了嚶嚶嚶，果然不能幹壞事。

——————

祝親愛的們馬上有物件~~騷年昨晚跟我說他現在有戀愛的感覺，艾瑪好羞澀，必須捧大臉o(*////▽////*)q

第71章 新年快樂

等到年夜飯做好的時候，天也黑了下來,西瑞爾抱著米爾加給他圍上嫩黃色的圍嘴,然後開始將食物磨碎了喂給他。米爾加如今能吃一些食物,但是種類不能太多,不然不好消化,餃子皮是粗糧磨出來的面，小包子吃正好。

其實西瑞爾很想自己嚼碎了然後嘴對嘴喂給小包子的,因為地球媽媽都是這麼幹的，但是這個想法只實行了一次就被穆澤堅決拒絕了,也拒絕說明原因，總之，西瑞爾的一腔熱血就這麼被否決了。

米爾加不愧是小吃貨，吃飯的時候特別認真，從來不會浪費一丁點糧食。他坐在西瑞爾懷裡，已經逐漸有力的小手牢牢捧著碗，西瑞爾只需要拿勺子咬給他吃就好了，特別的省心。

西瑞爾只顧著喂米爾加，自己沒有吃幾口，穆澤不動聲色，夾了菜放到西瑞爾嘴邊，西瑞爾十分自然的張嘴咬住吃了，然後繼續喂米爾加，而旁邊穆澤則默默投喂西瑞爾。

等到西瑞爾終於反應過來的時候，微微有些臉紅，這個怎麼感覺那麼不對勁兒啊。

穆澤倒是完全沒有覺得不對勁，反而略疑惑的看了看西瑞爾，西瑞爾紅著臉，把吃飽喝足的米爾加塞給他，小聲說：“我自己吃就好了，你不用管我。”

“嗯。”穆澤有些遺憾的放下筷子，抱著米爾加。小包子在到了同樣非常熟悉的懷抱之後，很快就張嘴打了個哈欠，揉了揉眼睛，軟糯的說道：“爸爸，覺覺。”

“不行。”西瑞爾聽到後，連忙捏了捏小包子的肉臉，把他弄醒，“再等一會兒寶貝。”剛吃完飯就睡覺對身體不好。

“爸比……！”米爾加如今只會說爸爸，爸比，吃，覺覺，他想說討厭，可是卻說不出來，又特別惱火，於是一轉頭，小老虎一樣張嘴就咬西瑞爾的手指。

他剛張了兩顆小米粒一樣的牙，咬著手指的時候，雖然使出了吃奶的勁兒，但是力道仍然很小，米爾加臉都憋紅了，西瑞爾依然笑嘻嘻的不讓他睡覺，小包子出離憤怒了，伸手想打西瑞爾。

“米爾加！”穆澤突然冷了聲音。

米爾加頓時停住動作，疑惑的看著穆澤。

“誰准你打人的？”西瑞爾是穆澤最珍視的人，哪怕米爾加也要稍微靠後排一點，所以米爾加的行為，真的惹到了穆澤。

米爾加聽不太懂，但是能知道自己剛才的動作讓爸爸討厭了，第一反應就是委屈的癟嘴想哭，但是穆澤馬上制止了他：“不許哭。”

眼淚已經在眼眶裡打轉了，但是他又不敢哭出來，雖然穆澤跟他相處的時間很長，平時也很寵愛他的樣子，但鬼精的米爾加卻知道穆澤其實很嚴肅，只要不做令他不愉快的事情，他就不會發脾氣，但一旦做了，他就會翻臉。

還是西瑞爾覺得心疼了，連忙勸穆澤：“米爾加還小，什麼都不知道，別跟他計較，你別嚇著他。”

穆澤不會說廢話，也不喜歡解釋什麼，聽了西瑞爾的話，他只是點點頭，然後對米爾加道：“以後再讓我看見你伸手打人，就揍你。”

米爾加委屈的窩在穆澤懷裡，一動不敢動。

西瑞爾將他從穆澤那裡抱過來，小包子馬上埋到西瑞爾懷裡，悄悄抹眼淚，西瑞爾伸腳踹了穆澤一下，然後輕聲哄小包子：“米爾加乖，不哭，爸爸不會打你的。”

米爾加哭了一會兒就不哭了，這時候差不多也消了食，西瑞爾就輕輕拍他的後背，哄他睡覺，米爾加很快就睡了過去，西瑞爾將他抱到房間的嬰兒床裡，然後又下去吃飯。

穆澤開了瓶紅酒，給西瑞爾倒了一些，西瑞爾與他碰杯，飲了一口後道：“以後別嚇唬他了。”

“嗯。”穆澤本來也沒打算再嚇唬他，只是打人的行為不能縱容。

喝了酒的西瑞爾臉上很快暈染上淺淺的紅暈，在燈光的照射下，柔美秀雅，漂亮的厲害，穆澤單臂勾住他的腰，一用力就將西瑞爾抱到懷裡，然後起身，走到一樓的陽臺，坐在落地窗戶下的躺椅上。

西瑞爾只是覺得微醺，並沒有到醉的地步，但是腦袋依然開始不清醒了，他頭枕著穆澤的肩膀，開口說道：“穆澤，我真的特別愛你。”

“我也是。”穆澤側頭吻了吻西瑞爾的額頭，低聲回答。

西瑞爾微微揚起下巴，閉著眼睛索吻，穆澤當然不會辜負他的好意，迅速擒住那兩瓣柔韌的嘴唇，開始親吻起來。

西瑞爾心跳的厲害，酒精徹底麻醉了西瑞爾的思想，讓他的理智被關起來，只餘本能和快.感在身體裡四處的穿梭，西瑞爾仰起頭，順從的讓穆澤為他解開衣扣，腰微微扭動著，磨蹭穆澤的下面。

儘管已經有了很多次歡.愛，但是每一次都宛如第一次一般，激動又悸動，穆澤將他的腿分開，溫柔的探了進去。

西瑞爾配合的放鬆，然後在穆澤完全進入的時候發出滿足的呼聲。

在床.事上，西瑞爾向來放得開，什麼感覺都會誠實的說出來。喝了酒之後，西瑞爾更加的大膽，竟然自己將腿搭到穆澤的肩膀上，以一個不可思議柔韌的姿勢來承受穆澤的疼愛。

酣暢淋漓的釋放之後，西瑞爾的酒也醒的差不多了，看看時間，還有幾個小時才到午夜，不過西瑞爾已經撐不住了，勾著穆澤脖子，努力直起身給穆澤一個吻：“新年快樂，親愛的。”

“新年快樂，我的西瑞爾。”

作者有話要說：我發現我最近實在太懶了，這樣不行，我明天一定要擼出五六千來！！握拳。

介於親愛的們總說我秀恩愛刺激你們，我就不說騷年給我買了一堆零食說不嫌棄我胖，怎麼樣都好看這件事了╮(╯_╰)╭

☆、第72章 二包子

米爾加一天天長大,很快學會了走路,跑步,開始了貓嫌狗棄的搗蛋生涯，不過因為穆澤鎮著他，倒沒有惹出什麼亂子。  
西瑞爾還有半年就可以畢業的時候，一個不慎，又懷上了孩子。  
這次，西瑞爾就沒那麼期待了，畢竟湯尼已經研究出能夠增加孕育機會的藥劑雛形,格吉在跟安德魯成婚之後,在政治圈貴族裡混的如魚得水,安德魯如今在軍部任職,雖然年輕,但是十分有能力，在蟲族意圖再次來襲的時候，狠狠反擊了一次，從此打響了名號，同時還有安格斯，表現卓越。  
巴爾特陛下還很年輕，不過他已經在著手準備將位子傳給狄修斯殿下，他愛王后陛下至深，但是每天的公務讓他無法經常陪在王后陛□邊。前些日子，星際聯盟一項比較小的會議定在海勒倫召開，其中一名與會人員竟然對王后陛下一見鍾情，雖然礙於禮節以及地位差距並沒有告白，但是那火辣的眼神依然讓巴爾特陛下心生不愉。  
這件事也就成為一個導火索，徹底燃起巴爾特退位的想法。  
不過狄修斯卻拒絕了，而且元老院以及貴族們也不見得同意。  
一朝天子一朝臣，這句話放在地球適用，放在海勒倫，一樣適用。巴爾特帶起的一批貴族是組織狄修斯掌權的主要阻礙，他們根基很淺，卻又自持身份不願意過於低頭向狄修斯示好，就形成了矛盾。  
而元老院的元老們態度卻有些曖昧，巴爾特陛下在位期間，對元老院的轄制束縛到了空前的地步，他們在觀望，狄修斯的處世方法，不過狄修斯殿下雖然年輕，但是做事非常穩當，即便那些老不休都活成了人精，也依然有些猜不透他溫文爾雅面容下的真實想法。  
西瑞爾瞭解的這些事情當然也是從穆澤那裡知道的，他如今是海勒倫經濟命脈的掌握人之一，又跟巴爾特陛下關係匪淺，很能得到一些內部消息。  
跟他一批入學的Alpha、Beta、Omega都已經進入了該進入的角色裡，開始為建設海勒倫而付出努力，只有他，在磨拳霍霍的時候，竟然懷孕了！  
已經三歲的米爾加長的特別可愛，一雙水汪汪的琥珀色眼睛比西瑞爾還要更好看一些，他長相大部分繼承了穆澤，但是卻沒有那種侵略性的美麗，反而十分柔和，笑起來的時候只會讓人覺得特別想捏一把。  
但是米爾加長期在西瑞爾的摧殘下，怎麼可能那麼無害，藏在天使面容下的是一顆鬼靈精的心，一不小心就能被坑，偏偏還讓人覺得不忍心責怪他。  
此刻米爾加正趴在西瑞爾的膝蓋上，伸出小手輕輕戳戳西瑞爾的肚皮，撲閃著眼睫，怯生生的問：“爸比，這這裡面是弟弟嗎？”在西瑞爾點頭說是的時候，就露出特別可憐的表情，可憐兮兮的說：“那麼爸比會不會因為有了弟弟就不要米爾加了？”  
“……”西瑞爾沉默了一會兒，毫不客氣的捏住他臉側的軟肉，往外一拉，陰森森道，“跟你老子玩這招，太嫩了。”  
“啊啊，爸比討厭！”米爾加開始請求增援，“爸爸，爸比欺負我。”  
穆澤站在門口，比了個無能為力的手勢，西瑞爾懷孕後，脾氣十分暴躁，饒是穆澤也挨了不少白眼，實在不敢在這個時候觸黴頭。  
米爾加眼見穆澤指望不上，只好自己自救：“爸比，我會好好疼愛弟弟的，把我的玩具都給他玩。”特別強調了我的，這兩個字。  
“然後再讓你爸爸給你買新的？”西瑞爾根本不上當。  
“我沒有。”米爾加努力使自己看起來更純良一點，殊不知他滴溜溜轉的眼睛早就出賣了他。  
不過西瑞爾到底不會跟孩子過不去，俯身親了親米爾加被捏的有些紅的小臉蛋：“乖寶貝，你能這麼說爸比很高興，不過你不需要當你爸爸的先頭兵，他犯了錯，就該懲罰他。好了去玩吧。”西瑞爾拍拍他的屁股，攆他走。  
米爾加自覺任務完成，頓時歡呼一聲，跑走了，路過穆澤的時候，丟給他一個愛莫能助的眼神，但是手指仍然搓了搓，提醒穆澤不要忘記付報酬給他。  
穆澤：“……”  
西瑞爾摸了摸肚子，才一個多月根本沒有什麼感覺，他站起來，徑直走回房間，關門的時候對著想跟進來的穆澤道：“前三個月胎位會不穩當，拜託爹地在客房睡一下吧。”然後“砰”的一聲，把門關死。  
西瑞爾已經很久沒有稱呼穆澤爹地，但是此時叫出這個稱呼，卻絕對沒有親昵的意思，反而暗含了一層“殺氣”。  
穆澤知道西瑞爾並不期待這個孩子，咳，但他也不是故意的，只是意外而已，從知道到現在已經兩個星期，他們也兩個星期都沒有同房了。  
穆澤擁有這套別墅的最高許可權，但是他卻不敢打開西瑞爾的門，只好守在門邊，等西瑞爾氣消了再說。  
西瑞爾躺在床上，開始想事情。他還有半學期畢業，最後一個學期基本沒了課程，他需要參加實習，然後等待畢業就好，他本來已經找好了律所實習，跟隨的律師也是十分有名氣的愛德華律師，這是西瑞爾憑藉著努力自己爭取到的名額，十分重視，也摩拳擦掌想幹出一番事業，卻沒想到在這個節骨眼，懷孕了。  
二包子從一開始就悄無聲息，一直到現在都毫無反應，西瑞爾從來沒有覺得反胃過，每天吃吃喝喝也十分正常，懷的十分舒服。  
不過既然有了，就肯定要生下來的，西瑞爾養米爾加雖然很累，但是卻不可否認，他是喜歡孩子的，對於二包子也很期待，但是對於包子他爹，可就沒好臉色了。  
正想的入神，通訊儀突然亮了起來，西瑞爾低頭一看，竟然是湯尼。  
接通之後，湯尼就出現在西瑞爾面前的光幕上，臉上表情淡淡的，說的話卻讓人震驚：“西瑞爾，下個星期來參加我的婚禮。”  
“什麼？”西瑞爾頓時震驚了，湯尼什麼時候有的伴侶，他怎麼一點都不知道？  
“我跟塞爾維斯的婚禮，請帖我會很快寄給你。”湯尼完全沒有要結婚的喜悅或者羞澀，語氣就像是讀實驗資料一樣冷淡，他還穿著白色的實驗服，目測是剛剛結束一組試驗，抽空跟西瑞爾說的這個消息。  
西瑞爾也猜是塞爾維斯，這幾年，這個百折不撓的Alpha一直在追求湯尼，只不過醉心實驗，從來沒有答應過他。這次湯尼竟然鬆口答應，難道是終於被他的誠意打動？  
但是瞭解湯尼的西瑞爾卻覺得這個可能很小，甚至隱約覺得原因還會更加勁爆一點。  
果然，湯尼沒有讓西瑞爾失望，他抬手摸了摸肚子，淡淡道：“我懷孕了，塞爾維斯的。”  
西瑞爾，“……！！！！”果然很勁爆！  
湯尼沒有跟西瑞爾解釋什麼，他如今已經小有名氣，提前從醫學院畢業，也離開了軍部的研究所，如今在一家私立醫院做藥劑師，醫院的院長對他十分看重，不僅破格為他籌建了實驗室，還為他配備了三名助手。他研究的越多，性格就越冷淡，以至於格吉跟西瑞爾常常會把他叫出來，接觸下外面的世界。  
所以，不食煙火的湯尼突然宣佈自己懷孕，還要結婚，這真的是讓西瑞爾震驚了。  
海勒倫有一條法律，懷孕期Omega以及生下來不滿兩年的，強制登記結婚，由孩子的父親或指定一名Alpha與其共同生養。  
這條法律當初是為了保證戰亂時候Omega的生活，畢竟他們的能力比較差，懷孕之後會更脆弱一些，有Alpha保護，也許會起一些作用。  
不過如今，這條法律卻逼迫的湯尼必須要去登記結婚。  
西瑞爾只能斟酌著安慰他：“湯尼，這是件好事，雖然你覺得自己不需要結婚生孩子，但是有了孩子之後你就會發現，這樣的人生才完美。”  
“嗯，我知道。”湯尼應了，然後抬手看了看時間，“我去取檢測資料，以後再聊。”  
“好。”  
西瑞爾不知道湯尼先通知的他還是格吉，不過在等了一會人格吉聯絡西瑞爾的時候就明白了順序，他接起來，果然就聽到格吉十分激動的說：“孩子，湯尼懷孕了！”  
“是啊是啊，真的沒想到。”西瑞爾並沒有把自己又懷孕了的消息告訴格吉他們，他覺得有些不好意思，也是因為在跟穆澤賭氣。  
“不過我怎麼還是沒動靜呢？你們兩個都有孩子了，真的很不公平。”格吉也只有在西瑞爾湯尼面前才會有上學時候的樣子，平日面對外人的時候，卻十分冷靜幹練。  
“不要著急，這個事情真的要慢慢來，你要想，你跟安德魯基因這麼優秀，一定會養育出一個天才型的寶寶來。而天才非常少見，所以寶寶還在準備的過程中呢！”  
格吉笑了起來：“還是你會安慰人。放心，我跟安德魯還年輕，不急的。”  
“那就好。”西瑞爾知道格吉如今性格堅韌，很少有事情能夠困擾到他。  
而之後沒過多久，西瑞爾的話也得到了證實，格吉的確生了一個天才型的寶貝。  
有了湯尼的喜訊之後，西瑞爾對穆澤也沒有太多火氣了，就用遙控開了門，對著等在門口的穆澤勾了勾手指頭。  
穆澤走了進來，將門帶上，然後到了西瑞爾身邊，伸手臂圈住他，低聲問：“不氣了？”  
西瑞爾哼了一聲：“本來也沒有生氣。”  
“嗯，本來也沒氣。”穆澤吻了吻西瑞爾的發梢，清冷的聲線卻有著溫柔的語氣，“等孩子生出來，你如果想去律所的話，我會安排。”  
“不用了，我自己可以的。”西瑞爾倚在穆澤懷裡，擺了個舒服的姿勢，“我如今可不是廢柴。”  
“你喜歡你好。”  
西瑞爾懶懶的吩咐穆澤去拿些東西來吃，這樣就算是原諒了他，開始安心準備養胎了。  
作者有話要說：木有粗長起來，明晚加油！QAQ

☆、第73章 婚禮

湯尼的婚禮定在三月九號,那時候他懷孕接近三個月,胎位也穩當，西瑞爾也告訴了小夥伴們他二次懷孕的消息，格吉十分激動,來看了他幾次，大有蹭喜氣的意思。  
而西瑞爾也終於知道湯尼為什麼懷了孕,說起來,還是亞爾維斯用了點“手段”。  
湯尼發情期到來的時候，亞爾維斯正好在他身邊，湯尼想去拿抑制劑,可是卻被亞爾維斯制止,並且深情告白。這個時候的湯尼心理防線很好突破，因此接下來的事情就順理成章了。  
湯尼在製作藥劑的時候,免不了自己親身試驗一下，於是雖然湯尼的基因並不算完美，但是只一次，就中標了。  
亞爾維斯在知曉自己要當父親之後，高興的幾乎都傻了，連忙拖著湯尼去登記，生怕人跑了似的。接著就是上門拜訪湯尼的父母，然後回家跟父親商量結婚的事情。  
好在兩家都很開明，並沒有人反對，因此婚禮就順利的開始操辦起來。  
當然，也是湯尼對亞爾維斯並非一點感情都沒，否則以湯尼的性格，怎麼也不會屈服的。  
西瑞爾捏了捏湯尼的臉，讓他露出一個笑的表情來：“拜託湯尼，今天你結婚啊，能不能表現的開心一點？”  
湯尼皺了皺眉：“還是覺得不習慣。”  
同樣是過來人的格吉笑著說：“這個很正常，不過你很快就會發現，有個Alpha陪著，真的是一件很不錯的事情。最起碼可以奴役他做飯洗碗打掃衛生，你總是喝營養劑對身體也不好啊。”  
“是的，Alpha果然是各項機能都要比咱們優秀，就算是做飯他們也會學習很快。”西瑞爾道，“所以以後你可以盡情的享受了。”  
想起亞爾維斯為自己學習廚藝，手被燙傷割傷的樣子，湯尼的表情柔和了一些，亞爾維斯的努力與優秀，他也是看在眼裡的。  
“對了，米爾加呢，我記得你把他帶過來了。”格吉突然提起米爾加。  
“嗯，是來了，不過這小子太皮了，待在這裡不定惹出什麼亂子，現在在他爸爸那裡呢。”他跟湯尼都懷孕了，怕他鬧騰，就丟給穆澤看著。說起米爾加，西瑞爾又有點鬱悶：“你說我跟穆澤都不是鬧騰的性子，怎麼就生出個米爾加這樣性格的孩子來，而且他還是個Omega，教育了他好多遍，但是從來都沒見他改正。”  
“小孩子嘛，就是活潑點才好，米爾加那麼可愛，沒你說的那麼嚴重。”格吉很喜歡米爾加，每次見到他都會送他小禮物，並且不止一次碎碎念自己要生個米爾加這樣可愛的Omega出來。  
正說著，穆澤就過來敲門，西瑞爾走到門口，就看到探頭探腦的米爾加。  
“臭小子，過來做什麼？”西瑞爾摸了一把米爾加的呆毛。  
“我想爸比了。”米爾加仰起頭，露出乖巧的笑臉，裂開的嘴巴裡，米粒大小的牙齒特別可愛。  
“少來。”西瑞爾笑著捏了捏他的臉，“正好，你格吉叔叔還想你來著，過來玩一會兒，但是不准調皮，聽到沒？”  
“嗯嗯。”米爾加煞有介事的點頭保證，然後繞過西瑞爾就朝裡面跑去，對著格吉張開雙臂，“格吉叔叔！”  
格吉將他抱起來，笑著親了他一口：“有沒有想叔叔？”  
“有。”米爾加親昵的蹭蹭，“想格吉叔叔給的禮物。”  
“哈哈，小壞蛋，就只喜歡禮物，叔叔很傷心啊。”  
“更想格吉叔叔。”米爾加連忙表忠心。  
“有沒有覺得不舒服？”穆澤站在門邊，關心的問西瑞爾。  
西瑞爾摸摸肚子，搖頭：“沒事，寶寶一直很安靜。”  
這一胎確實懷的很舒服，到如今已經三個月，西瑞爾完全沒有反胃噁心的時候，本來西瑞爾以為肚子裡的這個是個小Omega，但是查了之後發現原來是小Alpha。  
不過不管是Alpha還是Omega，西瑞爾都非常喜歡。  
“那我先回去，如果有事情，就找我。”穆澤俯身親了親西瑞爾的側臉，又摸摸他腦袋，然後離開了。  
湯尼若有所思看了兩個人的相處方式，道：“難道我結了婚也要這樣嗎？”  
“也不是，每個家庭的情況不一樣，不過我覺得親吻是愛最好的表達，所以我很喜歡用這種方式來訴說我對他的愛意。”西瑞爾回答，“如果你對亞爾維斯有好感的話，我覺得你可以適當的主動一些，他會更開心的。”  
“我知道了。”湯尼抿了抿嘴，點頭。  
又等了沒多久，外面突然響起禮炮的聲音，接著湯尼的Alpha弟弟就敲門說亞爾維斯的車隊已經到了，他正在門口被人刁難呢。  
湯尼的心一下子揪了起來，竟然覺得有些緊張。  
格吉心細，立刻就發現了，連忙安撫他：“不要緊張，湯尼，想想肚子裡的寶寶，想想亞爾維斯，你們以後會快樂的在一起生活。”  
“謝謝。”湯尼深呼吸幾次，總算不那麼緊張了，西瑞爾懷了孕，不能出去圍觀。但很快，外面就傳來了腳步聲跟喧鬧聲，然後，格吉房間的門被打開。  
一身金色貴族服裝的亞爾維斯看起來格外的英俊，只是臉上的表情有些傻，望著裝扮後的湯尼有些直了眼，但在後面人的推搡中又很快回過神來。  
他走到湯尼面前，單膝跪下，開始許諾：“也許我並不是你心中想找的完美類型，但是我會用生命來愛你，一生一世，絕不離棄。湯尼•列夫，嫁給我。”  
說完，他將手伸出來，期待的看著湯尼。  
熱烈的歡呼聲響徹屋子，大家都在喊著“答應他”，西瑞爾拉著米爾加走到門口左邊，跟穆澤匯合，然後被他自然的保護起來，笑著看著臉紅的湯尼。  
“嗯，好。”湯尼伸手搭在亞爾維斯的手上，馬上被緊緊握住，亞爾維斯激動的站起來，然後一把將湯尼抱到懷裡。  
西瑞爾仿佛自己被抱住一樣，激動的臉都紅了，他們三個小夥伴終於全部都找到了幸福。  
亞爾維斯打橫抱起湯尼，大步流星的往外走，急吼吼的樣子讓在場的人都發出了善意的笑聲，湯尼耳朵尖都紅了，一直蔓延到脖子，暗中掐了亞爾維斯一把，讓他注意點。  
亞爾維斯皮糙肉厚，完全沒覺得痛，在將湯尼放到婚車裡的時候，甚至還忍不住偷親了他一下，湯尼剛要皺眉，猛然想起西瑞爾的話，又鬆開了，對鑽進來坐在他身邊的亞爾維斯說：“別靠那麼近。”  
“沒有很近啊。”亞爾維斯有些委屈，依照他的想法，應該把湯尼抱進懷裡才對。  
前頭開車的亞爾維斯的堂弟勞德撲哧一聲笑了，但是在亞爾維斯羞惱的目光裡又很快正了正神色，對湯尼問好：“嫂子好。”  
湯尼：“……”  
結婚典禮是在亞爾維斯家族的老宅裡進行，寬大的宴廳被佈置的十分華美，中央巨大的螢幕上正播放著兩人之前的錄影，經過細緻的剪輯，看起來又好笑又感動。  
西瑞爾早早就坐下了，米爾加被穆澤抱進懷裡，此時雙手正拿著一塊巧克力在啃，嘴角黑乎乎的，像是長了一圈小鬍子。  
旁邊坐著格吉跟安德魯，他們這桌桌子很小，只有四個位子，為了特別招待湯尼的兩個至交與他們的伴侶。亞爾維斯的安排真的非常細心，也證明他是真的非常喜歡湯尼。  
婚禮很快開始，湯尼跟亞爾維斯並肩站在一起宣讀誓言，過程中，亞爾維斯一直望著湯尼，目光裡的愛意足以使冰雪融化，湯尼在偶爾接觸到的時候，真的有種靈魂戰慄的感覺，讓他突然萌生一個想法：如果跟這個人生活下去，應該是一件不錯的事情？  
跳舞的環節省略過去，亞爾維斯的父親作為席主講了幾句話之後，精美的食物便端了上來。  
湯尼正在懷孕，吃的飯菜自然不一樣，孕夫餐同樣也給西瑞爾上了一份。米爾加好奇西瑞爾的菜，讓穆澤夾給他吃，嘗了之後發現沒什麼味道，就搖頭不要，開始吃別的了。  
格吉也幫忙照顧米爾加，讓穆澤能夠輕鬆點。不得不說，這個鬼靈精的米爾加在外人面前還是很乖巧的，一直安安靜靜的吃飯。  
等到婚禮結束，賓客都散了之後，西瑞爾跟格吉去跟湯尼告了別，就雙雙離去了，西瑞爾有些累，回去的路上倚在穆澤肩膀上，閉目養神，米爾加則躺在穆澤的腿上，呼呼大睡。  
“真好。”西瑞爾呢喃了一句。  
“嗯。”穆澤伸手攬住西瑞爾，將速度稍微降下來一些。  
回到家之後，西瑞爾先是去小睡了一覺，然後起床的時候天色已經暗了下來，穆澤恰好端著補湯過來，仿佛算准了時間一般，西瑞爾喝完補湯，剛要說話，就聽見通訊儀滴滴響了，顯示有簡訊進來，西瑞爾打開來看，頓時驚訝的張大嘴巴。  
作者有話要說：那我繼續秀恩愛了啊~  
昨天跟騷年說，我情人節值班QAQ，騷年說，那我買零食給你補償好了，我說零食怎麼能夠啊摔！騷年說，那我隨你“處置”怎麼樣？艾瑪，這樣大好~捂大臉~(^_^)~  
今天被老媽老爸聯手坑了，跟騷年嚶嚶嚶，騷年說，乖啊，他們不要你我要你。媽蛋，真的好想粗掉他腫麼辦(⊙v⊙)

☆、第74章 愛德華律師

資訊是愛德華律師發給他的,上面寫著，西瑞爾生產之後，如果有時間,可以繼續跟他實習。  
西瑞爾第一反應就是穆澤瞞著他找愛德華律師了,不過馬上就否決了這個想法，穆澤很尊重他，絕對不會在這件事情上干預。也就是說,這是出自愛德華律師本意的邀請，  
穆澤微微靠過來，看了內容，也有些意外，“愛德華看起來很欣賞你。”  
西瑞爾笑著靠在穆澤肩膀上，認真給他回復，謝謝愛德華律師的邀請，我一定儘快跟您學習，努力工作，不會讓您失望。  
沒一會兒，愛德華律師又回復過來：不需要儘快，我隨時等你過來。  
西瑞爾簡直有一種遇見伯樂的感覺。  
他表現的實在太興奮，讓穆澤有些不高興了，壓著他不讓他亂動，語氣也有些危險：“你很喜歡愛德華？”  
“嗯嗯，你沒有看到他的成就嗎？他雖然是一名律師，但是許多有關法律的問題都會請他解答。貴族們也時常前去諮詢，我們學習的教材很多都是他帶領編寫的。我簡直不敢相信，他會這麼平易近人。”  
西瑞爾還要再說，卻被穆澤堵住了嘴，當然，是用唇堵住的。  
纏綿了一番，西瑞爾終於老實下來，躺在穆澤懷裡喘息著。穆澤給他掖了掖被角，沙啞著嗓音說：“睡吧。”  
湯尼結婚之後，也暫停了工作，西瑞爾前去探望他，就看到亞爾維斯正圍著圍裙討好的問湯尼想吃什麼。  
湯尼最近孕吐的厲害，不過他是藥劑師，所以給自己開了些藥劑調理，總算沒那麼難以忍受。亞爾維斯看到西瑞爾跟米爾加，頓時笑著打招呼：“你好，伊文，今天中午留下來吃飯吧。”  
“好，麻煩你了。”西瑞爾將禮物放在桌子上，牽著米爾加跟湯尼走到沙發上坐下，問他，“湯尼，最近感覺怎麼樣？”  
“還是老樣子，太折騰了。”湯尼似乎瘦了一些，但是精神還不錯，“真不知道我為什麼要把時間浪費在生孩子上。”  
懷了孕的湯尼脾氣變小了，竟然會說出這樣賭氣的話，真的很可愛。  
“你看看米爾加，就知道自己所受的苦都是值得的。”米爾加伸手指著矮桌上的點心，西瑞爾便拿了一塊給他抱著慢慢啃，聽到西瑞爾提到自己的名字，米爾加頓時抬起頭，睜大無辜的眼睛望著湯尼，嘴裡鼓鼓的，藏著很多食物，就像倉鼠一樣，可愛到爆。  
湯尼看著米爾加，心也軟化了一些，如果能生出像米爾加一樣可愛的寶寶，其實也是不錯的吧。  
亞爾維斯的廚藝精進了不少，西瑞爾縱使被穆澤烹飪的美食養刁了胃口，也覺得他做的菜還是很不錯的，色香味俱全。他搬著凳子坐在湯尼旁邊，有些礙手礙腳的伺候湯尼吃飯。  
湯尼臉皮薄，覺得不好意思，就在桌子下跺了亞爾維斯一腳，沒想到他根本沒收斂，依然在賣蠢。  
西瑞爾撲哧一聲笑了，湯尼的臉頓時羞的通紅。  
看來湯尼的日子真的過的不錯啊。  
養胎的日子很無聊，唯一值得慶倖的就是米爾加非常懂事，穆澤在教導他不能調皮之後，米爾加很明顯懂事許多，甚至偶爾還會出其不意的端一杯水給西瑞爾，雖然這杯水到西瑞爾手上的時候只有半杯了，但是西瑞爾依然覺得米爾加不鬧騰的時候就是一個小天使。  
穆澤雖然時常在家中，但最近也需要外出，最近巴爾特陛下有關開採3-114行星的申請得到了批復，可以合法的前往開採。海勒倫的粒子風暴依然沒有辦法解決，因此需要大量的能源支撐防護罩，在過去的幾百年，海勒倫依次開採了周圍小行星的能源，這一次，3-114行星上距離海勒倫比較遠，且他們只取得了一半開採權，剩下的一半，則歸同樣擁有開採權的艾普斯。  
三年過去，艾普斯的領導者紮特拉瓦已經與海勒倫建立了比較和諧的合作關係，但是因為過去的原因，這份和諧中還是夾雜了那麼些齟齬，所以這次開採，得需要一個對艾普斯有威懾力的人盯著。  
最合適的，就是穆澤。  
巴爾特也知道自己要求有些不近人情，但是為了帝國的安全，卻只能派他前往。而且西瑞爾已經懷孕三個月，胎位已經穩定下來，不需要人時刻照看，並且，巴爾特陛下還提出，可以讓西瑞爾暫時搬進王宮去住。  
穆澤還在猶豫，西瑞爾卻很高興，覺得總算有機會讓穆澤出去“透透風”，再怎麼威風的人，沾上“宅”這個字，也會降下幾個檔次來，所以西里爾非常贊成。  
雖然已經離開軍部，但曾經作為一名機甲戰士，帝國的上將，穆澤也確實以國家安全為首任，但西瑞爾也與國家並重，所以他才會有些猶豫，但見到西瑞爾完全沒有反對的意思，穆澤也不會優柔寡斷，他用一天時間將事情安排好之後，便很快跟隨航艦前往行星了。  
西瑞爾拒絕了巴爾特陛下的邀請，依然住在別墅裡，穆澤臨走前將別墅的防禦系統調到最高值，歐文也做了升級，能夠應對更多的突發狀況，並且從巴爾特那裡調來一支親衛隊，日夜守護在別墅旁邊。西瑞爾對穆澤的興師動眾並沒有覺得他小題大做，反而很感動，雖然如今很安全，但有備無患。  
米爾加也被穆澤拎住教育了一番，他雖然很小，但是也能夠理解為什麼爸爸走了之後也不能跟爸比一起睡覺。不過米爾加還是強烈要求將自己的小床拖到西瑞爾的房間，就算不能同床，也要同房。  
對於米爾加奶聲奶氣的要求，西瑞爾當然不會反對，當下就讓歐文把米爾加的小床搬了過來。  
一切都安頓好了之後，沒過幾天，西瑞爾迎來了一位意想不到的訪客。  
愛德華律師竟然來看望他。  
西瑞爾覺得驚訝之餘，卻隱約覺得不對勁。  
作者有話要說：最後一個小波折O(∩_∩)O  
————————  
秀恩愛日常：  
騷年：今天依然要碼字嗎？  
我：嗯，昨天你生日，陪你玩沒有寫所以……  
騷年：嗯，我知道了。  
（莫名有種內疚腫麼辦？）  
我：就一個小時，寫完了馬上戳你  
騷年：嗯，我等你  
（媽蛋，更愧疚了QAQ）

☆、第75章 目的何在

西瑞爾的學習成績算是非常厲害的了，連著幾次都是拿到了學院前三,但是,這不足以讓人對他另眼相待,法律這個東西,必須實踐才能積累經驗,也因此，剛畢業的見習律師，是食物鏈底層的存在。  
當時西瑞爾投遞簡歷的時候,只是抱著試試看的想法，卻沒想到一下子就通過了,開始的時候只覺得興奮,但之後卻慢慢覺得,事情並不如表面上那麼簡單。  
愛德華律師為什麼會親自給他這個小人物發訊息，甚至前來拜訪？  
西瑞爾真的想不通。  
雖然愛德華律師非常有名，但是親衛隊還是將他攔下了，詢問西瑞爾是否要見他。西瑞爾讓米爾加在玩具屋裡玩，如果他不叫他，不准出來，又讓歐文陪在旁邊，這才對著視頻另一端說：“請愛德華律師進來。”  
愛德華長的非常英俊，身材高大如同Alpha一般，但他確實是一名Beta，他今年三十九歲，實在是年輕有為了。  
西瑞爾為他開了門，禮貌問好：“上午好，愛德華老師。”  
“上午好，西瑞爾。”愛德華朝西瑞爾溫和笑了笑，本就英俊的面容笑起來更是迷人。  
但西瑞爾已經對容貌免疫，心裡仍不敢放鬆警惕，伸手請愛德華坐下，自己去廚房泡了兩杯茶端出來。  
“不知道愛德華老師今天來是有什麼指示？”西瑞爾笑著說，“我如今雖然很想早日跟隨老師學習，但奈何身體不太給力。”  
“指示談不上，就是過來看看你。”他的眼睛也是漂亮的琥珀色，清澈見底卻又洞察人心。  
西瑞爾被他看得有些不好意思，微微避開他的視線，道：“那真的是太榮幸了，老師百忙之中還惦記著我，我十分感動。”  
“西瑞爾，現在沒有外人，你不用那麼拘謹。”愛德華說的話越來越曖昧了。  
西瑞爾只覺得一道雷劈下，讓他渾身發麻，這種乾巴巴的聊天已經完全繼續不下去了，西瑞爾恨不能暴起搖著愛德華的肩膀，問他到底有何貴幹。  
“呵呵……”西瑞爾只能勉強呵呵了。  
愛德華看著西瑞爾，突然撲哧一聲笑了，這笑跟之前的疏離禮貌不同，倒顯得真實幾分，他忽然又換了副憐愛的表情看著西瑞爾：“一轉眼，你都長這麼大了。”  
西瑞爾：“……”愛德華律師你真的不是精分麼？  
“好了，別用這種眼神看我，我正式自我介紹一下，愛德華•洛文，是你的表叔。”  
“表叔？”西瑞爾驚訝。  
“嗯，我是你父親的表弟，因為父母過世，在你父親家裡寄居過一段時間，我們的關係非常好。”愛德華看著西瑞爾，語氣充滿懷念，“後來我留學那爾星球，回來的時候，就聽說你父母過世的消息。我一直不知道他們還有一個孩子，也就沒有尋你，直到看到你投遞的簡歷，眉目之間像極了你的父親跟母父，然後得知你被伊文將軍收養，並且跟他結婚。我一直想過來看看你，但前段時間很忙，所以就耽誤了，你現在身體如何？胎兒有沒有鬧你？”  
“沒有，他很乖。”西瑞爾對於這具身體的親人，其實是不太知道怎麼應對的。  
愛德華非常善於察言觀色，他一見西瑞爾的表情，就知道他是因為不熟悉而找不到話來說，就笑著繼續引導：“這些年你過的怎麼樣，伊文將軍對你好嗎，他是怎麼收養你的？我問過姨媽，她也不知道你的存在。”  
“我也不知道，畢竟我從記事起就以為穆澤是我的父親，後來才發現不是，但這並沒對我造成什麼影響，反而使我們的感情更進一步。”西瑞爾說的也算是事實，只不過隱瞞了一部分，他對這個表叔，其實並不完全信任，只不過愛德華非常有名氣，所以西里爾打消了當面詢問他的想法，想著一會兒愛德華走了之後，就問一下穆澤，讓他查一下。  
“嗯，你能夠過得幸福，表哥在天堂也一定會覺得安心。”愛德華沒有繼續追問下去，而是端起杯子輕啜了一口茶，然後放下杯子站起身，“我還有事情，你在家好好休息，我有空再過來看你。”  
“表……表叔先忙。”西瑞爾連忙站起來，將他送走。  
西瑞爾送走愛德華之後，沒敢耽誤，連忙聯繫穆澤，穆澤很快就接了，投射出來的光屏上頓時出現了西瑞爾十分想念的人，穆澤。  
穆澤溫柔笑著，問西瑞爾：“西瑞爾，最近覺得怎麼樣？”  
“我還好，就是你不在覺得很冷清。”西瑞爾不自覺的跟穆澤撒嬌，然後抱著肚子開始說正事，“剛剛愛德華律師來咱們家了。”  
“嗯？說了什麼？”穆澤略微皺眉。  
“說他是我的表叔，還問我是怎麼被你收養你的，我沒有全信他，也沒有告訴他什麼，只說我也不知道。”西瑞爾乖乖回答。  
“這樣。”穆澤一瞬間就想了幾種可能，略微思考了一下，然後說，“這件事我會處理，我也會儘快趕回去，下次如果他再來，你就裝作不在，不必應他。”  
“嗯。”西瑞爾跟穆澤說過之後，就覺得安心很多。  
雖然愛德華說的話沒有什麼不妥當的地方，但是西瑞爾就是覺得他的目的不單純。  
穆澤又沒在這裡，只能打起精神來應對。  
“你先搬去王宮居住吧。”穆澤不願意西瑞爾冒險，想了想之後，覺得還是王宮最安全。  
“也不用這樣吧。”西瑞爾覺得有些小題大做，雖然愛德華的目的很不單純，但是西瑞爾也能夠感覺到他沒有惡意。不過，對於穆澤的要求，他幾乎不會反對，所以雖然覺得不必要，還是同意了穆澤的提議，“那你幫我打聲招呼，我下午就搬過去。”  
“嗯。”  
作者有話要說：我在考慮怎麼結尾啊……頭好大QAQ  
-——————  
秀恩愛日常：  
昨夜被老爸老媽趕去大屋子睡覺，因為作者君生性膽小，幾乎沒有自己一個人睡過，騷年就說，你先睡，我不關手機，如果害怕就跟我說話。  
今天騷年對我說，昨晚醒了好幾次，怕錯過你給我發資訊，然後是一個靦腆的笑容。  
媽蛋那一瞬間我哭的感覺都有了QAQ  
明天要跟騷年約會啦，一定要抱他一下=v=

☆、第76章 能做的事情

穆澤的效率很高，西瑞爾這邊剛結束通訊，沒一會兒又接到了狄修斯殿下的聯繫請求，他笑的一貫溫和，對西瑞爾道：“我正好路過你們那裡，你稍微收拾一下，我過去接你。”  
西瑞爾禮貌道：“那就麻煩狄修斯殿下了。”  
西瑞爾要收拾的東西不多，在歐文的幫助下，很快就收拾完畢，狄修斯殿下的懸浮車沒過多久就到了別墅門口，西瑞爾鎖了門，然後領著米爾加走了過去。  
車子貼近路面行駛，照顧到西瑞爾的情況，狄修斯吩咐司機開得慢一些。  
王子殿下出行，果然跟他這種小人物是不一樣的，前後左右，天空都有護衛的車隊。西瑞爾對狄修斯的印象很好，為了不冷場就主動找了幾個話題，聊起來之後卻發現，狄修斯真的不愧為帝國第一順位繼承人，知識淵博的讓西瑞爾十分折服，不禁想也不知道這麼完美的殿下哪個omega才能配得上，不過這件事與他無關，西瑞爾也就稍稍感慨一下，就此揭過。  
米爾加被西瑞爾吩咐過要乖巧聽話，因此正端端正正坐在西瑞爾旁邊，凝神聽西瑞爾跟狄修斯的談話，仿佛能夠聽懂一般，西瑞爾偶爾看到，頓時笑得樂不可支，艾瑪果然是自己的種，真的是太可愛了。  
狄修斯對米爾加也很友好，主動跟他打招呼：“你好啊，米爾加。”  
米爾加在面對穆澤的時候能夠面不改色，但是看到狄修斯一笑，竟然有些害羞起來，捏著西瑞爾的衣角，奶聲奶氣道：“你好，狄修斯殿下。”  
狄修斯很有些老少通殺的意思，本來西瑞爾坐在兩人中間，最後米爾加竟然主動要求坐到狄修斯旁邊，甚至還想坐到狄修斯的大腿上，西瑞爾連忙制止，狄修斯卻笑著一把抱起米爾加，對西瑞爾道：“沒事的。”然後又開始跟米爾加說話。  
西瑞爾有點酸酸的，臭小子，怎麼就沒見你跟我面前這麼乖？  
巴爾特陛下十分忙碌，西瑞爾也不是什麼政要，到了王宮之後，狄修斯也抱歉說不能陪他去住處，西瑞爾表示感謝之後，就在僕人的帶領下進入了王宮。  
米爾加依依不捨，對著狄修斯連拋了幾個飛吻才肯走，狄修斯好脾氣的回了，米爾加登時笑的燦爛。西瑞爾心中憤憤，簡直要把狄修斯拉到黑名單了。  
王宮建造的十分大氣威嚴，仿古的建築令它看起來又多了份厚重感，偶爾穿梭過一隊護衛，更是為這裡添了一分威懾。但一路走來，擺設裝潢卻沒有十分奢華，走的是大氣簡約的風格，但是每一個擺件都做工精細，漂亮非常。  
西瑞爾跟米爾加被引領到一個獨門獨院的房子，位於王宮的西北方向，僕人是一名beta，他恭敬對西瑞爾道：“您有什麼吩咐可以按鈴。”  
“謝謝，麻煩你們了。”西瑞爾微笑回應。  
“不必客氣。”僕從回道，“那我先告退了。”  
房間已經佈置好了，被褥都是新曬過的，帶著淡淡的香氣，十分好聞，西瑞爾讓歐文將收拾的東西一一擺放好，就坐到床上準備休息一會兒。  
米爾加在歐文的帶領下開始探險，院子裡響起他歡快的笑聲。  
仿佛心有默契，通訊儀這時候亮了起來，穆澤的名字輕輕跳躍，西瑞爾嘴角勾起一個溫暖的弧度，接通。  
穆澤看到西瑞爾所在的地方已經換了樣，就知道他到了王宮：“在這裡還習慣麼？”  
“嗯嗯，還不錯。”西瑞爾點頭，然後不自覺開始撒嬌，“不過你不在，哪裡都一樣麼。”懷孕後的西瑞爾脾氣會發生微妙的變化，這次看來是往撒嬌方向發展了。不過他真的很想念穆澤，很希望他能夠儘快回來，陪在身邊。  
“……”穆澤略微沉默一下，隨即笑了起來，“嗯，我知道。”  
他笑起來的樣子實在好看，西瑞爾跟他縱然老夫老夫了還是忍不住紅了臉，支支吾吾道：“也不用那麼快回來，我沒事的。”  
穆澤笑意加深：“嗯。”  
正這時米爾加跑了進來，看到穆澤，頓時眼睛一亮，蹬蹬跑到西瑞爾身邊，特別乖巧的喊他：“爸爸！”  
“米爾加，爸爸不在家，你有聽爸比的話麼？”  
“聽了，米爾加最乖了，今天還整理房間了，爸比偷懶，一點都沒有做，都是米爾加完成的！”小包子特別臭屁的表揚自己。  
穆澤也不拆穿，繼續鼓勵：“爸爸不在，爸比需要你照顧，這個任務米爾加能完成嗎？”  
“保證完成任務！”被鼓舞的小包子登時像是士兵接受首長檢閱一般，“啪”的敬了個軍禮。  
西瑞爾看著一大一小搞怪，心裡的幸福無限蔓延。  
跟穆澤通完話，西瑞爾帶著米爾加小睡了一會兒，然後歐文過來喊他吃飯，他如今可是揣了個包子，三頓飯必須按時。米爾加也正是長身體的時候，需要多補充營養。  
王宮裡的飯菜果然要精緻很多，西瑞爾沒留神，有點吃多了，就讓歐文搬了根躺椅，抱著肚子在門口懶洋洋的曬太陽。米爾加有樣學樣，躺在迷你型的躺椅上跟西瑞爾並排曬太陽。  
二包子依然很安靜，都快四個月了，依然沒有什麼反應，不過西瑞爾倒是不擔心，因為檢查過後發現這個小傢伙發育的很好。  
就這樣，西瑞爾在王宮暫時住下了，每天吃飯睡覺養胎，簡直豬一樣的生活，他自搬來這裡，除了這個小院，很少外出走動，米爾加十分懂事，並沒有覺得厭煩，反而興致勃勃，一根草都能玩的很開心。王后陛下召見過他一次，請他喝了次下午茶，然後被念叨說起兩個王子殿下的婚事，頗有些愁得慌，尤其是看到米爾加那麼可愛，更是羡慕的很。  
西瑞爾知道王后陛下只是找他說說話，兩位殿下的婚事還輪不到他來說什麼，因此只是聽著，然後寬慰他，王后陛下也知道，因此帶著米爾加玩了一會兒後，就讓他回去了。  
愛德華律師一直都沒有再聯繫西瑞爾，也不知道他究竟是什麼意思，直到近日宣佈：《憲法》及其他法律試行結束，將進行最終修改之後，西瑞爾才又一次接到了愛德華的聯繫請求。  
王宮裡面有信號遮罩，需要轉接，格吉跟湯尼在聯繫了他幾次，確定他沒事之後就沒怎麼聯繫了，畢竟還是有些不方便的。穆澤的通訊請求能夠直接接進來是因為他的通訊儀是特製的，王宮對他的信號也從不會阻攔，這算是巴爾特對他的最高信任了。  
愛德華的通訊請求顯然沒有那麼高的信任度，被提示轉接中稍後後，過了會兒，才看到西瑞爾明顯胖了的臉。  
“愛德華律師？有什麼事嗎？”西瑞爾問道。  
愛德華並沒有直接說事情，反而關心西瑞爾，語氣親近熟稔：“最近怎麼樣，身體還好麼，有沒有覺得辛苦？”他並沒有問西瑞爾為什麼突然搬到王宮去住。  
西瑞爾也禮貌回應：“我最近很不錯，沒覺得辛苦。”  
愛德華等了半天，也沒有等到西瑞爾說句客套的諸如“你最近如何”的語句，只好歎息一聲，苦笑道：“你不用對我這麼防備的，西瑞爾，我並沒有惡意。”  
西瑞爾沒有說話，就這麼靜靜看著他。  
“我是有件事想麻煩你。”愛德華終於說出了他的目的，“最近巴爾特陛下宣佈最終修改法律的事情你知道了吧，我想加入修改小組，進行法律的最終修改工作。這件事其實並非只是我的一己私欲，我還有幾個認識的律師想組成團隊來加入，你知道的，法律不能夠脫離實際，我們這幾個律師每個人都擁有許多經驗。”前段時間，這件事就有了風聲，愛德華雖然有名氣，但他沒有背景。在這個存在帝王與貴族的星球，僅僅是有名氣，還遠遠不夠，他必須能夠做一件轟動的事情，然後趁機認識些人，才能夠躋身貴族，站穩腳跟。  
他說了自己的目的，反而讓西瑞爾松了口氣，他想了想，答覆道：“愛德華律師，很抱歉這件事我不能夠答應你，原因你應該瞭解，但是正如你所說，法律不能夠脫離實際，如果你能夠做到你所說的，客觀理性的去做這件事情，我相信，如果你直接向陛下提議，反而能夠更快獲得應允。陛下十分英明，對於國家有利的事情，他從來不會拒絕。”  
愛德華說是求他，但其實是想通過他來求穆澤，不過穆澤不好說話，所以才找到西瑞爾的吧。  
“嗯……”愛德華被西瑞爾說的有些臉皮發燒，但看著西瑞爾臉上完全沒有嘲諷的意思，那股被羞辱的感覺又下去了些，他也知道自己目的不純，所以有些偃旗息鼓的意思，點點頭，對西瑞爾道，“打擾了。”  
西瑞爾剛要結束通訊，猛然又想起一件事情來，連忙道：“等等。”  
“什麼事？”愛德華問道。  
“如果你能考慮一下我說的兩點請求，我或許可以幫你一下。”西瑞爾道。  
“說說看。”  
西瑞爾要跟愛德華說的，不是別的，而是試行法律中被忽視的兩點，有關omega伴侶死後需要另擇伴侶，以及必須生育的事情。  
他這具身體的父母十分相愛，因為這條法律的存在，所以他的母父雖然有活下來的希望，卻仍然沒了求生意志，如果不強迫他們另擇伴侶，那麼雖然傷心，但也能夠讓他們活的輕鬆一些，而活著就會有希望，依照alpha的厚臉皮，幾年之後，說不定也會開始另一段感情。  
這是西瑞爾想為他父母做的事情。  
當初參與修改法律的幾乎都是alpha與beta，極少有omega，因此有關omega的法律，其實並沒有多大的改善。  
凡事一旦強迫了，就沒有意義了，就如同海勒倫帝國學院的畢業要求一般，西瑞爾一直都很想挑戰一下，將它改掉。但法律他如今真的插不上手，下次修改又不知道要到什麼時候，因此如果愛德華律師能夠答應做到，他願意幫他這個忙，算是互利互惠。  
愛德華律師考慮了一會兒，點頭同意。  
交易達成。  
西瑞爾跟穆澤說起來的時候，十分坦白的說了出來：“我想為他們做點什麼。”也希望你能夠減輕一些負擔。西瑞爾目光柔和，卻隱瞞了後面的那句話。不過穆澤猜了出來，心裡一動，點頭道：“我會跟巴爾特說一下。”  
“穆澤。”西瑞爾突然叫了他一聲。  
“嗯？”  
“我愛你，我希望能夠一輩子跟你在一起。”西瑞爾突然的表白讓穆澤原本冷淡的表情如同冰雪消融一般逐漸瓦解，露出溫柔寵溺的笑容。  
“我也是，西瑞爾。”  
作者有話要說：終於更新了，嚶嚶嚶，真的很對不起大家，之前都更新的還不錯，現在有種晚節不保的感覺＿（：3∠）＿我知道大家肯定對我特別失望，真的對不起qaq一切都是騷年的錯！  
小段子1：  
今天騷年很臭屁的跟我說，像我這種不抽煙不喝酒還會打掃衛生的男人真的不多了，你可得抓緊啊。  
我：嗯嗯，我最愛你了，一定牢牢抓緊。  
騷年特別開心，特別豪氣的說：以後家務活我全包了！  
我：乖……  
我是不是無意間馴化了什麼？  
小段子2：  
跟騷年相互串門了，然後我跟騷年說起如果年前沒完結就推倒他的事情，騷年特別興奮，一臉期待的說，來呀。  
我於是把騷年推倒了，在他身上趴了一會兒，然後起來了，說，好了，推倒了，也壓倒了。  
騷年：……  
那哀怨的小眼神喲～  
小段子3：  
騷年的肌肉真的很不錯，艾瑪，點三十二個贊！  
死黨說，年紀大了，什麼顏啊的都是浮雲，身材好才是真的贊。  
我特別用力的點頭，顏跟身材都具備神馬的，我上輩子一定拯救了宇宙！  
希望新的一年，親愛的們能夠找到自己的幸福，已經找到的，要更加幸福=v=  
留言前三十個派送紅包，其實我很擔心還有木有三十個人看文，嗚嗚嗚嗚，果然不作不會死，淚奔跑走～～

☆、第77章 正文完結

穆澤趕在西瑞爾生產之前回來的，3-114行星的開採已經慢慢步入正軌，不需要穆澤再去盯著。  
而西瑞爾肚子裡的二包子，在“看到”老爸回來之後，才肯給面子的踢了西瑞爾一下，以顯示自己的存在。  
西瑞爾簡直要被逗樂了。  
不過穆澤卻沒有看到二包子的歡迎儀式，那會兒他正抱著西瑞爾，開始嗯嗯嗯。  
西瑞爾推了推穆澤：“他剛剛踢我了，在跟你打招呼呢。”  
穆澤不得不停下動作，將手放在西瑞爾已經凸出來的肚子上，等了一會兒，小包子卻像是因為沒引起重視而委屈一樣，再也沒踢了。  
“還挺有脾氣。”西瑞爾笑著咕嚕了一句，接著嘴唇又被溫柔堵住。  
西瑞爾的心神全部都被穆澤佔據，暫時完全忘了二包子的存在。  
兩人在客廳裡激烈擁吻，西瑞爾已經有些站立不穩了，不知想起什麼，穆澤突然打橫抱起西瑞爾，往樓上走去，米爾加被歐文拉著不讓跟上去，簡直要哭出來，他也很想爸爸好麼，爸比討厭！  
小別勝新婚。  
饜足的西瑞爾微微喘息著，突然想起這句話，頓時噗笑了一聲。  
“怎麼了？”穆澤抬手給西瑞爾拉了拉被單，蓋住他裸。露出來的肩膀，聲音還帶著情。事後的沙啞。  
“沒事。”西瑞爾胳膊放在穆澤腰上，臉在他胸膛蹭了蹭，“這次回來就不走了？”  
“嗯，等到這個出生之前，都不走了。”穆澤又摸了摸西瑞爾的肚子。  
“那就好。”  
二包子的出生也安安靜靜的，那時候已經過了預產期，他還穩坐肚中，沒有絲毫出來的跡象，穆澤不敢大意，依然讓西瑞爾住在醫院裡，然後在某個午夜，西瑞爾突然覺得肚子一陣刺痛，西瑞爾連忙搖醒穆澤，又喊了值班的醫生，依然十幾分鐘後，二包子就躺在恒溫箱裡了。  
西瑞爾看著已經平坦下來的小肚子，舒了口氣。  
穆澤二次為父，並沒有第一次米爾加出生時那樣激動，但是依然讓他很開心，他俯身吻住西瑞爾，低聲道：“謝謝。”  
“我願意的。”西瑞爾回吻穆澤。  
二包子是一名alpha，基因檢測那天，整座醫院都轟動了，因為他基因的完美程度竟然連穆澤都超過了，簡直完美的不能再完美，巴爾特陛下聞訊後，竟也都趕了過來，圍觀一下天才寶寶。  
西瑞爾被這陣勢嚇得有點蒙，抱著二包子都有些不知所措，倒是二包子十分淡定，安靜躺在西瑞爾懷裡睡覺，絲毫沒有被圍觀的自覺。單就這份定力，就能顯示出與眾不同來。  
二包子被取名為明哲，比較偏地球風格的名字，這是西瑞爾給他取的，取自明哲保身。因為他知道，明哲的基因那麼完美，只要悉心教導一定會有一番作為，但是做父母的，卻只希望孩子平平安安的。  
海勒倫帝國的法律最終修改通過，愛德華律師也如願以償的進入貴族圈子，至於能不能站穩，就看他自己的能力了。  
而西瑞爾在恢復之後，也謝絕了從師愛德華的邀請，另外選擇了一名德高望重的律師，成為一名見習律師。  
格吉，湯尼也漸漸綻放出自己的光彩，在各自的領域中，取得了不菲的成就。  
一切都上了正軌，而所有的故事卻只剛剛開始。  
。  
。  
。  
米爾加很不喜歡剛出生的弟弟，因為用他爸比的話來說，就是熱臉貼冷屁股，他每次找弟弟玩，弟弟就轉過身，用屁股對著他，難道是在鄙視自己嗎？  
而弟弟出生後，爸爸跟爸比的精力就都放在弟弟身上了，因為弟弟太安靜了，整天皺著眉想自己的事情，讓爸爸有點不放心，去醫院檢查之後，發現他好像有些自閉的傾向？  
米爾加坐在凳子上，胖胖的手指滑動著光腦，語音輸入搜索有關自閉的資料，然後讓光腦把資料讀一下，雖然聽不太懂，但好像好麻煩的樣子。  
米爾加是個大度的omega，雖然弟弟佔據了原本屬於自己的寵愛，但是他還是會保護弟弟的。  
關了光腦，米爾加跑到自己房間，拿起儲錢罐晃了晃，準備出門給弟弟買個禮物。  
因為希望明哲能夠多多接觸人群，穆澤又在繁華熱鬧的地段買了一套房子，一出門就是購物中心。  
米爾加抱著儲錢罐跌跌撞撞出門了，穆澤出門去公司召開會議，西瑞爾在家照顧明哲，歐文則在打掃衛生，因此竟沒人發現米爾加不見了。  
米爾加苦惱的看著外面的世界，抱著儲錢罐不知道該往哪裡走，正在踟躕間，一輛車子在他面前停下。車門打開，米爾加在看到車裡的人之後，頓時露出個大大笑臉，顛顛跑過去，奶聲奶氣的喊：“殿下！”  
……  
作者有話要說：唔，感覺沒什麼可寫了，該交代的也交代清楚了，所以寫著寫著，竟然完結掉了＿（：3∠）＿應該不算爛尾吧（⊙v⊙）……  
騷年今天被灌了好多酒，好心疼qaq就不秀恩愛了。  
這本書寫了三個多月啊，斷更過好幾次，捂臉，多謝一路陪我走過來的親親讀者們，愛死你們啦╭（╯3╰）╮謝謝你們那麼包容我=3=  
番外的話有想看的麼？結尾這地方是我惡搞了fufufufu，如果想看，我用一個番外把倆人寫一寫o（n＿n）o～新文月底之前開起來，好幾個梗不知道該寫哪個==好糾結，希望還能在下個坑裡見到大家=3333=


End file.
